


A Little Slice of Heaven

by StarvingLunatic



Series: A Little Slice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Biracial Character, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Novel, Romance, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 148,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia's husband is often away, so she is a lonely housewife until one day Jaz, the pizza delivery girl, decides that they are going to be friends. But, the closer they get, the more Georgia's husband and Jaz's family have something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixing business and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story is mine and the characters are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.
> 
> General warning: This story involves a sexual relationship between two women. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta-readers—Kattla, RLeefitz, and Kitmaro.

A Little Slice of Heaven

1: Mixing business and pleasure

Tuesday was the worst day _ever_ invented, Jaz was as certain of that as she was the sky was blue. If it was done away with sometime in the near future, she knew that she would be a much happier person. Truly, she doubted anyone would mourn the loss of Tuesday.

For her, Tuesday was an extremely long day. Her classes began bright and early in the morning, going all the way into the afternoon. Once she was free of school, she worked until eleven at night. Work meant being in her car for long stretches of time. Now, she loved having a car, but being in her vehicle was no picnic as far as she was concerned.

Jaz drove a tiny three-door hatchback, which she barely fit in. She was over six feet tall, mostly legs and arms. Often, she compared being in the car to being a jack-in-the-box.

The way that she fit into the automobile seemed to make her favorite target for police when they had “jdlr” moments; basically, she “just didn’t look right” when she was driving. She never thought of it as racial profiling, even though she was black at first glance and her brother liked to insist that was why she was pulled over so often. She figured it had more to do with her age and the fact that she always had her seat pushed all the way back. She was always half-lying down when driving because that was how she was most comfortable in the tiny car. Also, she always only had one hand on the wheel, like she was trying to be some sort of badass. It did not help matters that she blared her music, which was mostly rap or heavy metal. Often, she joked that if she were a cop and saw her on the street, she would pull herself over too.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she noticed the familiar flashing lights behind her, cutting through the nighttime sky like a laser show. A deep sigh escaped her full lips as she shook her head.

“Not again,” Jaz muttered, glancing in her rear-view mirror, hardly surprised by the sight of the police cruiser.

This was another reason that she hated Tuesdays. Being pulled over about this time had happened almost every Tuesday for the past couple of months and it was getting old. She eased her car over to the side of the road, glancing at the large three-story mansion a few yards from where she was now parked. The neighborhood was littered with such houses and Jaz often wondered what type of work people did in order to afford living in them.

“I should look into that. Maybe I could double-major in it,” she murmured jokingly.

She did not have time to ponder the houses, careers, or majors right now as a uniformed police officer tapped on her window. She lowered the volume of her music before manually rolling the window down; no, her car did not have power windows. Forcing out a smile, she did her best to look cordial toward the officer, but did not succeed. The expression just did not reach her cerulean eyes, dull from lack of sleep. _Ah, the life of the crazy college student_. She had to make sure she did not yawn while speaking with the officer.

“Good evening, officer. Is there a problem?” Jaz inquired in a very polite tone.

The officer, a young man that Jaz suspected was only a few years older than she was, peered into her car, as if he was looking for something. “’Evening, ma’am,” he said with an annoyingly saccharine tone of voice. It was so condescending that he did not need the stupid smile he was wearing, screaming that he was happy for some “action.”

Jaz was tempted to not disappoint him in that area. She was not one to back down just because someone thought that he had power and authority. Unfortunately, she had a time limit to keep and she needed to get through his BS as soon as possible.

“We just got some complaints about noise and heard the music coming from your car, thinking that might be it. Where’re you headed around here?” he asked, making sure to sound curious. Too bad that haughty look never left his brown eyes, which were enjoying scanning the inside of her car.

“Just delivering a pizza,” Jaz answered, motioning to the red bag in her passenger seat, which she was sure his nosy eyes had already seen. She liked to think that the big, lit “Pizza Palace” sign on top of her car answered that question, but she guessed not since the police always asked it when she was stopped in the posh neighborhood. She supposed the cops considered that it could be a ploy for her to use while trying to case a place in the upscale part of town, but she still thought it was silly to ask.

“Would you mind opening the bag?” he inquired, again with that sickeningly sweet tone of his. She wondered if he thought it was cute or he just wanted to make her vomit.

Jaz sighed; this guy certainly was more ambitious than a couple of the other guys that pulled her over. Usually, she could just point out that she had a pizza that she was delivering and agree to turn her music down and that would be good enough for her to be on her way. Better than that was when there were officers that just plain remembered her from other times they had this patrol and did not bother her at all.

“I’ll open the bag, but I’m not opening the box. Those things are a bitch to close and I’m not getting my pay docked if the customer doesn’t want an open pizza box,” Jaz explained, reaching for the bag.

“If I want you to open the box—” the officer started to say, but Jaz was not even trying to hear it.

“You’ll go down to Pizza Palace and buy your own. If you think I’m up to something why don’t you radio it in, so they can laugh long and hard at you for pulling over the pizza girl that comes through here every goddamn Tuesday at this same time. I promise you, they’ll be laughing at you for a while. And then, when Officer Perez and Robinson are back here next week, I’ll have a good time telling them about what a dick you are,” Jaz informed him. Like hell she was going to go through all of this over a pizza, especially when he did not have right to pull her over in the first place.

“Listen—” he was cut off again.

“To what?” Jaz huffed, opening the bag. She then let out a mock gasp, complete with a wide-eyed stare. “Holy crap, it’s a pizza!”

The officer did not think that it was so funny if the grim frown his mouth was set in meant anything. “Open the box,” he commanded, his voice not so sweet anymore.

“I’m not opening the box. Like I said, they’re hard to close and I doubt you’ll be there to stop the person who paid for this for screaming at me because the damn thing is open and cold,” she retorted. She closed the bag and set the pizza back where it was before. She and the cop then got into a staring contest, which he lost and it seemed to upset him even more.

“All right, ma’am, get out of the car,” he ordered in a hard tone, waving her out with two fingers.

Jaz had to resist the urge to snort and roll her eyes. “Nope. Look, I just want to deliver this pizza. Do you really want to complicate both of our lives with this? I’m just delivering a pizza. You can call Pizza Palace and check with my boss. You can also tip me because I know you’re going to blow that one for me since I’ve got five minutes to get there before the pizza is free,” she remarked.

A stony frown conquered the officer’s face. “You’re one of those smart-ass punks, aren’t you?”

“Haven’t you noticed that? Look, man, I’m just doing a job. I deliver pizza. Like I said, you can call my boss and check it out. It’ll be faster than you and me going back and forth, right?” She was kind enough to not to point out that he was probably a smart-ass punk when he was her age and that was probably why he got into police work. He seemed to like the idea of having power over someone. _Hard-ass_.

He gritted his teeth together and she could see the tension work through his whole face. A little vein even popped up in his forehead. He then waved her off. “Get out of here and make sure you keep that radio down,” he commanded as if he was seriously scolding her.

“Thanks, sir,” she said with a drawl that dripped of sarcasm. She took off before he tried to start something else with her. She was tempted to blast her music too, but she was not willing to play around while she was working.

She did turn her music up to what she thought was a decent volume, the bass shook the windows, and she bopped her head while driving. She cut the wheel to the left, turning onto the next street. Blue eyes remained alert, not wanting to miss the house, even though this was a regular Tuesday night delivery. In some distracted moments, she had driven right past the house before, though.

“No one would guess I can actually multi-task if they rode with me when I worked,” she joked, wanting to amuse herself.

Recognizing the brown brick pillars and white gate caused her to slow down and pull the car to the sidewalk. Jaz turned the car off and unfastened her seatbelt. She ducked the door as she got out, having learned a long time ago to be careful or she would smack her forehead on the top of the car. Grabbing the pizza with as much care as one might grab a baby, she eased the pie off of the seat and did not bother to lock up her car. The chances of someone doing more than sneering in undisguised disgust at her car in the ritzy neighborhood was astronomical as far as she was concerned.

“I should be worried about someone having it towed or shot,” Jaz commented, glancing at her poor car. It was not such a horrible vehicle, getting her from point A to point B as reliably as any other car, it ran well, and did not have any dents. Of course, when compared to the cars in the neighborhood, she might as well have been driving around in a Model T.

Shaking that thought off, she walked up the familiar cobblestone path to the large house and rang the bell. The first time she hadvisited the place, she thought that a butler or a maid might answer. The image tickled her quite a bit, thinking about the masters of the house having a veggie-lover’s pizza served to them while they sat at a massive table in a tuxedo and evening gown. She still entertained the thought, even though she nowknew that was not the case.

She strained her ears to hear light footsteps from inside the house coming close to the door. When they stopped, she knew that it would take a few seconds for the door to open. She entertained herself by leaning into the eye-hole that she knew she was being examined through. A startled yelp from behind the door got a chuckle out of her as she imagined the look on the person’s face when staring into nothing but a big blue eyeball.

The door slowly creaked open and Jaz put on a semi-professional demeanor. She did not want to blow her tip, after all. She made peanuts as it was already and if gas went up anymore, she was just going to get a bicycle.

The now familiar form of who Jaz guessed was the lady of the house appeared. She was probably a little above average height, but Jaz was not sure what the average height was for women since they all pretty much looked up to her as she was an inch or so over six feet tall. The lady of the house seemed a tad thin and pale. She had shoulder length jet black hair and soulful brown eyes that looked slightly almond-shaped to Jaz. The delivery girl often debated with herself if the woman was Asian or not, but she could never tell. It did not help that the lady sort of always looked up at her through her eyelashes instead of just trying to look her directly in the face. She had decided long ago, though, that the woman was definitely sad. It was just too easy to see in those deep, chocolate eyes, even if she could barely see them.

“Sorry I’m a couple of minutes later than usual. Those boys in blue keep trying to steal your pizza,” Jaz remarked with a warm smile that made her eyes seem to sparkle.

The line and expression got a very shy smile out of the woman. It did not get their eyes to meet, though. “I’m sorry if you had any trouble coming here,” she apologized in a small voice that did reminded Jaz somewhat of honey. Jaz almost had a dirty thought there, but managed to suppress it.

Jaz waved the apology off. “Nothing worse than when the cops were trying to arrest me in front of the house. I mean, I know you don’t get too many folks driving a car like mine around here, but I like to think that the pizza sign gives me away,” she commented, jabbing her thumb in the direction of her car.

“I’m sure it’s nothing personal. They’ve been on edge for months because there have been a string of burglaries going on in the neighborhood.”

Jaz nodded. “Oh, I didn’t know that. I’m glad they had a good reason for it instead of always telling me my music was too loud. Well, your pizza is safe and it’s here. I don’t know if I’m on time or not, though.”

The woman shook her head and waved her hand a little. “Oh, no, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m in a hurry or anything like that.”

The delivery girl smiled, happy to get someone that was polite for once. There were times when people acted like she was delivering gold or guns or something that they needed that very moment. She understood if it were stoners or something, but regular people doing it baffled her. Some people cursed her out when she was just a little late. Of course, if she was in a mood, she would curse right back, but most of the time she just let them shoot their mouths off until they took the pizza off her hands.Thankfully, most people still tipped her, even if they ranted and raved at her for more time than she liked.

“That’s cool. So, it’s the same price as always…” Jaz said, even though she sort of felt like saying more. Her imagination had been getting the best of her about this woman and she really wanted to settle it.

“All right. Thank you, especially for all of the trouble you go through,” the woman said, handing Jaz two twenty-dollar bills. The twenty-five dollar tip always made up for whatever insanity Jaz had to go through when she came into the neighborhood as far as she was concerned.

“No, thank you for always being so generous,” Jaz replied as she slid the box into the woman’s hands and then shoved the money in her pocket. They both stood there for a half-second of awkwardness when Jaz just decided to let go. “Look, I’m sorry if this is going to seem out of order or anything like that, but I’m really curious about this. For the last couple of months, you order the same thing at the same time on the same day. Why? I mean, if I can ask.”

The woman gave another shy smile and glanced up at Jaz through her eyelashes. “It’s all right. Well, to be honest, my husband goes out to play cards on Tuesdays if he’s not on a business trip and I really don’t know what to do with myself. He’s been doing it for months and every night after he left, I would try different takeout foods that I knew he would never try. Eventually, I stumbled across your pizza place and figured I would see what all the fuss was about.”

Jaz’s tan face scrunched up from those words. “Fuss over Pizza Palace or fuss over pizza in general?”

“Pizza in general, believe it or not. The first time you delivered was the first time I had ever had pizza. Well, I guess real pizza anyway,” she answered with a small shrug.

Blue eyes went wide for a second. “Wow, you must be sheltered. Just so you know, they sell more than pizza there.”

“I’m fine with pizza. It’s the one night I know I’ll have to myself and can eat something that I want without having to hear complaints about it. Just me, my pizza, and TV…” The woman forced out a smile that Jaz did not buy.

Jaz nodded. “Alone time is always good. Well, I won’t keep you from that. Besides, if I take up anymore time, I’ll end up fired.”

“Oh!” The woman’s eyes widened with alarm. “Please, don’t let me keep you. I would feel so horrible if you were to be fired.” 

Jaz flinched a little from how bothered the woman sounded, so she threw on a charming grin. “Hey, it’ll be fine. People are typically scared to fire someone taller than they are,” she joked.

The words, or maybe just the easygoing expression,got a shy smile from the woman. Jaz’s mind easedand she was able to take her leave. Still, the lonely, sorrowful eyes of the woman remained on her mind. _I’m gonna do something silly, I just know it_. After all, silly was a hobby of hers.

-8-8-8-8-

Another Tuesday, another reason to hate the day. A surprise quiz on a reading that she had not done in a class she hated made Jaz just want to drop the class entirely. _Who the hell gives a pop quiz the fucking third week of classes?_ Apparently, her English professor.

“The woman is a sadist! She needs to get laid or something. Does she have nothing better to do than torment us the third damn week of class? She’s already got us reading the equivalent of War and Peace whenever she assigns homework and wants a fucking dissertation on every damn book, but now I have to put up with pop quizzes? I thought I left that crap behind in high school,” Jaz complained to the air, making sure to keep an eye on the dark road as she drove.

The quiz had soured her attitude, which was already in the toilet because of her other classes. Ending the day on her English class was the worst, though. Her Tuesday was full of required courses with horrible professors, but English was the bane of her existence. She was certain the professor was the Anti-Christ or at least some lesser demon. One day, she was going to bring in some holy water and maybe chant “the power of Christ complies you.”

“I doubt going down on that lady would help me pass the class. Why did I do this to myself? I hope this trip to Pepper Hills doesn’t involve the cops tonight. I just can’t take it right now,” she sighed, shaking her head.

She was really sick of people in authority roles, including cops, even if there was a burglar stalking the neighborhood. She did not think that they were doing their job by harassing her if they were supposed to be looking for a burglar. But, it seemed like the police were doing their job because there were no flashing lights and no one said anything about her music. She made it to her destination without a problem for the first time in a long time.

“Thank God for small favors,” she mumbled, killing the engine. “Now, with luck, I’ll get through this loopy idea without looking like a total maniac... even though, I’m pretty sure that’s what I am.”

Jaz hopped out of the car, grabbing a plastic bag and a pizza box. She trotted up the walkway, the chattering of the loose change in her pocket echoing through the quiet night. She rang the bell with some difficulty because her hands were full, but she managed and could not help feeling proud of herself. _I’m happy I just rang a bell, how underachieving am I?!_

The door swung open before Jaz could tease herself any further and the familiar ebony-haired woman answered the door. “Wow, that was fast. I only just called,” she said in amazement. Her eyes focused on the box rather than the person holding it.

“Well, since you’re such a regular, I was allowed to take the company jet to deliver this one to you,” Jaz remarked with a charming grin, which she thought might be wasted since the lady of the house was not looking at her.

The woman chuckled. “I hope you didn’t get a ticket or anything. You didn’t have to rush over here for my sake. But, that really is incredible. I mean, I only just called about two minutes ago.”

Jaz continued to smile, enjoying the woman’s somewhat gentle presence. “Actually, I didn’t know you called. I’m off tonight, but I thought maybe you could use some company.” _I knew I was gonna do something silly! I’m a sucker for adorable eyes! Even if I haven’t completely seen them, apparently._

Those eyes that she was such a sucker for blinked several times in confusion. A creamy forehead that was slightly obstructed by dark bangs wrinkled, which Jaz also thought was adorable. She snapped out of it when she noticed the woman inching back into her house, probably about to slam the door in Jaz’s face.

“Wait! I’m sorry. This seemed like such a good idea in my head, but sometimes I get weird ideas,” Jaz quickly explained as the woman paused for a moment. Jaz then started to speak in a rush, wanting to get it all out in case the door was going to be slammed in her face. “Okay, I noticed that you order the same thing every Tuesday and then you told me that your husband plays cards on Tuesday, so I thought that maybe sometimes you get lonely since it never seems like you have anybody over or anything when you get your pizza. And the house is always dark and like you’re not expecting anybody to come over. I just thought that it might be nice for you to have someone to share the pizza with just once, but now that I think about it, you probably have friends come over later. I’m really sorry. I’ll go now.” Sighing, she lowered her head like a chastised puppy.

Mentally, Jaz cursed herself out, pondering what the hell she had been thinking when she came up with this crazy scheme. She slowly turned around, ready to return to her car, and mentally kick herself just a little more. She stopped just shy of a complete about-face.

“Wait, it’s okay,” the woman said as Jaz turned back around. Thewoman looked down as she kept talking. “I would appreciate some company…” she admitted in a low tone.

“Then I’m your man!” Jaz declared with a friendly smile. “Uh…lady? Woman? Whatever!”

“Please, come in,” the woman said, stepping aside so that Jaz would have enough space to enter.

The delivery girl eased herself into the house and the door was quietly closed behind her. The house was dark and quiet, just like it always seemed when she showed up. In the dim light, she noticed immediately that she was standing in a large foyer and almost whistled, but she caught herself just as she was puckering her lips. She licked her lips to cover up what she was about to do and then noticed her hostess stepping off to the left.

“I watch television in the living room. It’s this way,” the woman explained, motioning with her hand in the direction that she was going. The way that she moved, Jaz almost expected her to bow when she showed where the living room was.

“Lead the way.”

Jaz followed behind her host, taking in the rich room that they had to pass through before they got to the living room. It was massive with a vaulted ceiling that just made it seem to reach the sky to Jaz. She was pretty sure that her whole house could fit into the living room. She could see how a woman that lived in such a place might have never had pizza before; she was probably used to much finer things in life.

“Please, sit anywhere. Let me take the pizza from you…?” the woman paused and squinted a bit as she just remembered something. “I’m sorry. We’ve never been properly introduced. I’m Georgia Blake.”

For the first time, brown eyes met blue. Jaz was dumbstruck for a moment, finally seeing those glorious cocoa eyes to their fullest extent. Now it was perfectly clear to tell that Georgia was Asian...and stunning. Shaking that off, Jaz realized that she needed to introduce herself quickly or things would get awkward before they could do anything fun.

“Jasper Hall. My friends call me Jaz, so please, feel free to call me that.” A happy smile followed the name.

A small smile works its way onto Georgia’s smooth, pale face. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jaz. Now, you can sit anywhere, please. I can take the pizza and get plates for us. I also should call Pizza Palace back and cancel my order since you showed up.”

“Okay. Good idea, I don’t want Mike to know why I was so willing to give him my Tuesday and work his Saturday for him or he’ll just bug me the rest of the week,” Jaz commented, handing over the pizza box. “Oh, the pizza is half veggie and half hamburger. I thought you might want to try something different, but if not, I’ll eat the whole hamburger half without much of a problem,” she explained.

“It’s fine. I would like to try something new anyway,” Georgia assured her guest.

Jaz handed over the bag she was holding as well, which contained a two-liter bottle of soda. Georgia disappeared into another room with the items while Jaz flopped down on the designer sofa. The cushion was so bouncy that her knee almost bashed her nose into her skull when she sat down. In order to avoid killing herself, she slid to the floor, thinking that it would be much safer.

As she settled into her “seat,” she noted how soft and plush the carpet was. She came from a home where the carpet in the living room had been there for about ten years, maybe more. Even when it was brand new, she did not recall it feeling like the rug underneath her now. She had to resist the urge to roll around on the floor.

Scanning the room, Jaz felt like she owed Georgia money just for sitting in it. There were three paintings in the room, two classical and one modern that she recognized and knew could put a dent in even the fattest wallet. She was willing to bet that they had been hung up there because of how expensive they were because there was nothing really outstanding or eye-pleasing about them, in her opinion anyway.

“I wonder if Georgia bought those,” she mused. Her gut told her that was probably not the case.

The television, which was mounted on the wall in front of her, was as long as she was tall. Every piece of electronic equipment around the entertainment system appeared to be state-of-the-art. Some of the things, she did not even know what they were for. The speakers for surround sound she did recognize and once again she knew that they were expensive.

“It’s like a movie theater,” she said to herself, eyes wandering over to the next thing.

There were a couple of mahogany tables lining the walls with all sorts of porcelain knickknacks on them, which looked just as expensive as everything else. Jaz would not be surprised if she saw a “do not touch” sign hanging from the tables like in a museum. 

“Sorry for making you wait so long,” Georgia said as she returned with two plates, each containing a slice of pizza. She placed them down on the coffee table by the couch.

“It’s all right. You don’t have to keep apologizing to me either,” Jaz replied and she turned her attention to the food. “I get the feeling you’re not the type to set the pizza box on the table and then we just fend for ourselves, are you?”

Georgia blinked. “Oh… It never occurred to me to do that.”

“This way you don’t have to keep getting up if you want more pizza. And I promise you, I’ll want more pizza. I can eat about half a pie on my own. I doubt you want to get up three more times just because I’m a greedy cow,” Jaz remarked and threw on a grin to let her host know it was all right if she wanted to laugh.

Georgia did chuckle a little, but she was polite enough to duck her head while she did it. “I really don’t mind,” she tried to assure her guest. “Um... you could sit on the sofa, if you want to,” she added.

“I’m fine where I am, thank you,” the taller woman replied with a gracious smile.

Georgia squinted and her eyes searched the floor, as if trying to understand why Jaz would prefer the floor. Jaz smiled a bit, especially when Georgia eased down next to her. It seemed like Georgia did not know how to sit on the floor, which Jaz thought was cute. She decided that she liked her hostess’ shy demeanor, especially her smooth voice and how it lowered when she was being especially coy. The only problem that she had was that Georgia sat almost an arm’s length from her, which was quite the distance considering Jaz’s arms. She decided not to say anything about since they had just met.

“So, what’re we watching?” Jaz inquired, glancing at the TV.

“Well, tonight I have several movies that I’ve wanted to see, but I haven’t gotten the chance yet. I’ll show you the stack,” Georgia replied, getting up and walking over to the entertainment center. She opened a drawer at the bottom and pulled out five DVDs. As she returned to her sitting place, she noticed Jaz’s pizza was gone. Her mouth fell open and she blinked hard in disbelief.

Jaz smirked, as if she was proud. “Hey, I’m a big girl!” she chuckled.

“I’ll get you another slice and you can look through the movies. What do you want, meat or veggies?” Georgia asked, smiling a little herself.

“Doesn’t really matter. Surprise me.”

Georgia nodded and went to the kitchen while Jaz looked through the DVDs. She was not sure what to expect, but saw that the movies were a real mix. There was a comedy, a foreign drama, a romance, and a couple of others that she had never heard of. She was tempted to select the foreign drama to watch, but since she had seen it before, she thought better of it. She talked through movies in the worst way, especially ones that she had seen, and figured it would be distracting to Georgia, especially if she needed to read the subtitles.

“Here you go,” Georgia said as she returned with two new slices for Jaz and a tall glass of cola.

“Thanks,” Jaz replied as she licked her lips in anticipation of eating another slice. She took a huge bite before turning her attention to her hostess. “How about we watch this one?” she suggested, tapping the case of the comedy.

“I’ve always wanted to see that one, but no one would watch it with me. My husband thinks that slapstick, madcap humor is low brow,” Georgia explained.

“I love slapstick! But, then again, I love a lot of things,” Jaz remarked with a bright smile that made Georgia smile too.

“I’m glad. I hope the movie turns out to be good,” Georgia said as she took the movie out of the plastic wrapping. She put the DVD into the player and had one of the most enjoyable nights in a long time. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Jaz and Georgia get to know each other a little better.


	2. Let it snow

2: Let it snow

The doorbell rang and Georgia took a deep breath before hurrying to the door with as much dignity as she could muster. She could not wipe the grin off her face as she swung the door open, not needing to check who it was. A icy gust of wind greeted her along with her good friend.

“Good lord, it’s cold out here!” Jaz declared with a smile of her own. The red hue on the end of her nose and rosy tint to her cheeks were a testament to the horrendous weather. The bitter, freezing air nipped at Georgia through her designer v-neck shirt and thin pants.

“Then get in here already!” Georgia said with a laugh, yanking the much taller woman into the house. Quickly, she shut the door to keep the winter chill out.

“Careful there. I got hot food,” Jaz pointed out. In her hands were a box of pizza and a plastic bag. “I’m pretty sure my hands are stuck to the food in fact,” she added as a joke when she noticed her friend’s expression had dipped a bit.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just…” Georgia paused and ducked her head, hiding a light blush staining her pale cheeks. “Glad you’re here,” she admitted in a low tone, somewhat embarrassed.

An easygoing grin spread across Jaz’s smooth face. “No problem. It’s nice to have some place to unwind after my crazy Tuesday classes.”

The smaller woman picked her head up at that and then shook her head a little. “I can’t believe you took another Tuesday off to come here.”

Jaz smiled a little more. “It’s no problem really. I didn’t take the day off. I just traded days with somebody else. So, now he has my Saturdays and I have his Tuesdays permanently. He was happy to do it.”

Chocolate eyes blinked hard. Georgia was surprised to know that Jaz would surrender a weekend off for an odd day like Tuesday. She did not want to consider that Jaz did it just to keep her company, even though the tall woman had been over for the last three Tuesdays, not counting this one. The thought was flattering enough to draw a light blush from Georgia.

Jaz did not notice as she was making her way to the living room. Sighing in relief, she enjoyed the warmth that embraced her cold body. She put down the pizza on the coffee table and set the bag next to it. Georgia came in behind her as she was easing her long body down onto the floor, sighing again as she settled into the soft carpet.

Without a word between them, Georgia slid Jaz’s long, heavy coat from her broad shoulders. She exited the living room to hang the coat up. When she reentered the area, Jaz smiled at her.

“Ready to eat?” the tall woman asked, rubbing her hands together.

“I’m going to go get some plates. Would you like anything to drink?” Georgia countered.

“Nah. I brought soda. Not all of us can drink wine with pizza,” Jaz replied with a grin. She actually had never seen someone have pizza with wine until she met Georgia.

The ebony-haired woman smiled back before she vanished into the kitchen. She brought back two plates and two glasses. She set them down on the mahogany coffee table and groaned a little as she sat down next to Jaz.

“I don’t understand why you’d rather sit on the floor than on the couch. This doesn’t feel very comfortable,” Georgia commented, scanning around at the floor as if that somehow would make it more pleasant.

“It’s better for me than your couch. I damn near kicked my own head off sitting on there before. Besides, it’s not big enough in the back to really support me,” Jaz explained as best she could.

Georgia glanced back on the sofa and then at Jaz. “I suppose. Just how tall are you anyway? I feel like a child standing next to you.”

“I’m six foot one or two, something like that. Been a while since I was measured and I’ve been told it looks like I’m still growing.” Jaz shrugged.

Georgia nodded and took in the sight of the Amazon sitting next to her. To her, Jaz’s height was not really the most impressive thing about her, even though it was the first thing that most people noticed. She had dark brown hair mixed with blonde that was done in what Georgia believed were called dreadlocks. They were thin and went all the way down to the middle of her back, pulled into a loose ponytail that Georgia thought fit the young woman. She also thought that Jaz’s hair color complimented her skin tone well; she had a somewhat sandy skin complexion, like tan and yellow mixed together.

Georgia guessed that her guest was bi-racial, not just because of her skin tone, but because of Jaz’s eyes. Jaz had the palest blue eyes that Georgia had ever seen and that was the most physically impressive thing about Jaz for the older woman. Those eyes were unbelievably beautiful and reminded her of diamonds. Sometimes, it seemed like her gaze cut through things when she was watching them. Other times, they tended to sparkle when she smiled, which was often Georgia noted.

“So, your family is tall?” Georgia asked.

“Just me and my mom. I have to look up to her, so I’m not the tallest one in my family,” Jaz explained, looking up for a moment as if her mother were in the room.

Georgia laughed. “Wow, that is amazing. My father’s the tallest one in our family and I don’t think he’s even six feet. Do you have a big family?”

Dreadlocks swayed as the amazon shook her head. “Nope. Just me, my parents, and my little big brother.”

“Little big brother?” Georgia echoed in a bemused tone.

“He’s shorter than I am, so I call him my little big brother. You got any siblings?” Jaz asked asshe opened the pizza box. She figured they could converse and eat at the same time.

“No. I’m an only child. I’m pretty sure I was an accident too. My father’s always away on business, so how my mother got pregnant is still a mystery to them,” Georgia remarked, chuckling a bit to let Jaz know that the usually reserved woman had actually made a joke.

“Really? I thought rich schools offered sex ed to clear these things up,” Jaz quipped, earning a laugh from her host.

“You’re too much. Speaking of school, how was it for you? You said you’re a sophomore, right?” Georgia asked.

“I am. School for me is fine. My English class this semester is killing me. I took this professor that everyone told me was nuts, but I needed the credits and her class was the only one that fit the times I needed. I’m glad I’m not an English major. If I had to see this woman more than once in a lifetime, I would throw myself off a bridge,” Jaz replied before taking a healthy bite out of her slice with meatballs.

“What are you majoring in anyway?” Georgia asked, grabbing a slice too, one with meatballs. She noticed that her guest appeared lost for a moment. “I’m sorry if I’m being nosy or anything,” Georgia quickly apologized.

Jaz shook her head and waved Georgia off, staving off any nervous feelings for the older woman. “No, it’s fine. It’s just funny that you should ask that since I just recently changed my major... for like the third time,” she answered with an oddly amused smile.

The response caused Georgia’s forehead to wrinkle, a little bewildered by her friend changing majors so many times without even getting two years of school under her belt. “What were you majoring in?” She leaned forward, as if not wanting to miss the answer.

Taking another bite of her pizza, Jaz rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger for a moment, like she was considering her response. Georgia was going to withdraw her question, thinking that she might be troubling Jaz if the giantess had to think so much on it. As it turned out, Jaz was not really troubled, but finishing chewing her food before replying.

“Started out in engineering. Honestly, I have no real clue what I thought I would do with an engineering degree, but it sounded really smart. I figured I might be an architect or something. I really don’t know what I was thinking with that and that let me know that I didn’t want an engineering degree. After I decided engineering wasn’t going to be my thing, I went right into architecture, thinking I would be fine with doing that. After a while, though, I didn’t think I would do well there either.”

Georgia’s eyebrows curled up, disappearing slightly underneath inky bangs. “Those sound like good majors. Why’d you pick them if you didn’t think you’d do well at them?”

Jaz shrugged. “I thought that would make my family happy. I know they have really high expectations of me because they think I’m so smart. I figured that they expected me to go into some really great field or something like that. But, when they saw how miserable I was, they told me to go with what I wanted.”

Georgia smiled, thinking that was very sweet of Jaz’s family. “So, what did you want?”

A huge and elated grin swept across the youthful tan face. “Graphic design.”

Georgia blinked. “You’re an artist?” She gave her new friend a long look, not thinking that the lanky giant looked like an artist. She was not sure what it was, but nothing about Jaz said artist to her.

There was a vigorous nod before anything verbal could make it out of Jaz’s mouth. “Yes, I am. I’ve gotten a few jobs already. My friends let me design tattoos and junk for them. I can show you my portfolio sometimes if you want.”

For a moment, Georgia could only take in Jaz’s energy and obvious love for her art. The way those pale blue eyes shined just from mentioning her work fascinated Georgia. “I would love to see your work.”

“Well, I’ll bring it by next Tuesday for you to see.”

“Oh... yes…” Georgia replied, sounding just a little disappointed, and she ducked her head a little, hiding her face behind a curtain of silky ebony hair.

Jaz cocked her head to the side to take in the sight, wondering if Georgia was being her typical bashful self. She bent over a little and caught sight of Georgia’s deep brown eyes. No, she saw this was not the usual shyness taking over. It was something deeper.

“You know, I should give you my cell number. That way, you can call me and we can hang out on days that aren’t Tuesday,” Jaz impulsively proposed and then realized how crazy that probably sounded to someone she was sure was a busy socialite. “Or you know, you can warn me if you’re not going to be here on a Tuesday or something,” she quickly added.

Georgia’s smile could have powered the whole city. “I would like that!” She then winced, realizing just how eager she sounded. She cleared her throat and settled down a bit. “Jaz… I…” A blush invaded her porcelain cheeks and she wished that she could get herself together enough to at least assure Jaz that she was not always so awkward.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it to me. I like when pretty girls want my number,” Jaz remarked and then she noticed that Georgia arched an eyebrow to that instead of laughing as she had hoped. She chuckled a bit to cover up the fact that her joke had not worked and made a mental note of the face her friend was giving her. “Uh… but, yeah, let me give you my number and we can hang out more. Your husband won’t mind, right?”

Georgia shook her head, eyes focused on the floor. Her voice was low and her despair almost tangible. “He won’t. He’s gone most of the time. He started this new business and he’s always trying to get new clients, so he’s always gone. I get…really lonely…”

“Well, pal, never fear. Jaz here will straighten that all out!” the teen declared with a smile, throwing her arm across Georgia’s shoulders and tugging the smaller woman close.

Georgia’s first instinct was to pull away, but she ignored that when she realized that Jaz’s lean body was warm and friendly. It had been a while since she felt the warmth of another human being. She sighed and stayed right where she was. 

-8-8-8-8-

Chocolate eyes stared down at the torn sheet of paper with a phone number on it. Georgia was surprised that she had not rubbed the ink away considering how many times she pressed her thumb against it and rubbed the pad of her thumb across it. It was faded a bit and the paper shining from oil from her fingers. Her bare feet on the tiled foyer barely made a noise as she paced, eyes straying to the hall phone every few seconds. A faint sigh joined her footfalls for a brief moment.

“How pathetic am I? I mean, really? She probably has class or something. I should just leave her be, but I really do want to see her portfolio… Oh, who am I kidding? I just want some company. Some company that won’t look at me like I’m crazy if I want to watch a bunch of movies from the 20s or foreign films or something like that,” Georgia muttered, shaking her head and trying to rub the worry lines from her forehead.

In the last month, which was really only a collection of four Tuesdays, Georgia found herself appreciating Jaz’s company. Sometimes, she even found herself craving Jaz’s company and anticipating Tuesdays because of that. She quickly warmed up to Jaz after the initial surprise of the young woman just showing up out of the blue on her doorstep. Of course, it was hard not to warm up to such an open and friendly, if not a little crazy person. She smiled at the memory and wondered if Jaz was always so impulsive. She was willing to bet that she was.

“She probably also feels sorry for me and that’s why she did it. But, she did invite me to hang out with her other times beyond Tuesday. Was she just saying that? What do I look like hanging out with some college sophomore? My college days are far behind me. This just makes me seem even more pathetic,” Georgia hissed,her mouth bending in an irate frown.

Georgia did not know how old Jaz was, but she got the feeling that the tall woman was young. She felt embarrassed now that she was thinking about it, how much she enjoyed hanging out with someone that was still a college undergrad. She glanced down at the paper in her hand again and decided to just forget about it. She did not have any business hanging out with someone that was probably not even old enough to drink.

With that settled, she went into the quiet living room and scanned the area with sorrowful brown eyes. The space always felt like a grave to her, her tomb, cold, empty, and alone. She closed her eyes and she could hear laughter, feel warmth, and company. Without thinking, she ended up back next to the phone. She picked it up and looked down at the paper. Her fingers dialed before she had a chance to second-guess herself.

“Hello, you’ve reached Jaz. If you’re calling to blame me for something, press one. If you’re calling to commission something, press two. If I recently accidentally drove through your yard, I was drunk and it wasn’t me,” Jaz answered her phone, earning several chuckles from her friend.

“What do I press if I want to see if you’re free tonight?” Georgia inquired, voice sounding amused and pleased.

“You don’t press anything. You just tell me how much you’re willing to pay me for my precious time,” Jaz remarked and her tone made it easy to picture the smile that she was sporting.

“Well, I do have money to spare.”

“I know, which is why I’m trying to milk you for all your worth. But, seriously, you want me to come over?”

Georgia bit into her bottom lip. “If it’s not too much trouble. My husband just left on a business trip and none of my friends would come over to just hang out…” she explained in a quivering tone.

Jaz sighed a little, recognizing that voice already; it was how Georgia sounded when she was lonely and unsure of herself. It tugged at Jaz’s heart, so it was an easy decision to make. “Should I bring food too? I was going to eat some burgers or something since my mom didn’t cook today.”

Georgia blinked hard because of the words “my mom.” She was starting to think about Jaz’s age again. The college student still lived at home, it seemed. _What the hell am I doing hanging around a kid?_

“Georgia, you still there?” Jaz asked.

“Yes, I am,” the ebony-haired woman answered.

“So, I’m going to get some burgers and junk and be over in like an hour. That good?”

“Um…” Georgia hesitated, mind backtracking over her insecurities and troubles. Embarrassment settled in her soul. “You know, I really don’t want to take up your time,” she suddenly said, trying to let Jaz off of the hook now. 

“It’s no problem. I was just sitting here reading for class. I can do that in the morning. I’d rather hang out with you anyway. So, you sit tight and find something for us to do while I get some food and get my ass over there.”

“Uh… okay…” Georgia agreed. She smiled a little and her heart fluttered, glad that Jaz did not fall for her pathetic attempt at wiggling out of spending time together. She really did want someone there with her and Jaz had proven to be great company.

“See you in a few.”

“Okay.” Georgia sighed in relief as they disconnected the call. She flopped down on the sofa and tried to will her heart to slow down now that everything was over. _I can’t believe I’m really anxious over this. It’s just Jaz_.

She knew that Jaz was the cause of the anxiety. She was somewhat troubled over spending time with someone so much younger than she was. But, she felt rather comfortable with Jaz. The college sophomore offered an unconditional acceptance and amiability that no one else did. None of her other friends made her feel so relaxed and at ease with both herself and her company. _This could be something that we should talk about?_ Since it was so easy to talk to Jaz, she believed that conversing on it would make her feel better.

“Why is it so easy to talk to her? I can’t talk with anyone else as easily as I can with Jaz. I never even wonder if she cares what I’m saying because I can always tell I have her undivided attention. Sometimes, she just seems like a big teddy bear, ready to listen to whatever comes out of my mouth,” Georgia murmured to herself. She was not sure what to make of Jaz or her behavior around the younger woman.

Barely an hour after Georgia made the call, Jaz was knocking on the door. Georgia was shocked when she opened the door to see that it was snowing rather hard. She could not believe that Jaz made the trip in such a heavy storm.

“I didn’t know…” Georgia muttered as her guest stepped in. Doe-like brown eyes apologized more than word ever would.

“It’s okay. I’m hoping the snow never stops and I don’t have to go to class tomorrow,” Jaz remarked before sniffing at the end of her sentence. “Well, I’ve got the food. I hope you have the entertainment,” she declared, holding up her spoils, four white paper bags containing junk food.

“I have a few movies and some board games. I was hoping we’d be able to talk a little too,” Georgia explained.

“No problem. Let me just get out of my boots before my toes freeze off.”

Georgia snapped into the role of a good hostess and immediately took her guest’s coat. She hung the coat in the closet and turned up the heat for her guest. Jaz shivered as she made her way into the living room, even though she thought that it would probably be best to eat in the dining room. She just did not want to walk around the house, not knowing how comfortableGeorgia felt with her just yet.

“Are you warmer yet? Should I get you a blanket?” Georgia inquired as she entered the living room.

“I’m fine. Hungry, though, so I’m gonna open these burgers. If you plan on eating any of them, I suggest you sit your ass down and hope I don’t gnaw your arm off,” Jaz joked, grinning as she spoke.

Georgia chuckled and made herself comfortable next to Jaz as she started pulling food out of the bag. The older woman blinked hard when she saw the stack of wrapped burgers and several cartons of fries. She laughed again, earning a curious look from her guest.

“Something funny?” Jaz inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just so much food. I’m always amazed at how much you eat. Your parents must break the bank feeding you and your brother,” Georgia replied, still gawking at the pile of junk food.

“Well, there’s never many leftovers in our house, but then again, my parents can put the food away too.”

“Oh. Your brother still lives at home too?”

“Yeah. My mom would pitch a fit if he tried to leave. I don’t think she likes the idea of having an empty nest at all,” Jaz commented with a laugh and then she grabbed two burgers. “You want a plain hamburger or a cheese-burger?”

“Um… hamburger is fine,” Georgia answered.

“Okay, a couple of them are plain. I didn’t know if you like ketchup or mustard or mayo or pickles or anything like that. As you know, I’m not picky, so you go ahead and take what you like and I’ll eat whatever’s left.”

Georgia nodded. “Is your family like that?”

“My mom is really the only one that’s particular about what she eats. My dad’s from one of those families that grew up on eating cheese sandwiches and stuff on occasion, so he’s always good with just having a hot meal in front him. Me and my brother just inherited my father’s taste, we guess anyway. My parents worked really hard to make sure we always had food on the table.”

Another nod from the hostess. She really did not know what to say to that, even though Jaz’s tone implied that it was no big deal. Still, Georgia had never grown up worrying about if there would be food; it was a given. It was still a given.

“Um… so, how old is your brother?” Georgia asked curiously. She figured that would be a good way to talk about their age differences.

“Twenty-five. He’s a really good mechanic, so if you ever have a car or five that needs some work, call me,” Jaz replied with a beaming smile. The expression was so bright that her host had to smile too.

“Your brother… he’s a year younger than I am…” Georgia commented and waited for the reaction. She was not sure what she expected, but she tensed as if Jaz was going to literally explode or hit her.

“Yeah?” Jaz tilted her head to regard her friend with intense ice blue eyes. “I wouldn’t have figured you for late twenties, but then again, it makes your being married make more sense to me.”

Chocolate eyes blinked several times before Georgia squinted, examining her guest for a moment. “It doesn’t bother you that I’m a year older than your big brother?”

Jaz scratched her forehead and chuckled a bit. “Uh… no. Should it? You’re not bothered that you’re hanging out with a nineteen-year-old, does it?”

“You’re nineteen?!” Georgia gasped, going so far as to put her hand over her mouth.

“Yeah, sophomore in college and everything. I’m guessing it does bother you,” Jaz replied.

Georgia’s gaze turned downward and she wrung her hands together in her lap. “I just feel a little weird about taking time from your social life. I feel like we should spend time with people our ages or something. We should be around our peers.”

“Why? I hang out with my brother and his friends all the time. Some of them are almost ten years older than me. As long as we’re cool with each other that’s what counts. If you like hanging out with me, it’s cool. There’s no age limit… on adults anyway. I admit if I was like twelve, this would be damned creepy,” Jaz commented, chuckling at the end to lighten the mood.

“I do enjoy your company. You’re different from my other friends. I just wanted to make sure it was all right with you that I’m so much older than you are,” Georgia said, and she was hoping that she would feel better about being around someone so much younger than she was.

“You’re not so much older than me. It’s just six years. Don’t worry about it. As long as we’re cool, it’s no problem,” Jaz dismissed it all by biting into a cheeseburger. “I hope you don’t plan to eat your hamburgers with wine,” she said with a teasing smile, purposely changing the subject.

Georgia blushed. “Uh… no, I didn’t plan on it. I thought you might bring some soda. You didn’t?”

“Of course I did. There should be bottles in that bag next to you.”

The older woman leaned over and checked the bag closest to her. There were three liter-bottles of cola. She took one and handed the other to Jaz. For a while, they quietly munched on the pile of junk food.

“So, what happened with your husband? Seems a little abrupt for him to go on a business trip,” Jaz commented.

“Not really. He was working on a deal for a couple of days. He told me yesterday that he was going to fly out to seal it. His business is small, so he has to do a lot of legwork for it. Sometimes, he’s more busy than others, but he often races off if it seems like he might have a client,” Georgia explained.

“How’d you meet him anyway? Actually, what’s his name first of all? It’s weird always saying ‘your husband’ or something like that.”

“His name is Allen. I met him in college, actually. We had a business class together and just ended up talking to each other at some point during the semester. He was very sweet and very nice to me. He always treated me like I was precious to him. We dated for two years and then got married.”

“How long have you been married?”

Georgia sighed. “Hmm… four years. Sometimes, it feels longer and other times it feels like nothing at all. I guess it’s because he’s not here a lot of the time.”

“What kind of business does he have?” Jaz asked.

“He sells anti-virus software. It’s all high-tech and state-of-the-art stuff. He swears there’s nothing like it out right now. He’s only just been able to get it off the ground, though. Before that, he spent a lot of his time developing the technology.”

Jaz nodded. “I do work on computers and stuff sometime. So, what about you? What do you do when he’s out running around trying to get his product off the ground?”

“Well, before hanging out with you, I spent a lot of time baking. I really like baking.”

Jaz scratched her forehead, which was furrowed. “What about work? I mean, you’ve got a degree and everything, so I figured you’d have a job or something.”

“No. I was going to, but Allen didn’t really want me to. I think he wanted to prove to my father that he could support me and take care of me. So far, he’s doing a really good job. My dad really likes Allen too.”

“Well, I would think you liking Allen would be the more important thing, but I doubt you would stay married to him if you didn’t like him,” Jaz reasoned.

Georgia nodded and they went back to eating. Suddenly, the ebony-haired woman remembered something. “Hey, did you bring your portfolio with you like you said you would?” she asked curiously.

Jaz stopped chewing and caught herself before her mouth dropped open. “Shit! I left it in the car. I’ll have to brave the polar frost for it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I don’t like leaving it in the car anyway. It’s like leaving my baby in a car or something,” Jaz remarked with a somewhat sheepish giggle.

Georgia laughed, even though she did not really understand. Jaz quickly put her boots back on and trotted out into the thickening snow; she hated to think about what her drive home was going to be like. She opened the car and pulled out her work, which was wrapped in a plastic bag. She charged back into the house; Georgia was waiting for her by the front door.Georgia shut the door as if Jaz was being chased by invading hordes.

“It’s cold as fuck out there!” Jaz shivered. That was the last time she was going out into a snowstorm without her coat.

Georgia chuckled. “That’s an unusual expression,” she pointed out.

Jaz stepped back and then thought about it for a moment. “I guess it is,” she smiled brightly. “Anyway, here’s my latest portfolio. Stuff I show if I’m trying to beg for a little job.”

“Have you gotten a lot of jobs?” Georgia asked curiously as they returned to the living room. Jaz handed the older woman the portfolio while she went back to eating; the giantess was on her fourth burger.

“I get enough. Really, I just get jobs from people I know and want custom work on stuff. They pay me to design tattoos and stuff, which is at the front of the thing. I’ve designed stuff for skateboards and snowboards. I do really sick work with those because I get to work with colors. A lot of the time I get to work with bright colors because they want their boards to stand out. Just sick stuff. I like making up little characters too, but I haven’t had a chance to sell any of those to anybody aside from my mom. She uses them at school.”

“School?” Georgia echoed, an elegant onyx eyebrow lifted slightly.

“Oh, my mom teaches high school geology and earth science. She uses my characters as mascots for things, like science fairs, handouts, bulletin boards, and junk to try to get people more interested. I don’t know if it works or not, but she thinks they’re cute. Those are at the back if you want to see them.”

Georgia nodded, as she slowly flipped through the book. The first dozen or so pages held tattoo designs. Most of the designs looked like “tribal” tattoos with intricate shapes and dynamic lines, mostly done in black ink. Others were pictures of various subjects, which were just as eye-catching as the other tattoos. There were plenty of sharp edges and cutting angles that carried over into her designs for skateboards and snowboards in the next section of the portfolio. This section also showed her love of bright colors andvibrant pastels easily caught the eye. Many of the designs did look “sick” in Georgia’s opinion, but she knew her definition of the word was much different from Jaz’s because some of the designs scared her a bit.

When Georgia got to the character section of the portfolio, she was a bit surprised. She thought that she was going to see more terrifying looking clowns and menacing werewolves, but found cute little bug-eyed critters. Gone were the sharp angles, exchanged for gentle curves. The bright colors remained, but no longer seemed to scream at the eyes. Instead, the colors gave all of the characters a somewhat impish appeal. The blending into shades made them look inviting, as if they were waving viewers into the scene. Georgia could not help smiling.

“You like the little characters, don’t you?” Jaz asked without bothering to glance over to see what part of the portfolio her friend was looking at.

“They’re so adorable! You’re so talented, although your grinning clowns kind of scare me,” Georgia replied, still smiling.

“Personally, the guy I designed the grinning clowns for scares the piss out of me,” Jaz said with a teasing grin that made it clear she was joking.

“You have such talent.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like to have talent and money. So, if you know anybody that needs a skateboard, tattoo, or snowboard design, point them in my direction.”

Georgia laughed. “You are just using me for connections. First trying to get your brother business and now yourself. Before the night’s over, you’re going to be trying to tell me that if I know anyone with kids I need to send them to your mom for science tutoring.”

“Hey, it would help keep food on the table!”

“I can see how that would be a plus in your house,” Georgia retorted, motioning over to the half-dozen empty hamburger wrappers by her friend.

The two joked and kidded for a couple of hours until Jaz’s cell phone sounded. She pulled out the phone to see that her mother sent her a text message pleading with her to come home before the snow got any worse. She chuckled a bit and put her phone away.

“Well, that’s my mom telling me to get my ass home before the snow comes up to my ears,” Jaz announced.

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was still snowing,” Georgia commented, glancing toward the window. It was still flurrying from what she could see.

“Doesn’t look as bad as before. I better go, though. My mom worries about us driving in bad weather. She damn near beat me with a broom when I told her I was going out earlier,” Jaz said with a laugh. “I had fun hanging out with you, though. Call me anytime, Georgia, especially if you’re lonely. I like keeping you company,” she said with such open honesty Georgia was dumbfounded for more seconds than she liked.

“Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. I hope you don’t get in trouble with your parents,” Georgia replied, going to retrieve her guest’s coat.

Jaz followed her host. “My mom is all bark and no bite. She just worries all the time. It’s nothing really.” The artist slipped on her coat and they walked to the door. “You’re going to be all right ~~in~~ here by yourself?” Jaz asked her friend.

“I’m fine. I’ve been doing these nights alone long before I met you, Jaz. You don’t need to worry about me,” Georgia replied. “You just make sure that you make it home safe. Call me when you get there.”

Jaz grinned. “Now you sound like my mom.”

“I mean it. I would hate to think that something happened to you because you went out of your way to keep me company.”

“Fine. I’ll call you as soon as I get home.”

“Good. Drive safe.”

Jaz nodded and went to her car. Georgia watched her friend drive off and then went back into the house. She shook her head; she was friends with a nineteen-year-old kid. She felt a little odd about that, but over all of that, she was happy. She liked being around Jaz. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: meet Jaz’s mother and get a look at Georgia’s baking skills.


	3. Sinful pleasure

3: Sinful pleasure 

Georgia whistled as she moved about her kitchen, smiling all the way. The sun was sinking and her husband had left several hours ago for another business trip. She glanced through the window and imagined that he was watching this same sunset, even though she doubted he was. She could not recall him ever appreciating a sunset.

“He’s probably going over his battle plan,” she muttered to herself, shaking her head. “It’s always business, business, business with him lately. He says it’s probably going to get worse too… or better as he put it. More trips for him and more time alone in this house for me. Even when he’s here, he’s always stuck on his phone, trying to get business. So, I’ll continue to be alone…” A long sigh escaped her lips.

In order to avoid further thinking in regards to her husband and how long he was going to be gone, she did her favorite thing in the world—baking. She had volunteered to make cakes and cupcakes for a school fundraiser. A friend of hers had made the request and she was extremely eager to help out. Besides, she thought her friend’s daughters were too adorable to deny them anything, so it was easy to bake things for their school.

By the time the doorbell rang, Georgia was a bit shocked by her progress. She looked around the kitchen and knew that she had gone overboard. It was known to happen when she was left to her own devices in a kitchen. She could not believe that in just over two hours, she had made so many baked goods.

“Well, they know I always go all out when it comes to these things. Maybe I can get Gina to take the extra… well, maybe if I offer while holding her hostage and torturing her somehow, she’ll take the extra,” Georgia said as she went to answer the door.

“Thank goodness, Georgia. If you would’ve left me out herea little longer, I would’ve frozen to death on your front steps!”

Georgia chuckled at her friend’s over dramatic nature, especially since she knew her friend was serious. She stepped aside to let the woman in before she started to complain more, which was almost a given. Gina Chamberlain moved past Georgia with the grace of royalty and a helping of snobbery as she did not even look at the lady of the house. Georgia quickly shut the door once Gina was over threshold.

“Would you like me to take your coat?” Georgia asked, putting out a hand for the thick black fur Gina was burrowed in.

“No, I don’t plan to stay that long. I have to get the girls right after this. You didn’t have any trouble making the cakes, did you, hon?” Gina inquired curiously, mindlessly flicking her long, curly auburn hair off her shoulder.

“Of course not,” Georgia declared with a coy smile. Chocolate eyes dipped, finding the tiled floor of the foyer to be quite interesting.

“Oh, no, hon, you went overboard again, didn’t you?” Gina’s voice was a cross between whining and pleading.

“I can’t help it. I get into a zone. I made the girls a cake each and then I made them both a dozen cupcakes, but since you hadn’t shown up yet, I didn’t seem to see a reason to stop. Do you think the girls would want more than what they asked for?”

Gina shook her head. “I’m sure they would, but they’re not going to be able to carry much more than that into the school. They’re only ten and eight, after all.”

Georgia sighed and her slender shoulders slumped. “I suppose that would be a little too much for them to carry. I’ll help you take the cakes out to your car.”

There was a nod from the redhead. “I’ll get the carriers back to you as soon as the girls are done with them. Oh, don’t forget about their play at the end of the month. They’ll never forgive _me_ if you don’t show up.”

Georgia giggled just a bit. “I love how they blame you for my behavior.”

“They seem to think I have a remote control that makes you do whatever I say and in turn, they seem to think they have a remote control that makes me do whatever they say,” Gina remarked.

“They might be onto something there.”

Gina laughed a little as they went into the kitchen to get the cakes. Gina was not surprised by the mess… or the trays of cupcakes. The baked goods that she needed were secured in plastic containers. She grabbed two and Georgia grabbed the other two. They marched out into the winter evening and Georgia almost yelped as the bracing cold sliced into her. Quickly, they put the cakes in the back of the luxury sedan and Gina hopped into the car to warm up. Georgia was going to run back to the house, but Gina did not seem to be done with the conversation.

“Now, don’t forget about the play again. And, please, bring Allen. This way I don’t have to listen to Rick complain for the whole night. You’d think he thought we were on Broadway with the way that he criticized the last school play,” Gina harped, ignoring or not noticing her friend shivering.

“I’ll try my best. As far as I know, he doesn’t have any trips planned, but you know how it is with him,” Georgia replied, wrapping her arms around herself with the hope that it would make her warmer.

“Bribe him if you need to. Tell him Rick’ll take him out on the boat for a weekend if he just comes to the kids’ play. I’ll make sure Rick does it too.”

Georgia shrugged a little and glanced away. “Well… I’ll try…”

“No, don’t try, sweetie. Please, do. I really do not want to deal with Rick whining for the whole night. Allen will be a proper distraction, so make sure you bring him along.”

“I’ll try,” the freezing woman repeated. “You know how Allen is. I’ll definitely be there, though. I love seeing the girls in action.” Her teeth chattered as she smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll come through for us. Take care, sweetie.”

Georgia backed away as Gina drove off. She then made a mad-dash for the house, slamming the door shut once she was inside. She took a few deep breaths, as if trying to warm her insides. She decided that she was never going to brave the winter in just a v-neck t-shirt and thin sweatpants ever again.

“Now, what am I going to do with all of these extra cupcakes?” Georgia asked herself. She had gone above and beyond this time for sure because she had four trays of cupcakes. Each tray held sixteen cupcakes.

She only pondered things for a moment before she walked over to the phone, knowing exactly what to do. She dialed the number from memory and waited for the answer. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz groaned as she heard her cell phone ringing. “Damn it, I said I was coming. Why the hell does she keep calling me?” she muttered to the air.

The tall woman scanned her room for her cell phone. A frown marred her tan features as she looked at the mountains of papers and clothes, figuring her phone might be in any one of those piles. Just when she was about to junk-dive, she noticed the phone was sitting right on the edge of her desk. She snatched it up quick, ready to let loose a stream of curses, until she saw who was calling her.

“Oh, hey, Georgia,” Jaz said, calming down immediately.

“Hey, Jaz. How are you doing?” Georgia asked politely.

“I’m doing good. You?”

“I’m well, thank you. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a big favor,” Georgia explained, speaking in a low voice. Her shyness seeping out put a smile on Jaz’s face.

“Anything for you. What’s up?”

“I was baking today for a school fundraiser, but I got very carried away. Now, I have sixty-four cupcakes sitting in my kitchen with nowhere to go and no one to eat them.”

Jaz laughed. “Lemme get this straight, the favor that you want is for me to come over and eat those cupcakes?” _Why don’t people ask favors like this all the time?!_

“Well, I know you wouldn’t be able to eat them all, but I figured that you might want to take them home at the least.”

“You just hold those cupcakes for me and we’ll see about eating them all. So, how’s everything? Husband around?”

“Actually, no. He left for a business trip today. He’s not sure when he’ll be back, but no more than five days he said.”

“That’s a lot of days. Why didn’t you call me? We could’ve rented some movies and ate junk food until I exploded,” the tall woman remarked with another laugh.

“I didn’t want to take up your time. I mean, if I called you every time Allen left, you would practically live at the house. Besides, I figure you have a life outside of me. I don’t want to take up all of your time.”

“I don’t mind. I’ll be over there in a bit and be ready to hang out,” Jaz playfully ordered.

Georgia chuckled. “I suppose there’s no arguing.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Just make sure there’s something for us to do when I get there… aside from gorge myself on delicious cupcakes.”

Georgia laughed again when the call was disconnected. Jaz smiled to herself and was about to run out to hang out with Georgia when she realized what she was wearing. She flinched and peeled off her favorite black slacks, replacing them with some comfortable jeans. She unbuttoned her powder blue shirt and tossed it onto her unmade bed. Shethen put on a black shirt with a spider web design on it. She then charged down the stairs, thundering so loudly that she shook the photos on the wall.

“Jaz, stop running around here like a stampeding rhino,” her mother scolded her.

The sound of her mother’s voice stopped Jaz right in her tracks. She hunched over a little as she took the last two steps with civility. Once she touched down, she turned to her mother, making big puppy eyes.

“Sorry, Ma,” Jaz whimpered, making sure to sound as pathetic as she looked. Poking out her bottom lip, she actually forced her eyes to water just a little bit.

“Don’t give me that look, Jaz.”

The pathetic look quickly morphed into a gentle grin as Jaz gazed up to regard her mother, Maggie Hall. Jaz did not think that her mother fit the name “Maggie,” but then again, she did not think that her mother fit the name “Magdalena” either. The latter was her mother’s real name, but she shortened it when arriving in the United States over two decades ago. Her mother felt like “Maggie” was more “American,” _whatever that means_ , Jaz always thought. It was a bit amusing that her mother would try to make her name more “American” while naming her children after rocks. There was nothing American about the name “Jasper.”

Often people told Jaz that her mother cloned herself to get a daughter. Jaz was almost an exact replica of her mother as far as their height, although her mother was two inches taller, and their faces, except that Jaz was darker. They had the same ice blue eyes, slender noses, full lips, and oval shaped heads.

Maggie was the reason that Jaz had blonde in her hair, but Jaz was happy to inherit her father’s hair texture. She just did not think that locks would look right if she had hair just like her mother’s. Aside from their hair, there were only a couple of other differences between them. Jaz was leaner than her mother was and Maggie had more lines on her face.

“Why are you running through the house like you’ve lost your mind? I know you haven’t been out with Robbie and Mitch for a while, but that’s no reason to run,” Maggie reprimanded the teen.

“Actually, Ma, I’m going over my friend Georgia’s house. If Rob or Mitch call, tell them I’ll catch up to them later,” Jaz explained, going to the hall closet to get her coat.

“Again?” Maggie shook her head and her short, straight golden hair barely moved.

“What do you mean again? You make it sound like I go over Georgia’s house all the time,” Jaz said.

“You’re over there a lot lately. Are you sure you’re not underfoot? Her husband doesn’t mind you over there?” Maggie asked. 

Jaz shrugged. “I don’t know if he does. I haven’t met the guy. He travels a lot and she gets lonely. She calls me up when he runs out.”

“That doesn’t sound about right, now does it?” Maggie pressed.

Jaz chuckled a bit. “Uh… okay, it sounds bad that way. It’s just that during the day, she has all these social obligations to keep her busy and everything, but later on when she goes home, it’s just her and a big empty house.” The teen rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger. “Look, Mom, I get along really well with Georgia and she could use a friend.”

“She doesn’t have any?” Maggie inquired, arching a sun-colored eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure she does, but they’re married too, so it’s weird for her to entertain one couple with her husband out. Besides, Ma, I’m getting free cupcakes out of this deal!” Jaz whined, bouncing up and down and flailing her hands as if her wrists were broken.

Maggie laughed a bit. “The first woman you’ve met that likes to cook and she’s married.”

Jaz grinned. “You think God’s into jokes?”

“Jaz, are you sure about this?” her mother asked with concern that only the person who gave birth to her and raised her could muster.

“Ma, Georgia is harmless. Really, I think she’s just shy and polite and doesn’t want to impose on her married friends. It’s easier to hang out with me when it’s just her. It’s cool, Mom,” the teen promised.

Maggie decided to give up the fight right now. She knew that Jaz was a force to be reckoned with when she had an idea in her head. Besides, Jaz really seemed to like her new friend and Maggie was not interested in standing in the way of a blossoming friendship.

“Make sure you take your long coat. It’s cold out there,” Maggie cautioned her daughter.

“Ma!” Jaz whined, even though she planned on taking her long coat.

Maggie laughed as her daughter grabbed the desired coat from the hall closet. They called out farewell “I love yous” as Jaz bolted out of the door, cupcakes calling her name. Maggie smiled as her daughter departed.

Jaz slid into her car and quickly turned it on. The automobile never seemed to get warm fast enough in the winter. While waiting for the car to get hot, she went into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She put one to her lips and as she was going to light it, her cell phone sounded. She sucked her teeth and retrieved the device from her pants’ pocket.

“Hey, Robbie,” Jaz greeted her friend. “Look, I’m going to have to cancel on you. Something came up. I’ll talk to you later.”

The tall teen did not give her friend a chance to object. She disconnected the call, lit her cigarette, and pulled off. Pictures of cupcakes and chocolate brown eyes danced through her head all the way to the prestigious Pepper Hills neighborhood.

As she exited the car, she cursed as the chill practically slapped her in the face. She trotted up to the familiar door and knocked. Seconds later, the door opened and she was granted access to warmth.

“So, you said something about cupcakes?” Jaz remarked with a toothy grin as she stood before Georgia.

“You got here pretty fast. Cupcakes motivate you a lot, I see,” Georgia countered.

“You know it! They better be worth it too!” the artist playfully threatened the older woman.

“I hope they’re worth you barging into my home and not even giving me a proper greeting,” Georgia said, shaking a finger at her guest.

Jaz laughed. “My mother does that finger thing.”

Georgia looked at her finger as if she did not know what it was doing. “So does mine. Must be a mom thing. Here, give me your coat and I’ll get you the cupcakes.”

Jaz shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Georgia. The teen made her way to the living room while Georgia went about her tasks. Georgia stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, staring at the cupcakes.

“Um… Jaz?” the older woman called.

“Yup?”

“Would you mind eating the cupcakes in the kitchen? These are much more likely to produce crumbs than pizza or burgers,” Georgia pointed out. She was not in the mood to vacuum the living room carpet.

“No problem!”

Jaz entered the kitchen a few seconds later and her mouth hit the floor. She had never seen a more beautiful kitchen. She knew that she should have expected the marble counters, polished wooden cabinets, huge stove, giant island with every piece of cutlery a chef could use, and every type of pot invented, but it never crossed her mind. She realized that she never thought about the size of the house once she was in it. She shrugged that off as her eyes zeroed in on the cupcakes.

“Wow, you did make a lot,” Jaz chuckled. Her mouth watered just from the sight of the sweets.

“I get in a zone when I start baking and I’m here alone,” Georgia answered.

“What were you baking for again?” the teen asked, walking over to a table at the end of the kitchen. The cupcakes were waiting and she was sure that she was going to leave the house with a stomachache if the cupcakes were as good as they looked.

“One of my friends has two daughters and they wanted to help out in a school fundraiser, which was a bake sale. My friend Gina has no baking skills whatsoever and her daughters don’t like the way their cook makes cakes. The girls asked me to bake for them.”

“You like the girls?” Jaz guessed.

A smile spread across Georgia’s face and seemed to light up the whole room. “They’re angels! I don’t know how Gina had such sweet and adorable girls, but I’m glad she did. They make it worthwhile to put up with their parents. They both want to be actors, so they’re always in school plays. I go to most of them.”

Jaz nodded and smiled a little too. “That’s nice of you. They must be really good girls.”

“Yes, that’s why I spent my afternoon baking for them. I was supposed to just make them each a cake and a dozen cupcakes. When I got to the cupcakes, as you can imagine, I got a little carried away.” Georgia smiled a bit.

Jaz smiled too. “Just a little. So, what do you have for us to do while I see how many cupcakes I can eat? I think I should be able to eat at least twenty of ‘em.”

“Please, don’t overeat, Jaz. Whatever you can’t finish, you’re welcome to take home. Just leave me a couple,” Georgia requested. “Oh, I have a few trivia games that we can play. Is that good for you?”

“Sounds good. As long as I can eat while we do it.”

Georgia giggled a bit, which brought a smile to Jaz’s face. Georgia went to retrieve the games while Jaz shoved a whole cupcake in her mouth. She moaned aloud when the chocolate cake hit her tongue.

“Oh, god! I swear this is a sin melting in my mouth! If the other ones are as good as the chocolate, I might just have to kill myself and eat them all!” Jaz mumbled with a mouthful of sweet chocolate. _Death by cupcakes; I’d go with a smile if it’s these cupcakes!_

“Jaz, you did not stuff the whole thing in your mouth, did you?” Georgia inquired in a scolding tone as she returned, holding a game box. They were going to be playing Scattergories.

“No!” the teen lied. Hermouth was still full of cake and her cheeks resembled those of a greedy chipmunk. There were crumbs circling her lips and a gob of frosting at the corner of her mouth.

Georgia only laughed and shook her head. She put down the box and started setting up the game while Jaz managed to get the cupcake down. She grabbed another cupcake, a strawberry one with a type of frosting that Jaz had never seen before. She found out that it was just as good as the chocolate and started moaning again. She closed her eyes as rich flavor played on her tongue.

“Should I just step out and leave you alone with the cupcakes?” Georgia joked because of the noises that the teen kept making.

“Don’t tempt me, woman! You are some sort of cupcake goddess! Screw taking them home, I’m going to eat all of these!” Jaz declared, seeming to be quite serious. She was definitely going to leave with a stomachache.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to eat them all and you’re just going to make yourself sick trying. Not to mention, you’ll gain a ton of weight,” Georgia commented. She could not imagine Jaz without her lean figure, but she tried.

Jaz waved the words off. “I’ve got a pretty high metabolism. Plus, I play a lot of tennis.”

Georgia tilted her head to the side. “Tennis? I would’ve thought someone your height would play basketball or volleyball.”

The amazon laughed and shook her head. “I’m terrible in both sports. In high school, they tried to recruit me. Basketball, they didn’t think it would be so bad. All they told me to do was grab the ball when it was coming toward me. You know, get rebounds and crap? Ball was always hitting me in the head. Same thing with volleyball. My parents were so embarrassed! I was ruining both of their sports!”

“They played?”

“Yeah, my mom played volleyball for a little while and my dad played basketball through out high school. I don’t get why I suck so much at both of them. Even my brother is good at basketball, but I completely suck. I feel like I have a magnet in my head and it attracts…” Jaz trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. “Anyway, I’m pretty decent at tennis, though.”

“Maybe we can go play sometimes,” Georgia suggested.

“If it ever stops snowing, yeah.”

The older woman smiled and nodded. As Jaz shoved another cupcake into her mouth, Georgia set up Scattergories. Jaz continued eating, even as they began playing. They were interrupted by the sound of Jaz’s phone going off, more than once. After the third call, Jaz decided that she better answer.

“Robbie, you gonna harass me by phone the whole night?” Jaz inquired, sounding as if she was annoyed, but the smile on her face belied that.

“Cocoa is crying that you played us, yet again!”

Ice blue eyes rolled. “Look, I’ll see you guys later. Tell Cocoa to calm down.”

“Jaz, man, you can’t keep blowing us off like this. Don’t make me have Mitch get on this phone!”

“Oh, god, don’t do that to me! I promise I’ll see you guys later.”

“I’m holding you to that, beanstalk.”

Jaz chuckled and disconnected the call by closing her cell phone. Georgia regarded her with a tilted head. Jaz was starting to recognize the move as something that Georgia did when she was curious. Jaz decided to wait and see if her friend was going to say what was on her mind or if she was just going to sit there.

“Um… that was your friend?” Georgia asked in a low voice with her eyes focused to the left. The fact that she had the courage to make the inquiry was amazing to her, but it was something that came out a lot when she was around her young companion, she noted.

“Yeah. I was supposed to hang out with them, but you had cupcakes!” Jaz grinned and grabbed one of the aforementioned snacks. “I’ll see them later, like always.”

“Are you sure?” Georgia inquired. Her voice was still small and her eyes were down. A trickle of fear could be heard in that question.

“Totally! We’re always doing stuff and we see each other at school all the time. Now, let’s get back to this, so I can keep kicking your butt!”

Georgia laughed, even though Jaz was, indeed, kicking her butt. “You’re really good at this game, especially for someone that never played before.”

“What can I say? I know a lot of useless junk. It drove my parents crazy when they were trying to help me figure out what to major in,” Jaz commented.

“What do you mean?” An onyx eyebrow arched.

“I was always really good at school, despite being a little nuts. So, when I applied for college, my parents were trying to help me decide what programs to pick. They were reaching high, physics and engineering and junk like that. They didn’t realize that just because I was good at something meant I liked it.”

“What subjects were you good at?”

“Hmm… All of them, I guess. School always came pretty easy to me. Well, except music. I always sucked at music. Apparently, I’m tone deaf or something. And, of course, in gym, if we were playing volleyball for most of the semester, I would be lucky to come out of it with a seventy-five.”

“I didn’t know they graded on ability,” Georgia said. It did not seem fair to her that gym would be graded on ability alone. Some people just were not athletically inclined after all.

“My teachers always thought I was faking because I was so damned tall. So, they would take points off my grade, saying I lacked effort. Heaven forbid the tall chick just can’t play a goddamn tall sport!” she declared with a good-natured laugh.

“Well, at least you don’t seem to let it bother you,” Georgia pointed out. She was genuinely impressed by Jaz’s attitude.

“Nah, things like that don’t bother me at all. It’s in the past for one. Plus, I hardly worry about other people’s expectations of me, except for my family and they tend to understand what I can and can’t do. There’s only been a couple of times in life where they didn’t,” Jaz replied.

“The thing with your major?” Georgia guessed.

“There was that, but eventually, they come around. My family is pretty good with stuff. What about yours? You don’t talk much about your family,” Jaz noticed.

“There’s not much to talk about. I’m an only child. My dad works a lot. Did I tell you that he owns a small chain of restaurants?” she asked and a shake of the head was her response. “Well, he does. He started this Chinese restaurant when he was younger and now it has four brothers and sisters.”

“Your dad Chinese?” Jaz surmised. She had a feeling that Georgia was Asian, but it was a little hard to tell.

“Yes, my dad is Chinese and my mom is pretty much as Anglo as you can get. They met in college. They’re one of those couples that you’re pretty sure are going to forever be disgustingly in love with each other,” Georgia remarked with a fond smile.

“Sound like my parents.”

A surprisingly teasing smile worked its way onto the older woman’s visage. “Really, your dad is a short, Chinese guy too?”

Jaz could not help laughing at that. “Yeah, can’t you tell?”

“You’re so silly. Tell me about your parents,” the older woman requested.

“Not much to tell. They met when my dad was in the Navy about a million years ago. He bewitched my mom and got her to immigrate to the United States. They got married a little while after that with my mom’s parents begging them to move in with them. My parents declined and found a little house to raise their own crazy kids in.”

“That sounds like there’s a lot more to that story.”

“Nothing really important happened until I was born,” Jaz remarked, earning a giggle from her hostess. “So, what about your parents beyond being disgustingly in love?”

“There’s not much else to tell. They spoiled me rotten. In fact, they still try to do it to this day.”

“I wouldn’t say they spoiled you rotten. You’re just as sweet as this cupcake,” Jaz commented right before she stuffed another treat. She shoved it in her mouth and was rewarded with a blush from her friend.

Shaking away the flush to her face, Georgia snorted, but laughed too as they continued to play their game. Halfway through playing, Jaz was still shoving cupcakes in her mouth. Georgia winced as she watched the amazon bite into what had to be her thirteenth snack.

“Jaz, maybe you should slow down a bit. You’re going to make yourself sick,” the ebony-haired woman cautioned her guest.

A tan hand waved the advice off. “I can’t stop. They’re so good!” She then took another big bite.

It seemed that Jaz could not stop eating because she ate them throughout the game. With a hand on her stomach and a tremble in her gut, she tried her best to grin because she won by two points. Georgia shook her head as Jaz put her head on the table and moaned.

“My stomach...” the artist griped. A grimace twisted her features, making her appear quite miserable.

“I told you so. Now, look at you. Maybe you should go home. It’s pretty late anyway,” Georgia pointed out.

Struggling to lift her head, blue eyes turned to the clock on the wall. It was late. Her mother would be calling for her soon.

“Yeah, you’re right. My mom is going to be looking for me in a little while anyway,” Jaz said, making it clear that she had to leave.

“Let me put the cupcakes in a container for you.”

Climbing to her feet, Georgia yawned a little. She made quick work of the cupcakes as Jaz struggled to stand. By the time, the giantess was on her feet, Georgia put the cupcakes in her arms. They both stepped out of the kitchen.

“Thanks for staying with me,” Georgia said, walking her friend to the door.

“No problem. We’re pals and I like hanging out with you,” Jaz replied. She wanted to lean down and hug the smaller woman, but her hands were full with cupcake trays. “Thanks for the sweets too.”

Georgia nodded and with that, Jaz was off. She returned home and put the cupcakes away. The house was dark, so she knew that her parents were asleep. She figured that she would explain why they had over four-dozen cupcakes tomorrow. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: meet Jaz’s other friends, who also get to meet Georgia.


	4. Part of the crowd

4: Part of the crowd

Jaz hissed and cursed under her breath nearly dropping the cigarette hanging from her lip, as her cell phone went off. She secured her cigarette with one hand and put the pizza that she was holding on the hood of her car. She fished the phone from her pocket, knowing that she only had one more ring before it went to voicemail. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear.

“Yo, Rob,” Jaz answered.

“Oh, you mean you still remember me?” the sarcastic voice was delivered in an irksome high-pitch wail that made Jaz wince. She considered the tone might have actually been a punishment for something that she had done… or failed to do.

“C’mon, don’t be a bitch. What’s up?” Jaz asked, grabbing the pizza. She marched up to the door that she was delivering to and knocked.

“We wanna go bowling tonight. You up for it?”

“Uh…” Jaz made a face just before the door opened. She was able to keep from making a face again, hoping to preserve her tip, but this was because of how the man of the house chose to answer. He was wearing just his robe and boxers, showing off the hairiest chest that Jaz ever had the displeasure to see along with a very large beer-belly. It took all of her willpower to avoid wincing again.

“You’re gonna play us out again, aren’t you? What the hell? You hanging out with _Georgia_ again?” The name was said with venom dripping from each letter. “That bitch must be the sweetest fucking lay ever!”

Jaz grimaced, moving the phone from her ear for a second. She hoped like hell her customer could not hear her loud friend. She quickly concluded her business with him and almost ran to her car, but stopped herself since she had no desire to bust her ass in front of anyone because of the icy sidewalk. _I can’t wait for spring!_ She walked calmly and continued to converse with her friend.

“Rob, I told y’all I ain’t fucking Georgia!” Jaz hissed in outrage.

“Then you have to be trying to screw her because you’re always with her! It seems like every spare moment you have after school, you spend with Georgia. It’s been that way for the past two months!”

“I don’t spend _that_ much time with Georgia!” the giant objected, jumping in her car and starting it.

“You do! We hardly ever see you anymore because every time we call you, you’re hanging out or on your way to hang out with her.” 

Jaz wanted to counter that, but found herself pausing to think before opening her mouth. For the past couple of months, she had been ducking her friends outside of school in favor of hanging out with Georgia. She thought that Georgia needed her more since Georgia was pretty much alone on those days. At least her usual crew had each other and most of them could make friends on their own without much trouble if necessary.

“Jaz, you know you could just bring her with you.”

The artist blinked hard. “You’re right!” she declared and slapped herself in the forehead for never thinking of that. Then she thought about it again, which seemed to deflate her just as rapidly. “Wait, I’m not sure she’ll go for that. She’s kinda shy, so I don’t know how she’ll react to meeting all of you guys at once. I mean, c’mon, you know we’re a heavy bunch.”

There was a loud scoff. “What is she some kind of snob?”

“No! How could she be a snob hanging out with me? Anyway, she’s just kinda shy. Okay, actually, she’s a whole lot of shy. Also, I don’t know she might be embarrassed to hang out with a bunch of college kids.”

“What do you mean? She hangs out with you all the time and you’re a college kid last time I checked!”

Jaz shrugged, like her friend could see that. “I know, I know, but she’s used to me. Besides, at first, she was a little weirded out with hanging out with me.”

“I would be too. I would think you’re going to eat me and not in your second favorite way.”

Jaz laughed. “Shut up! It’s not my height that was the problem or even my bottomless pit of a stomach. She’s twenty-six years old. She thinks it’s a bit weird for her to hang out with a nineteen-year-old. I doubt she’d feel any better about herself by hanging out with five nineteen-year-olds,” she reasoned.

“Why? It’s not like we’re gonna do something that’s only for nineteen-year-olds or anything. Okay, look, how about you bring her this one time and we see how it goes from there? If she doesn’t like it, she never has to see us again. If she does like it, we get our Jaz back!”

Another laugh. “Okay. I’ll do it. Now, get off the phone before you get me fired! You know I’m working.”

“You’re delivering pizza, not performing brain surgery. If you can’t talk and drive, you shouldn’t have a car.”

“Shut up. Okay, seriously, I gotta go. What time is this bowling thing?”

“We’re gonna go at about nine. Cool?”

“Bet. See you there.”

The call was disconnected and Jaz went back to work. She wondered if she should call Georgia and tell her about their change in plans. She decided against it since she was hanging out with Georgia that night no matter what, so she would just run the idea past the older woman when she went to Georgia’s house.

“We’d probably have a good time if we went. I’ll try to talk her into it if she doesn’t want to go at first,” Jaz decided. “After all, it’ll be fun and she needs to get out anyway.”

From what Jaz could tell, Georgia did not have much of a “night life.” It seemed like once the sun went down, Georgia was in the house for the night. That was where they hung out all the time, after all.

“Oh, no, it’s definitely time to get out.”

The more Jaz thought about it, the more it put a smile on her face. She expected that Georgia would probably put up a bit of a struggle and not want to go. Of course, she would probably shy away from meeting new people, but Jaz was not going to take “no” for an answer. Georgia needed to get out more and she would more than likely have a lot of fun bowling. So, they were going to go out.

By the time she got to Georgia’s house that night, she was grinning so wide that it looked like she might split her face open. Georgia arched an eyebrow at the expression, but did not say anything as she closed the door behind Jaz. The teen was so pleased with herself that she just jumped right into the idea without even greeting her friend.

“Georgia,” Jaz said, turning around to face her friend. She clapped her hands together and rubbed her palms against each other.

“Yes?” Georgia replied, eyebrow still high. She stepped back a little, as if she was suspicious of her friend. The trepidation that shook in deep brown eyes went unnoticed by the taller woman.

“We stay in all the time and it’s fun and all, but I was thinking that we go out tonight. My friends want to go bowling and I think we’d have a blast with them,” Jaz explained with a nod, showing that she—at the least—agreed with her plan.

Georgia blinked hard and took another little step back. “Uh…” Her eyes went to the floor and she placed her hands down by her bellybutton. She twiddled her fingers together.

“Georgia, I promise you it’ll be a blast. My friends are cool. They’ll love you! And you’ll like them if you give them a chance,” Jaz promised, still smiling. She knew that if she kept her enthusiasm up and her expression bright, it would eventually ease her friend into the idea. She did not think of it as being manipulative, but just helping Georgia open herself up to new opportunities and possibilities.

“Uh…” Georgia hesitated again, eyes still looked on the floor and fingers working overtime.

“Georgia, it’s not going to be something bad. I mean, it’ll be like when you hang out with your friends, but in a bowling alley.” Jaz threw on a goofy grin and shrugged, as if that was going to help her case.

Georgia yelped and frowned. Her brow furrowed from the expression and she actually appeared slightly insulted, but more worried than anything else. She and her friends did not hang out in bowling alleys! Worse yet, her friends did not hang out with a group of teenagers. She could only imagine how her friends would react if they found out that she was even entertaining the idea to go.

“Georgia, I’m not trying to shake you up or anything. I think we’d have a lot of fun. Have you ever gone bowling before?” Jaz asked, reaching out and taking one of Georgia’s animated hands into her own. She figured it was a safe bet that Georgia had never been bowling based on the fact that when they met, Georgia said that she had never had “real” pizza before. Jaz figured there was a chance that her friend had missed out on other things.

“I haven’t…” Georgia admitted, eyes now on the hand holding hers. Discreetly, she swallowed a lump in her throat as a gentle tan thumb massaged the center of her palm. Slowly, she could feel her anxiety levels dropping.

“It’s a lot of fun. What’s one night going to hurt?” Jaz inquired in a soft tone and then she threw on a face that she often used to get her way. Big puppy eyes and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout; she actually looked ridiculous pouting like that considering how tall she was.

Georgia could not help laughing. “Put your lip back! What sort of sick face is that?” she teased. Her face now lit up and the apprehension in her eyes dissolved. Her body relaxed a bit and she leaned forward a little to swat at her young friend.

“It used to get my parents to cave in to everything I wanted! How could you call it sick?” Jaz tossed her head back, wanting to feign hurt. Unfortunately, her hair was not tied back, so a lock whipped her right in the eye. “Aw, damn it!” A light caramel hand flew over one stinging, pale blue eye.

Georgia laughed even harder. “Serves you right! Trying to manipulate my feelings!”

“God, I knew one day the locks would be my undoing,” Jaz joked, standing properly now. “Look, Georgia, I think it would be fun. You should get out and experience new things, instead of sitting in here and bugging out with me while waiting for your husband to come back. Do you really think Allen wants you sitting in here all night just because he’s gone?”

“Well… he hasn’t said anything about it,” Georgia replied, which struck Jaz a little odd, but she did not say anything about that.

“What’s one night going to hurt?” the amazon asked, her voice softening again. Her thumb continued drawing circles in the smaller woman’s captured hand.

“Your friends… they’re mad at you for spending so much time with me, aren’t they?” Georgia asked in a small voice. She ducked her head for a moment, hiding behind her curtain of black hair.

“They’re not mad at me, per se.”

“Are they mad at me?” Georgia’s voice was even smaller now. Her eyes were studying her feet as if there would be an exam on the attachments later.

“No! What? They don’t even know you! They just think I’m blowing them off all the time, which isn’t true. It’s just I have work and I have these damn English papers to do. It has nothing to do with you,” Jaz lied, letting go of Georgia and moving her arms like a hyper duck as if that made her more believable.

Georgia gave the youngster a stern look. “I’ve heard the phone calls, Jaz. They’re upset that you spend all your time here.”

Jaz sighed and her shoulders slumped. “Not exactly. It’s just that I make it seem like it’s you or them and so far, it’s been you. But, it doesn’t have to be that way!” she insisted, a grin back on her face.

Georgia stepped back, continuing to give the younger woman a severe look. “Jaz, you don’t have to keep me company every single night my husband isn’t here.”

“If you didn’t want me here, you wouldn’t call me,” the teen argued. Her smile fell away because now she was confused. It sounded like they were about to have an argument.

“You call me just as much,” Georgia countered.

“Well, excuse me for wanting to make sure you’re okay!” Jaz declared and then her face scrunched up. “Wait, are we fighting over being good friends?”

Georgia blinked and then her forehead wrinkled. “Are we?” she asked, sounding just as bewildered.

Jaz shook her head and waved it off. “Doesn’t matter. We’re not fighting anymore. Just come on out with me. Like I said, it doesn’t have to be a you and them thing. It could be all of us. You’ll like my friends and I promise they’ll be fine with it. They’re a nice bunch. Weird as hell, but nice. I think you’ll really like them and I think they’ll really like you,” she insisted. _I hope anyway_.

Mocha eyes went to the floor again. “You sure they’ll like me?”

“Hey, I like you and I like them. You like me and they like me. Logically, you all should get along just because of me,” Jaz commented, as if that made any sense.

“You think highly of yourself, huh?” A small, teasing smile tugged at Georgia’s pink lips.

“Well, I am damned cool,” the teen remarked. She stepped closer to her friend and put her arm around slender shoulders. “Look, I figured that it would be good for you to get out and try some new places. I know you’re adventurous, underneath all of that shyness. I mean, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have let me in the house that first time I came by here looking like a moron. I’m not asking you to go out with us every night, just tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Georgia asked, glancing up at the teen, looking at Jaz through her eyelashes.

For a moment, the blue-eyed artist could not remember what they were even talking about. She was caught just staring at the coy expression on her friend’s face. It was not the first time that she got stuck-on-stupid when it came to Georgia and she had to blink a few times to recover. She kept the conversation on point and hoped that Georgia had not noticed her little lapse.

“Just tonight and I promise it’ll be fine. They’ll probably rib you a little bit, but they’re not doing it to be mean. It’s just them accepting you as one of us. If you don’t like it, I’ll never ask you to come out again,” Jaz vowed.

“Thank you, Jaz…” Georgia muttered.

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t seen the bowling alley yet!” the teen joked.

“Um… what should I wear?” Georgia asked.

“It’s a bowling alley, not the opera. Wear whatever you usually go out in. You don’t leave the house in an evening gown every morning, do you?” Jaz teased.

Georgia chuckled. “Of course not! It’s just that I’m meeting your friends…” Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach just from the thought.

“Who are average bums like me. You’ll be fine in whatever you wear.” _Ain’t that the truth!_ Jaz shook her head a little to rid herself of those distracting thoughts, which she blamed on a certain pair of milk chocolate eyes.

“Are you sure?” Georgia asked, pouting now.

“I swear. Have I led you astray once?” Jaz flashed a reassuring grin. She still could not believe how shy her friend really was.

“You mean aside from when you talked me into watching that monster spider movie and left right after that?” the older woman retorted with a half-smile.

“Hey! I stayed on the phone with you all night after that. How was I supposed to know you’re scared of spiders?”

“You mean to tell me my saying, ‘I’m really scared of spiders’ at least a dozen times didn’t clue you in?” Georgia asked, poking her friend in the arm several times.

The younger woman just gave another lopsided grin. Georgia shook her head and then trotted off to change her clothes. Jaz checked her watch and saw that all they really had time for was Georgia changing. She stretched and yawned to pass the time while wishing that she had eaten something when she was at work, but she never wanted to stick around that place longer than necessary. Her boss had a habit of needing little chores done whenever employees hung around after they punched the clock, even if they turned into paying customers after that.

Jaz’s thoughts were torn away from her grumbling stomach to the sounds of footsteps as her friend returned. When she caught sight of Georgia, once again she found herself stuck-on-stupid. _Jeans should not hug a body like that!_

Georgia did not seem to notice the teen’s blatant, mindless gaping. “Jaz, is it really cold outside?” she asked curiously. No answer was forthcoming. “Jaz?” she repeated as she stepped off the final stairs.

“Huh?” Jaz asked, shaking herself out of her daze. _Whoa! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

“I asked if it was really cold outside. Are you all right?” Georgia inquired, her tapered eyebrows drawing together in concern. 

“I’m fine! It’s not that bad outside. I think winter’s finally getting out of here,” Jaz answered.

Georgia sighed while going to the closet. Jaz thought that was a curious noise. Most people were happy that winter was moving along and making time for spring.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jaz inquired with concern.

“What do you mean what’s wrong with me?” the pale woman countered.

“You usually only make that noise when something’s wrong.”

“What noise?”

“It’s sort of like…” Jaz imitated the sigh, thinking that she did a pretty good job. Georgia looked like she had no clue what the artist was talking about, though.

“I do not!” Georgia insisted. She never noticed that she did and no one ever mentioned it until Jaz. She figured that the younger woman was making a bit of a mistake, but she doubted that Jaz would admit to such a thing. After all, Jaz always seemed to think that she was right.

“You do. So, what’s the sound for? You got something against winter finally leaving?” Jaz inquired.

“No, I like the spring as much as the next person. It’s just that when the weather gets better, I think Allen’s going to be traveling more since it’ll be safer and with less delays. Business just seems to pick up when the weather starts to get nice. It’ll just be more nights alone,” Georgia explained with another sigh.

“Alone? You’d think I’d at least register considering how big I am!” Jaz remarked with a monster grin, tapping herself in the chest with both hands.

“Oh, you know I didn’t mean it like that, but I can’t take up all of your time anymore than I could take up all of the time of my other friends,” Georgia pointed out.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you’re not taking up my time. I’m freely giving it. I like hanging around you, Georgia. You’re funny and smart with a wicked taste in movies. Not to mention, you’re the only real competition I have at trivia games!”

Georgia smiled a little. “Still, you can’t come over every night.”

“Actually, I might be able to. Spring break is in a couple of weeks and then after that I only have a couple of weeks of school left. So, I’ll be open to hang out with you,” Jaz explained. She figured that if Georgia hit it off with her friends that would be even better.

“We’ll see what happens,” Georgia said, hoping to avoid having a strange argument like earlier.

“Well, let’s get going. We can take my car,” Jaz proposed.

“That’s good since I don’t know how to drive,” Georgia commented with a teasing smile.

If it was physically possible, Jaz’s face would have been in the basement of the house at that moment. “You don’t know how to drive?! What does that even mean?” she asked quite seriously.

The ebony-haired woman frowned a bit and her tone became defensive. “It means I don’t know how to drive. I never needed to know. My parents would drive me places when I was younger and as I got older and my friends learned how to drive they would pick me up and take me home whenever they invited me out. There are people out there that don’t know how to drive.”

Jaz shook her head a little, successfully ridding herself of her shocked expression. “You’re right. Sorry about that. You just caught me by surprise. I mean, I figured everybody over the age of sixteen knew how to drive, but my bad. I was wrong.” She held her hands up in surrender.

Georgia was about to retort, but then she realized that she had basically won the argument. Jaz had conceded and admitted fault. They were not going to have a fight about it. _I wish arguments with Allen went this smoothly_.

“C’mon, let’s get moving,” Jaz said, opening the door for her friend.

Georgia nodded, moving to set the home security system, and then she locked the door behind them.They made their way down the sidewalk to Jaz’s hatchback. The car owner unlocked the passenger side door for her friend before trotting over to her side. They both let out shivers as Jaz quickly worked to turn the car and hoped that the heat would not have one of its many “diva” moments where it was going to come on when it damned well ready and not before.

“The heat might take a…millennium or two to kick in,” Jaz informed her passenger, earning a chuckle.

“I don’t mind the heat, but I would like to still be able to hear when we get to the bowling alley,” Georgia remarked. As soon as Jaz had turned on the car, her music came blaring out of the speakers to the point where Georgia would not be surprised if her ears were bleeding.

Jaz threw on a sheepish grin as she quickly turned down the music. “Sorry. I genuinely don’t mind the idea of being deaf. It would give me an excuse to not listen to a lot of people,” she quipped.

Georgia laughed a little and shook her head in a teasingly disapproving manner. Jaz decided to get moving before Georgia found something else about the car to tease her about, like the fact that even with the seat all the back, her knees were still slamming against the dashboard. Georgia was silent as they started out, glancing around the automobile.

She was not surprised that the backseat was loaded with books and art equipment. Other than that, Jaz did not seem to keep anything else in her car, not even loose change. There was one odd item, but it did explain a lot. There was a cigarette butt in the ashtray. She often wondered why Jaz’s coat and hair smelled like smoke and cigarettes, so now she had her answer. It would seem that her friend smoked. _Blah_.

Blue eyes spied Georgia just in time to see her nose wrinkle. Jaz gathered that the evidence of her last cigarette was being judged. She had a feeling that Georgia was against smoking, which was why she never bothered to ask if she could smoke while she was in Georgia’s house. As long as it did not become a problem, Jaz did not care much about her friend disapproving of her vice.

“So, is there anything I need to know before meeting your friends? I’ll make sure to keep the fact that I can’t drive to myself,” Georgia remarked with a small smile.

“Just be your usual charming self. You might not know it, but you’ve got a lot of charisma,” Jaz replied.

As expected, pink lips turned up and chocolate eyes flashed with disbelief. Jaz decided not to cite evidence and would just let her friends be the judge. The teen did smile in return, which only caused Georgia to roll her eyes. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Are you sure she’s coming?”

“I swear if she stands us up for this bitch again…!” The declaration was punctuated with a fist slapping into an open palm.

“Hey! There’s no need to call her that. You haven’t even met her yet. And, let’s be serious, unless you have a bat in your back pocket, you’re not going to do much to Jaz outside of kicking her in the shin.”

“Don’t disrespect the shin moves. They work.” The confidence in the deep voice earned the owner quite a few frowns.

“Why are we talking about shins?”

“Good point, why are we talking about shins? We should be talking about kicking Jaz’s beanstalk ass if she stands us up again. Pussy is not more important than friends.”

“Could you be anymore vulgar?” Outrage and shock laced the voice. “Be respectful to Jaz and her friend when they show up. If you put on this act, she might never come around us again because we scared her new friend.”

“Why do we keep saying friend? The only female friends Jaz has ever had in her life are you and Mitch. Although I’m still not certain Mitch isn’t a guy. Maybe Cocoa is her other female friend.”

“Hey!”

“Keep it up, little man, and I’ll be feeding you that damned skateboard you love so much!” 

-8-8-8-8-

“They have no clue we’re watching them, do they?” Georgia asked Jaz while they watched four unaware and very mismatched people go back and forth with each other several yards away. 

Jaz sighed and covered her face with her hands. “We have got to be the dumbest bunch you’ll ever meet. I mean, dumber-than-a-sack-of-doorknobs dumb too. I might as well get the introductions outta the way since you’ve already had the pleasure of seeing them make asses out of themselves.”

Georgia chuckled and followed behind Jaz as they approached the group of four, amongst them a blonde that looked like she was ready to choke the life out of a short man in a cap. As they got closer, Georgia gulped and started easing behind her much taller friend while continuing to watch the animated group go back and forth with each other. It certainly was a motley crew, she silently noted.

“Mitch, could you not be a psycho for like two fucking minutes of your life?” Jaz inquired, causing four heads to turn simultaneously in her direction.

“Jaz, you actually showed up!”

Jaz grinned, as if she was proud of that shot the blonde just took at her. The foursome turned to their tall friend and Georgia got to see that Jaz was not the tallest among them. A young man towered over them all and Georgia was actually surprised that the floor could support him.

“I told you guys I would. I also brought Georgia with me,” Jaz informed them and she stepped to the side very suddenly, leaving Georgia on display.

Georgia’s eyes immediately went to the floor and her hands found each other, so that her fingers could twiddle together. Jaz smiled and put her arm around her friend. Brown eyes turned upward to see a warm face smiling down at her. Fingers ceased their movement against each other and eyes focused toward the group.

“So, Georgia, let me introduce you to these mental patients. First is Cocoa,” Jaz said and she pointed to the giant.

Georgia blinked, shocked that such a large young man would be named “Cocoa.” He had to be at least six and a half feet tall with long, jet black hair that was pulled back into a tight braid. He had smooth creamy skin tone was a little darker than Jaz’s. He was clearly of Polynesian descent, but Georgia did not want to assume anything about him, even his ethnicity. He had expressive, almost puppy-like brown eyes and a boyish face despite his massive size. Georgia got a good vibe from him, more than likely helped by the fact that he just seemed so adorable.

“Then there’s Robbie. She’s probably the most normal one out of all of us,” Jaz explained and motioned to the young woman standing next to Cocoa.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Georgia,” Robbie said with just a hint of a Spanish accent. She extended her hand, which was the color of milk chocolate mixed with bronze, and graciously shook Georgia’s hand.

“Legendary?” Georgia echoed, once again getting a good vibe from the younger woman.

“Beanstalk doesn’t shut up about you,” Robbie informed the older woman, smirking at her friend.

Georgia turned to look at Jaz, who wished the floor would swallow her whole. Since the floor did not seem to be answering any wishes, Jaz tried her best to look innocent. She had yet to perfect that innocent look, though.

“Fine, I often regal them with tales of your sophistication,” Jaz said, throwing her hands up in surrender. “They were threatening to slit my throat when I first started hanging out with you. They thought I made you up! They kept going on and going about how ‘the artist had finally cracked.’ I thought they were gonna have me committed. Once I got started, I couldn’t stop and I talk about you a lot. I had them both drooling and ready to beat the crap outta me when I told them about your trip to that exhibit opening a couple of weeks ago.”

“You’d think she was there!” Robbie proclaimed with a laugh. Her hazel brown eyes danced with amusement; she did not really hold a grudge against her tall friend.

“I was there vicariously through the worldly Miss Georgia,” Jaz remarked with a grin. She then turned her attention to her two friends that she had not introduced yet. Light aqua eyes fell on the blonde. “That’s Mitch. The angriest woman in the world because she’s Irish and Italian… or at least that’s the lie we tell everyone to account for her multiple assault charges.”

Mitch—if that was her real name—snorted and rolled her green eyes, which made it plausible that she was Irish at the least. Her hair was cut short, but styled nicely. She was frowning and had her arms folded tightly across her chest. Georgia quickly decided to steer clear of her.

“Last but not least, little man over there is Peach. We usually just call him little man, though,” Jaz said, pointing to the shortest amongst them.

Georgia blinked as she had to look down to see a young man named Peach. No, it was just too unbelievable; _that definitely is not his real name_. He looked like a regular kid; one of those skaters—this was given away by the skateboard strapped to his back. He had on baggy jeans with low-top sneakers. His arms were thrown over his chest and his brown eyes were hidden thanks to a visor that he was wearing.

“Let’s just do some damn bowling!” Peach huffed in a voice that was really not suited for his size. His voice was so deep that it seemed like it should have been coming out of Cocoa’s mouth.

Georgia groaned as she realized that she might have to actually call those young men by those names sometime during the night. She could not picture it and she sincerely hoped that she did not have to say anything to them. She allowed Jaz to lead her away for them to go to the counter to pay and get shoes. It was going to be a long night. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: time to do some bowling!


	5. Share and share alike

5: Share and share alike

The loud thunder of bowling pins being demolished, scattered by a heavy ball echoed through the large, crowded bowling alley. Georgia was surprised by the noise, but did her best to hide it. She was not doing the best job considering how tense she was sitting. It was like she had a steel rod in her back, but a sudden, familiar presence sitting next to her helped her relax. Jaz put her arm around Georgia to help keep the older woman calm.

“Relax, despite what they look like, my friends aren’t that crazy,” Jaz promised her shy companion.

Georgia nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Okay,” she said in a breath. She put her hand on Jaz’s leg, the contact helping to calm her down. “Tell me about your friends. How did they get such usual names?”

“Hey, guys, Georgia wants to know how you got your weird names,” Jaz informed her four friends. Chocolate eyes opened wide with shock and embarrassment and then the older woman glared at Jaz while hoping that the hard chair that she was sitting in would swallow her whole.

The real giant amongst them, Cocoa, turned to the pair. His kind eyes focused on Georgia and smiled at her, which helped ease her discomfort. He yawned and stretched a little before explaining his name, as if it were an exercise.

“We’ve all known each other for a while now, getting each other through some tough times in childhood. When I moved here, we were all in the sixth grade. I don’t know about your junior high experience, but from what I can tell almost everyone is a butthole at that time. I got made fun of and the kids always called me ‘Coconut.’ They thought it was funny because they felt like they were being clever since my name is Kupe. You know, they have the same sound at the beginning, so the kids thought this was too funny. Plus, they seem to think that coconuts just fall out of the sky in Hawaii. Now, never mind the fact that I’m Samoan and I’m from California. So, in comes Jaz, who the kids just love to tease because she was damn near six feet in the sixth grade and about as threatening as a box of kittens. She is funny and friendly, though. She befriended me almost immediately and made the name ‘Coconut’ one of affection, eventually shortening it to ‘Cocoa’ once the rest of this lot got into it. It’s stuck and everybody still calls me that, but they’re not doing it to be mean or anything thanks to Jaz.” He flashed a smile at their mutual friend.

Georgia chuckled and nodded a little. “She is friendly and funny for sure.”

“Robbie and Mitch are easy, so Peachy-pie, why don’t you tell her how you got your moniker,” Jaz remarked with a lopsided grin.

Peach snorted at the amazon for the taunt. “My name’s easy too,” the skater scoffed. He turned to Georgia and shrugged. “I eat peaches like every day. Fresh, ripe, canned, it doesn’t matter. Peaches are my junk,” he commented with a laugh, pounding his fist on his chest twice.

“That’s not it and don’t even lie,” Robbie objected, looking up from her task of filling in their names on the bowling score screen, so that they could get to bowling. “And tell her your real name, man. Try being friendly and act like your parents taught you some damn manners.”

“So says our den-mother,” Jaz whispered to Georgia, who smiled a bit.

Peach rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. “Fine, fine, fine.” He turned his attention back to Georgia. “I’m Naren… or at least that’s the name on my birth certificate. My parents don’t know, but one of these days I’m changing that. Anyway, aside from the fact that I love eating peaches, the reason I got the nickname has to do with an unfortunate incident when I was little. I challenged Jaz’s big brother Flint to an eating contest. Not a smart move considering the fact that he’s got a bottomless stomach just like the freaking amazon here.” He motioned to Jaz.

“Just get to the good part,” Mitch huffed, ocean blue eyes cutting into the skater.

Peach frowned and cut the blonde an angry glare. “Anyway! I made it through a couple of sandwiches, a piece of cake, and a hot dog with everything on it. My stomach wasn’t liking that too much, but I wasn’t going to give up to some jerk that liked referring to me as ‘the shrimp.’ Then came what looked like a very harmless cup of peaches. To this day, I think Jaz spiked ‘em.”

It was Jaz’s turn to roll her eyes and she scoffed. “Why would I? I didn’t care if you lost the stupid thing. The point is, he ate the peaches and threw up all over himself, the table, and my brother. We thought this was the funniest thing ever. So, after that, he was the Peach.”

“I was going to finish telling it,” Peach snorted. He then turned his nose up as if he was offended. “Mitch got her name because we all thought she was a dude when we met her,” he added with an amused smile.

“You mean, she’s not a dude!” Jaz shouted, dramatically gasping afterwards. She then turned to the blonde. “You totally lied to me!”

Mitch gave Jaz a one-finger salute while Robbie threw her hands up to signal that she was done. “Okay, guys, we’re ready to get going. Jaz and Cocoa, you’re up first as usual,” Robbie informed them.

Jaz and Cocoa jumped to their feet; Georgia was surprised that their combined weight moving at that speed did not cause an earthquake. Georgia’s eyes were glued to Jaz, wanting to laugh at the ridiculous multi-colored shoes that were partially covered by tattered blue jeans. The only thing keeping Georgia’s laughter at bay was the fact that she had on a pair of her own ridiculous bowling shoes.

“So, Georgia, just to keep you from wondering about myself and Mitch, I’ll explain that we don’t think we’re guys or anything,” Robbie remarked with a smile. “They usually call me Rob. My real name is Robin and the reason I shortened it was because I thought my baby brothers would be able to say it. Had I known when they grew out of being cute, they would come up with their own nasty nicknames for me, I wouldn’t have bothered with the little punks,” she said, the smile on her face belying her words.

Georgia smiled a little too. “I don’t have younger siblings, but I understand that they can be quite the terrors.”

“They can.” Robbie nodded sagely and then tilted her head toward Mitch. “She goes by Mitch just because it sounds tougher than Michelle.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask you to go around telling my name!” Mitch huffed, glaring at Robbie as if she committed a real crime.

“And Jaz?” Georgia asked curiously. She wondered what story was behind that name.

“No clue actually. Jaz, how the hell did you get your name?” Robbie inquired just as Jaz rolled the ball down the lane. Cocoa had already gone, bowling to the left of Jaz, and he hit a strike.

“Uh… my mom gave it to me,” Jaz answered, as if she thought that was obvious.

“Not Jasper, you idiot. How’d you get the nickname Jaz?” Mitch inquired.

The artist rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and glanced off. She then shrugged. “As far as I know, my mom gave me that too. I’ve been hearing it for as long as I can remember.”

Everyone shrugged and dismissed the topic. Jaz managed to pick up the spare and the bowling session was on. It was smooth until Georgia had to go. The older woman had never bowled a day in her life and it showed just from the fact that she was holding the ball with two hands and stood on shaky knees. The teens had to hide their grimaces while Jaz trotted over to help Georgia.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Jaz said to the pale woman as she came over.

“What?” Georgia inquired, chocolate eyes laced with curiosity.

“First of all, is that ball too heavy for you?” Jaz asked, even though she could guess. After all, Georgia was using the ball that Jaz had rolled on her turn.

“It’s a little heavy,” Georgia admitted with a nod.

“Hold on. Don’t do anything yet.” Jaz went through the balls and grabbed an emerald one.

“Hey, don’t use my ball!” Mitch complained, pointing a threatening finger at her tall friend. 

“I think these belong to the bowling alley, but I could be wrong,” Jaz teased, grinning at the angry blonde as she put the ball down. “Georgie, give me a second to get you a ball that should work for you.”

Georgia nodded and wondered if Jaz realized what she just said. The amazon was gone before Georgia could say anything. Jaz was only gone for a minute, returning with a green ball. She passed that into Georgia’s hands.

“Okay, better?” the taller woman asked.

“Yes,” Georgia confirmed. 

“All right, this is real simple. You put your fingers in the holes,” Jaz informed the older woman. She paused for a moment to stare back at her friends. The group was looking entirely too innocent; Peach even had the nerve to be whistling.

“Now what?” Georgia inquired. She had her digits secure inside of the large holes.

“Everything fit all right? Doesn’t feel like your fingers are going to get ripped out once you throw the ball?” the artist asked. Georgia nodded to confirm that everything was all right. “All right, now the easy part. I’m gonna line you up with the arrows on the floor and get you to aim for the center pin.”

Georgia nodded again, even though she did not have any clue what the taller woman was talking about. Jaz indicated everything that she was referring to as she stepped up to the line with Georgia. She glanced over her shoulder again because her friends were suspiciously quiet. Again, they looked very innocent—too innocent, like butter would not melt in their mouths.

Jaz then turned her attention back to the task at hand. She set herself up next to Georgia to show her the proper form. Georgia nodded and then she went through the motions. The ball labored slowly down the lane and the older woman pouted until the ball made contact. It rolled through the stocky pins with enough force to take out seven of them. Georgia grinned while Jaz cheered, as if Georgia had just done something completely amazing.

“You’re a natural!” Jaz said, gently patting her friend on the back. “Now, when the ball comes back up and you step to the line again. Aim between the first and second pin to get them all to fall.”

The older woman nodded and Jaz backed off. She went to go sit down and she noticed that her friends were eyeing her, but still trying to act like they had halos over their heads. Peach decided to break the silence.

“Jaz, I can see why you kept ditching us for her. She has got one sweet ass!” Peach cooed.

“Shut up! Don’t talk about her like that!” Jaz commanded in an angry hiss, making sure that she was speaking low enough for Georgia to not overhear. She then pointed a rigid finger at each of her friends. “It’s not like that between me and her. She’s happily married and you’ll treat her with some fucking respect!” she ordered.

The friends all went stiff and tense. Wide eyes regarded Jaz; none of them could recall when the artist ever raising her voice like that. Mouths opened to say something, but no one knew what to say. The dumbfounded shock was broken when Georgia suddenly cheered and the remaining three bowling pins dropped.

“I did it, Jaz!” Georgia declared as she walked back over to the teen and sat down next to her. “Did you see that? I did it exactly like you told me to and I knocked them all down!”

Jaz grinned widely and patted herself proudly on the chest. “That’s because I’m a damned good coach. Now you’re beating Mitch and Peach.” She glanced over at the blonde. “You shoulda let her use your ball. She might’ve rubbed some luck on it.”

Mitch almost missed her cue. “It’s only the first frame. I’ll kick your ass yet,” she proclaimed with a cocky grin.

Jaz laughed loudly, obviously playing it up. The game was underway and everything was going as expected, with teasing and trash-talking. The teasing stepped up a notch when Robbie noted where a pair of ice blue eyes were during the fifth frame.

“She’s married,” Robbie whispered into Jaz’s ear. The artist jumped when she felt warm breath on her ear. 

“Holy crap! How’d you get behind me?” Jaz inquired, even though Rob had always been silent as a cat whenever she wanted to be.

“Doesn’t matter. Now, why are your eyes glued to that married woman’s fine ass?” Robbie asked.

“I’m watching her form to help her. I’m not checking her out,” Jaz argued, speaking out of the side of her mouth since Robbie was behind her. It did not seem to occur to her to just turn her head.

“Then tell your eyes to stay off her ass.”

Jaz snorted, but did not say anything because Georgia’s turn was up. She cheered for Georgia for being able to knock down eight pins that go. Robbie chuckled a bit and shook her head. She was not done for the night. The others were not done by far either. They just made sure not to talk loud enough for Georgia to hear. They did make an effort to include Georgia, though.

“You sure this is your first time bowling?” Cocoa asked Georgia, smiling down at her.

“I’m positive. I think I would know if I had done something like this,” she replied in a somewhat unsure tone. She could not even look him in the eye.

“She’s probably conning us!” Peach remarked.

Georgia hunched over and seemed to retreat into herself. Jaz’s laughter brought her back, though. They were not being mean, Georgia reminded herself. They were just playing around, like Jaz did. As Jaz had taught her to do.

“Good thing there’s no money on the game or she would’ve hustled you good already,” Robin quipped, speaking to Peach, but smiling at Georgia. The older woman managed a smile in return.

They were all friendly with Georgia, making her laugh and trying to get her to tease others. They did not say anything offensive about her, but they did try to show her that she was one of them by taking little shots at her.

“Hey, Georgia, watch this,” Cocoa said to her, pointing to Jaz as she was lining up her next shot.

“What?” Georgia asked, turning her attention to the amazon.

“Wait for it,” Cocoa said as Jaz swung her arm back. Opening his mouth, it was clear that he was about to say something. But, Mitch beat him to it.

“Skkkkiiii-eyyyyyoppp!” the blonde called and Jaz fumbled the ball.

Jaz groaned. “Goddamn it,” she muttered as her ball traveled down the gutter. She turned to her friends. “That’s so immature, guys!” she pretended to huff. She then marched over to the rack and grabbed another ball to do another shot.

“You guys made her mess up,” Georgia noted with a somewhat troubled expression. “Why?” she asked curiously.

“That’s part of the fun. Plus, you have to keep her humble. She bowled two strikes, so she would’ve started bragging. We do it for all of us… except Mitch, who just plains sucks at bowling,” Cocoa explained.

“Hey!” Mitch shook her fist at him.

Georgia was skeptical until Jaz did the same thing to Robbie a couple of frames later. Robbie retaliated by charging Jaz and tickling her. Jaz slid out of her seat.

“You messed up my spare, Jasper!” Rob said, keeping the artist on the floor.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jaz apologized.

Rob seemed to believe her, pulling away from her friend. Jaz did not learn her lesson and went so far as to distract Georgia on one of her rolls. Georgia was not sure what to make of that, but was even more surprised when Robbie and Peach punished Jaz for her. They tickled Jaz again and urged Georgia to join in. Hesitating for only a moment, Georgia decided to let loose, knowing that was really why Jaz had distracted her. Once Jaz was properly disciplined, Peach and Robbie gave Georgia high-fives, which she returned. Georgia laughed and Jaz smiled up at her. 

-8-8-8-8-

“You have to bring Georgia around more often. She’s a hoot and she keeps you in your place,” Cocoa said to Jaz as the group walked out into the parking lot. He patted Jaz on her shoulder.

“No one keeps me in my place. I have no place! I’ve out grown all places!” Jaz declared with dramatic flare. “But, anyway, if she wants to hang out with us, I’ll definitely bring her around more. She seems to like you nuts.” An easy-going grin sealed the deal.

“It’s good because we like her,” Robbie commented, coming up behind the older woman.

Robbie hugged Georgia around the shoulders and smiled at her. Georgia did her best not to flinch from the unexpected touch, but she could not help herself. The younger woman did not let it make things awkward and kindly slid away from Georgia, pretending to not notice how she had stiffened.

“Please keep bringing the loon around,” Robbie said to Georgia, motioning to Jaz. “We might not act it, but we like her a lot.”

Georgia smiled. “Sorry I’ve been hogging her. I enjoyed tonight. I hope you invite me more places.”

“Yeah, we just need to think of other activities for the guys and Jaz to ogle your ass,” Mitch remarked with a smirk.

“Don’t get mad because her ass is way more fine than yours!” Peach countered.

When Georgia started blushing, Jaz knew it was time to get her friend out of there. “You guys are idiots. Come on, Georgia, let me get you home at a reasonable hour.”

Jaz led the shorter woman toward the car. She did turn around to glare at her friends, mostly Mitch, for a moment. They threw up their hands in surrender, but they were all wearing smirks on their faces. Jaz shook her head and then turned her attention back to Georgia, pausing when they got to the car in order to open the passenger side door.

“Your friends are a hoot,” Georgia commented with a bright smile as soon as Jaz sat down in the car.

“Glad you think so. They like you too,” Jaz replied, starting the car.

Thin ebony eyebrows curled up and brown eyes appeared troubled for a moment. “Do they? It was hard to tell. I thought they were just being polite.”

“The fact that they were being polite is one of the hints that they like you. But, they were trying to include you in everything and they want you to come out again. You don’t mind, do you?” Jaz asked.

“No, I had a lot of fun. I would love to go out with you all again!” Georgia declared with a smile. “That was so different from what I’m used to when I go out.”

“Well, stick with us and you’ll have a blast!” Jaz proclaimed. _I just hope the guys don’t keep going overboard with things. I don’t think Georgia would take_ that _news well_. She glanced over at her friend as they started out for her home. _They are right about one thing—she does look good_. A smile settled on the artist’s face.

“What’re you smiling about?” Georgia asked curiously.

The smile instantly disappeared. “Nothing!” she squeaked. _Where the hell did that voice comes from?!_

Georgia chuckled a bit. “I doubt it was nothing, but you can have your little secret. I was wondering something, though.”

“And what’s that?” Jaz asked.

“Did you notice a couple of times tonight you called me ‘Georgie’ instead of ‘Georgia’?” 

Jaz rubbed the slope of her nose while her brow wrinkled in thought. “Did I? I didn’t really notice. I guess I was just giving you a nickname like everyone else in the crew,” the artist replied with a giant grin.

A light laugh escaped the smaller woman. “I thought it would be embarrassing to have a nickname like that. I used to worry that people would call me something like that, but when you did it, I realized that it was… cute.”

“Yeah? Okay, Georgie it is then!” Jaz proclaimed.

Georgia blinked, but decided not to object. She had a feeling that once Jaz gave out a nickname, it was going to get some miles on it. After all, Cocoa was still walking about with his and he was a six-and-a-half foot giant. A smile settled on her face as she thought about the fact that, yes, Cocoa still bore a name Jaz had give him, but they had known each other for almost half their lives. She hoped that she would be able to say that at some point. 

-8-8-8-8-

“So, Jaz, you gonna pick up Georgie, so we can go play mini-golf?” Rob inquired.

Jaz was sitting in her cluttered room at her art desk with an unlit cigarette hanging from her lips. She had her cell phone in one hand and a black mechanical pencil in the other. The pencil was working over a sheet of paper much more efficiently than the ear was listening to the conversation.

“Why are you calling her Georgie?” Jaz asked.

“I heard you call her that. I thought it was cool. I guess I need to tell the guys it isn’t.”

“No, it’s totally cool. I guess I called her that more than I meant to. Not that I meant to do it once.”

Rob laughed. “You sure you don’t have a thing for her?”

“I’m positive. She’s just my friend, like you’re my friend and like Mitch is my friend. Okay, Mitch is a bad example since we all know she’s actually an alien sent to destroy the Earth.”

This got a comical chuckle from the shorter teen. “Mitch is a bad example of everything. But, anyway, we want to go mini-golfing. Can you get Georgie to tag along? She was fun to have around.” Rob left out that they all knew that Georgia already had dibs on Jaz, so they would be left without the company of their good friend unless she brought Georgia along.

“I’ll ask tonight. Her husband is out of town again, so we’re having a monster movie marathon complete with pizza and root beer.”

“Root beer, huh? Since when do you drink root beer?”

Jaz blew out a breath. “Look, George found out that she likes root beer more than cola and I don’t want to waste money buying a liter cola and a liter root beer when I could just buy a two-liter root beer, okay?” she huffed.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything. Anyway, you’ll get back to me on the mini-golf, right? It’s supposed to be nice tomorrow, so we need to hop on this.”

“I’ll call you tonight after I get back from George’s place.”

“If you get back at like four and call me, I swear I’m going to tell everyone that you are fucking this woman.”

“Rob!” Jaz huffed and drew a line much darker than she intended and, making matters worse, it was way off the mark.

Rob laughed, as if she knew the havoc she just caused. “Nah, but seriously, Georgia’s cool, so bring her along and bring yourself along. Don’t call me too late. This house has a curfew, unlike yours.”

“Look, day-walker, don’t be mad because we’re night owls over here.”

Robbie laughed, but that was the end of the conversation. They disconnected the call and Jaz checked the time. She had a few minutes left before she really needed to leave, but she decided to call it a day right now. She told herself she was leaving early because she wanted to smoke her cigarette and her mother hated smoking in the house. It had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to see Georgia.

She made sure to grab her jacket on her way out or her mother would bite her head off. As soon as she hit the outside, she lit her cigarette before anything else. She hopped into her car and was on her way.

A whistle was trying very hard to escape Jaz’s lips as she pulled up to Georgia’s house. The sound stayed in when the chilly air hit her as she got out of the car and grabbed the food. She trotted up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, she was inside a nice, warm home.

“Hi,” Georgia greeted her friend.

“Hey. So, what movies do you have?” Jaz inquired.

“You’ll have to go into the living room and see,” Georgia replied, taking Jaz’s jacket off of her shoulders. For a moment, a thought flashed through her mind that this was the exact motion that she did for Allen when he came in. But, just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

“Okay. Oh, before I forget, are you free tomorrow?” Jaz asked.

“Why?” Georgia countered.

“The crew wants to go play mini-golf and I’ve been ordered to invite you,” the artist answered with a grin.

“Oh, that sounds much more fun than what I had on my day-planner,” Georgia commented. “What time?”

“I actually don’t know. Sometime in the afternoon, I would guess. It’s no fun playing mini-golf at night since the place barely has outside lighting. What did you have planned?”

“I was just going to get together with my friends and plan out gardens for next year,” Georgia replied.

Jaz blinked hard. “Wow, that sounds really boring!” she laughed.

Georgia mock-glared at her young friend. “Don’t you dare laugh! I take a lot of pride in my garden!”

“Seriously?”

Georgia giggled. “No, not really. It is something that I can do with my friends, though. Allen likes how the garden makes the house look. He always brags about how our house is the nicest on the street whenever our garden finally comes in and he tells everyone about the green thumb that I have. It makes him smile, so I make sure to keep up the garden. I’m sure you do things with your friends, even if you don’t really want to.”

“Uh… not really. We usually get together to do fun things that we all like. The only time we get dragged into doing something we don’t wanna do is when one of us has to run an errand and wants company or something,” Jaz replied with a shrug.

“Oh, so you have the perfect friendship?” Georgia snapped, all playfulness gone in an instant.

“I didn’t say that,” Jaz answered. She held a flinch at bay, not wanting to show how shocked she was by this sudden change. It was not something that she had never seen before, but she did not understand how the smallest things turned into arguments with Georgia.

“You implied it.”

“George, I’m not going to argue with you about a perceived implication. Why do you do that? You know I’m not trying to pick a fight, but you make a fight out of it anyway,” Jaz pointed out.

Georgia’s eyes and head went downward in shame immediately. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“Yes?” Jaz pressed. “Is it something about me?”

“No! It’s Allen. Sometimes… sometimes it seems like we’re having a civil conversation and then he’ll just start arguing with me over something. I guess I’m just anticipating arguments now,” Georgia explained, her eyes still on the floor.

“Well, I don’t like arguing. Never really seems to get anywhere. Now, if we do have a problem, I would like to be able to talk it out. You know, have a discussion and hopefully solve the problem or at least compromise.”

Georgia’s smile could have put the sun out of business. “That sounds really nice. I’d like that too.”

“So, no more weird arguments?” Jaz asked, just to be sure. She knew it would take more than an agreement, but it was a start.

“Deal.”

“And mini-golf?”

“I would love to go. Allen won’t be home for two more days, so I need something to do. I’m sure the garden club is going to meet somewhere around eleven or twelve since we always meet around lunch. So, I should be able to make it since I doubt you guys are going to get started at noon.”

Jaz scoffed. “Hell, no! We’ll probably go at like four or five. I’ve got work in the morning anyway.”

Those words caused Georgia’s forehead to wrinkle. “Since when do you work in the morning?”

“My boss is getting his jollies off by screwing around with our schedules now. I think he’s trying to get us to quit, so he can give his brats our jobs now that one can drive and the other can legally work.”

“That sounds awful.”

Jaz waved it off. “No one’s trying to work there forever anyway. Hey, let’s get to some monster movies!”

Georgia nodded and turned on the television and DVD player. The movies were cheesy, as expected. The pizza and company were good, though. 

-8-8-8-8-

Mini-golf could not come fast enough for Georgia; she had practically ran out of her friend’s house when their garden meeting was done. Jaz picked her up right on schedule and they met up with Jaz’s friends at the mini-golf course.

“Have you ever played mini-golf, Georgie?” Cocoa asked curiously as they stood in line to pay. There was a couple in front of them.

“No, but I imagine it’s just like putting on a golf course and I have done that once or twice,” Georgia answered.

“Well, if you’ve ever had to putt past a clown wielding a chain-saw, then yes, it’s something like putting on a golf course,” Rob remarked with a smile.

“Chain-saw wielding clown?” Georgia echoed in a puzzled voice, turning her mouth a little in confusion.

Peach nodded. “Not the worst of it, but it gives you an idea of what you’ll be working with.”

Georgia nodded, thinking that she would see what they meant when they started the course. They paid; Georgia tried to object when Jaz paid for her, but the artist was not listening. They all took their putters and picked different colored balls.

“One day they’ll make one of these things long enough where I don’t have to break my back to use it,” Cocoa remarked with a good-natured grin as he lined up for the first hole.

“I’m sure everyone around here just hopes you don’t get upset and bend the club into a pretzel,” Jaz commented.

“Now we know why Mitch didn’t get the height out of our crew,” Peach joked.

“And what’s your excuse, little man?” Mitch sneered at the short skateboarder.

Georgia snickered a bit before turning her attention to this first hole. It did not seem like such a big deal. It was a straight-away putt—no chain-saw wielding clown in sight. They went through that with no problem. The next hole was only slightly more difficult because it had a curve to it. At the third hole, things got a little more complicated. There was a curve, a hill, a little pond, and a clown with a chain-saw by the cup as promised. The toy chain-saw swayed over the cup every few seconds to knock away any ball that was not hit at the exact right moment.

“What sort of sick mind thought of this?” Georgia muttered out loud.

“You remember the clowns in my portfolio?” Jaz asked.

“Of course,” Georgia answered. She still had nightmares about those things.

“Well, the guy I did that design for owns this course. Most obstacles around this course have creepy clowns doing crazy things,” Jaz explained.

“Wait, you showed her your portfolio?” Peach inquired, pointing to Georgia, but speaking to Jaz.

Jaz nodded. “Yeah? Why?”

“Did you show her the wicked art you did on my board?” Peach quickly turned, so that his backpack with his skateboard attached to it was facing Georgia. The board’s underside was covered in peaches with thick outlines and sharp edges that Georgia knew were common in Jaz’s work.

“I don’t think this one is in your portfolio,” the older woman said to Jaz.

The artist snorted. “Peach is not that important and that’s not my best work,” she replied with a shrug. A smirk tugged on her lip as she watched Peach pout.

“I thought you gave your friends your best!” the short fellow complained.

Jaz laughed and ruffled his hair. “Of course I do, buddy! Actually, I didn’t keep the original of that, which is why it’s not in the portfolio. Besides, it’s a little plain anyway. I probably could do a much better job today.”

Peach was not sure what to say to that and held off on requesting if Jaz would design him something new because he did not have the funds and she did not have the time—both thanks to school. They continued their game with Jaz offering Georgia tips since she was the only one out of them that had not played the course a “billion and one” times as the teens liked to put it.

While Jaz offered hints on a hole, her friends stood back and just watched her with Georgia—for a few seconds anyway. They watched the large hand molded on Georgia’s shoulders while Jaz pointed out the places that Georgia should hit the ball; Georgia would not even stand close enough to the rest of them where there was a danger that they might touch. They could not believe how familiar Jaz was with the obviously shy woman after only knowing her for two and a half months.

“Hey, Jaz, why don’t you just hit the ball for her while you’re at it?” Mitch teased, a lopsided, mischievous grin on her face.

“Or at least wait until we’re at a really hard hole before you start pulling out your compass and protractor and the geometry of the game,” Peach chimed in.

“I’m sorry,” Georgia apologized, realizing that she was holding up the game. She glanced back at the group and then ducked her head.

“Whoa, hey, we’re just ribbing you!” Peach promised, stepping up to her. She pulled away just a little, basically curling into Jaz’s body.

“George, remember, these are the same nutcases we went bowling with. They’re just teasing and there’s no harm in it,” Jaz assured the smaller woman.

“Sorry. I’m not used to this yet.” A sheepish smile and blush tainted Georgia’s cheeks.

“You’re going to have to get used to it. We’ve decided to keep you, after all,” Rob remarked with a good-natured smile.

“You’re already better behaved then our last adoptee,” Cocoa joked, nodding toward Mitch.

“Oh, to hell with you, Mauna Kea,” the blonde shot back.

Cocoa rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, that was real original.”

The little display helped Georgia relax because it reminded her that they did make fun of each other. So, when they did it to her, they were trying to include her. They were not purposely being jerks, except maybe Mitch. The jury was still out on her.

The rest of the day was spent peaceful, as peaceful as things were for friends that liked nothing more than to tease and taunt each other. Georgia eased into it a little, just like when they went bowling. She did tease Jaz a little; Jaz, of course, took it with a grin.

“Guys, we should go get something to eat,” Peach suggested as they all lined up for the eighteenth hole.

A sign nearby proclaimed that anyone that got a hole in one would win a free game. The catch was that the cup was at the top of a wide, steep incline with several hazards and sitting in the middle of a short plateau with a pit behind it in case anyone had the idea of trying to bank the ball in. Making things worse, there were three false holes up the hill on the small platform and if the ball went into one, it dropped out of reach into a bucket underneath the hill and the game was over for that player.

“Food always sounds good to me,” Jaz remarked, earning a high-five from Cocoa.

“Then let’s get through this waste of money and go down the street already,” Mitch complained, purposely smacking her ball way too hard. She watched with a certain amount of glee as it fell into oblivion behind the cup.

“Hey! Watch where you’re swinging that thing! You almost took my head off!” Peach huffed. He had had to duck to avoid taking a putter to the skull, but Mitch did not look too concerned over it. In fact, no one looked too concerned over it, as if it happened all the time; Georgia suspected that it did. She was right.

“Waste of money, yeah, when you hit like that,” Rob muttered. She stepped up and took her shot, missing as usual. She let loose a string of curses in Spanish.

“Okay, guys, I got this. I’ll win the free game,” Jaz boasted as she stepped up.

“We’ve heard that lie several times already,” Mitch commented.

Jaz rolled her eyes and then proceeded to put on a show before taking her shot. She rolled her shoulders and her neck. She cracked her knuckles. She stretched, going as far as bending down to touch her toes. She then went into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, putting it to her lips, but not bothering to light it. Her friends all groaned.

“What? It’s my lucky cigarette,” Jaz insisted. The giant grin made it a little hard to believe her.

“We’ve also heard that lie before!” Mitch pointed out. “Just hit the damn ball already. Like you’d have a lucky cigarette anyway.”

The cigarette turned out to be so lucky that Jaz’s ball suffered the same fate as Mitch’s. The group got a good laugh out of it. Cocoa ended up hitting into one of the false holes. Peach followed right behind him and did the exact same thing.

Georgia was the last to go and when she hit the ball, the friends held their breath. It looked like it was going the right way. It made it up the hill and circled the rim of the cup; the teens all leaned forward, thinking a free game was coming. Suddenly, the ball lost direction and gravity took over. The ball was pulled into one of the false holes. They all groaned.

“You got cheated, Georgie!” Peach shouted.

“Yeah, this damned hole is a rip-off. You almost had it, though,” Mitch said.

“You did a good job keeping up with us, though, even though you’ve never been here. You actually beat beanstalk here,” Rob commented, jabbing her thumb over at Jaz, who only let loose another grin.

Georgia smiled as they walked off to return their putters and Rob informed everyone of their scores. As it turned out, Peach won; he was definitely better at mini-golf than bowling, which he had come in dead last. Mitch seemed to be better in mini-golf also, finishing second, whereas in bowling, she had only been able to beat Peach and that was not by much. Jaz and Cocoa fared the worst, which Georgia suspected had to do with the putters not being an adequate length for their heights.

As they returned the putters, Georgia glanced over at Jaz. She noticed that Jaz still had the cigarette in her mouth, but no one said anything. Everyone returned to their cars, agreeing to meet up at the restaurant.

“So, you okay?” Jaz asked Georgia when they were along.

“I’m fine. Sorry I freaked out there a little in the middle. I’m not used to this yet,” Georgia explained.

Jaz reached over and patted the slim thigh of the older woman. “Hey, it’s okay. I know you’re not used to it. If you want to go home, say the word. I’ll drive you there right now.”

“No! I’m having fun. This was a great activity and I hope we do it again someday. I will tell you what is not fun, though,” Georgia commented.

Jaz arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“This.” Georgia snatched the cigarette out of Jaz’s mouth. “This is not cute or cool. What are you doing smoking?”

“Well, technically, I only had a cigarette in my mouth. I wasn’t smoking it at all.”

“You know what I mean!” Georgia huffed and then she suddenly gasped. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hands. A few heartbeats later, she moved her hands just enough to talk. “I’m starting an argument, aren’t I?”

Jaz smiled. “No, this seems like it would’ve been more a debate. I’m glad you caught yourself, though.”

“I am so sorry, Jaz. I’ll keep my opinions to myself.” Georgia handed the cigarette back.

“I hope you don’t. I think you have some very intelligent and well thought out opinions. If it makes you feel any better, I will continue to not smoke around you,” Jaz promised with another lighthearted smile.

Georgia looked down and put her hands in her lap. “Thank you.”

Jaz grinned and that got a smile out of Georgia. They went to eat with the group, keeping up what were obviously their usual shenanigans. There was teasing, joking, funny stories, and anything else to draw smiles out of the people at the table. While Georgia did not jump in often, she did speak every now and then. She smiled the whole time.

“Whoa, look at the time,” Cocoa muttered, glancing down at his watch. The others did the same.

“Oh, it is late. I need to get going,” Robbie informed everyone.

“Me too. I was supposed to meet my cousins almost an hour ago,” Peach reported.

As goodbyes were exchanged, Jaz could swear that Georgia was almost pouting due to the sudden departures. It went from “almost pouting” to full-fledged pouting as teens went their separate ways. Jaz put her arm around the smaller woman.

“Don’t worry, Georgie. I promise we’ll get together with them again and do something,” Jaz said and that put a bright smile on Georgia’s face. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: meet Georgia’s husband, Allen Blake.


	6. Maximum capacity

6: Maximum capacity

“This school needs a professional fund raiser or something. How many times do they want to have a bake sale? I feel like they’re asking for stuff every other week. I mean, seriously, how many times can you have a bake sale?” Gina huffed, pulling up a chair in Georgia’s immaculate kitchen. She figured if she kept an eye on her friend, she could keep Georgia from going overboard again.

“Every time they want to do a little production, it seems. They do need to buy costumes and things like that. I’m glad I can do something to help, especially something that I love doing anyway,” Georgia replied with a smile as she went through her cabinets, pulling out ingredients that she would need for cakes.

Gina smiled a little and nodded slightly. “The girls appreciate it. They adore you so much.”

“Gina, I’m already making the cakes. No need to sweet talk me,” Georgia remarked with a small smile. 

Laughter shook Gina’s shoulders slightly and caused her auburn curls to bounce. “I’m not sweet talking you, my friend. But, speaking of sweet talk, who is this gentleman that’s been able to sweet talk his way into your house every night when Allen isn’t here?” she inquired with a teasing smirk.

Georgia blinked hard and arched an ebony eyebrow. Gina blinked too when she noticed the wrinkled forehead and perplexed chocolate eyes. She wondered if she had gone too far or made some mistake. Georgia did not look like she had a clue what Gina was talking about, after all.

“Gentleman? You’ve seen a gentleman come into this house when Allen wasn’t around? What are you talking about? I hope you don’t spread that drivel around,” Georgia commented, giving her friend a stern look. She had done nothing to deserve such slander and she did not want such lies to get back to her husband. Although, she doubted that he would believe such garbage.

“I know my eye sight isn’t that bad. A tall gentleman in a very small car. He visits you on nights that Allen is not here,” Gina insisted, green eyes daring Georgia to call her on that.

Georgia’s expression did not clear up. “Tall gentleman in a small car?” She scratched her head and then her eyes widened. “Oh, that’s no gentleman! That’s Jaz!”

“Excuse me?” Gina inquired with an arched eyebrow of her own.

The pale woman laughed as she put her hand high above her head and went on to explain her newest friend. “Jaz. She’s very tall, but she’s definitely no man. She’s a friend of mine.”

Her friend nodded almost tediously, as if the information meant nothing to her. “I figured maybe it was a business friend of Allen’s or something, coming over to check on you. It wouldn’t surprise me if he did something like that.” Her somewhat disgusted tone was ignored.

Georgia shook her head. “No one needs to check on me. I’m quite fine on my own. You forget that even before marrying Allen, I was an only child with parents that were away on business frequently too.”

Gina nodded again and sighed. “I guess I was just trying to imagine some excitement into your life. A secret liaison seemed perfect, but I guess I’ll have to keep that one in my mind and continue to imagine excitement into your life.” She then let loose a dramatic, long sigh; Georgia could see where her daughters got their acting talent from. Gina continued on after that. “It also explains why I thought ‘he’ looked so thin.” She laughed at this.

Georgia chuckled too. “If she was a man, yes, she would be thin. She’s trim, but not skinny. She likes keeping me company when Allen isn’t here, making sure I don’t get lonely.”

“Well, that’s sweet of her. I wish you would’ve called me if you needed company, though. I would come over any time.” There was a small pout on Gina’s face and Georgia took it quite seriously. Although her friend could be somewhat flighty and snobbish, she was still a good friend.

“And then you’ll have to bring the girls over here and then they’ll want to make cupcakes or pies or just about anything and then I’ll go overboard and they’ll be full of sugar and up for the next fifty years,” Georgia pointed out.

There was a  nod for the sage words. “You are absolutely correct. Thank you for never calling me.” 

“I don’t really call Jaz much either. She just shows up on days that she doesn’t have work or she doesn’t have to work late. I think I’m a pet project or something,” Georgia remarked with a happy smile. _I don’t even mind if that’s all I am_. She knew that their friendship was much more than that, though.

An auburn eyebrow raised. “Sounds intriguing. What sort of work does she do?”

Georgia opened her mouth and almost blurted out “pizza delivery.” Mouth closed quickly and then she tried to fix her lips to say, “graphic design.” Her mouth refused the lie; she was no liar. She would also not apologize for her friend, who was not ashamed of having to work.

“Remember you used to make fun of me for always ordering junk food when Allen was away or went to hang out with his friends?” Georgia asked and received a nod. “Jaz is the one who delivered pizza here. She noticed I ordered the same thing every week.” A small, shy smile graced Georgia’s face.

“And now she just comes over and keeps you company?” It sounded a bit peculiar, especially the way Gina asked it and the way her eyebrows were all knitted together now, but Georgia did not think anything of it.

“Yes. She shares junk food with me and we watch television. Nothing too serious.”

Gina nodded again. “That’s just your speed,” she commented with a smile. It was a disappointed smile.

Georgia did not say anything, even though she was getting the feeling that her friend would have liked to gossip about her having an affair. She wondered if Gina had said anything to either of their husbands about seeing a “tall gentleman” enter the house when Allen was away. If so, Allen had not said anything, but now she knew to watch for any change in his demeanor that might indicate he had been listening to anything coming out of Gina’s mouth.

Of course, there was the fact that Allen never listened to what came out of Gina’s mouth. He was not a fan of her friends. In return, they were not fans of his. So, she supposed that Gina would never say anything to Allen, but that did not mean that she would not say something to her own husband. He was one of Allen’s friend, so it was plausible for him to pass the rumor along to Allen. Again, Allen had not shown any signs of hearing such a thing, though.

“Do you think the girls would mind a little extra?” Georgia inquired, taking the subject back to the reason Gina was in her kitchen in the first place.

“I would mind! They’ll be buzzing around for hours if you give them any cake,” Gina pointed out, looking almost offended that Georgia would ask such a thing.

Georgia laughed a little, knowing that was true. The horror of that thought got Gina away from talk of Georgia having someone visit her. While they talked about the girls, the thought of having an affair stayed in the back of Georgia’s mind and secretly tickled her. The boldest thing she ever did in her life was make her own wedding cake and she would like to keep things that way. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz was sitting on her bed, working in one of her many sketchbooks. She had her pencil in one hand and her phone in another. Her friends were squawking in her ear about something, but she was not really paying them any mind. She needed to get through with her assignment since it was due tomorrow. Yes, she knew that procrastination was a bad thing, but she was so good at it! 

“So, anyway, since spring break is next week, we might as well figure out what we want to do,” Rob said, being the organizer that she was.

“We need to start saving money so next year we can leave town like everybody else,” Cocoa commented with a light laugh.

“Oh, please, if Jaz missed one day of work her ass would be fired so hard we’d see the scorch marks!” Peach remarked, earning some laughs. He thought it was odd that Jaz was silent, though. “Yo, Jasper, anybody home?” he called into the phone.

Silence was the response, so the others joined in. “Jaz? Jaz!”

“Huh?” the artist replied as she realized her friends were calling her name.

“Jaz, are you drawing while you’re supposed to be listening to us and making plans?” Cocoa asked.

“She’s probably face deep in Georgie-girl,” Mitch scoffed.

“Hey!” Jaz snarled. “I told you it’s not like that with her! She’s happily married and I would sooner sleep with you than with her!”

“Whoa! Gross!” Peach hollered in complete shock. “I need my brain washed! That mental image will never go away!” 

“He has to be the only straight male in existence that’s disgusted by the idea of two girls getting it on,” Rob commented.

“Mitch isn’t a girl,” Peach insisted.

“Jaz, are you sure there’s nothing going on between you and Georgie? Be honest with us because it looks weird to us,” Rob informed the artist.

“There’s nothing to tell us. She’s my friend just like all of you are my friends. She’s married and I’m not trying to come between her and her husband. She seems to be very happy with him and that’s good enough for me.”

“How many times have you checked out my ass then?” Mitch demanded, earning laughs from the group.

“You have an ass?” Peach chimed in.

Jaz sighed, knowing this could go on forever. “Guys, I don’t have time for this. I really need to finish this assignment. To settle the matter once and for all, I’m just friends with George. You guys know how I am. If I can help with something, I do, so I was helping her with bowling and mini-golf. I would do the same for you.”

The silence let her know that she had won that round. She disconnected from the call before someone’s brain finally kicked in. Turning her attention back to her work, she sighed and silently admitted that she might have looked at Georgia’s ass once or twice.

“It’s a nice ass and I’m only human,” she muttered. Besides, just because she looked did not mean that she would ever consider touching. After all, Georgia was her friend, just like Rob and Mitch were her friends. She had never touched them… but, then again, she had never checked them out either.

Jaz quickly shook that thought away. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a cigarette from her nearby nightstand and popped it in her mouth. She did not light it, but it helped her focus on her work, promising herself a treat as soon as she was finished with her task. 

-8-8-8-8-

While climbing out of her car, Jaz took one last, long drag on her cigarette. She then put it out by crushing it between her fingers, using her right hand since to her it was her least important hand. The butt was placed in the ashtray in the car, figuring that if she threw it in the street, she would probably get a ticket for littering… and the police might want to search her car yet again.

“I hope they catch that damn cat burglar sometime soon or I might turn to crime just so the cops find something on me next time I get pulled over,” Jaz muttered to herself as she trotted up the familiar walkway. “I hope they catch the guy too, so I don’t have to keep worrying about Georgie being by herself out here with some nut creeping through the bushes.”

Shaking those thoughts away, she raised her hand to knock, but she did not get the chance. The front door flew open and she was yanked inside. A surprising yelp escaped the young woman. Georgia could not help laughing.

“That’s an odd noise for someone your size to make,” the smaller female teased, a bright smile adorning her face. Jaz noted that lately, Georgia had been looking better, somehow healthier. She wondered why that was.

“So says you. I’d like to know what noise you’d make if I yanked you around,” Jaz replied, putting on a deep pout.

“Stop pouting. It’s very unbecoming,” Georgia continued on as she took her guest’s jacket.

Jaz continued to pout, just to be annoying. All of that changed when she sniffed the air and inhaled a hint of chocolate. The grin that spread across her face was a cross between childish and gluttonous.

“They’re in the kitchen,” Georgia informed the teen.

Jaz was off to the bounty of cupcakes while Georgia hung up the jacket that smelled of cigarette smoke. She shook her head as she went to join her friend. She was not surprised to see Jaz, cheeks full, sitting at the island in the kitchen in front of two pans of cupcakes. Judging by the crumbs around her mouth, she had eaten a chocolate one first.

“You are just too much sometimes,” Georgia commented, gently wiping away the mess around the artist’s lips. “Do you want something to go with this, you greedy gopher?” she inquired and earned a happy nod. Moving to the refrigerator, she poured a glass of milk for her guest and set it in front of her.

Jaz swallowed everything in her mouth, took a healthy swig of milk to wash it all down, and then smiled like a happy toddler. “I can’t help it. You make the best cupcakes ever! You should sell these! Have you sold these before?” she inquired curiously.

Georgia shook her head. “Cupcakes, no. I have sold a cake or two in my day, though.”

Jaz’s head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Georgia could not help smiling; it was just too cute. Jaz did not think anything of the expression.

“You sell cakes?” the college student asked.

“Not often. Just to friends and things like that. I enjoy baking and I’m very good at it, so people come to me when they need a cake or something. As long as it’s not too extravagant, I’ll do it for free. But, when they want me to do wedding cakes and things like that is when I start charging,” Georgia explained.

Jaz nodded. “Do you have a portfolio?” she inquired with great interest. The cupcakes were forgotten for the moment. Little did she know, but the attention was flattering to the shorter woman.

Georgia chuckled. “Sorry, no. I’m not really trying to drum up any business or anything.”

Again with adorable head tilt. “You should. It’s better than sitting in here most of the time, right?”

Sorrow swept through deep brown eyes for a moment, but was gone just as quickly. “I am quite fine with this. If I didn’t sit around here, I never would’ve met you,” Georgia pointed out.

Jaz shrugged because she could not argue that. Instead of trying to say anything, she reached for another cupcake. As she shoved the whole thing in her mouth, Georgia groaned and shook her head. She reached over and wiped Jaz’s mouth for a second time that night.

“You know, you really should take bites,” Georgia cautioned the teen.

A tan hand waved the advice off, but Jaz did not try to talk until she had swallowed half of the cake. “I know what I’m doing. I’m like a professional eater. I’ve been eating all my life, after all.”

“Yeah, all ninety minutes of it, huh?” Georgia teased, complete with a smart-aleck smirk on her face.

Jaz grinned, realizing that was the first time that Georgia taunted her about her age. She hoped that meant her friend was getting used to hanging out with someone younger than she was. To her, that meant that they had a long friendship ahead of them and that thought made her eyes light up.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Georgia said as she noticed the sparkle in those light blue eyes.

“I was just hoping that we stay friends forever,” Jaz replied honestly.

Georgia smiled. “It’s a deal.”

That statement made Jaz’s face light up even brighter than before. She swallowed the rest of the cupcake in her mouth and reached for another treat, a strawberry one that time. They were about to get into a conversation, but a surprising sound paused any words that were going to come out of their mouths.

The front door opened and closed. Brown met blue in questioning gazes. Jaz leaned back, trying to see out to the front door from the hallway outside the kitchen. She was not very successful in that because of the angle that she was at, so she stood up. Georgia put her hand up, silently requesting that Jaz remain where she was.

“I’ll go look. You wait here,” Georgia said.

The older woman did not wait for Jaz to respond and got out of her seat. Jaz was up just as quickly, walking behind Georgia, and forgetting that she had her cheeks full of cupcake. She doubted that she was being very sneaky since it was hard for one not to notice six feet worth of person behind one, but Georgia was kind enough to not say anything about how Jaz did not know how to listen.

In the foyer, they saw why they heard the door open and close. A man was standing there, just tossing a travel bag to the side. He looked up as he heard them approach and a curious look twisted his features almost immediately. Jaz noticed, but she did not say anything because she did not know what was going on just yet. The way that his face set as he stared at them did not sit well with her, though.

“Allen, you’re home early,” Georgia said, a warm smile on her face that did not reach her eyes, but still looked very sincere. Her forehead then wrinkled. “Did something go wrong?” she inquired with concern.

He shook his head. “This was actually one of the easiest deals I’ve ever made, which is why I’m home early,” he explained and then he cast a glance beyond his wife. “And who do we have back there?” He nodded toward the six feet shadow his wife was sporting.

Georgia glanced back, as if she did not know that Jaz was back there. “Oh, Allen, this is my good friend Jaz. Jaz, this is my husband Allen,” she introduced the two, motioning between them with both of her hands.

Jaz rubbed her hands on her jeans to make sure that she did not have cake crumbs on it and then stepped forward, offering her hand to Allen. He looked ready to take a step back, not prepared for her to be so much taller than he was. He recovered before he moved and reached out for her hand. The handshake was quick, Allen pulling his hand back almost as soon as it touched Jaz’s hand. The smile on Jaz’s face did not falter, even though she thought it odd for him to retreat so fast.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Allen,” Jaz informed him. He was shorter than she expected, only a couple of inches taller than Georgia. He seemed more glamorous in real life than in the photos around the house; hell, even in those shots, he looked like he was posing for a magazine cover. He had a charming, boyish look to him with tussled, short brown hair and dark blue eyes. His dark blue suit was pristine and screamed successful. But, there was something in his eyes that she did not like; she shook it off, dismissing it as nothing for several reasons.

“Funny, I haven’t heard a thing about you, from Georgia anyway,” Allen commented, his tone slightly biting and his eyes were sharp. He even cut a glare to his wife, who found the floor suddenly very interesting.

Jaz wondered for a moment if he was trying to get to her or Georgia. If he was trying to get to her, it did not matter. She was not bothered by it, but if he was trying to bother Georgia in someway, well, she would not stand for that.

“I doubt you tell Georgie everything that’s going on in your life, so I don’t see why she should yammer away about everything in hers,” Jaz retorted with a shrug as she shoved her hands in her pockets. She stared down at him, attempting to gauge just what level of asshole she wanted to assign him.

“You don’t worry about what I do with my wife. Thank you for keeping her company and everything, but I think it’s time you went home,” Allen ordered. He barely tried to make it sound like a suggestion.

Jaz shrugged. “I don’t think I like the vibes around this place anymore anyway. Check you later, Georgie,” she said, even though she did not take her eyes off of Allen. Silently, she decided right away that she did not like this man.

“I’ll walk you out,” Georgia said in a rush, moving over to her guest quickly.

Jaz did not argue and the pair walked out of the house. Georgia shut the door behind them, obviously wanting some privacy. She then regarded Jaz with those brown eyes that Jaz was sure could convince her to walk off a bridge and smile all the way down. Georgia opened her mouth, but Jaz put her hand up.

“You don’t have to apologize for him,” Jaz said.

“But, I really am sorry. He’s not usually like that. He might just be overtired. He was across the country only a few hours ago,” Georgia explained.

Blonde and brown locks swayed as Jaz shook her head slightly. “Georgie, don’t apologize for him, but don’t try to make excuses for him too. I think he genuinely doesn’t like me.”

Thin, ebony eyebrows furrowed together and full lips set into a frown. “That doesn’t make any sense. How could someone not like you?” she asked quite seriously.

Jaz grinned. “I’m glad you think so highly of me, but it’s been known to happen. It’s okay. I’m not friends with him, after all. I’m friends with you.”

A shy smile crept onto Georgia’s face. “So, we’re still friends?”

“Of course!” Jaz wrapped Georgia into a tight hug. “We’ll always be friends.”

Georgia smiled, happy to hear that. She walked the tall girl to her car and watched the tail lights disappear down the street. She sighed and then turned her attention back to the house. She scratched her forehead a bit before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. She then marched back to the door and into the house. She was not surprised that Allen had moved on from standing in the foyer. She found him in the den, mixing himself a drink.

“Did you have to be rude to her?” Georgia inquired, tone remaining civil and eyes almost apologetic. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out to the side; Jaz would have wondered who this woman was and what she had done with her shy, polite friend.

“And where did you meet her? I know she’s not from anywhere around our neighborhood,” Allen snapped, glaring at Georgia as if she had done something truly offensive.

“I’m sure Gina, or should I say Rick, already told you where I met her from,” Georgia answered calmly.

“Why in the world are you hanging out with a pizza delivery girl? Not to mention one like that. For all you know, she could be in league with that prowler that’s been wandering around here!” he pointed out with a huff, throwing his arm out in the direction of the window.

“Jaz is nothing like that. She’s a very sweet person and she’s been a very good friend to me. She’s not a criminal and I’m insulted that you would even suggest that,” Georgia stated in a firm tone. Chocolate eyes were now glaring right back at Allen. She could not believe he would imply that her friend was a criminal and he did not know anything about her.

A loud, practically mocking snort came before his response. “She’s sweet until she robs us blind! I know how her kind is!”

Georgia blinked hard, not wanting to consider what he might mean by that. “Her kind? What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.

“They’re all thieves! God, have you checked around the house since you so casually let her in our home on the regular basis!”

Brown eyes narrowed. “Jaz isn’t anything like that and I’d like to know just who it is you are referring to in such general terms.”

He shook his index finger at her before pointing it at her. “Listen, Georgia, this is my house and I don’t want that girl in here ever again. You have friends. If you get lonely, go and spend time with them, not that I want them in the house either, but you can go out with them. You don’t need to be around that type of person and I don’t want her in here.”

“You don’t even know her!”

“Like I said, I know how her kind is. You don’t let her back in my house and you stop hanging out with her,” he commanded and then stormed out of the room, leaving her standing there in shock.

Georgia’s face was twisted, mouth turned up, eyebrows bent inward, and forehead wrinkled. She could not believe what just happened. She always had a feeling that Allen would not like Jaz, even though she believed that Jaz was just about the most likable person that she had ever met, but it seemed utterly bizarre to have that suspicion confirmed so quickly. She had not expected him to blow up the way that he did either.

“What the hell did he mean about ‘her kind’?” Georgia sighed and shook her head. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Wow, I never thought Allen would be such a jackass. I mean, I thought he might be a jerk from always leaving George like that, but he was a total jackass!” Jaz muttered to the smoke-filled air in her car. A cigarette hung from her frowning lips.

She was already planning to call Georgia, but she was not sure if she should do it immediately. She could already tell that she probably caused an argument between the couple and she really did not want to make matters worse. So, she figured that giving it a little time would be all right.

She put her cigarette out as she pulled up to her house. After parking the car in the cracked driveway, she went into the house, smelling dinner. That brought a smile to her face and she marched into the small kitchen.

“Hey, Ma,” Jaz said, coming up behind the taller woman, hoping to sneak a peek at what she was making.

“What’re you doing back so early, my little gem?” Maggie asked curiously, cutting up chicken cutlets.

“A surprise guest showed up.”

“Meaning?”

“Her husband came in early.”

Maggie turned to face her daughter. “God, Jaz, nothing happened, right? He didn’t catch you two doing anything, right?” she begged, blue eyes laced with worry.

“Mom! I told you we’re just friends! Why the hell does everyone think I’m doing something with George?” Jaz huffed, backing up to throw her hands up and not hit her mother in the process.

“Maybe because you spend every waking moment with her and you talk about her all the time. Then there was the time that she sent you home with handfuls of cupcakes just because she felt like it,” the older woman answered as if it was all the evidence she needed.

“Well, I’ll have you know I’m not doing anything with Georgie! She’s just my friend,” Jaz insisted.

Maggie nodded. “All right, fine. I just have to run a check with you because you spend a lot more time with her than your other friends, friends that you have known since junior high. Hell, you spend more time with her than you did with your girlfriends too. Now, her husband came in early and what happened?”

Jaz rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger. “Nothing really. He was rude as hell! I don’t think he likes me much.”

Maggie nodded again and frowned a little. “He doesn’t think you’re doing something with his wife, right?”

“I doubt it…” Jaz glanced away. “They don’t know I’m gay.”

Maggie’s frown deepened. “You’ve been hanging out with this woman for almost three months and haven’t bothered to tell her you’re a lesbian? Jasper.” The sigh that escaped her pretty much cut her daughter in half.

“I know, Ma! I should tell her!” Jaz sighed and rubbed her nose a little harder. “I just… I’m scared she might not take it well.”

“Baby girl, you know better than that,” Maggie said, putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “If she judges you because you’re a lesbian, it’s better for you to not associate with her. The sooner you do it, the better. You don’t want to get anymore attached to her than you are and then you find out that she can’t handle that you’re a lesbian. Do you really think that she’s not going to take it well?”

Jaz ducked her head for a moment, looking like a bobble-head doll. “I really don’t know right now. George is cool and everything, but I get the feeling that she’s not used to people too different from those around her. I mean, she was bugged about being older than me and everything. We worked past it, but I get the feeling that me being a big lesbian would take a lot more work. Besides, now her husband hates me, so I have to deal with that. I can only deal with one thing at a time, Ma.”

Maggie sighed and she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index and middle fingers. “Little gem, it’s your life and I’m not going to tell you how to live it. But, we both know that when you make new friends, it’s better for you to just tell them up front who you are. I hate going through you being in tears and angry as hell because a new friend that you really liked called you a fucking dyke or something even worse. Because then they have to find out how crazy your family is and you always hate it when people find that out.”

The last comment got a giant grin out of Jaz. “Mom, the whole neighborhood already knows we’re all crazy. Now, when do we eat?” she asked, purposely changing the subject because to her there was nothing left to talk about. Maggie smiled and just let the topic go, answering the question about dinner. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Georgia hangs out at a club with Jaz and her friends.


	7. Clubbing

7: Clubbing

Jaz sat at her desk, trying to get her work done early since spring break was just around the corner. Between her English papers, a history paper, and an art project, she was not sure how much she would actually make it through, but she needed to get through most of it while she had the time. Her friends were going to be bugging her to spend everyday out. She would like to be able to hang out all hours of the night. Well, all hours if Georgia was there anyway.

Georgia had been on her mind quite a bit. Most of it was just wanting to hang out with her, thinking about things that they had done or could do, or reminiscing on conversations that they had. Memories with Georgia always brought a smile to her face, but underneath those were troubled thoughts.

Her mother had scolded her for not telling Georgia that she was a lesbian. Now, Jaz was far from ashamed of her sexuality. She rarely made a big deal about it, not broadcasting it or going on and on about it for whatever reason. Being a lesbian was just a part of who she was. Her family took it as normal. They looked at her dating women just as natural as her brother dating women. It was that support that helped her keep it together whenever she found out that the rest of the world did not take her lesbianism with such an easygoing nature.

Throughout the years, she had lost plenty of friends when they found out that she was a lesbian. It was such reactions that taught her to tell potential friends early on about herself. That way, if they had a problem with homosexuality, they would not be in her life long enough for her to get attached to them. It worked out well… until Georgia anyway.

She had not expected to become such good friends with Georgia so quickly. She was attached to Georgia as much as she was to her crew of friends. The problem was that she doubted that Georgia would take the news of her being a lesbian the way her other friends took it; they had all laughed and pointed out that they knew that already… when they were twelve. Okay, to be fair, Mitch had punched her in the stomach, but eventually she laughed about it and commented on how “obvious” it was. She was certain that Georgia would not say that and she would not laugh when she found out.

Jaz sighed. “I might as well not worry about it now. I mean, it’s already been three months. I’m sure at some point I’ll be able to bring it up without it seeming weird and we can go from there.”

That made sense to her. So, she decided to let it go and focus on her work. She had a paper to finish and some sketching to do. After that, she figured that she would leave everything else until after spring break. Of course, she had to hope something did not come up after spring break.

“Whatever. Something always comes up. Let’s just get through this,” Jaz told herself again. Nodding, as if that made everything solid, she renewed her focus and continued on with her schoolwork. 

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia was sitting at home on her own in the kitchen. She was contemplating baking something because she desired something to occupy her time and her mind. Right now her brain was being bombarded with thoughts regarding her husband and his meeting with Jaz. His behavior had been extremely troubling.

He kept using the words “her kind” and placed rather negative implications on them when he spoke. He made it seem like Jaz was the worst kind of person, even though he did not know her. Georgia was trying to figure out what he meant when he said “her kind” because his rant went all over the place… for several hours.

It seemed like Allen was actually… prejudiced. Or possibly racist. She never would have thought it possible since he seemed to get along very well with her father, who was very Chinese in both appearance and culture. Allen never said one bigoted thing about her or her father, but when he saw Jaz, it seemed like when he said “her kind” he was talking about African Americans.

She did not understand why he would be, though. They knew African Americans and Allen did not seem to have a problem with them. Well, not a problem that she noticed, but she promised to be more observant when they were out with friends. The weird thing was that his judgment seemed to go even beyond Jaz’s race; not that Jaz considered herself African American since she always made it clear that her mother was Swedish.

As he rambled after meeting Jaz, it seemed like “her kind” could also mean teenagers, or young people since he did not know her specific age. He seemed to think that because she was young, Jaz was going to cause problems for Georgia, like inviting friends to the house and having a wild party. Georgia did not know where he got those thoughts from since she knew from experience that not all young people did that. Besides, Jaz so far had proven to like her company alone rather than with large masses of people.

Lastly, he seemed to have some problem with Jaz’s economic status, so that could be what he meant when saying “her kind.” Now, he did not know for a fact if Jaz was poor, but he seemed to think she was and that was enough for him. He had continuously implied that she was going to walk out of the house with something because she “obviously did not have nice things.” He had actually said obviously! As if he knew Jaz at all.

Allen apparently thought that Jaz was going to rob them when the opportunity presented itself. Now, she was not sure if his beliefs stemmed from the fact that Jaz was black, young, or less fortunate money-wise than they were, but it seemed like a combination of the three. She supposed as soon as she figured out what he meant by “her kind,” she would know why he thought that Jaz was going to burglarize their home.

Of course, his accusations led to an argument. She was used to arguing with him, but not about her friends. Yes, he might argue about her friends being in their house and how as a group they were gossipy, but never about them individually as people. He had the nerve to try to forbid her to see Jaz again. She had never blown up on him before like she had when he dared to try that. His face had registered such shock as if he was trying to figure out who she was and what she had done with his wife. The argument had heated up immensely after that, but did not get them anywhere… except for sick of each other anyway. She was so happy that he was gone for the weekend.

Yes, he was gone for the weekend. A sudden business trip… or so was the explanation as he ran out of the door. Not having the chance to ask any questions, she did not think much of it. It was not the first time that he left without much notice. At first, she found it curious the way he would speed out of the house, as if he forgot that he even had a meeting to get to. It seemed like a routine now, though.

“Now, I just need something to do and something to take my frustration out on. What to make?” Georgia asked herself.

Originally, she had planned to call Jaz and find out if they could spend some time together, but Jaz had schoolwork to do. She would leave Jaz to that, especially since Jaz claimed that once she got her work done, she would be free for a couple of weeks to just hang out. That sounded promising.

“I’ll do some baking to clear my head,” she told herself for the umpteenth time. She just did not know what to bake.

Instead of sitting there for another hour, letting her thoughts get the better of her while she pretended to figure out what to make, she got up. Checking the cabinets, she saw what she had ingredients for.

“I wonder what kind of cake Jaz likes?” Georgia asked herself as she began pulling out items. She recalled that Jaz said she was not a very picky eater, but she was sure that the tall girl had favorites. She decided to do a trial-by-error test starting now. She would bake cakes for Jaz until she found out which ones were her favorites. The very thought made her giddy and she bounced around the kitchen.

Georgia worked like a woman possessed until the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her. She was going to ignore it at first, thinking that it might be Allen. There was a long shot that he would call to apologize for his behavior…a very long shot. But, she checked caller id and was happy to find out that Jaz was calling her.

“Hey, you,” Georgia greeted the college student with a happy chirp.

“Hey, I was just calling to check up on you. I know things have been a little… sketchy since our three’s company meeting,” Jaz remarked.

Georgia forced out a laugh. “Nothing sketchy at all. I don’t know what Allen’s problem is, but you and I are fine. Right?” Her voice jumped a bit at the end.

“Of course we are. I’m not judging you by what he’s like. You’re my friend, after all, not him. But, is everything cool between you and him?”

“Don’t worry about it. He and I argue a lot. I’m starting to think it’s the basis for our marriage. So, how’s the schoolwork going?” Georgia inquired, wanting to change the subject to more pleasant matters.

“Going good. I needed a break. I am so not cut out for even the most remedial of English classes. But, I’m halfway through the paper and just had to give my little brain a rest,” Jaz explained, which sort of explained why she called too.

“How long of a rest?” Georgia asked curiously.

“I’m not too sure. Do you have something in mind?” Jaz countered, doing her best to keep a purr out of her voice. She mentally insisted that she would have only purred to tease Georgia, but she did not want to chance freaking her shy friend out.

“Well, I baked you a cake…” was the response. Georgia felt a little weird admitting that. Was it strange to make a cake for a friend? No, she did it all the time. Of course, it was usually upon request and not because she was thinking of the person as she had done with Jaz.

“Cake? Can I come over and eat it now?” Jaz requested, grinning at the thought of the moist treat waiting for her. Of course, thinking of it along those lines almost made her mind stray. She blamed that on all of the reprimands she had gotten for not informing Georgia that she was a lesbian and now that was just stuck on her brain. She was able to stay focused though.

“I was hoping you would ask that.”

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Georgia laughed. “Don’t kill yourself getting over here. The cake isn’t going anywhere and neither am I.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll still be there in about thirty minutes. See you then.”

“Bye.”

Jaz disconnected the call and moved quickly to find some clothes; she had been in her pajamas all day. Easily finding what she needed, she then grabbed her wallet and car keys. She charged downstairs, only to be stop at the door.

“Where you going, Jaz?” her mother called from the living room.

“To George’s house,” Jaz answered with a groan. She wondered how many other nineteen-year-olds had to explain their whereabouts to their mother every time they stepped next to the door.

“You be careful around her.”

“She’s just my friend, Ma!” Jaz whined.

“Yeah, like a volcano is just a fire pit.”

“Spare me the geology lesson, Mom. Nothing is going on. Georgie is just my friend, like all my other friends. Okay?”

“If that’s what you say, little gem.”

Jaz rolled her eyes, but decided against arguing with her mother. Georgia was just her friend, like the rest of her crew. Yes, there were differences, but none of them had to do with the notion that she was attracted to or doing anything with Georgia. It was completely innocent.

The drive to Georgia’s house was mostly uneventful. She was pulled over by the police, but they were regular patrol officers who recognized Jaz as “the pizza girl.” They did question her as to what she was doing in the neighborhood since she was obviously not working and she kindly explained that she was visiting a friend. The two men then took a couple of minutes to tease her, earning quite a few laughs from her before sending her on her way.

Jaz pulled up in front of Georgia’s house and almost forgot to put the car in park before exiting the vehicle. Once the car was secure, she trotted up to the door and was pleasantly surprised that it opened before she could knock. Georgia stood before her smiling and Jaz felt like it had been ages since they last saw each other. In fact, a relieved expression appeared on Jaz’s face, causing Georgia to blink in confusion.

“Jaz, are you all right?” Georgia asked.

“Of course. Why?” the tall woman replied.

“I don’t know. You looked so…happy, I guess.”

“I am happy. I’m very happy to be standing here. Four days seems like an eternity without you,” Jaz stated without thinking. As soon as she realized what she said, she hoped that Georgia would not think that she was weird for saying such a thing.

Georgia nodded and smiled. “I know what you mean. I missed you too. I hope you got a lot of your schoolwork done.”

Jaz nodded and Georgia motioned for her to come in. Once she was in the house, Jaz went more into depth with her response. “I finished whatever papers I had left, except for this one English paper. I’ll get to it eventually, but I really needed a break.”

“So you said. Well, your cake is waiting and I picked out a couple of movies to watch if you could spare the time.” Georgia hoped that Jaz could spare the time since she really did miss the taller woman and it would be nice to be with some company that would not argue with her over everything.

“I think I can spare the time for movies and cake with you,” Jaz replied with a teasing grin.

Georgia laughed a little and led Jaz into the kitchen where the cake was waiting. It was nothing fancy as far as size, just two layers. More than presentation, Georgia was looking to find out what cake flavor and frosting Jaz liked the best. She started out with the basics, a yellow cake with chocolate frosting. Jaz devoured three large slices, declaring them all delicious, but Georgia could immediately tell she had not hit upon an absolute favorite.

Jaz just did not make the right faces and sounds for the plain cake to be a favorite. That was fine, though, since Georgia was certain that she would have a wonderful time discovering Jaz’s favorite things. For now, she was just happy to be praised for her baking skills and for someone to appreciate her hard work.

“Now, for those movies?” Jaz asked with a begging smile.

“Sounds good. You can see what I managed to find,” Georgia replied.

The friends went into the living room and Jaz saw a small stack of movies waiting for them. Jaz quickly went through them, seeing that Georgia had chosen a bunch of Marx brothers’ comedies. Jaz chuckled just from the sight.

“I’ve never seen any of them before!” Georgia squealed, delighted in experiencing something new with Jaz.

“Hey, I haven’t seen plenty of these either. Then we’ll have to remedy that!” the college student proclaimed.

Georgia nodded and they made themselves comfortable after they picked out the first movie to watch. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, they had watched three movies and Georgia was nodding off. Jaz smiled a little as the smaller woman cuddled up against her side, trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep.

“Hey, Georgie,” Jaz whispered as those deep brown eyes drifted shut once again.

“Hmm?” Georgia answered, not opening her eyes and leaning more into the firm body next to her. _Oh, this is comfortable. Almost perfect if I could just find the right spot to settle into_.

“I think it’s bedtime for you, Georgie-porgie,” Jaz remarked with a sweet laugh.

“No,” Georgia whined, curling into Jaz even more. “I want to stay up and watch movies with you before you go back to studying. I missed you so much.”

“I know, Georgie. I missed you too, but you’re obviously tired, so you should go to bed. We’ll hang out again soon, I promise. Right now, I want to get you in bed,” Jaz said and internally she scolded herself for that choice of words. But, Georgia did not seem to notice it, so she let it slide.

“But, I don’t wanna. If I go to sleep, I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone and Allen will be back and we’ll just fight some more.”

“I’m sorry things are like that for you, George, but you’re falling asleep. Maybe you could try talking things out with Allen. If you don’t argue, maybe he won’t either.”

Georgia nodded, but she looked reluctant to agree to that. “I suppose. Do you promise we’ll hang out again soon?”

“Of course! You know I like spending time with you. My friends’ll probably be calling me later, so if they invite me somewhere, do you want to come?”

There was a slow nod. “I have fun with you,” the older woman admitted in a tired voice.

“I know. C’mon, bedtime for you.”

Georgia nodded again, but she did not move. Jaz glanced down and saw that Georgia must have assumed “bedtime” meant fall asleep right there. Jaz chuckled a bit and slowly rose to her feet, making sure not to disturb Georgia’s sleep. Gathering the ebony-haired woman in her arms, the teen noted that Georgia was much lighter than she appeared. Holding onto Georgia bridal style, Jaz moved toward the stairs and ascended to the second floor. On her way there, she took in the rich décor that she was used to seeing in Georgia’s home.

Finding the master bedroom was not very difficult because most of the rooms upstairs looked like offices or libraries. The master bedroom was beyond decadent; she could tell that much even in the dark. She did not look around much and she did not know where to begin looking for a light switch. Her arms were starting to burn, so she just wanted to put Georgia down onthe bed.

“You look down right adorable sleeping,” Jaz commented with a smile. “Like a little princess,” she added and then shook that away. “I need to really stop whatever the hell this is I’m doing. I was fine until Mom had to go and make it sound like I was having an affair with Georgie here.” Jaz turned her attention back to Georgie’s sleeping form. “Goodnight, buddy. I’ll see you later.”

Georgia turned and curled into the pillow and Jaz took her leave on that note. She made sure that the door was locked, but she could not work the security system. Making a note to herself, she would call Georgia and wake her up if necessary to make sure she was safe and that the security system was set.

She was actually tempted to just stay until Georgia woke up. She did not like the idea of her friend being alone, especially since a prowler was still plaguing the neighborhood. And now that she knew Georgia weighed practically nothing, she worried even more. She doubted that Georgia could defend herself at all if the prowler decided to attack her.

Those thoughts plagued her as she drove home. A couple of times, while sitting at red lights, she actually made a U-turn, heading back to Georgia’s house. Only when she was sitting at another red light did she realize how crazy and what a worrywart she was being, so she turned around again to head home.

“Damn it, how can Allen just leave her alone so much when it’s so dangerous around here? I’m a nervous wreck over it and she’s just my friend!” Jaz thought aloud as she pulled up to her house. She had fretted all the way home over leaving Georgia.

“Jaz, is that you?” Maggie called from her bedroom. The house was dark and everyone was down for the night.

“Yeah, Ma.”

“There’s food in the kitchen if you want to eat.”

“I ate at George’s. I’ve got homework to get back to.”

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late and don’t smoke anymore tonight. It keeps us up,” Maggie told the younger woman.

“I know. I know.”

Jaz charged upstairs to her bedroom. She thought it was pretty funny that she and her brother smoked mostly thanks to their father, but he could not stand the smell of smoke when he was trying to sleep. Her mother hated it altogether, but put up with it because she loved her husband. She just wished their offspring had not picked up the habit.

Jaz sat down at her desk, ready to get back to work. She dived back into her paper, wanting to get things out of the way. She knew that her friends were going to call her soon enough, throwing out ideas to do. They would be insulted if she blew them off, even for schoolwork. Before the night was over, her thoughts proved correct. Her phone rang at a crazy hour in the morning.

“Yeah, Robbie?” Jaz inquired, answering her phone, knowing it could only be Robin because of the hour. Robin was beyond a night owl and tended to bother her friends, even if she knew they were asleep. But, Jaz was just as much of an owl, so she was never bothered by the phone calls.

“Hey, Cocoa was tossing around the idea of going clubbing on Friday. What do you think?” Robin proposed.

“Sounds cool. I could do for some beautiful women pressing up against me on the dance floor,” Jaz remarked, smiling at the thought.

“Yeah, would these beautiful women all happen to have deep brown eyes and be called Georgie-girl?” Robin teased.

“Georgie is just my friend, Rob. I told you guys that.”

“Okay, she’s your friend and you need to bring her to the club with us. This way, you won’t back out at the last minute because Georgia needs company. Sounds good?”

Jaz pondered it for a moment, scratching the bridge of her nose. “I can’t see Georgie-porgie at a club.”

“Could you see her at a bowling alley or playing mini-golf?”

“You make a point. I’ll throw the idea at her the next time I see her. I think it would do her some good to get out with people. It might help her overcome her bashfulness,” Jaz reasoned.

“And it might get her to press that cute butt into you,” Robin teased.

“Oh, fuck you, Robbie.”

“I’m sure you’d try if I were Georgia.”

Jaz rolled her eyes. “You missed your calling. You should have been a movie star in the 40’s considering how you always have a line for me. Now, I need to finish this paper, so I can be free to hang out with you guys. Okay?”

“Okay. See ya later.”

Jaz ended the call and turned her attention back to her work. In the back of her mind, she thought about Georgia on the dance floor. She bet that Georgia moved like an angel. Just imagining those hips swaying made Jaz groan and she shifted in her seat a little. She then shook the thought away, needing to stay focused on the matter at hand in order to get everything done.

“I bet her ass would fit pretty good against me, though,” Jaz muttered with a smile. And she shook her head again, doing her best to get rid of that thought. _Georgie is my friend and I shouldn’t be thinking like this!_

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia could not believe that she agreed to go to a club, but for some reason when Jaz asked her, she jumped at the chance. She had never been to a club before and she was not sure what to wear or anything. But, Jaz promised to help her out. She was going to have to wait for the tall teen to show up.

While waiting, she wondered why she had agreed to go to the club. She had never desired to go to one before, but she thought it might have something to do with the fact that Jaz had been the one to ask her. Oddly enough, when she was younger, she had plenty of friends who asked the same thing, but she turned them down. Even when Allen used to ask her to go, she would refuse; often, he would go without her. She just did not feel comfortable with the idea, especially the thought of a bunch of people in a small area around her. But, something about going with Jaz made it seem like it would be all right.

A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts and she bolted upright to let Jaz in. The tall teen smiled as soon as the door opened, but that quickly gave way to a more puzzled expression. Georgia backed up to let Jaz in and wondered why the college student regarded her in such a manner.

“You’re not dressed,” Jaz stated the obvious.

“Oh!” Georgia chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t sure what I should wear.”

“Something nice, but not too formal. Like me,” Jaz replied, motioning down to herself.

Georgia took a moment to take in what Jaz was wearing and actually had to swallow a bit for some reason. Jaz was not dressed in anything fancy; she was actually wearing regular blue jeans, but the way they hugged her hips was very different from the way her jeans generally fit her. Then there was a plain, white polo shirt, which was covered by a sleek, black suit-jacket. Her hair was done differently too.

“I like your hair like this,” Georgia commented without thinking. 

Jaz smiled. “Thanks. I just got it done today. A lot of people never seem to notice the difference,” she replied.

“Really? It’s very nice. How is it done?” Georgia asked, touching Jaz’s newly done locks.

“In the front it’s flat twisted. I am not sure how that works. I don’t do hair for a reason. In the back it’s braided. I’m glad you like it. Now we need to worry about you,” Jaz declared, motioning to the smaller woman.

“I still don’t know what to wear. I don’t have any jeans or anything.”

“You don’t need jeans. I wore these because I can. Most of the time, the club we’re going to doesn’t let you in if you have on jeans anyway, no matter what kind. But, we’re pretty well known there, so I can get away with it. I’m sure you have great clothes, though. Do you have a dress or a skirt or something?” Jaz inquired.

“I think so.”

“Do you want me to help you find something?”

Georgia nodded. “Yes, please,” she answered in a smaller voice than usual.

“Then lead the way.”

Georgia nodded again and started for the stairs with Jaz right behind her. As they ascended the stairs, Jaz realized that she was probably going to see the inside of Georgia’s bedroom. She wondered what it looked like. She had not gotten the chance to see it when she carried Georgia up there before because she had been focused making sure Georgia was in bed and the room had been dark.

She was certain that the room would be decorated tastefully, like the rest of the house, but a bedroom was such a personal area that she believed it would be something to it that there was not in the rest of the house. Before her mind could come up with all sorts of possibilities, she remembered that Georgia was not alone in that bedroom. Allen was there too.

“Hey, where is Allen?” Jaz asked curiously as they got to the top of the stairs.

“Business trip,” Georgia simply answered.

“He’s gone most of the week, huh? How long has he been like this?”

“For about a year. I told you, he’s chasing clients. He has to do a lot of the legwork if he wants his business to survive,” Georgia explained plainly.

“You ever worry that he’s out doing more than legwork while you’re left here alone?” Jaz inquired, her mouth getting ahead of her brain on that one. Georgia suddenly stopped in front of her and she then realized what she just asked. “Sorry, Georgie, none of my business,” she apologized.

Georgia sighed. “His business is important to him. Come on, this way.” She motioned down the hall before walking off.

Jaz followed behind like a sad puppy, ashamed of what she dared to ask. It was just something that crossed her mind, though. Allen was gone a lot and he did not seem interested in Georgia when he was away. She knew that he did not call his wife whenever she was around and she doubted that changed when she was not around since she felt it was safe to assume he did not know when she would be around. Georgia’s companionship did not seem to mean much to him, so Jaz could not help wondering if he got his companionship from someone else, or someones else while he was out there “doing the legwork.”

The teen’s thoughts were interrupted as they entered the bedroom. With clear lighting, Jaz was quickly left in awe of the room. It was everything that the house was and more. There was a massive, black four-post bed in the center of the room that looked like something an emperor would rest on. Fluffy pillows lined the head of the bed and a hint of satin sheets poked out from underneath the black comforter. Just the thought of the sheets made Jaz’s skin warm until she remembered who slept on those sheets with Georgia. Turning away, she noticed a huge fireplace facing the bed. Before she could become even more awed by the room, Georgia opened up the closet and Jaz’s jaw hit the floor.

“This whole thing is your closet?” Jaz asked in disbelief as she stepped over to the huge walk-in closet. “It’s like the size of my bedroom!”

“Well, we have to be able to fit both his things and my things in here,” Georgia pointed out, as if every couple had a monster-sized closet because they needed the space for both of them.

“Uh… yeah,” Jaz agreed for lack of a better thing. She went into the closet with Georgia and twisted and turned to take in all of the clothing, accessories, shoes, jewelry, and other items one might need during a night out.

“What do you think of this dress? Is it too much?” Georgia asked, pulling out what appeared to be an evening gown.

“Yeah, that’s way too much. Let’s look for something a little more low-key,” Jaz commented, moving to look through what seemed to be Georgia’s half of the closet. She quickly spotted something that she felt would be more suitable for the place they were going. She yanked it out and presented it to Georgia.

An ebony eyebrow arched and its owner leaned back a little. “That one? Are you sure?”

A nod and a smile were the response. “Trust me, Georgie. This one is just fine and I’m sure everyone will agree with me.”

The shorter woman still appeared a little skeptical, but she accepted the dress. Exiting the closet, she marched over to the adjacent bathroom and closed the door. Jaz waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity, mostly because she was anticipating Georgia coming back into the bedroom. When the moment happened, Jaz almost whistled, but held it in. But, her eyes did seem like they were ready to fall out of her skull.

“Do I look okay?” Georgia inquired, glancing down at herself bashfully. She was not too sure if the navy blue knee-length dress looked right on her. “Do you think I’m showing off too much cleavage? Allen usually doesn’t like me wearing stuff like this,” she stated.

Pale blue eyes rolled as a scoff echoed through the room. “I can bet why,” the younger woman mumbled. Everybody in the club was going to be looking at Georgia! “You look gorgeous and you’re not showing off too much cleavage. It’s actually more of a tease than anything else. Are you comfortable like that?”

Georgia glanced around. “I think I should take a jacket or something.”

“That’s fine. We can pick out a jacket and some shoes. How did you do your hair that fast?” Jaz asked curiously as they went back into the closet.

“My hair isn’t that hard to manage. All I had to do was pin it,” Georgia answered. She put her hair up with two strands in the front framing her face. It was a very simple hairstyle, but Jaz thought she pulled it off rather elegantly. Added to the hairstyle, she had thrown on a light splash of makeup.

“I always tell people, my hair is easy because even when it’s messed up, most people don’t know it,” Jaz remarked, chuckling at her own joke. She would have ruffled her locks, but her hair was definitely not messed up right now for her to do that.

Georgia looked curious. “Well, I can tell when it’s done and it’s done very nicely today. What do you think of these shoes?” She pulled a pair of stylish black heels from a shelf.

“Oh, perfect. Now, your jacket, so you’re not too self-conscious.”

Georgia found a jacket for herself and wrapped it around her shoulders. The pair departed after that and Jaz drove them to club. Her friends were already outside waiting on line, so she and Georgia joined them. Pleasant greetings were exchanged and everyone went on about how fancy the others looked. When they got to Jaz, they reversed it and commented that she looked far too plain going anywhere with them, especially with Georgia on her arm.

“Now, you know you ought to be ashamed of yourself, taking a fine lady out looking like that,” Robin scolded the amazon, waving her hand in Jaz’s general direction.

Jaz rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend. “I didn’t get any complaints.”

“I think she looks…” Georgia searched for the right word. “Dashing.”

“Yeah, like she needs to dash her ass back to her closet,” Mitch chimed in.

Pale blue eyes rolled again. “You guys are just jealous that you don’t look as good as I do,” she countered with a playfully smug smirk.

“Good and ugly, right?” Peach quipped.

“Don’t make me come down there, little man. You know I’ll grind your bones to make my bread,” she teased.

The group laughed at that one. The joking actually helped set Georgia at ease because it made her forget about her nervousness with going into a club for the first time. But, as they waited on line, her anxiety returned. She could not believe that she was going into a club with a group of teenagers and without her husband. Without her husband’s knowledge even. She began to fidget with the clutch purse that she brought with her until a large hand wrapped itself around her hand. She looked up and noticed Jaz smiling down at her.

“It’ll be fine,” Jaz assured her, speaking in a low voice so the others would not hear.

“I feel like I should have told Allen I was going to a club,” Georgia replied.

“Maybe. Does he tell you about when he’s going out?” Jaz asked.

“Not anymore. Not really.” Her forehead wrinkled a bit as she thought about how little Allen did tell her.

Jaz frowned a little. “Well, what’s good for the goose is good for the gander. Besides, you’re not doing anything bad. It’s not like this is topless dancing place or anything,” she remarked.

The words got an immediate blush from Georgia. “I hope not!” she squeaked.

“It’s not. I promise. We save those outings for the summer,” the youngster teased.

Georgia smiled, but continued blushing. Jaz figured the crisis was averted and turned her attention to seeing if they were close to the front yet. Only catching a glimpse of the line moving, she figured they would be in shortly, but Georgia said something that completely pulled her attention away from the club.

“He goes to those, you know,” Georgia whispered.

“Where? Who?” Jaz asked.

“Allen. He goes to those sorts of plans. He says that it’s good to conduct business there,” the older woman explained.

“Really?” Jaz was a bit skeptical, but kept that to herself. She knew that she would not be able to get much business handled in a topless bar. “I never would’ve guessed that.”

“I didn’t ask too many questions when he told me about it. Really, the only reason I know about it is because he ran into people we both know. They were also doing business deals there. I was tempted to ask my father if he conducted business in them because it seemed like plenty of men do.”

Jaz continued to keep her opinion to herself, but she seriously doubted any business was going on. Maybe there was networking and cajoling, but not business. She was saved from saying anything because they made it up to the front. The group said their usual long greetings to the bouncer, who Jaz challenged to an arm wrestling match…but later; it was a later that never ever came. The bouncer laughed and let them in without checking their IDs, Georgia noticed.

The inside of the club was beyond what Georgia imagined. Yes, there was loud music and people all over, but there were also lights everywhere in the dim settling. There were even people with glow sticks, attracting attention to themselves in the dark atmosphere. A large dance floor that seemed to be sunken in was set up on the right side from the entrance and there were bodies out there moving to the music, many in ways that brought a blush to Georgia’s face. The other side held tables, booths, and some couches to relax on. The group quickly went to claim a couple of couches.

“Man, this place is packed! You’d think it was the spot or something!” Jaz remarked, flinging her long arms behind the sofa.

“It needs to be the spot with the cover they charge!” Mitch huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yes, Mitch, because it’s so difficult for you to drum up even the smallest amount of chump change,” Robin chimed in, throwing a wink in for good measure.

“Fuck you. At least I don’t still get an allowance,” Mitch countered with a sneer.

“Hey, I need all the money I can get,” Rob admitted with a shrug. “Speaking of that, excuse me while I go hustle the shit out of whoever is on my favorite pool table.”

The others waved as Robin got up and walked off toward the back of the club. After giving it a moment of obvious contemplation, Peach got up and followed Robin. Mitch got up to go get something to drink and before anyone realized it, a group of women were pulling Cocoa off. He glanced back at Jaz, who only waved to him to send him on his way. Usually, she would have been yanked off with him, but for some reason, she did not get the typical treatment and she was glad for it.

“Wow, I guess you guys do know this place pretty well,” Georgia commented when she noticed how quickly the friends split up.

“Yeah, we’re pretty comfortable around here. You want something to drink?” Jaz motioned to the bar on the far side of the room.

“No, not yet.”

“How about dancing? You want to go dance?” Jaz pointed out to the busy dance floor, spotting Cocoa immediately. He was sandwiched between two beautiful women that he practically eclipsed because they were so much smaller than he was.

Georgia giggled when she saw Cocoa with the young women, but she shook her head to Jaz’s question. “I don’t think I would be comfortable dancing with someone like that,” she stated.

“Why not?”

“Could you imagine having a stranger pressed up against you like that?” 

Jaz glanced over at her friend. “It’s just dancing. Come on, come out there with me.”

“With you?” Georgia echoed, as if she did not know what those words meant.

“Yes, with me,” Jaz insisted and she hoped that did not sound too weird to Georgia. She just did not want her friend to play the wallflower for the rest of the night, especially since they were going to be there for a while.

Georgia gnawed on the corner of her bottom lip for a moment and cast her eyes to the dance floor. Jaz climbed to her feet and put her hand out for Georgia. Deep brown eyes turned to look at the offered hand and then up at the person making the offer. Jaz smiled down at her and Georgia could not believe the level of tenderness and compassion that she saw in those ice blue orbs. Georgia smiled.

“I’ll give it a try,” Georgia said, taking the offered hand. Jaz grinned and led the smaller woman out into the crowd on the dance floor. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: more clubbing and Jaz’s father makes an appearance.


	8. Party on

8: Party on

Peach should have been focusing on playing pool. He had money on the game, after all, but something much more interesting caught his eye—Jaz out on the dance floor. It was hard to miss Jaz, not just because of her height, but she had a distinct aura that drew attention to her. He would not have cared about that, but when he spotted her out on the dance floor, he noticed that she was dancing with Georgia and he was not sure what to make of that.

“Yo, Robbie, look at that and tell me what you see,” Peach requested, pointing out to where he was staring. He knew that Robin would catch on, so he did not have to be very specific.

Robin turned her attention away from her pool game and immediately noticed what Peach meant when her eyes landed on the dance floor. Jaz was pressed up very close to Georgia with her hands on slim hips, swaying to the beat. Robin rolled her eyes.

“Just friends my ass,” she declared with a scoff.

“You think the teen-titan is lying to us about nothing going on between her and Georgie?” Peach asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I think she’s enjoying having that round ass pressed against her more than she’ll care to admit,” Robbie replied.

“What are you two talking about?” Peach’s opponent asked, peering out into the crowd. What had their attention was easy enough to spot. “Whoa, is that Stretch’s new girlfriend?”

“Not according to her, they’re just friends,” Robin informed him.

“I’d like to be just friends with her like that,” the woman that Robin was playing pool against commented with a wolfish grin.

“You and half of the female population in this club,” Peach remarked with a teasing grin.

“Which says something because this isn’t even a gay club,” Robin commented, shaking her head a little.

The woman shrugged. “Hey, she knows how to treat a girl,” she said with a smirk.

“I’ve heard far too many stories to be bothered by that, you know,” Robin said dryly, figuring that the woman was trying to rile her up.

“But, obviously not enough stories to go find out for yourself.”

Robbie and Peach rolled their eyes, but Peach spoke up. “That would be borderline incestuous for them. Besides, Rob is straight and she’s not going to compromise herself just to use Jaz and find out if she’s good in bed. Or even the greatest date of all time,” he informed anyone who was listening.

“Oh, she is great at both, let me assure you,” the woman remarked. “You can tell by the way she moves out there.”

And eyes rolled again, but they did go back to Jaz and Georgia. Robin and Peach were not sure what to make of the scene. Yes, Jaz danced with all types. Hell, she could talk Mitch into dancing with the proper motivation, but there just seemed to be something more than dancing when she was with Georgia. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz grinned as she felt Georgia move against her. The movement was still a little stiff, but it was vast improvement to when they went out there ten minutes ago. For almost thirty seconds, Georgia had actually just stood there, staring at Jaz as she lightly rolled her hips to the music. Jaz had rightfully assumed that Georgia was self-conscious, especially about dancing with another woman. Only after pointing out plenty of other women dancing with each other was Jaz able to coax Georgia into moving, but even then, it was very wooden. Jaz had almost been depressed when she put her hands on Georgia’s waist to try to get her to move and Georgia had damn near jumped out of her skin. But, she had allowed Jaz’s hands to stay there. She then relaxed and tried to move how the hands were directing her, which was what they were still doing for the most part. Georgia was comfortable enough to lean against Jaz, but Jaz was aware that she had a lot of work ahead of her. She was not sure if she would survive that work, though.

“Georgie,” Jaz whispered into Georgia’s ear. At that level, Jaz was struck by the thought that Georgia’s ears looked almost elf-like. She could imagine kissing the tips of those ears since her mouth was so close, but she quickly banished those thoughts from her mind.

“Yes?” Georgia inquired, pushing herself a little closer to her friend to make sure she was heard… and to keep away any of the strangers from trying to dance with her.

“Relax and could you stop stepping back so much into me or we’re going to fall over,” Jaz informed her friend. They were not going to fall over because Georgia was practically walking through her, but because her legs were going to give out from having such a sweet ass pressed into her thighs. It was torture!

“Oh, sorry.” Georgia eased up a little, but still seemed like she was fleeing into Jaz.

“Georgie, why so nervous? It’s just me. You know I’m not going to let anything happen to you, right?” Jaz asked.

“I know,” Georgia agreed. “But… I’m just not used to dancing. I’m not very good at it,” she added, sounding quite ashamed of herself. It did not help matters that she blushed slightly.

There was a small, but reassuring smile. “You’re doing fine. Just relax and follow me, okay?”

Georgia nodded and tried her best to do as Jaz said, but it was hard because it felt like half of the club was watching her dance. She moved a bit more, looser than before. Jaz moved her hands from Georgia’s hips to her sides, trying to direct her a little more. Georgia started getting the idea and Jaz moved one hand to her back, kneading the small of her back, which helped her relax. For some reason that she could not figure out, having Jaz’s hand on her back made her feel safe and protected. Jaz would make sure nothing happened to her.

“Okay, that’s good. Now, dip a little bit with me,” Jaz told her.

Georgia went a little lower and sashayed to the beat a little more. A smile worked its way onto her face and Jaz knew that she had her friend now. She stopped directing Georgia for the most part and just moved where Georgia could follow her. Georgia stayed pressed up against her, twisting and turning, smiling all the way through. Jaz had to grin too.

After long minutes of dancing, Jaz dragged Georgia over to the bar, so that they could get some “expensive ass” water; that was how Jaz described it. Of course, Georgia had to laugh at that. Jaz purchased water for both of them.

“You didn’t have to pay for me,” Georgia objected as her friend twisted the cap off of the bottled water and handed it to her. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaz waved it off and took a swig of her own water. “It’s my job to make sure you have a good time and I take my job very seriously. So, get some water in you, catch your breath, and get your legs ready to go back out there and swing with me!” she declared with a grin.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Georgia said, smiling all the way through the words. She then took a sip of her water.

“Not so soon into the night, my friend! We still have a lot to do!” Jaz proclaimed, still smiling up a storm. Right after she said that a new song came on and she let out a hoot as her hips started twisting and turning. “Oh, this is my song! Come on, Georgie, back out there!”

“But, I haven’t finished my water yet,” Georgia pointed out.

“Me neither, but that doesn’t matter. Come on, I move real good to this type of music!” Jaz declared. Anything with a hip-hop beat called to her to start gyrating.

“But—” Georgia did not get to object as her friend grabbed her by the hand and yanked her back out onto the dance floor.

Jaz took the bottle of water from Georgia, making sure to put the cap back on it and then slid the water into her jacket pocket. She then took control of Georgia’s hips and forced the smaller woman to start moving with her. In no time, Georgia was dancing on her own, pressing herself against Jaz and smiling up a storm. Jaz grinned back, making sure to keep up with her dancing companion.

“This is fun!” Georgia giggled.

Jaz nodded, thoroughly enjoying herself. Suddenly, she felt someone pressed against her back, so she glanced back to see what was going on. A woman that Jaz was familiar with was dancing against her, which did not bother her. She smiled down at the shorter woman, who smiled back at her. Things were fine, even when another woman came out of nowhere to dance against her side.

Jaz noticed Georgia’s body language changed a bit, getting stiffer, even though she was trying to hide it. She pulled Georgia a little closer to her, hoping that reassured her that everything was all right. The bashful woman did calm down somewhat and tried to concentrate on dancing.

Georgia’s calm did not last for long as a body suddenly pressed against her back. She yelped and jumped up against Jaz’s lean form, as if she was seeking protection. Jaz put her arms around Georgia and glared at the woman that was standing behind her friend. The woman had the nerve to smirk at her.

“C’mon, let’s go catch our breath,” Jaz said loudly, not just for Georgia, but for her unwanted dance partner to hear and figure out that Georgia was “taken.”

Georgia nodded to the suggestion and let Jaz lead her back over to the couch that they had been sitting on. Mitch was over there, lounging with a beer in her hand and slightly swaying to the loud music while remaining in her seat. Georgia and Jaz sat down, Georgia pressing herself closer to Jaz, seemingly still seeking protection. Mitch glanced over at them, but did not say anything.

“Sorry about that, Georgie. I didn’t expect us to attract a group like that,” Jaz commented, looking a little sheepish over what happened.

“It’s all right. I just wasn’t expecting it…” Georgia replied, trying her best to sound okay with everything. She did not want to ruin Jaz’s fun just because she had a problem with people.

“Yeah, girls see Jaz on the dance floor and it might as well be the Bat signal,” Mitch remarked, chuckling.

“You don’t mind dancing with a bunch of strangers?” Georgia asked, looking up at Jaz.

Jaz shrugged and shook her head. “I don’t mind. I like dancing. I get that you don’t like strangers pressed up against you. A lot of people feel that way. Not many people like some random person rubbing up against them.”

“But, you don’t care?”

“Nope.”

“Why don’t you go back out there, Jaz?” Mitch suggested. “I can watch Georgie for you,” she added.

Jaz eyed her blonde friend, noting that she was trying her best to look rather innocent, and then she looked at Georgia. Glancing back at Mitch, she knew not to trust the blonde alone with Georgia. Something was going to come up if she left, something that she did not want to come up.

“Nah, I’m good,” Jaz replied, going into her pocket and pulling out Georgia’s water. She handed the bottle to the shorter woman.

“Thank you,” Georgia said, taking the water.

“God, you two are drinking water? Jaz, be a half-decent date and spring for some fucking booze! Come on, you’re supposed to be showing her a night on the town!” Mitch pointed out.

“I don’t need any…” Georgia objected softly, eyes drifting down to her shoes.

“Nah, you know what, Mitch has a point. I’m supposed to be showing you a night on the town, Georgie. I want you to have a good time,” Jaz declared.

“I am!” the older woman insisted. She was having a great time until that unknown female started grinding against her ass and touching her thighs without permission.

“Still, I think a drink might help loosen you up a bit. Don’t worry, I’m not going to get you drunk or let anyone take advantage of you if you decide to get drunk. You trust me, right?” Jaz inquired.

“Of course I do,” Georgia replied and she knew that was the truth. She completely trusted Jaz.

“Okay then. So, what do you drink?” Jaz asked.

“You should get her some Sex on the Beach,” Mitch remarked with a smirk and Georgia immediately blushed at that. Blue eyes just glared at Mitch and her smart-aleck “jokes.”

“What do you drink, Georgie? Ignore anything Mitch might bother to say,” the amazon commented, waving her blonde friend off.

“Um… I’ll take a bay breeze, please,” Georgia decided. Usually, she did not drink, but one should be fine, she figured.

Jaz nodded and was up to get Georgia a drink. She hoped for the couple of minutes that she was gone Mitch could be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Or she hoped that Georgia just did not believe anything Mitch said to her.

“Yo, Jaz,” the bartender said as the tall woman stepped up to the bar.

“Hey, let me get a bay breeze,” she requested.

“No problem. I’m thinking a drink this fruity isn’t for you, even though it’s fruity like you,” he teased with a smile. “It’s for that cute little thing you trying to merge with on the dance floor?” he inquired as he moved to make the cocktail.

“Yeah, and I wasn’t trying to merge with her. I was just dancing, like I do with everyone else,” Jaz argued.

The bartender chuckled. “Whatever you say, Jaz. She is cute. She seems different from your usual girls, though.”

“The hell, man? She’s just my friend. It’s not like that.”

“No?” he sounded skeptical, but he kept his thoughts to himself. “Well, since she’s just a friend…” His eyes strayed over to where Georgia was sitting.

“She wouldn’t like you and she’s married. Don’t bother her if we make our way back over here,” she commanded, pointing a threatening finger at him. Her glare might have been believable and intimidating if only he did not know her as well as he did.

The bartender smiled and chuckled again while finishing up with the drink. Jaz returned to her friends, finding Mitch chatting up a handsome young man and Georgia staring at her feet. Jaz shook her head; Mitch was a horrible friend, she thought. Ignoring Georgia in order to string some guy along, she snorted mentally at the behavior.

“Here ya go, Georgie,” Jaz said as she handed the cocktail over to her friend as she eased down onto the couch next to Georgia.

“Thank you,” Georgia said in a low voice. 

“You okay? Nothing happened while I was getting the drink, right?”

Georgia shook her head. “No, nothing happened. I’m sorry I’m so skittish. I’m just not used to this.” Brown eyes remained on her feet and she was sort of hunched over, appearing quite sheepish and apologetic.

Jaz reached over and gently rubbed Georgia’s knee, getting the ebony-haired woman to look up at her. “George, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I know you’re not used to it. I just want you to relax and have a good time. No more apologizing to me, okay?”

A small smile spread across Georgia’s face and she nodded. With that settled, she sipped her drink. “So, what now?” she asked curiously.

“I can show you around. There’s more to this place than the great music and cool lounge area. There are pool tables in the back, some air hockey, a sports’ section down the hall, and there’s even an upstairs,” Jaz informed her friend.

“An upstairs?”

“It’s kinda like a restaurant area. The menu isn’t too fancy, but it’s a good place for you to get to know someone you might meet here. You want to check any of that out?”

Georgia shrugged. “I don’t think I’m interested in any of that stuff. I can’t play pool or air hockey. I’m not into sports really and I already know the person I met here,” she said with a smile.

A light laugh escaped the taller woman. “That’s cool. Lemme know if you change your mind. We can sit here and talk. Whenever you’re comfortable, we can go back out to the dance floor.”

Georgia nodded, smiling a bit to show that she liked that idea. They sat there and talked about nothing in general. At one point, Jaz got up and refilled Georgia’s drink. The shorter woman thanked her for the drink again and then decided to share that she almost never had more than two drinks while out, especially since she had not eaten anything.

“You’re worried about getting drunk around me?” Jaz inquired, throwing her arms up on the back of the sofa.

“Not you. I don’t like getting drunk at all,” Georgia answered.

“Why’s that? Getting drunk every now and then isn’t that bad.”

“I don’t know. I just… I got very drunk once and when I woke up I couldn’t remember anything that happened.”

Jaz nodded. “It happens sometimes. Hell, you didn’t wake up in the bed with some stranger or something, right?”

Georgia shook her head. “No, I was in the bed with Allen, but still, I didn’t like not remembering. And…” She glanced away, not sure if she wanted to share any further.

“Hey, Georgie,” Jaz cooed, putting her arm around Georgia’s shoulders. “You can tell me. What happened?”

Taking a deep breath, the pale woman glanced away for a moment. “Well… it’s just… It bothered me how he looked at me the next morning.”

Jaz’s eyebrows curled up. “What do you mean? How did he look at you?”

Georgia shook her head. “Nothing, never mind. It’s silly.”

“No, it’s not. Tell me, Georgie. This obviously bothered you. How did he look? What happened?” the artist gently urged her friend on, rubbing Georgia’s shoulder with the hope that it would get her to open up.

“He just had this weird smile on his face and he kept thanking me for the night. I couldn’t remember what he was talking about, but I was a little… sore… so I could guess,” Georgia replied, voice lowering along with her eyes.

“Okay, you had drunken sex with your husband. Why does that bother you so much?” Jaz asked, although she was now a little bothered by it. Allen should not have done something to Georgia if he knew it would make her uncomfortable, including having sex with her when she was drunk. She would never sleep with someone if that person was drunk and she was sober, but Allen might have been drunk too.

“I told you it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly, George. I want to know. Maybe putting it into words will help you get over it or help you confront him on it if it was something really bad,” the college student pointed out.

Georgia nodded. “Like I said, I don’t like not remembering what happened. But, I do remember that Allen was not drunk that night. I feel… I feel like he took advantage of me. I know it’s crazy because he’s my husband and everything, but still…” Georgia actually curled into Jaz’s body and then wrapped her arms around herself. Jaz put her arm around her friend, ignoring the fact that Mitch was watching them all of a sudden.

“Hey, it’s okay, George. I’m sure he didn’t think about it that way,” Jaz tried to assure her, speaking in a low, comforting tone.

“I’m sure he didn’t either and my friends said the same thing, but that doesn’t change the way I feel.”

It was Jaz’s turn to nod and she stroked Georgia’s shoulder. “You are quite right. Well, look at it this way, I promise not to take advantage of you. It’s safe for you to get drunk if you want to. I just want you to have a good time.”

Georgia was quiet for a moment. “Dance with me again?”

The younger woman grinned and quickly led Georgia back out to the dance floor. Jaz made sure to keep away any people that tried to come up on Georgia, giving a nod to anyone as a signal to go away and glaring at them if they did not get the first message. It worked out and Jaz also got Georgia another drink. The older woman sipped the cocktail and loosened up more, but Jaz still made sure to keep strangers away from her friend. She was quite happy to see Georgia having a good time, laughing and moving with confidence that Jaz felt she should always have.

“How you doing, Georgie?” Jaz inquired as they continued dancing.

“I’m doing good,” Georgia crooned, leaning closer to her friend while making sure to keep moving.

“Should we get some food in you? You look like you’re starting to feel those drinks,” Jaz commented. She could see those beautiful brown eyes started to droop a little.

“I’m doing good,” Georgia repeated, smiling a bit.

“Yeah, you look like you’re doing good,” the younger woman remarked, smiling too.

Jaz let Georgia go, even getting her another drink when she emptied her second cocktail. Another came not too long after that. Jaz was quite happy that Georgia was comfortable enough to have multiple drinks while in her care. Georgia did not even seem aware of what she was doing, focusing more on dancing than anything else.

By the time Georgia finished her fourth drink, Jaz had to hold her up and decided it was time to get her friend off of the dance floor. They went back to the couch, where Mitch was conversing with three young men. The men cast glances over to Jaz and Georgia, but focused back on Mitch as Georgia curled into Jaz’s body.

“I think this one is ready to go,” Jaz commented, talking to Mitch, but referring to Georgia.

“It certainly does look that way,” Mitch concurred, giving Georgia a long look. The older woman was awake, but obviously intoxicated, barely able to keep her eyes open and smiling at absolutely nothing. “Garrison must be mixing the drinks extra-strong tonight for her to be like that.”

“I think I’m going to take her home,” Jaz stated, rubbing Georgia’s shoulder.

“Whose home?” Mitch inquired with a teasing smirk.

“Fuck you, Mitch,” Jaz replied, smiling as she spoke.

“I don’t think it’s me you want to do that to,” the blonde continued on. “I think it might be that little pixie in your arms you want.”

Jaz flipped her friend off while glancing down at Georgia, wanting to see if she was paying attention to what was going on. Georgia was cuddled up against her and appeared to be on the brink of sleep more than anything else. Jaz considered that it might have been a bit wrong of her to give Georgia three drinks without giving her water or something to eat in between, but she seemed like she was having so much fun.

“You might as well take her home. She looks like she’s done and we’re going to be for another couple of hours. The pool sharks seem to be making quite a bit back there, so they’re not going to want to leave,” Mitch pointed out.

“All right. We’ll catch you guys later,” Jaz said.

“I’ll tell everybody else you left. They’re probably gonna wanna do this again soon if they leave with enough money and Cocoa has enough phone numbers,” Mitch informed her.

“I know. I’m good, though. I got most of my work done and everything. How about you?”

“I’m good. We’re probably gonna have to break out whips and chains for Peach, though. He still thinks one of us is going to write that fucking history paper for him.”

Light blue eyes rolled and Jaz snorted. “That little bastard must be out of his mind. I’ve seen enough papers for this year. Crazy ass English professor.”

“I know. I’m taking the other class that nut job is teaching.” 

“We’re just two idiots, then,” Jaz said and then her attention was turned back to Georgia as she felt the older woman moving against her. From what she could tell, Georgia was now asleep. “Okay, I think I really need to get Cinder-Georgie home now.”

Mitch nodded in agreement and farewells were said. Jaz helped Georgia to her feet, which also woke her up. Georgia leaned into Jaz, as if she needed the support to stay on her feet.

“What’s going on?” Georgia inquired in a sleepy tone.

“Time for you to go home, little princess,” Jaz informed her. “So, say bye-bye to Mitch.”

“Go home? Already? But, I thought we were having fun,” Georgia stated.

“We are having fun, but I think you have hit your fun limit. You were just asleep,” Jaz reported.

“Was I? Then I suppose you’re right that it is time to go. Bye-bye, Mitch,” Georgia said, giving the blonde a little wave. Well, really waving in the blonde’s general direction, but since Georgia was hiding her face against Jaz’s side it was hard to say that she was waving to anyone at all.

“Later, Mitch,” Jaz said.

“Later, you two. Keep the party going if you can,” Mitch commented with a lewd smirk and a wink, which the amazon chose to ignore.

Jaz and Georgia then took their leave, walking back out to Jaz’s car. The tall woman secured her friend in the passenger seat, even though Georgia insisted that she could do it herself. For all of her insisting, she had not moved an inch to do it on her own. Once Jaz was certain Georgia was buckled in right, she got in and started for her friend’s house.

“Jazzy, this certainly was a fun night,” Georgia commented in a groggy tone.

“Jazzy?” Jaz echoed, smiling at the nickname.

“You gave me a nickname. I wanna give you one too,” the older woman pointed out.

“I have no problem with that. You can call me that all you want.”

“Just me?” Georgia requested.

“Sure, if that’ll make you happy. You are the only person allowed to call me ‘Jazzy.’ Okay?”

Georgia smiled brightly, like a delighted child. “Okay.”

“George, Allen isn’t going to be home by any chance, is he?” Jaz asked curiously. She kind of wanted him to be home because she was not too comfortable with leaving Georgia alone in the house in her current state, but she also did not want him to be there. After all, he took advantage of Georgia the last time she was drunk and Jaz also did not want him to assume that she went out and got Georgia drunk all of the time or something just as insane.

“No, Allen is gone for the next few days. Thank God for small favors!” Georgia declared with a giggle.

Jaz smiled a bit too. “George, why’d you marry him if you guys don’t get along too well?” she asked before she could catch herself. “You don’t have to answer that!” she squeaked, thinking that was inappropriate, especially to ask an intoxicated person.

Georgia smiled a little as if caught in a happy memory. “We used to get along very well in college. We were both very determined and driven for our degrees. We had a lot of study dates and he also helped me relax at a few social events. He seemed so interested in me back then and we talked a lot more. Really talked, I mean. It wasn’t until we got out into the real world that we started disagreeing on almost everything.”

Jaz nodded. “Ah, the real world, screwing up your childhood since childhood was invented,” she remarked.

Georgia nodded and continued to smile. “Should’ve waited to go into the real world longer before we got married. We pretty much married right out of college. I think if we waited just a little longer, I wouldn’t have married him.”

“So, why stay married?” Jaz inquired before she could stop herself.

“I’ve seen us at our best and I think we can get back there once Allen gets his business established. When he gets everything together, I’m sure he’ll have more time for me and we can work on us. He just needs to get his business settled first.”

“Is that the cause for most of your disagreements?”

Georgia yawned, but she did not respond. Jaz glanced over at her and noticed that her friend was asleep. Jaz smiled again and then sighed. She was glad that Georgia was sleeping or she knew that she would have continued to fish for information. She was not entirely comfortable with doing that, but she could not stop herself.

The drive to Georgia’s home was quiet; Jaz did not bother to turn on the radio, knowing that she would disturb Georgia if she did. Once they made it to the front of the dark house, Jaz helped Georgia into the house and carried her upstairs. She laid Georgia down on the bed, on top of the spread.

“Jazzy?” Georgia said, reaching out for her friend.

“I’m still here, George. I’m going to take your shoes off and then get something to wash your makeup off, okay?” Jaz informed the older woman.

“I can do it,” Georgia mumbled, but just like in the car, she made no moves to do it.

“I know you can, but I think you’re too tired to do it.”

“I do feel tired. Why am I so tired?” Georgia wondered aloud, yawning at the end of that question.

“Because you had a good time and you wore yourself out.”

“I did have a good time.”

Jaz smiled softly. “I know you did.”

“You made sure I had a good time. You’re the best, Jazzy. My best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too, Georgie. Now, I need to take your shoes off and wash your face, okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

Georgia fell right back to sleep after that. Jaz made sure to take her shoes off and wash her face. She was tempted to search for pajamas, but decided against that. She did not want Georgia to feel like she had taken advantage of the shorter woman at any point. She wanted Georgia to remain comfortable enough around her to drink since she believed every now and then a person should be able to cut loose. Georgia had a good time, cut loose, and she should feel safe enough to do that again when they went clubbing.

Jaz did stick around for a little while, nervous about letting Georgia stay in the house alone. When she figured it was time for her to get out of there, she ended up going back upstairs and waking Georgia. She wanted to know the code for arming the security alarm. It would make her feel a hell of a lot better knowing that it was on while Georgia was passed out. Georgia was disoriented, but rattled the numbers off to Jaz without a problem. Jaz then searched the house to make sure it was clear before alarming the security system and disappearing for the night.

When Jaz got to her house, she did not expect anyone to be awake. It was almost five in the morning and it was the weekend. But, the light in the living room was on, letting her know that her father was probably awake. She was tempted to try to sneak to her room to avoid him, but it was very hard for someone her size to sneak anywhere and she had learned that the hard way. She just hated when her father caught her coming in at all hours of the morning. He always had weird questions.

“Jaz, that you?” her father called. 

“Yeah, Dad. Flint out too?” she asked as she went to stand in the doorway of the living room. Her father was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in front of him on their messy coffee table. 

“Yeah, he’s out with those knuckleheads he calls his friends,” her father replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders. His warm brown eyes locked with her blue ones, shining a little in her opinion.

Jaz smiled a bit, chuckling under her breath. Her father, Jeremy Hall, regarded her with an amused smile of his own. He was a rather short man and looked even shorter when he was sitting down. It did not help that he was stocky, so he seemed even shorter still. Sometimes, she thought that his height might have actually helped attract her mother to him because Maggie seemed to enjoy being about nine inches taller than her husband. Growing up, Jaz often never noticed the height difference because her father was the disciplining parent in the house. Something about being the guy in charge made him seem larger than life much of the time.

Most people never would guess that her father was the strict parent since most of the time he actually seemed to egg her and her brother on while their mother worried over every little thing. But, when the siblings did something wrong, it was their father that stepped in and put them in their places. He was all jokes and smiles until they stepped out of line.

She stepped closer to him, trying to gauge if he was going to be weird with her for being out so late or he was just upset that he was up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. He was good at keeping a neutral expression, so it was hard to tell.

“Mom snoring again?” she asked as a joke.

Jeremy laughed, the brown skin around his eyes wrinkling. Jaz smiled again, feeling some confidence that he might let her get by without trying to scar her for life. Sometimes she felt that her father was just a little too comfortable with her being a lesbian. She knew if she were into males, he would probably keep a lot of his comments geared toward her brother.

“So, you out on the prowl? Left any girls un-fingered?” Jeremy remarked, teasing her.

“Dad!” Jaz squeaked. He always caught her by surprise with stuff like that!

“I guess that’s a no,” he said with a laugh.

“C’mon, Dad. You know most fathers are creeped out about their daughters’ sex lives. In fact, they actually treat the subject as somewhat of a taboo,” she pointed out, as she often did. Her father got way too much fun out of teasing her about women, just like he did with her brother.

“Most fathers don’t have a lesbian Casanova living with them. I have to live through you and Flint now since I’m tied to your mother until she gets fed up with me and kills me. Just so you know, she’s going to feed the body to you and your brother,” Jeremy joked, chuckling for a few seconds.

“I know. She’s already told us. I plan to have you with ketchup and Flint has a special hot sauce,” she played along.

“Just as long as you put salt on me. You know how that woman rides me about salt.”

“She’s just looking out for you, Dad. It’s bad enough she’s a woman and she already knows she’s going to out live you, but making things worse, you’re a black man. You might as well pick out a second husband for her,” she taunted him.

Jeremy grunted and then scratched his trimmed goatee. “I shoulda looked up if Swedes live long before I shackled her to me. Anyway, don’t try to distract me. I’m up waiting for you because I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Jaz made a curious face. “Why?”

“Because of you and this woman you’re seeing.”

“Dad, I’m not seeing anybody, you know that. You know whenever I have a girlfriend I can’t shut up about her and she’d be calling here every second of the day to find out what I got planned next for her,” she reminded him.

He nodded. “I know that, but I also know that you been spending a lot of time with this Georgia woman and your mom’s worried about you. Apparently, you talk about her enough for your mom to be worried.”

“Dad, you name me a thing that we do that Mom doesn’t worry about. Hell, I remember when I hit six feet, she freaked out. She worries over everything,” Jaz pointed out.

He nodded again. “Your mom is the worrier of our little tribe, but she never worries without cause. I didn’t have a job when you shot through the roof and she was worried about putting clothes on your back. She had cause to worry. You might remember for those first few months with your new found height, you and your mom shared clothes.”

“Okay, but this one isn’t that bad. I just like Georgie. She’s fun and she needed company. Her husband leaves her—” Jaz said and that was all she got out.

“Baby girl, she has a husband. A _husband_ ,” he sighed.

“She’s just my friend, Dad! We hang out. We hung out today, just like all the time. Dad,  we went clubbing with my whole gang! The whole nutty gang!” she insisted.

“Okay, you and she went clubbing. Did her husband know?”

“Her husband’s off on business. He’s always off on business. She’s always so lonely—” Jaz stated, but she was cut off again.

“Jasper, my once-little-girl, you don’t mess around with marriage. You got me? I don’t give two shits how bad this woman’s marriage is. You don’t mess around with it, okay?” he informed her in a stern tone with a look to match.

“Dad! I’m not! Why is it that no one believes she’s my friend? She’s just my friend,” she asserted.

“Right, and I’m just the man of the house, which we all know doesn’t amount to a hill of beans in this place. But, the point is, you don’t mess with marriage. In fact, you don’t mess with relationships. You let those go, like a wounded wild animal. Now, it might get pounced by a lion, but you don’t help by kicking it in the knee,” he ordered her.

Jaz scratched her forehead. “Dad, you suck at metaphors… or similes or whatever the hell that was. I’m not doing so hot at English,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“You wasting my money at that fancy school of yours?” he teased her, arching a thick eyebrow. Obviously, he had said what he felt needed to be said and now was going to go back to playing with her. She could not leave it at that, though.

“Look, Dad, I promise you, I’m not doing anything with Georgie. I’m just being her friend. We’re good friends, like I am with Robbie.”

“Robbie? The woman you blew off a bunch of times to hang out with Georgia. Are you sure you’re not doing anything with her?”

Jaz nodded. “I’m sure. Dad, you and Mom can rest assured, I’m not doing anything. I’m not trying to break up a marriage or even kick it in the leg. I just want to be her friend. She needs a friend.”

Jeremy shrugged and sipped his tea. “I believe you, baby girl. I’ll tell your mom what you said, so she can stop worrying. But, I do want you to realize that if Georgia’s husband ever suspects she’s more than just your friend, even if she’s just your friend, he might hurt you. I think that thought scares your mother even more.”

“I’m fine, Dad. Nothing is going on and I won’t let it seem like something is going on. It’ll be fine,” she tried to assure him, waving nonchalantly as if to dismiss the whole matter.

“You’re too late in making it seem like something’s going on from what your mother tells me. But, I haven’t seen it much thanks to you zipping in and out of here. I just want you to be careful. I don’t want to have to go kick this guy’s ass. Is he taller than me?” Jeremy inquired, joking a bit.

“Of course, Dad. Who ain’t taller than you?” she jibbed him. “I think I’d kick his ass if necessary. But, you know, I know you’ll beat his ass if necessary. I’ll be careful. So, now can we both go to bed?”

“You can. I gotta wait up for your brother. Last time I left him to his own devices, he sneaked a girl in here.”

“Yeah? I don’t remember that,” she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to recall such an event.

“I doubt you do. You slept through all of the fireworks. You were dead to the world til noon,” he told her.

“I take it Mom didn’t serve her breakfast,” Jaz commented with a laugh.

“If she caught her in here, you know she would’ve. That’d probably teach your brother better than me waiting up for him. I think I will go to bed. In the morning, I’ll send your mom to wake him up. If he’s got a girl this time, I bet he’ll never bring one here again.”

Jaz nodded in agreement with that and snickered as she pictured her mother bursting into Flint’s room while he was with a girl. Their mother would act like everything was fine and she and the girl were old friends. That was just the kind of person she was.

The artist went and took a shower before falling into bed. She was taken from her sleep by the cell phone buzzing in her ear. She groaned, wondering what the hell was the point of vibrate if it was so loud!

“What?” she grunted.

“Where are you? Sleeping next to some fine Asian lady named Georgia!” Peach howled into the phone.

“Shut up. Why would I be sleeping next to Georgia?” she mumbled.

“Considering the way she was grinding against you, rubbing her ass all in your crotch all last night?” Cocoa countered.

“She wasn’t rubbing anything into my crotch,” Jaz said. If she was a little more awake she would have realized that she was having what she considered a very stupid argument.

“She was totally in your crotch, so we figured you’d be in her by now,” Mitch commented.

“Screw you guys,” Jaz muttered. _I hate conference calls!_

“We’re just trying to find out if you did that to Georgia. She was all over you and you were taking such good care of her,” Robbie reported, practically cooing in that smug way that she tended to when she thought she was right.

“I didn’t do anything with Georgie. We had fun, she had fun, I dropped her off at home like I would do with anyone of you guys. Now, can we all go to bed and get some sleep?” Jaz suggested.

“I dunno. I’m pretty wired. We all went out and got those designer coffees that you hate,” Peach said.

“You mean the coffees we all hate? Why the hell are you guys drinking coffee?” Jaz wondered.

“We’re drunk off power… and alcohol. Being drunk makes you do stupid stuff. Coffee is nasty,” Mitch announced.

“I know. We all found that out when we were like thirteen. I’m hanging up now,” Jaz informed them.

“Tell Georgie we say hi,” Cocoa said.

“I’m not sleeping with her.”

“Like we believe that! You know you got some!” Peach hooted.

Jaz snorted and hung up, not wanting to be bothered with her friends’ nonsense. Hiding the phone under her pillow, she turned onto her stomach and went back to sleep. Her last thought was wondering how Georgia was holding up.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Georgia learns Jaz’s secret… and Jaz isn’t the one that tells her.


	9. Party over

9: Party over

Jaz flopped down into a chair at the table and then leaned down to rest her head on the smooth, cool surface. She felt an affectionate rub to her head, which got a wave from her. She wanted to lift her head and properly greet her mother, but the idea of doing so seemed like too much work.

“Want pancakes for breakfast, my little party animal?” Maggie inquired, sounding more cheerful than Jaz liked after getting only five hours of sleep. Yes, she could have stayed in the bed longer, but she really wanted breakfast and her mother would only make breakfast in the morning.

Jaz held her thumb up, showing that she was in favor of that meal. She figured it was now safe to go back to sleep and her mother would just put the plate in front of her when the food was ready. She would wake up and feast as soon as that happened or that had been her plan anyway.

“What time did you get in?” Maggie inquired. _Oh joy_ , Jaz thought with a slight frown. Her mom wanted to cook and talk.

“Bout five,” Jaz crooked out, not bothering to pick her head up. _Kill me now… No, wait, kill me after the pancakes_.

“That’s not bad for you. Usually, you fall in the door at like seven and try to act like you’ve been here all night. What made you come in so early?” Maggie asked curiously.

“Had to take George home.”

“Oh, so Georgia went with you? How did she like it?”

“She had a good time. It was her first time at a club,” Jaz reported.

Maggie made a curious noise. “Dare I ask why that is?”

The noise caused the teen to peek up, wanting to gauge her mother’s thoughts through her face. Maggie’s back was to her, so she put her head down. “Georgie is really shy, so I guess she never saw the club as her type of scene. She didn’t seem comfortable with the crowd at first, but she adjusted after a while. She had a good time.”

“Most people have a good time with you, especially when you consider it your mission to make sure they do have a good time. Did you have a good time?”

“Totally.”

“What did you do?”

“The usual. Dance.”

Maggie chuckled. “Does Georgia dance?”

“Very well.”

“Did you dance with her?”

“Yes.”

“Jaz,” Maggie sighed.

The sound made the teen groan and look up again, seeing her mother was facing her and disappointed blue eyes were on her. “It’s just dancing, Mom. I dance with my friends and strangers all the time,” she pointed out.

Maggie was quiet for a moment. “Did her husband know she was going out with you to dance?”

“I dunno. I didn’t ask. She didn’t mention him beyond the fact that he was out on business, as usual.”

“Jaz, this is… worrisome,” Maggie commented with a familiar troubled expression. Her chin tensed a bit with her bottom lip going over her top slightly and her eyebrows bent somewhat without furrowing her brow. The tell-tale sign came from the way her eyes seemed directed toward her feet, but it was clear that she was staring at her child.

“I know, Mom, which is why you got Dad on me last night, but it’s nothing like that. I don’t know why everyone thinks it is something like that. Do I think Georgie’s attractive? Yes, I’d have to be blind to think otherwise. Do I like spending time with her? Yes, she’s very fun to be around once you get her out of that shell and I had fun helping get her out of that shell. Am I going to make a play for her? No, I just think she’s my friend. A very good friend.”

“All right, Jaz. At least you recognize and admitted that you’re attracted to her. I think I’m worried that you’re just getting too attached to her. And it all happened so quickly,” Maggie pointed out, speaking in a low tone.

Jaz was silent for a moment, just listening to her mother move around the kitchen as she tried to collect her thoughts. “We did bond quickly, but I think it’s in my nature to do so. You know how I am.”

While Maggie nodded, her slightly troubled expression remained. “And is it in her nature?”

“I think for her the bond came so quickly because she knows she can trust me. I’ve been there for her, listened to her, and let her lean on me whenever she needed to. She’s very shy and I doubt she trusts a lot of people, but because I sort of forced my way into her life and tried to make sure she’s comfortable while trying out new things, she trusts me. So, I think that’s why we bonded so quickly.”

“I suppose that’s reasonable,” Maggie said, but she did not sound very convinced.

“Mom, what exactly are you worried about? Do you think I have feelings for George that she won’t return? Do you think she’s using me to have an affair, which we aren’t having? Do you think her husband is going to kill me? What exactly is eating away at you?” Jaz inquired, lifting her head up high to stare at the woman she so heavily favored.

“I think it might be all of the above,” Maggie admitted.

The teen snorted. “Mom, you really don’t have to worry. None of those things are going to happen. I like Georgie-girl, as a friend. I promise you, I do.”

Maggie sighed and nodded, but her light blue eyes did not appear convinced. She did let the subject drop, though. “So, what do you want with your pancakes?” she asked with a small smile.

“Bacon!” Jaz grinned.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to sneak any to your father when he comes out here,” Maggie stated sternly.

“Scout’s honor,” Jaz vowed, going so far as to mimic the scout salute.

“That might mean something if you were a scout,” her mother remarked. “I hope you and your brother find women that’ll cook for you.”

Jaz continued grinning. “Me too! Lord knows I burn everything I touch in the kitchen!” She had a knack for putting the flame too high, leaving things in too long, or plain forgetting about stuff. Flint was better in the kitchen than she was, but he was much lazier in there too. Without their mom, the siblings were certain they would starve to death within a month or gain twenty pounds from fast food.

Maggie agreed with that and continued on making breakfast. Jaz watched her mother and wondered why she seemed to believe that there was more to her friendship with Georgia. Why did everyone think that? She did not have an answer for that. Reviewing her behavior with Georgia, she did not see what made it any difference than what she did with her other friends, so she decided to dismiss it. Everyone else was obviously just trying to make things out to be more than they were because they were not sure what to make of her being friends with someone new.

“So, you danced with Georgia,” Maggie suddenly said after several minutes of silence. She was now stacking pancakes onto a plate and checking on the bacon.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jaz answered, wondering where her mother was going with things now.

“Have you told her yet?” Maggie asked, putting three slices of bacon onto the plate.

“No,” Jaz groaned, knowing exactly what her mother was talking about.

“Well, when are you going to tell her, little gem?” Maggie inquired. “I know you’re worried that she’s not going to want to be your friend anymore, but seriously, would you want to hang around someone that didn’t like you just because you’re a lesbian?”

A loud snort escaped through the teen’s nose. “You know I wouldn’t. It’s not so much that I think George wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore, but I think it would make her nervous and stuff. She was already jumpy about our ages. She thought that she was a loser just because she’s hanging out with someone younger. She has these notions in her head that she might not agree with, but they’re there and they made her react to stuff badly.”

“You think she’ll react badly to you being a lesbian?”

Jaz nodded. “I do. She might even feel like I lied to her. Remember Mitch thought I was lying to her by omission because I didn’t tell her first? I don’t wanna go through that again.”

“Well, you’re going to have to go through something. Eventually, she will have to know. Knowing you, by the summer, you’ll have a girlfriend that you’ll need to tell her about.”

Jaz nodded, again her mother made a point. “I’ll tell her. Eventually.”

Maggie did not say anything and set Jaz’s breakfast down in front of her. The younger woman grinned up at her mother, which earned her another head rub. Jaz attacked the short stack of pancakes with vigor.

“When did you go and get your hair done?” Maggie asked, wanting to make conversation.

“Yesterday afternoon. I ran into Dad outside and he gave me the money to get it done. I hope this lasts for a while because I know there are going to be all sorts of parties to be had this Spring Break,” Jaz said.

“Sorry we couldn’t send you anywhere.”

A tan hand waved the apology off. “Mom, you have sent me some place. It’s called college and I appreciate that more than any trip you could ever send me on.”

“The scholarship money did that,” Maggie gently corrected her daughter.

“The scholarship doesn’t cover everything, so like I said, I appreciate that way more than any trip. Besides, I have a job, so I need to save my money and send _myself_ somewhere. I’m a very big girl now.”

Maggie laughed at that. “You’ll never become too big for me.”

Jaz nodded, knowing that good and well. She finished up her breakfast just as her father was making his way into the kitchen for breakfast. He looked like he had stayed up later than he let on, but Jaz did not comment. She knew that sometimes her mother’s “motherly-ness” rubbed off on her father, so she was willing to bet that he stayed up until he heard Flint come in. And judging from the fact that Flint did not make it to breakfast, Jaz was willing to bet that he came in well after the sun was up.

Jaz went back up to her room, determined to get a couple more hours of sleep and then she figured she would find out what her merry band of misfits were up to for the day. Just as she did a few hours ago, she fell asleep wondering why everyone seemed to think there was something going on between her and Georgia.

And just like before Jaz was taken from her sleep by her phone. She groaned and grabbed it. “Hello?”

“Jaz?” Georgia’s voice sounded bewildered, as if she thought she dialed the wrong number.

“Georgie?”

“Am I disturbing your sleep?” Georgia asked.

“No, no,” Jaz lied. “What’s up?”

“Um… I’m calling because I’m a little confused and I was hoping you would clear some things up for me.”

“I’ll do what I can, Georgie-girl. Shoot.”

Georgia made a curious noise before continuing. “Um… Did I drink last night?”

“Yes, you did. You enjoyed a few bay breezes, I believe they were called.”

There was a tiny yelp. “I didn’t do anything silly, did I? If I did, I am so sorry, Jaz. I didn’t mean to get drunk.”

“George, it’s fine. I wanted you to have a good time and it was clear that you did. You didn’t do anything silly beyond dance with me, which I requested and enjoyed. You’re surprisingly a calm and collected drunk. Next time we go out, we just have to make sure you eat something before you start drinking, okay?”

“You didn’t mind?” Georgia sounded quite surprised by that.

“Georgie, I was the one getting you the drinks, so no, I don’t mind. I wanted you to have fun and that includes drinking. You didn’t get out of hand and you don’t do it to excess, so it’s fine. I wanted you to have fun. Did you have fun?” Jaz countered.

“I did,” the older woman admitted in a low tone. She sounded embarrassed to confess that.

“Then that’s all that matters. Don’t worry about letting loose around me, George. If you want to have something to drink, you can. I’ll watch your back. You’re safe with me,” Jaz stated.

The line was silent for a moment and then there was a small, “I know.”

“Good. So, how you feeling? Got a bit of a hangover?” Jaz asked, more concern than anything else in her tone.

“Yes. My head hurts a little, but I don’t have anything to do today, so I made myself some tea and stayed in bed.”

“Good plan,” Jaz said with a smile.

“What about you?”

“Well, I don’t have a hangover since I didn’t do any drinking. Someone had to drive home, after all,” the tall woman pointed out with a light laugh.

“Are you sure you didn’t mind?”

“Positive. No matter what I would’ve had to drive home. You can’t drive, remember?” Jaz teased a little.

“Yes, a point about me that you seemed to think was quite ridiculous,” Georgia commented and the smile could be heard in her voice. “Um… Jaz…?”

“Yes?”

“Are you the one who put me in the bed?” Georgia asked curiously.

Jaz almost gasped, but she caught herself. She shifted in bed and tried to make out if Georgia sounded suspicious. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and tried to prepare for Georgia possibly freaking out.

“Yeah, I did,” the younger woman confirmed.

“Thank you,” Georgia said and that shocked her friend into silence. A few seconds went by without the college student saying anything. “Jaz, you still there?” she asked.

“Yeah, I am. Uh… it was no problem.”

“I was a little confused when I woke up fully dressed, but I figured you probably helped me to bed and took my shoes off for me since I couldn’t remember even coming in the door. Thank you for washing my makeup off.”

“It was no problem, Georgie-girl. I’m the one that took you out, so I have to make sure you get home in one piece and you end up in a relatively good position by the end of the night. I take my job very seriously,” Jaz declared.

“You’re very good to me, Jaz, and I’m happy you came into my life,” the bashful woman stated in a low tone.

“You sound like you’re blushing. Are you blushing?” Jaz teased and the silence on the end told her that she was correct. She laughed, picturing her friend’s cute little blush.

Georgia cleared her throat. “Never mind that. I was just calling to check on you to find out if you had a headache like I did.”

“I don’t. But, I do want to let you know that whenever we go hang out, if you want to drink, you can.” 

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you for trusting me. Now, you get some rest, so your headache will go away.”

“It’s not that bad.”

Jaz could tell from those simple words that Georgia wanted to stay on the phone. She had no problems with that, even though she really wanted to get some sleep. Still, she stayed up and talked with Georgia for hours. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz was sketching in one of her many sketch pads, half-listening to her friends yammer on. They were lounging in a diner and Jaz had practically inhaled her basket of chicken fingers and fries. Her friends were still talking between eating, having most of their food left. 

“So, Jaz, Georgie seemed mighty friendly when you guys left the club the other night and you slept yesterday away. She wore you out that much?” Mitch remarked, licking her fingers to get rid of ketchup and salt from her fries.

Jaz stuck her tongue out at her friend. “I keep telling you idiots that George and I aren’t like that. I’d sooner fuck you than her,” she replied.

“Gross! I’m eating here!” Peach complained and shuddered in disgust at the mental picture.

“Your mouth says one thing, but your body was certainly saying another when she was grinding against you the other night,” Rob chimed in, giving the amazon a smug look.

“She wasn’t grinding against me. She was fleeing in terror and I happened to be in the way. Weren’t you supposed to be doing your own things? Why were you clocking me?” Jaz asked, even though she knew why. They were looking for proof for their ridiculous theory that she wanted something more than friendship from Georgia.

“Because you stand out and with Georgia, you stand out even more,” Cocoa informed her, showing that even he had had his eye on her at the club.

“It doesn’t even matter. I’m tired of hearing this bullshit about me and Georgie. There’s nothing going on and nothing will be going on. She’s my friend, like you four idiots, even though you’re trying damn hard to change that,” Jaz declared with a taunting smirk.

Eyes rolled and skeptical snorts were made, but the group let the subject drop. Everyone went back to their meals and Jaz went back to her drawing. After a few moments of silence, another topic of conversation was brought up.

“So, there’s supposed to be this big party tomorrow. You guys wanna hit that?” Mitch proposed.

“Sounds good. Not like we have anything better to do with our time off,” Robbie pointed out.

“Well, Jaz might,” Peach remarked, a teasing smirk on his face.

Ice blue eyes looked up from the sketch. “Sounds like someone wants me to step on him,” the giantess commented, causing the skateboarder to gulp.

“Peach has a point. You don’t have any Georgie appointments, do you?” Cocoa inquired.

“I will if you guys keep getting on my nerves,” Jaz informed them with a bit of an edge in her voice.

“Stop being so snippy. We’re just kidding with you like always,” Robbie said, waving off Jaz’s indignation.

“You going to this party or not? You know how you are with Georgia. Some nights you don’t mind bringing her along and other nights you need to hole up in her house, not fucking apparently,” Mitch stated, speaking to Jaz.

“We’re not,” Jaz insisted.

“We got it,” Mitch snapped, annoyed beyond belief if the look on her face meant anything. There was a flare in her eyes that let everyone know she was truly pissed off with the artist. “Now, are you coming to the fucking party or not? Cuz we’re gonna go and we’d like to know if our friend is coming.”

“I’ll come. I’ll bring George, though, if I think she’s lonely,” Jaz told them.

“You make it sound like we’re offended that you’re going to bring her. Bring her,” Peach huffed. “It’s better than you hiding away in her house acting like we don’t exist.”

“Could you guys sound any more like spoiled brats?” Jaz wondered aloud.

“Excuse the hell out of us for enjoying your company, not that it’s happening at the moment,” Robbie commented.

“Oh, really? Then how about you not have to suffer my presence any longer?” Jaz got up and had plans to leave, but it was a little difficult to do that when Cocoa was blocking her in.

“Sit the hell down. Why are you so snippy today?” Cocoa ordered. Usually, he would never speak to Jaz like that, but obviously she was working their last nerves. It was nice to know that she was returning the favor, though.

“You guys have me so snippy. I’m tired of hearing bullshit about me and George. Every day I have to put up with this crap. You can’t just let me have a friend that’s not in this little crazy circle of ours?” Jaz huffed, flopping back down into her chair, not thinking that someone of her size might actually break it.

“Jaz, we’re just fucking with you, like we do all the time. Why’s this so different?” Peach inquired.

“Maybe because you guys actually believe it. You seriously think there’s something going on with me and Georgia, which also means you seriously think I’m a liar. Excuse me for being a little offended,” Jaz replied with a snort. 

“Suck it up, butch-girl. You’re the one acting like she’s your girlfriend,” Mitch countered.

“How do you figure that?” Jaz demanded.

“Let’s see, you spend every waking moment with her, you rushed to her side to show her how to bowl and play mini-golf, you stare at her ass whenever the chance strikes you, you fetch her drinks, you hold her purse, and you blow us off for her whenever possible. Need I say more?” the blonde stated smugly, ticking each point off of her finger as she went down the list.

“Jaz, you know better than to argue with the lawyer among us. Sorry, we didn’t know you would take this so personally, but as Mitch has implied, we’ve taken your absence a little personally. Maybe we’re taking it out on you,” Robbie reasoned.

“Or maybe we do believe she’s with Georgia and just doesn’t want to tell us, like when she couldn’t bother to fill some of us in that she’s a lesbian. Like she doesn’t trust us,” Mitch said.

“Mitch, it was one thing and it was four years ago. Let it go already. I didn’t not tell you because I don’t trust you. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to fly off the handle, which you did anyway,” Jaz argued. She suspected that her withholding her sexuality from Mitch would forever be a sore point for them. She started to think it might be the same when she told Georgia… if she ever got around to that.

“I always fly off the handle! It’s what makes me lovable, so that’s not a valid excuse!” Mitch growled.

“She’s got you there,” Peach agreed, going so far as to nod.

“Are you really backing up this psychopath?” Jaz motioned to the blonde across from her while giving Peach an incredulous look.

Peach shrugged. “Every so often this dude-in-chick’s-clothing makes sense,” he remarked, also motioning to the blonde.

“You know what, fuck both of you,” Mitch said.

“EW!” Jaz and Peach shuddered simultaneously.

From that point, the conversation shifted back to more friendly remarks. By the end of the little gathering, everything seemed normal, but Jaz knew that was just on the surface. She was certain that her friends still thought that there was something going on between her and Georgia. She was not sure what she could do that would make them see the truth, so she decided to let it drop for now. She had more important things to worry about anyway, like getting Georgia to agree to go to a party full of college kids.

“Well, it’ll probably be a non-issue if Allen is in town. But, what are the odds of that? The man seems to be out on business eight days out of the week,” Jaz remarked to herself as she climbed the stairs at home. The whole house was quiet, which let her know her brother was out again and her parents were asleep.

“Jaz, is that you?” her mother called from the master bedroom, which was located on the ground floor. Her parents always left their bedroom door open, wanting to hear if someone came into the house. She suspected it had to do with their overprotective nature, listening out for their outgoing offspring to return home.

“Yeah, Ma, it’s me!” Jaz answered.

“Okay.”

Jaz went to her room after that and went back to wondering if Georgia would come to the party with her. She was already prepared for Georgia to decline if Allen was home, which she thought he should be since the party was going to be on a Tuesday. But, then again, he never seemed to be home any night. He was either out on business or playing cards with his friends. She wondered if he was really doing those things or if that was what he told Georgia.

“He’s probably the type of asshole that would cheat on Georgie. The idiot probably doesn’t know how good he has it,” Jaz grumbled to herself. Well, she would find out when she called Georgia and proposed going to the party.

It was not as hard as she assumed it would be to talk Georgia into going to the party. Allen was still off on his business trip and Georgia wanted to find out if going to the party would be just as good as going to the club. Jaz vowed to herself to make sure that Georgia had just as a good a time out and hopefully it would help her shy friend come out of her shell a little more.

-8-8-8-8-

“Are you sure this is all right for a party?” Georgia inquired, looking down at her outfit that consisted of the only pair of jeans she owned and a plum-colored shirt with a plunging neckline and three-quarter sleeves.

“George, it’s a house party. Just a bunch of drunken nuts in a house, drinking, listening to loud music, and waiting for the cops to show up,” Jaz remarked with a reassuring grin. She had been pleased when Georgia said she would join her for the party, but she was a little bothered that Allen was still away. It was troubling her more and more that he would leave Georgia alone in that house for so long, especially when that prowler was still out there somewhere.

Georgia nodded, but she was still quite nervous and it showed in the way that she fidgeted with her hands in the passenger seat of Jaz’s car. Jaz glanced over at her and took one of her hands, clutching it gently. Georgia breathed a sigh of relief and gripped the larger hand back.

“It’ll be fine. You see what I’m wearing, right?” Jaz pointed out. She was dressed like she usually was, jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt with a wolf print on it. Georgia nodded again and Jaz flashed her most winsome smile. “Then what you have on is fine. It’ll be fine,” she promised.

“If you say so…” Georgia said and she was not being flippant. She meant that. If Jaz said it, it must be so to her.

Jaz grinned, enjoying all of the trust that Georgia put in her. They arrived at the party and it was in full swing. Georgia hung close to Jaz as soon as she saw how many people were at the party. Jaz smiled and put her arm around Georgia’s shoulders, keeping the older woman close to her. The contact kept Georgia from panicking and she was able to relax as much as she could around a house full of rowdy, drunken strangers.

“Want me to introduce you?” Jaz inquired, even though she had plans to do that anyway.

“I would like that,” Georgia answered. She was certain that seeing how many of these people Jaz knew would help her remain calm. If Jaz knew the people, then they were not really strangers, she silently reasoned.

Jaz made quick work of introducing Georgia around to pretty much everyone that they ran into. Georgia was both surprised and not surprised with the amount of people that Jaz knew. Jaz was the very definition of gregarious and everyone that she knew seemed to love her and she seemed to like everyone. Still, to someone like Georgia, it seemed impossible to know so many people.

“Yo, Jaz,” a woman called as she trotted up to Jaz.

“What’s up?” Jaz replied, shaking her hand and they pulled into a tight, but short hug.

“Long time no see. Who’s this hot little thing by your side?” the woman inquired with a leer that made Georgia squirm a little.

“Stop licking your chops. This is my friend, Georgia. Georgie, this is Canter. No one knows if that’s her first or last name. She’s on the school volleyball team,” Jaz explained. 

“Still trying to get you to join. You’d be able to look at some very nice asses if you showed up,” Canter remarked, patting Jaz on the shoulder.

“She’s also quite the perv,” Jaz added, speaking to Georgia, who laughed uncomfortably.

“I just take my cues from you, my friend. I get all my pervy-ness from your friend here,” Canter commented, also speaking to Georgia. She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I am not a pervert,” Jaz declared, glancing off to the side.

“Right, and you’re not going to get drunk and grope some ladies by the end of the night,” Canter teased.

Jaz balked, but quickly recovered. Discreetly, she glanced down at Georgia to see if she reacted to the words, but it seemed like Canter mostly confused the older woman more than anything else. Jaz figured it would be in her best interest to get away from Canter before she said anything more direct and basically outed her… not that she was closeted or anything.

“I’m not getting drunk, so everyone’s safe from my overly friendly nature,” Jaz said. Typically, when she drank a little too much, she did get more friendly than usual. Of course, it was not with “everyone” as she claimed. She only got friendlier if the person had a generous amount of cleavage. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I want to introduce Georgia around to everyone,” Jaz added, so they could make an expeditious getaway.

Jaz waved and took Georgia away from Canter. For the rest of the night, Jaz made sure to stay glued to Georgia’s side and had to do damage control. It never occurred to her that everyone that saw her would want to talk about women, but that seemed to be the topic of the night. _Aren’t there other things in life aside from boning beautiful women or trying to bone them at least?_ Jaz wondered with a growl. 

It was not that Jaz was ashamed of her sexuality. After all, everyone that knew her was aware of her lifestyle… except for Georgia. She was not sure how to approach the subject, but she damn sure did not want an intoxicated stranger to be the one to tell Georgia. She knew that would not go over well at all.

“You don’t look like you’re having fun,” Peach noted, walking over to Jaz, who was leaning against a wall.

“I’m just trying to catch my breath. I’ve been introducing Georgie-girl to the whole freaking party,” Jaz replied.

“Where is George?” Peach inquired curiously, looking around. 

“Uh…” Jaz looked down and around her, as if she was searching for a lost item. “Shit, I dunno where she went. I gotta go find her,” she declared, somewhat in a panic. _God, what if some drunkard gropes her?! She’ll never want to go anywhere with me again!_

“Calm down, she’s a grown woman.”

“Peach, you know how skittish she can be and she’s around a bunch of drunk college students that she doesn’t know. Do you think this could possibly end well if I don’t find her?” Jaz inquired.

“Yeah, she could learn to take care of herself. You’re not going to be there to protect her all the time, Jaz. You gotta let her handle some things herself. This is a good place to start small,” he pointed out.

Jaz was not really paying attention to him. She was too busy scanning the crowd, looking for some sign of Georgia. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Georgia near the back door, speaking with Cocoa. Her relief was short-lived when she noticed Cocoa take a gulp from a plastic cup in his hand.

“Peach, is Cocoa drunk by any chance?” Jaz asked, terror in her eyes.

“When I last saw him, I would go with yes. You know how he is, he swears at his size he can drink a gallon of vodka and not slur a word when we all know a thimble of tequila would put him on his ass,” Peach remarked. 

Jaz chuckled, even though it was somewhat true. Cocoa thought that he had a super-tolerance to alcohol due to his massive size. He was quite wrong, but because of his assumption he drank a lot. He tended to end up more tipsy than anyone else in their clique too because of his false confidence in his size.

The artist would not have cared, but Cocoa had a way of running his mouth when he was drunk. In fact, he almost never shut up. He rarely allowed a person get a word in edgewise, not that they wanted to if he was dishing. Cocoa would give away the secrets of the universe if he knew them when he was intoxicated.

“Let me go save Georgie before he talks her ear off,” Jaz commented.

“Be careful before he ends up with two captive audience members instead of one. You know he’s been dying to tell people about that stupid agriculture class he took,” Peach cautioned her.

Jaz hoped he was going on and on about agriculture, but by the time she got over there, she knew that was not the case. As she was coming up, a couple of girls were walking away. She knew the girls pretty well, one was an old girlfriend and one had been trying to be her girlfriend. And Georgia looked like she was in complete and total shock.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Jaz asked in a cheerful tone that she did not quite feel. She especially did not like the fact that Georgia stepped away from her.

“I was just telling George here about how much she should plow you!” Cocoa announced and then he turned his eyes down to Georgia. “It would definitely improve her temper lately. Jaz has been flying off the handle at every little thing and it’s because she really needs to get laid!”

“Cocoa, that’s enough!” Jaz barked, glaring daggers at her large friend.

He laughed and pointed at the irate amazon. “See? She’s all out of sorts cuz she wants you so badly, but she’s too stupid to know that. You gotta help her, Georgie!” he begged.

“Damn it, George, don’t listen to him. He’s drunk!” Jaz pointed out, turning her own pleading blue eyes to Georgia, who seemed to be getting further and further away.

“Is that what this is all about, Jaz? I mean, have you been being my friend just to…” Georgia could not even say it. Tearing her eyes away from the pair, she focused on the floor, glaring at it.

“Of course not, Georgie! You know me, you know I’m not like that,” Jaz replied and she hated how that sounded. It was like she was denying that she was gay when in fact she was denying that she was trying to be Georgia’s friend to get something out of her.

“No, I don’t know you, Jaz. Everyone else seems to, but I don’t know you at all,” Georgia realized in a small voice and she turned, bolting as quickly as she could.

“Georgie, wait! I can explain!” Jaz shouted, wanting to chase after Georgia, but finding for once her size was a liability. Georgia was able to slip through small cracks between people and continue fleeing while she had to be careful not to bowl people over. She was upset, but she did not want to hurt anyone… save Cocoa anyway.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia moved until she got outside, only then did she remember that Jaz was the one that drove and she needed Jaz to get home. Coming to her rescue was Robbie, who just happened to be outside, sipping what Georgia hoped was a non-alcoholic drink. She approached the younger woman.

“Robin, do you think you could please do me a favor?” Georgia begged, sniffling a little before putting her hand over her mouth.

“Uh… sure,” Robin answered when she noticed how desperate Georgia looked. “What happened with Jaz, though?”

Georgia glanced back, as if nervous that Jaz was coming. “I just… I can’t… I mean…”

“It’s all right. You can explain it to me later if you want to. I have no problem with driving you home,” Robbie answered, starting the trek to her car. Georgia followed behind her.

They came to Robbie’s small, beat up car. Georgia got into the passenger seat while Robbie hopped into the driver’s seat. The drive was silent with Georgia giving most of the details on how to get to her house from the start. Robbie did not say anything, watching out of the corner of her eye as Georgia’s hands fidgeted. It was clear that something was bothering the older woman.

“Did you know…?” Georgia asked quietly.

“Know what?” Rob countered.

“She’s… gay…” Georgia choked out.

Robin was silent, but her eyes went to Georgia in surprise. The look seemed to say “yes, everyone knows that!” Georgia sighed and shook her head.

“So, I was the only one. I knew she was too good to be true. I’m such a fool,” Georgia muttered and that was the end of all conversation in the car.

Robbie wanted to say something, especially when she noticed a tear slide down Georgia’s cheek. But, she knew it was not her place to say anything. Jaz had to fix this, so she continued driving until they came to Georgia’s home.

“Thank you for bringing me home,” Georgia said in the quietest voice Robbie had ever heard as she exited the car. If Robbie responded to that, Georgia did not hear, quickly walking up to her door. She disappeared into the large, dark mansion, shutting the door behind her as if to shut out the world.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Jaz has to deal with the can of worms Cocoa has opened.


	10. Breathless

10: Breathless

Georgia sat in her dark house with a glass of wine, ignoring her phone. She knew it was Jaz calling and right now she had no desire to speak with the teenager. She could not believe the things that Cocoa told her not even two hours ago at that party. Beyond that, she could not believe what those two girls had rambled on about. She felt like such a fool.

“Why would anyone actually be interested in me, after all?” Georgia questioned the dark, sniffling a bit.

She had spent her life finding out that people seemed to only be interested in her based on things that she could do for them rather than the fact that she was actually fascinating or worthwhile. Back when she was in school, grade school onward, her classmates had been interested in her intelligence and befriended her often, so that she would do some assignment for them or so that she would allow them copy work from her. As her father’s restaurant business grew, people then wanted to be friends with her because she was wealthy. Even her friends now always wanted her to bake goods or help with their gardens or whatever else she could provide. Hell, some even asked her for business advice, knowing that she had a business degree. And it seemed like everyone just expected her to snap to it with a smile on her face all of the time, like she was never allowed to be upset with being used.

“No one ever wants to just talk to me because they like me,” she grumbled sorrowfully. “So, what the hell made me think that Jazzy was any different? She seemed so different, like she truly liked me, but she was just like everyone else. She just wanted to use me. I had something she wanted, just like everyone else. She put on a good mask, but she just wanted to use me. Probably worse than other person has wanted to use me.” Her voice was bitter and a frown twisted her features.

A shudder ran through her as she considered what Jaz possibly desired from her. She wanted to believe that Jaz was not like that. Jaz was upfront and wholesome, but obviously that could not have been the case since Jaz had practically lied to her. It hurt so much that Georgia clutched her heart as tearing agony shot through her entire torso.

“Why did you lie to me, Jazzy? I thought we were friends!” Georgia lamented, tears gathering in her eyes. Sniffling again, she tried to blink the tears away. She lightly rubbed her eyes when blinking did not work. “Why does it hurt so much? She’s just a friend. Or was just a friend. Maybe not even that. Maybe just a liar.”

The whole point was that she thought Jaz was her friend. She enjoyed having Jaz as a friend. It was very different from her other friends… or so she had believed. It was obvious now that Jaz had not viewed their friendship the same.  A scowl cut across her face, hardening her eyes, at the thought. 

“To hell with Jaz,” Georgia proclaimed and she felt a little bit better. So, of course, she decided to repeat. “To hell with Jaz!” she shouted, figuring the louder, the better. She did feel better. Hopefully, it would hold her long enough for her to move on.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz growled, the sound directed toward her phone, which she had just tossed against her bed. Georgia was not answering her calls and had not been doing so for a couple of days. She did not know what to do. She wanted to ask her mother’s advice, but she was scared that doing such would add to her mother’s crazy theory that she thought of Georgia as more than a friend.

She had lost plenty of so-called friends in her lifetime due to her sexuality, even before she realized that she was gay. It never usually bothered her. She tended to tell people early on before she got attached to them. Or she would just look at it as she could make more friends. Making friends was never a problem with her, but things would not be that easy with Georgia. She was not sure what to do and decided to ask her friends for advice… not that she trusted what they thought on the situation.

“Still, insane opinions are better than none,” she figured.

She met up with them in the afternoon at a diner that they frequented. Everyone ordered food and sat quietly for a moment. Robin stared at Jaz while Jaz glared at Cocoa, who seemed none the wiser.

“It’s surprising that you called us, Jaz. Usually, we have to drag you out from under Georgia,” Robbie remarked, a teasing smile on her face.

“Yeah, well, Georgie isn’t talking to me anymore,” Jaz replied in a grumble, seeming to shrink in her seat. It was rare for her to hunch over or curl into herself, so her posture caught her friends’ attention.

“What? Why?” Cocoa inquired, eyes wide from shock.

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe one of us telling her that I was so grumpy all the time because she needed to plow me might have something to do with it,” Jaz answered, cutting him a side glance.

“Who said that?” Cocoa asked, looking around the table in total confusion.

“You, Doctor Drunken-stein! You got wasted and not only told Georgie that she needs to lay me, but you introduced her to one of my former girlfriends and a girl that was trying to get with me,” Jaz huffed.

Cocoa scratched his head. “I did that?” It did not ring a bell.

“Yes!” Jaz stated with a look that declared her fellow giant an idiot.

“Even if he did do that, what’s so bad about that? It’s not like she is your girlfriend and even if she is, she had to know you were with other women before,” Peach reasoned.

“She didn’t know I was gay,” Jaz groused, looking down like a scolded child with her cheeks puffed out and her bottom lip poking out.

“Well, who’s fault is that?” Robbie pointed out, sounding quite bland and indifferent to Jaz’s dilemma.

“I was waiting for the right time!” Jaz argued, hitting the table with her index finger as if that made her point more valid. “Not at some loud house-party!”

“Waiting for the right time? You mean like you were doing with me?” Mitch inquired, frowning deeply.

“Mitch, it’s not the same thing. I didn’t tell you because I knew there would never be a right time. You were going to feel insulted no matter what, unless I told you the moment I figured it out,” Jaz countered.

“I was insulted. How could you tell me last! This idiot knew before I did!” Mitch pointed to Peach, who rightfully appeared to take offense to those words.

“Because I knew he wouldn’t be upset. But then again, you get upset over every little thing. I was also pretty sure he wouldn’t punch me in the stomach,” Jaz retorted.

“You deserved it! You don’t just keep secrets like that without getting your ass kicked,” Mitch stated.

“It wasn’t a secret. I just wasn’t sure how to approach it with you without getting punched in the stomach,” Jaz replied.

“You still haven’t figured that one, have you?” Robbie teased.

“No, I’m pretty sure that no matter what when Mitch is at least the second person to know anything, I get punched in the stomach,” Jaz replied.

“Lucky she can’t reach higher,” Peach mumbled, subconsciously rubbing his cheek.

“But, you know, after the punch in the stomach, you and Mitch are always squared after that,” Robin pointed out.

“Is your suggestion that I let George punch me in the stomach?” Jaz asked with a raised eyebrow. The mental image was enough to get a laugh out of her. She could see Georgia “punching” her and then Georgia would be the one to fall over.

“Uh, no. That only works with Mitch,” Robbie informed her.

“Why not just let that shit be? If she’s not talking to you, she’s obviously offended by your lesbian cooties,” Mitch commented, waving the whole discussion off. 

Jaz shook her head. “Nah, I don’t think that’s it. I’m usually pretty good at telling if someone looks repulsed by me when they find out I’m gay. I’m not sure Georgie gave me that look. I’m not too sure what her look was.”

“It might have been confused. She also seemed a little offended that no one told her when I drove her home. I’m sure to her, it did seem like a big secret,” Robbie reported.

“I saw the confusion. I did get a little ‘why the hell didn’t you tell me’ vibe from her too, like I got when Mitch tried to kill me. But, there was a lot of other stuff there, which could probably be blamed on Captain Motor-mouth here.” Blue eyes cut a glance at the other giant to her right. “I just think there might be more to her silence than the fact that ‘oh my god I was friends with an evil lesbian!’ going on,” Jaz replied.

“Well, that’s hopeful then,” Peach supplied, hoping to lift Jaz’s spirits.

“Can’t be too hopeful if she’s not taking my calls,” Jaz pointed out.

“She probably needs time to deal with the fact that you lied to her, you liar,” Mitch stated bluntly.

Jaz glared at the blonde. “Fuck you, Mitch. I’m not a liar. I just wanted to approach this at the best time in the best way. I never guessed that one of my best friends was going to run off at the mouth,” she huffed.

“Are you sure I did that?” Cocoa inquired, pointing to himself with a bewildered and troubled expression. The way his face scrunched up, it was like he was trying to see something off on the horizon.

“Unless there’s another six-and-a-half-foot blabbermouth, then yes, I’m sure you did that,” Jaz answered.

“Hey, stop getting mad at Cocoa. You wouldn’t be in this situation if you had just man-upped and told her like you were supposed to,” Robbie reprimanded Jaz.

“Oh, so now it’s all my fault?” the titan demanded, hitting herself in the chest with her palm. “You know what, screw you guys. You probably don’t even care that George isn’t talking to me anymore.”

“Hey!” Peach objected.

“That’s entirely unfair to say, Jaz,” Cocoa objected.

“Unfair? You throw my business out into the street and blame me when it happens. Not to mention, you guys probably only pretended to like Georgie in the first place since you swear to God I’d rather hang out with her than with you and you just can’t stand it,” Jaz argued.

“We do like Georgie, okay? Sure we think you spend too much time with her, but that’s not enough for us to dislike her. She’s a nice woman and seems to know how to have a good time. Not to mention, she makes you happy. And, no, Cocoa shouldn’t have put you on blast, but you should’ve told Georgie about your sexuality long ago because you knew it could end badly. You knew she could end up calling off your friendship and you got scared,” Robbie stated calmly.

Jaz was too upset to look properly chastised. “And how is any of this helping?” she demanded to know.

“Why the hell don’t you just talk to her?” Peach inquired. 

Mitch palmed her face for a second before slapping Peach hard in the back of the head. He lurched forward and winced before turning glaring eyes on her. She looked as angry as ever.

“Are you a fucking idiot or what? She just said Georgie isn’t taking her calls. How the fuck do you talk to someone that won’t answer the fucking phone?” Mitch asked him.

“You go to their house,” Cocoa suggested, turning to Jaz. “Go to her house. Talk to her in person. Scream through the door if you have to. Let her know you mean it,” he offered, praying that redeemed him from his social faux pas.

“Scream through the door? So the cops can arrest my ass? I’m especially screwed if I start screaming and her husband is home. He’ll take great delight in seeing my tall ass stuffed in the back of a police car,” Jaz snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Stop being such a damn defeatist. Try it first before you deem it a failure, you fucking mook,” Robbie huffed.

“Ouch, harsh, Robs,” Peach commented, flinching as he spoke.

“She needs the push. You’re always acting like a big baby, Jaz. We’re not going to spoil you like your mom, man. Take his advice first and then come back whining when it doesn’t work,” Mitch ordered, pointing a threatening finger at the taller student.

“I think you might want to listen or bear being punched in the stomach again,” Peach warned Jaz.

“That might be less painful,” Jaz muttered, but thankfully no one heard her. Mitch certainly would have tried to prove her wrong had she heard Jaz.

The amazon decided to stop whining to her friends since it was obvious she was not going to get their sympathy. She figured that she would consider doing what Cocoa suggested, even though she was pretty sure it would end with her being arrested. It was worth a shot, though. She did not like going without Georgia and it especially bothered her that Georgia was upset with her and probably thought less of her now. She wanted to set things straight.

The conversation was dropped and the crew had their meals without any other deep discussions. They mostly made plans for what they would do for the rest of their vacation. Jaz left first because she had to go to work. As she sat in her car, delivering pizzas, she thought about making a turn and going to a certain house in a posh neighborhood. Eventually, the pizzas were gone and Jaz sat in her car, leaning against the steering wheel, staring out ahead of her. There was a street to go back to work and pick up more pizzas or to go to Georgia’s house.

“She probably never wants to see me again. She probably thinks this whole time I was trying to get into her pants. But, I really like Georgie. I don’t want this to be it. I don’t want it to end like this, with her thinking badly of me,” Jaz muttered to herself and before she realized it, she was driving toward a certain house instead of back to work like she should have been.

Before Jaz completely comprehended what she did, she pulled up to Georgia’s house. She was relieved to see that there were no cars out front, so she assumed Allen was not home, but there was still a tightness in her chest.

“What am I doing?” Jaz asked herself, trying to calm down. “Being an idiot, as usual,” she answered her own question as her chest tightened a little more.

Her breathing was starting to get a little faster, but she ignored that and exited the car since she was already at the house. She figured that she might try to talk to Georgia like Cocoa suggested. Walking up to the door, she hoped that Georgia was not home. She was not ready for this. Still, she rang the bell and waited for a response. As she stood there for what felt like an eternity, her chest got a little tighter and her breathing got a little deeper, sounding almost like a pant already.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia marched to the door when she heard the bell, wondering who it was. She considered if might be one of her friends, asking her for something. Gina probably needed more baked goods. Glancing through the peephole, she saw it most certainly was not Gina waiting on her front step.

“What’s Jaz doing here? Should I answer? I should just pretend to not be home. She’ll go away eventually. She should have work today, so she has to go away eventually,” Georgia mumbled to herself.

Georgia stood there, not sure what to do. She hoped that Jaz would just assume no one was there and go away, but she did not have that sort of luck. Jaz rang the bell again and then started knocking on the door. Georgia swallowed hard, wanting to take a step back and reach for the doorknob at the same time. Yet, she remained cemented to the floor.

“Georgie, I know you’re in there!” Jaz hollered, coughing a little afterward. She rang the bell again and banged on the door a little harder than before. “C’mon, we can talk about this like two adults!” she added before inhaling deeply. She knocked loudly again.

“Jaz, just go away. I don’t want to see you anymore,” Georgia replied.

“I won’t go away! We need to talk about this. I don’t want to lose your friendship,” Jaz stated, having to take another deep inhale. In the back of her mind, she was starting to realize that she might be in more trouble than she thought… and that went beyond what was going on with Georgia.

Georgia scoffed loudly. “My friendship? Like you ever wanted to be my friend! What did you want from me, Jaz? Just to have a good laugh or did you really want to sleep with me? Well, I’m straight and married, so just leave me alone!”

“That’s not it and you know it! Let me in and we can talk!” Jaz begged and she took another deep inhale. She put her hand to her chest and breathed in deep again.

Georgia paused for a moment, hearing Jaz breathe heavy. Moving to the door, she looked through the peephole. Jaz was leaning against the door and she appeared to be panting. It seemed like something was wrong, but she was not sure what. Deciding to observe for a little longer, she stayed at the peephole.

“Please, Jaz, just go away,” Georgia replied, imploring the teen to leave her be.

“I won’t! I won’t go away till we talk!” Jaz stated, coughing through her words. She took a few deep breaths and then leaned her forehead against the door. Her breathing seemed to be getting worse by the second.

“Jaz, are you all right?” Georgia inquired with concern.

“I wanna… I wanna… talk,” Jaz answered, coughing some more. She turned away, needing to spit as her lungs began to burn. She was now certain that she was in big trouble.

“Jaz, are you okay?” Georgia begged to know.

“I… I… I…” Jaz had to take a very big deep breath, followed by more struggling deep breaths.

Georgia yanked the door open, wanting to see Jaz up close to tell if something was wrong. As the door opened, Jaz moved her hand from it and tried to stand up straight, but could not make it happen. She was breathing as if she had just sprinted up the block, but Georgia knew that was not the case since Jaz’s car was parked right in front of the house.

“Jaz, are you okay?” Georgia repeated, putting her hand on Jaz’s arm.

The taller woman nodded. “F… fine. Just… just… need…” She could not even get it out. She took a deep breath and started coughing again. She could not believe how quickly she went from feeling all right to feeling like she was drowning.

“You don’t sound fine. Come in and sit down,” Georgia ordered, motioning inside the house.

Jaz nodded, not up to arguing. She allowed Georgia to usher her in the house, the door closing behind them. She flopped down onto the sofa, putting her hands on her knees and bending down, putting her head between her legs. Georgia eyed Jaz, not sure what was going on. It looked like Jaz was battling just for a breath.

“Do you need anything?” Georgia asked, hands fidgeting in overtime now.

“Wa… water…” Jaz begged.

Georgia nodded and rushed off to get water for her guest. Jaz did her best to drink all of it, but mostly sat with her head between her legs. Georgia paced in front of her, waiting to hear whatever else Jaz might need. Jaz did not say anything, though.

“Jaz, what’s wrong?” Georgia asked, kneeling down before the younger girl. Jaz did not answer, only taking a deep inhale. “Jazzy, please, tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what I can do to help,” she implored.

Jaz lifted her head and smiled. “Ca… called me… Jazzy…” she panted.

“Yes, yes, I did,” Georgia replied, smiling too, but looking more concerned than anything. “Now, tell me what’s wrong, Jazzy,” she pled in a soft tone.

“As… asthma… attack…” Jaz answered, breathing in deeply again.

“Asthma attack? You’re having an asthma attack?” Georgia inquired, eyes wide with shock and panic. Jaz nodded as a response. Georgia looked around, as if she would just find what to do. “Do you have an inhaler?”

Jaz nodded. “But… home…”

“Well, it doesn’t do us any good there. Is there anything I can do? Anyone I should call?” Georgia was moving toward the phone before she even got an answer.

Jaz shook her head. “Calm down… might be… all right…”

“If I calm down or you calm down?”

“Both.”

Georgia nodded and did her best to calm down. She sat down on the couch next to Jaz, who went back to breathing hard with her head between her legs. Georgia tapped her fingers together, watching Jaz out of the corner of her eye. Minutes passed that seemed like years and then Jaz sat up straight, her breathing not as bad as it had been when she first came in. Unfortunately, her breathing was not back to normal, though.

“Are you all right now?” Georgia asked.

“Better. I’ll have to go home and get my inhaler, though,” Jaz answered.

“Shouldn’t you have an inhaler on you in case of times like this?”

“I usually do. I finished it a few weeks ago…” Jaz took a breath. “I forgot to get a refill.”

“How could you forget to get a refill? This is obviously something important, Jaz! This is your life here,” Georgia pointed out.

“Calm down, Georgie. Please,” Jaz implored her friend. It would not do either of them to get worked up, but it especially would not do her any good.

Georgia looked down for a moment. “Sorry. You’re right. Are you better? Should I get you more water?”

Jaz shook her head. “As long as I stay calm, I should be all right,” she stated. She took a long breath. “I haven’t had an attack in a while. Sometimes, when it feels like it’s coming…” she trailed off for another breath. “… I use the inhaler.”

“Maybe I should call your house for you. Someone could bring the inhaler,” Georgia proposed.

“Everyone’s at work, so nobody’s home. Like I said, I stay calm and I should be all right.”

Georgia nodded. “You sound better,” she noted.

“Yeah, just gotta stay calm.” Jaz took another breath. Her chest felt like it was relaxing again, but it was still tight. She was going to have to go home soon and use her inhaler or she would be in real trouble.

“Are you all right to drive? You really need your medicine, but can you make it home on your own?” Georgia asked.

“I can make it.”

“Are you sure? I mean, maybe Robbie or someone can come get you.”

Jaz shook her head. “S’cool. I can make it. But, before I leave, promise me something.”

“What?”

“When I come back…” There was that deep inhale again. Blue eyes then locked with the sienna ones. “Please, talk to me…” The low voice was desperate.

“I will,” Georgia vowed.

A smile lit up Jaz’s face, even though she doubted that she was being fair. From the look of concern on Georgia’s face, she could have asked Georgia for the moon and Georgia probably would have tried her best to go get it. But, that did not bother Jaz much. It was not like she planned on having an asthma attack at the front door.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jaz informed her friend before taking her leave.

“Call me later and let me know you’re okay,” Georgia requested.

Jaz gave her a nod before getting into her car and driving away. Georgia stood in her doorway and watched the younger woman go. She was not at ease until about an hour later when Jaz called, sounding much better and assuring her that she was all right. Georgia had no idea how worried she had been until she got the phone call.

Although the call was not very long, Georgia felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and as if her heart been released from a vice. It was in that moment that she knew she did have to speak with Jaz. She had to know the nature of their friendship and she had to try to keep Jaz as a friend. Jaz meant way too much to her to let her go so easily.

“I shouldn’t make any decisions until I hear what she has to say, though. This could still be bad for me,” Georgia told herself.

Georgia did her best to stay positive and not talk herself out of keeping her promise, but her mind offered up plenty of reasons to back out anyway. She certainly did not owe Jaz anything, especially since Jaz had not been honest with her. Then there was the fact that things with Allen might be a little smoother since he would not have to bother her about her hanging out with “that sort of person.” But, both those excuses sounded and felt hollow to her.

“I can’t just go around giving up friends for Allen. He would only find something new to fight about anyway if he didn’t have Jaz to bark about. He might even start to think that he controls my life and has some sway over who I was friends with if I stop speaking to her. He might actually think I did that for him. I don’t want him to think that he has power over me because he doesn’t. I’m sure that would only lead to more fights too,” she argued with herself. “I shouldn’t bother thinking about him.”

The big thing was the fact that Jaz had not been honest with her and she was not sure why that was. She was fairly certain now that Jaz had not lied by omission for something like a possible romp in bed. Jaz almost died coming to her house to try to fix things, after all. If things were as simple as a physical attraction Jaz would not have been so worked up about it. But, she was not sure what else it could mean. Right now, all she felt like was that Jaz did not trust her and that meant they were not truly friends, which continued to hurt. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz checked her pocket for the umpteenth time, making sure her inhaler was in there. The last thing she wanted to do was have another asthma attack in front of Georgia and have to cut their discussion short to run home to avoid dying. Feeling the medicine made her sigh in relief as she knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and revealed Georgia.

“Hey,” Jaz said, waving a little to go along with her greeting.

“How are you?” Georgia asked in a small voice.

“Fine. I brought my inhaler just in case, though.”

Georgia sighed and relief could be seen in her eyes. “That’s good. Come on in,” she said, stepping aside for Jaz to enter the house.

Jaz nodded and walked in. The pair ended up on the couch, sitting in silence. Jaz took a few breaths, surprised at how nervous she felt. She had never felt this way over a friend before, but then again, she figured it was because Georgia had so quickly become one of her best friends.

“First off, I would like to apologize to you, Georgie,” Jaz began, turning to look Georgia in the eye. She was not surprised that Georgia had trouble maintaining eye contact.

“Apologize?” Georgia echoed, wondering what she was getting an apology for.

“Yes, apologize. I should’ve told you sooner about the fact that I’m gay. Usually, I tell new friends right away, but obviously not with you.”

“And why not with me?” Georgia inquired, glancing up at the younger woman.

“I was planning to tell you, but I was waiting for the perfect time. I guess there wasn’t a perfect time. I should’ve learned there’s never a perfect time with stuff like this.” Jaz sighed and shook her head.

“Why were you waiting for this perfect time? Do you not trust me?” Georgia asked, wanting to get that out of the way. She believed that it might take away some of her anxiety if that was confirmed or denied.

“Georgie, you know I trust you!” Jaz declared, reaching out to take her friend’s hand. She clutched Georgia’s hand tightly, desiring to be believed through her touch as well as her words.

Brown eyes glanced down at their joined hands. “Then why? … Why keep it a secret?”

Jaz sighed and then took a deep breath. “It wasn’t that I was keeping it a secret. I was just… I was just scared,” she admitted.

“Scared?”

Jaz nodded and maintained eye contact. “I was scared because I wasn’t sure how you would react. Usually, I can read how someone’s going to react, but with you, I couldn’t figure it out. It wasn’t so much that I didn’t have faith in you or thought you would shun me…” she tried to explain. 

“Then what were you scared of?”

“I suppose that you would shun me. I was really scared about that. I mean, Georgie, I really like hanging out with you and spending time with you. And I know that some people don’t take the whole ‘lesbian’ thing well. I know sometimes you get nervous about new things and all,” Jaz said, scratching her head and wondering why this was not going how she rehearsed it.

“I will be honest, I don’t know any lesbians… to my knowledge and I don’t know if I’ve ever known any. You’re the first to come out to me. I don’t want to shun you, though,” Georgia asserted, squeezing Jaz’s hand a little.

Jaz smiled a bit. “That’s good to know. I didn’t want to freak you out either. I don’t know why, but I thought you would be all nervous around me if you knew I was a lesbian.”

“Well, I suppose I’m a little nervous.”

Jaz laughed a bit. “Well, you’re generally nervous over everything, so that’s actually normal. George, I promise you, at no point in time did I consider using this friendship as a means to have sex with you. Yes, you’re a beautiful woman, but you’re my friend. I value you as a friend. I’m not going to start hitting on you and I haven’t been hitting on you. I just wanted to be your friend.”

Georgia nodded. “Sorry that I assumed otherwise.”

“Don’t be sorry. You should be suspicious. I kept this huge secret from you and then you go find out from the idiot, drunken mountain, who I’m sure used the crudest language possible to tell you,” Jaz pointed out.

There was another nod. “My face was on fire…”

Jaz chuckled. “I’m sure. Again, I’m sorry. I just wanted us to stay friends and I almost blew it. We’re still friends, right?”

“Yes, we are. But, no more secrets like that, okay?”

“Well, I can’t pull too many other secrets like this. You only get to come out once,” Jaz remarked, laughing a bit to help the joke along.

Georgia smiled and some of the tension between them melted. “I suppose you’re right. And I’m sorry for assuming you were trying to use me somehow…”

“Georgie, like I said, you should be suspicious. You’re a beautiful woman and I’m attracted to beautiful woman, but I didn’t tell you and then I spent all this time getting close to you. It has to look weird from your end. Plus, Cocoa bluntly told you that you should have sex with me,” Jaz pointed out.

Georgia immediately started blushing. “Um… yes… well, it’s over and done with. Shall we move on?” she requested, not wanting to remember some of the things that Cocoa said to her that night.

“If it’s okay with you. Are you comfortable with the idea of hanging out with a lesbian that’s six years younger than you, still lives at home, and is just a sophomore in college?” Jaz asked, wondering if she was asking too much of her friend.

Georgia inhaled deeply and blew out a long breath. “I’m willing to try. I do like being around you, Jaz. You’ve quickly become my best friend. I’ve missed you for the short time we’ve been apart and I didn’t like the separation. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like that before.”

“I missed you too, Georgie-girl. You’re my best friend too and I’m happy we get the chance to hang out again,” Jaz stated with a smile.

Georgia smiled too, her eyes shining. It took Jaz a moment to realize that Georgia’s sienna colored eyes were brimming with tears. As the tears ran down Georgia’s cheek, Jaz gently brushed them away.

“Oh, my, this is quite embarrassing. I don’t know why I’m crying,” Georgia said and then she realized that she was not telling the truth. She knew exactly why she was crying. “I’m so relived that we’re still friends…” she confessed. She could not believe she felt so much better knowing that Jaz was not going to disappear from her life.

“It’s okay,” Jaz said in a low tone, noting how soft Georgia’s cheeks were. “I know how you feel.”

“At least you’re not crying, though.”

Jaz flashed a large grin. “Should I?”

Georgia laughed and that helped stop her tears from flowing. They remained as they were for a few silent moments. It was then that Jaz realized that she was still caressing Georgia’s face. She dropped her hand and cleared her throat, but could not think of anything to say. Luckily, the silence did not seem awkward, even after she dropped her hand.

“Jaz, can we talk about something else now?” Georgia inquired, eyes falling to the floor now as she was not sure if she should bring up what she desired to speak on.

“Hey,” Jaz replied, moving Georgia’s face so that they were looking each other in the eye again. “C’mon, don’t get all shy on me now,” she said, wanting to coax the words out of her friend.

“Well… it’s just… you really worried me when you were here before, Jazzy. I got so scared because of how hard you were breathing and I didn’t know what to do. I felt so helpless,” Georgia confessed.

“It’s okay. I’ll make sure to carry my inhaler and everything. This was really just one time,” Jaz informed her friend, hoping to comfort Georgia and set her at ease.

“There’s more than that. I want you to quit smoking,” Georgia stated, shocking herself that she was able to get it out.

“Quit smoking?”

“Yes, I want you to quit smoking. I’m grateful that you respect me enough not to do it around me, but now you need to respect your lungs enough to stop poisoning them. Will you do that?”

Jaz sighed and rubbed her forehead a bit. “Is this a condition to our friendship?” she asked, even though she doubted that was it.

“What? No, I’m sorry if it comes off like that!” Georgia squeaked. “I was just worried about you.”

“I know. Is it all right for me to just think about it for now? I mean, if this was a condition for our friendship, I’d give up smoking right this second, but you’re not like that,” Jaz said.

“It’s not a condition for our friendship. We’re friends, no matter what, as long as we’re both honest with each other.”

Jaz nodded and they sealed that deal with a hug. They both managed to keep from sighing as they held each other, but noted that they felt much better than they had before. Now that the crisis was averted, they figured it was time to get back to what they did best—hanging out. They ended up watching movies until Jaz had to go to work.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Meet some of Georgia’s friends and watch Jaz do something possibly very stupid.


	11. Slow burn

11: Slow burn

Jaz sat on the back porch of her home, staring at her mother’s small, colorful garden. Occasionally, she glanced down into her hand, looking at the pack of cigarettes that she was holding. She could not believe that she was seriously considering Georgia’s request. The last person to ask her to stop smoking before Georgia was her mother and she actually gave her mother some bull-crap answer and continued on with the deadly habit.

“Hey, Jaz-butt, you got any extra smokes?” the voice of her brother filtered outside from somewhere the house.

“Plenty,” she muttered, staring at the pack in her hand. It said nothing for the packs in her room.

“Yo, Jaz-fest!” he called again. 

“I’m in the backyard, you little howler monkey!”

Even though she could hear his footsteps approaching, she did not turn around. He flopped down next to her, heavy boots stomping on the cement pathway. She cut him a glance, noticing he was eyeing her as if something was wrong with her. He had the worried eyes of their mother; it did not help that his eyes were blue. _How the hell Mom managed to sneak all these recessive genes makes no sense!_

“Lemme get a couple of cigarettes. I’m out,” her brother requested, his slightly darker hand moving to take her pack since they bummed cigarettes off each other all of the time. Just as he was about to grab her cigarettes, she moved them from his reach.

“Nope. You can’t have any, Flint,” Jaz said, somewhat teasing, but her face was quite serious.

“C’mon, Jaz-butt, stop playing around. Lemme get a cigarette,” Flint insisted, reaching out again to grab the pack. Jaz moved away, causing a frown to mar his smooth, oval face.

“I ain’t playing. You can’t have one,” Jaz stated. She was tempted to stand up and hold them over her head. She thought it was hilarious to see him jump for things, knowing he would never reach. She was seven inches taller than he was and that was without extending her arm all the way over her head.

“What the hell? Why aren’t you giving me a cigarette? This your last pack or something?” he inquired curiously, sitting back. He scratched his head, which was in dire need of a haircut.

“No, it’s not my last pack. Well, actually, yes, it is my last pack. I’m quitting and so are you,” Jaz informed her brother.

“The hell? Why are we quitting?” Flint asked, scratching his head again. “Shit, I need a haircut,” he realized, pulling on his curly mop of hair.

“Hell, yeah, you do. Your roots are showing,” she remarked, teasing him in regards to their mixed blood. He had a sandy blonde afro going on. Typically, he kept his hair short, almost bald much of the time.

“I need to do something. The last thing I want is Mom offering to braid it or something. Then I’ll look real crazy. You would think a woman who knows she’s going to end up with black kids would learn from one of her black in-laws how to deal with hair like this,” he commented, tugging his hair again.

Jaz playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t talk about my mom that way, you shrimp.”

He chuckled and grinned at her before focusing on her cigarettes again. “Now, once again, why the hell are we quitting?”

“Look, Georgie asked me to quit.”

“Georgie? This the woman that Mom swears you’re either having an affair with or about to have an affair with?”

Jaz nodded. “Yeah, that’s her, but I’m not having an affair with her. She’s a good friend of mine.”

“Okay, she’s a good friend and she asked you to quit?” he asked to be sure, his face scrunching up a little as he tried to take in the information.

“Yeah, she wants me to quit. I had an asthma attack in front her and she didn’t like that. She pointed out that smoking isn’t good for my asthma and she was pretty worried about me. She asked me to quit, so I am.”

Flint nodded as if he understood, but his face showed that he was completely bewildered. “Are you dating Georgia by any chance?” he inquired. She was very aware that things would make much more sense to both of them if she were dating Georgia.

“No.”

“And you’re not fucking her?”

“No.”

“So, this woman that you’re not dating or even fucking asked you to stop smoking and you quit?” he asked in a curious voice with his eyebrows knitted together.

“Yes,” she answered with a sound nod to drive home her point. “Is that so odd?” she countered since he did not seem to comprehend what was going on.

“I would say yes, but that’s not really the thing bothering me,” he answered.

“Then what’s the goddamn problem?” she inquired, not being rude, but rather curious. He was making it seem like this was the most bizarre thing on the planet, but now claimed it was not what was bothering him.

“I wanna know, why the hell am I quitting too? I’m not dating or fucking this woman,” he pointed out.

“Neither am I and we’re quitting,” she told him with quite the happy smile. His face remained bemused. She patted him on the back. “Come on, be a supportive little big brother. Besides, Mom would be really happy if we stopped smoking.”

“No shit, but that hasn’t gotten me to stop yet.”

Jaz shrugged; he had a point. “It’ll be better for our lungs. I know my asthma is worse than yours, but we’re not helping out life span with the cigarettes. And, of course, you are a black man…” she trailed off, teasing him with that last bit.

Blue eyes rolled. “You’re not going to outlive me by much. Mom is going to end up burying us all.”

“A lot sooner than she’d like if we don’t stop smoking.”

Flint scratched his head and seemed to think everything over. “You think the smoking stunted my growth?” he asked curiously.

“Probably. You been smoking since you were like fifteen and haven’t grown since as far as I can tell. It’s the practical thing. Not like we can smoke anywhere on Earth anymore, not even in our own home,” she pointed out.

“I’ll give it a shot,” he muttered with a sigh.

Jaz grinned and leaned over to hug her brother. She was not sure if he would make it, but she trusted that he would try his best, if only to support her decision. It helped that he felt a bit guilty because he was the one that got her into smoking. The guilt was mostly there from their mother. Maggie had gotten on his case so much when she found out that Jaz was smoking too that the siblings thought that Maggie would hit Flint. Of course, she had not hit him, but she had been so very upset.

“You think Mom will finally forgive me for getting you started?” he asked, glancing over at her.

“Hell, no!” she answered honestly with a laugh. “Mom is going to remember that forever and always. Hell, when we’re all reincarnated, she’s going to find your ass and kick it for influencing me.”

Flint laughed too. “I don’t think that’s fair at all. You have your own mind. Hell, you’re supposedly so smart. You should know that smoking is bad for you!” he argued.

“Did that work when you told her that?”

Flint snorted; of course it had not worked! Jaz was their mom’s baby, after all. No, he did not think that Maggie played favorites, but with their mother’s personality, it only made sense that she cuddled Jaz just a little more since Jaz was the baby. She also expected him to act more responsibly since he was the older one. He supposed she had a point, but he took to Jaz like their parents did. He enjoyed it when his big little sister mimicked him or showed signs of wanting to be like him. It was flattering.

“So, back to this quitting thing for a woman you’re not dating or fucking. What’s that about?” he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

“Georgie is just a good friend. I really freaked her out when I had an asthma attack in front of her and I didn’t have my inhaler on me. You ever had that happen?”

He shook his head. “My asthma hasn’t bothered me much in years, which is why I didn’t think about it when I took up smoking, but I should’ve thought about it with you. Your asthma was always worse than mine. You don’t usually have attacks, though, which is why I didn’t think about it. A hit from your inhaler and you’re good and you only use the inhaler on occasion. How’d you end up having an attack this time?”

“Mostly because I didn’t have my inhaler. I was really anxious when it started coming on. I’m usually able to hold it off and you know I’m pretty mellow most of the time, except when I get really excited.”

He laughed a bit. “You’re almost always excited, so I don’t know where you get this mellow stuff. I guess it would be a good idea for you to stop smoking.”

Jaz nodded and they sat there in silence for a while. She was glad that he did not hound her about Georgia. But, then again, Flint always knew just how much to press her. 

-8-8-8-8-

“Georgia, I’m stunned you had the time to host this little get-together,” Georgia’s friend and neighbor, Gina, commented. She and two other women were lounging in Georgia’s living room.

“You do seem quite busy lately, Georgia,” one of the other woman chimed in. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, opposite Gina. She was a short, blonde woman named Chrissy. Because of her name and hair along with an oddly high pitched giggle for a laugh, people did not take her seriously. It was a shame since she was brilliant in many different ways. Sometimes, Georgia found herself wishing that she could be more like Chrissy.

“I’m sure it has to do with that tall drink of water that comes over here all of the time,” the other woman teased. She was a tall, elegant woman with wavy black hair and a tad too much make up. Her name was Melissa and she was another outspoken woman that Georgia wished she would be more like.

“You do know that tall drink of water is a woman, don’t you?” Gina inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Melissa chuckled. “You did mention that, didn’t you? Georgia, you certainly do spend a lot of time with that woman.”

Georgia shrugged a bit. “I suppose so. She keeps me company when you three are with your families and I don’t want to impose.”

“You know you wouldn’t be imposing,” Chrissy insisted.

“So you say, but I feel like I would be imposing. I don’t have that with her because she’s single without children and also she comes over here,” Georgia tried to explain.

“And what do you do?” Gina asked curiously.

“Watch movies mostly,” Georgia answered honestly.

Chrissy nodded. “Does Allen know she comes over here?” Georgia glanced away and nodded. The blonde tilted her head to regard her friend. “Is he fine with that?” she inquired, sounding quite skeptical.

“Of course not. He’s still not comfortable with you three over here,” Georgia pointed out.

“You would think we were three strangers the way he acts. I swear, it’s almost like he assumes we’re going to rob him or something equally ridiculous,” Melissa huffed.

“Really? I had always assumed it was because he likes keeping Georgia to himself,” Chrissy said, sounding lighthearted, as if she was joking, but her face did not support the tone.

“It does seem that way,” Gina surprisingly concurred. Her brow furrowed; apparently, she did not like that idea.

“What? Why would you say that?” Georgia inquired, sounding incredulous.

“Most of the time, you only come out when he comes out. You hang out mostly when he does. If he’s in the house, you’re in the house,” Gina explained. “Sometimes, it seems like you need his permission to be out.”

Chrissy turned her mouth up and nodded. “Now that I think about it, it’s more than him trying to keep you to himself, but it’s more like he’s trying to isolate you. He’s always very critical of your friends, even us, despite the fact that he hangs out with our husbands.”

“He’s not like that. Allen is just protective of me because he knows how shy I can be,” Georgia argued. Ever since they met, Allen had always been her shield in social settings, coming to her rescue and defending her if she was caught in an uncomfortable situation. It was one of the aspects of his personality that made her fall in love with him. He was her brave knight.

“Well, if he let you off the leash a little while, you wouldn’t be so shy. When you go out with us, as rare as it is, you get better little by little. Hell, I remember when you first went out with us, you tried to hide behind me and now sometimes you even introduce yourself,” Gina declared.

Georgia blinked. “He hardly has me on a leash,” she grumbled.

“Yes, that’s why we never get to come over when he’s home and you need permission to come out when he is home,” Chrissy remarked, rolling her eyes.

“You all don’t know what you’re talking about. Allen is fine and I am not on a leash. Everything is fine,” Georgia insisted, her fingers fidgeting just a bit.

“Okay, everything is fine,” Melissa agreed. There was a beat of silence. “So, has Allen met your tall friend? If so, does he approve?” she asked curiously.

“He has met her and he doesn’t like her. In fact, he doesn’t want her in the house. I’m not sure why, but somehow within the five minutes that they interacted, he decided he didn’t like her,” Georgia explained, wishing that she could sugarcoat that a little more now that she knew her friends had such a poor view of her husband. Well, she had always known her friends and husband had mutual dislike of each other, but she did not know that they thought Allen basically trapped her in the house.

“Maybe it’s just women in general that he has a problem with,” Chrissy joked, snickering a little as she spoke.

“You would think he would be worried about men. After all, they’re the ones likely to steal you away,” Melissa chimed in.

Georgia rolled her eyes. She was going to chuckle, finding it ironic that they would think men would try to steal her away and her new friend was a lesbian. But, then again, Jaz was not like that. Jaz understood that she was married and she was too old for Jaz anyway. Not to mention, she was straight and Jaz was well aware that too.

“Can we stop talking about Allen? I could’ve sworn there was a purpose to us meeting up here,” Georgia commented.

“Was there?” Chrissy teased. “Oh, but I really don’t want to discuss the neighborhood bazaar. It’ll be dull as always,” she said, waving the whole matter off with deliberate frivolity.

The other ladies laughed a little, but they did get back on track. They were in charge of planning out the annual neighborhood bazaar. Basically, each house would set up a table with a specific set of treasures to sell. Generally what happened was that children wandered from table to table to buy things. The adults mostly looked down on the whole event and rarely bought anything, believing that if they saw something that they wanted, they would simply buy it from the store. The children took to the event with great enthusiasm and their happiness tended to make whoever planned the bazaar take it extremely serious.

“This plan seems simple enough. I guess we should call it quits before Allen comes home and finds us here,” Chrissy commented.

“Don’t start on Allen again,” Georgia begged with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, but since we started in on him, I just feel like venting. I mean, he doesn’t like you having friends over, but we all know he has company over,” Chrissy pointed out.

“When he’s home,” Melissa added in with a slight sneer.

“He is away an awful lot and even when he’s not away, he’s often out with his own friends. Is that how you can put up with him?” Gina taunted her friend, going so far as bumping Georgia with her shoulder since they were sitting next to each other on the couch.

“I happen to love Allen, all right?” Georgia stated, holding her chin high, but not feeling the impact of her words like she thought she should.

“Might I ask why?” Chrissy said seriously. “From what I can tell, he’s aloof to you more than anything else. The only time he shows an interest in you is when you’re on his arm and he can show off what a hot wife he has and brag how you cater to his every whim, which you do.”

Georgia shook her head. “He’s very kind and protective of me,” she insisted, but as the words left her mouth, she realized there was more to the statement. She could not tell her friends the rest of it, though. She refused to prove them right. There was nothing wrong with her husband or her marriage. They were just making assumptions about Allen because they did not know him well.

“Well, I guess that’s why you’re married to him,” Gina said, as if attempting to save Georgia. Or so she hoped anyway.

“Yes, I happen to like him,” Georgia said, sort of mumbling what should have been a heartfelt declaration.

The other ladies watched Georgia, causing her to squirm in her seat. She was all too happy to escort her friends to the door when they were ready to leave. Unfortunately, her day did not get any better because as they were walking out, Allen was walking in. He eyed her friends with contempt as they filed out of the house.

Allen snorted as he stepped inside, flinging Georgia his jacket as she shut the door behind him. She watched his tense back and knew that an argument was coming. All she had to do was wait for it… and she did not have to wait long.

“What were those three doing here?” Allen inquired, tugging at his tie to free himself of the troublesome thing.

“We’re planning the neighborhood bazaar. I told you about it—three times,” she replied, moving around him to hang his jacket in the closet.

“You should’ve met somewhere else. I hate when those busybodies are here,” he practically grunted.

“I know you do, but it was my turn to host,” she informed him, as she had told him several times before. “We take turns and it was my turn. It’s a fair and equal system,” she added. She did not understand what he did not like about her friends coming over and anytime she asked, he sidestepped it. Only once did he give something that sounded like a reason, saying something along the lines of “women like to snoop.” Whatever the hell that meant.

“You could’ve gone to Gina’s house. Her husband and the kids weren’t there today,” Allen stated.

“I know, but it was my turn to host. It wouldn’t have been right to push my turn onto Gina.”

“Why not?” He snorted and threw his hand back. “She’s always pushing you around. Most of the time, I don’t know how her husband can be married to such a bitch.”

“Gina is not a bitch!” Georgia declared with indignation. While the redhead was somewhat snobbish, she was nowhere near a bitch. She was supportive to her daughters and helped out around the neighborhood whenever she could. She was a wonderful person all and all.

Allen turned and glared at her. “This is why I don’t like having them over here. They always get you riled up and we can’t just enjoy my time home. It’s always an argument with you whenever they’re around.”

The statement made Georgia’s head spin a bit. _It’s my friends’ fault that we always argue when Allen comes in?_ That theory did not hold any water as far as she was concerned. Hell, it did not even make sense.

“That’s not true,” she insisted.

“You’re arguing now over nothing because they got you all fired up over nothing. Had you gone to Gina’s house, you’d have had time to calm down walking home,” he pointed out.

“I would’ve had time to calm down? It seems like you’re the one that needs to calm down. You’re the one attacking my friends for no reason,” Georgia informed him, folding her arms over her chest.

Allen laughed. “Your friends? The only reason they bother with you is because you’re such a pushover and you’ll do anything they ask. They’re taking advantage of you and you’re defending them. That’s just like you,” he commented in a patronizing tone, shaking his head and walking away.

Georgia sighed, not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to continue arguing with him, but another part of her felt like he was right. She had just gone through reminding herself that “friends” were people that wanted things from her, and there were very few exceptions to that rule. The biggest, almost literally, was Jaz, who she would have loved to call her and rescue her as doubt started to eat away at her brain.

Alas, Jaz had work and Georgia had to endure Allen on her own. She tried to ignore him as he decided to make a night of snapping on her friends and reminding her that most people liked taking advantage of her because she made it so easy.

“That’s why those women always come bothering you. They know you’ll fold like a house of cards. It was like that in college too. Everybody that came around you knew you’d fold like paper and do damn near anything that they asked you to do, just like these women,” Allen gripped, flopping down on the couch. He then sniffled the air. “Uh, it stinks in here with all that mix of perfume and body lotion and crap. That’s another reason I hate when they come in here. They always leave behind this fruity stench,” he huffed.

“Just like your friends leave behind beer cans and rings on the table,” Georgia grumbled under her breath.

“My friends aren’t busybodies, though. I don’t have to worry about them going around the house, looking into all of our stuff, and trying to start rumors about us. Just remember that your so-called friends are always the first to talk about you and squeak to each other about what you’re doing with your spare time,” Allen reminded her.

Georgia would have liked to argue that point, but he was right as far as she was concerned. Gina had been trying to figure out whom Jaz was at first, more than likely looking for gossip and wanting something to talk about. But, once she found out, Gina was satisfied with that and she did not like thinking that she knew _exactly_ what Gina was going to do with that information. Gina had not started any rumors about her, after all.

“God, this makes being home such a hassle. I just want to relax for the couple of days while I’m here and working on stuff in town. Is that too much to ask?” Allen huffed, hitting the sofa with the palm of his hand.

“Maybe if you calm down, you could relax,” she retorted in a collected tone.

“How the hell can I relax when the damn living room smells like a damn garden? How the hell can I relax knowing you had those annoying airheads here, even though you know I don’t like them being here? What kind of respect is that? We share this house and you just act like you can have whoever the hell you want here.”

“Me?” she said in disbelief, pointing to herself. “I have my friends over maybe once a week and usually that’s only for a couple of minutes. They rarely sit down and chat like your friends, who even stay to eat, sometimes having more than one serving. They mess up the house and just laugh it off,” she informed him.

“But, they don’t squawk around like birds, do they? And I’d like to have my friends over on the rare times I get to be home. You’re home all the time, so if you want to see your friends, you need to get out more. But then again, you need to have better friends anyway,” he declared.

“My friends happen to be the wives of your friends,” she reminded him.

“Not all of them,” he countered in a low, angry tone.

“Oh, no?”

“No. That tall woman you insist on hanging out with is not a wife of any of my friends and I know you bring her over, even though you know I dislike that. It's quite disrespectful,” he pointed out, almost as if he was teasing her and reprimanding her at the same time.

“Jaz is my friend. I don't know why you don't want her over. She's very sweet,” Georgia argued.

“I don't trust her or her kind, so I don't want her in my house. It's that simple! It's my house!” he proclaimed before storming off. Grabbing his coat, he marched out of the house, making sure to the slam the front door on his way out.

Georgia frowned, again wondering what the hell he meant by “her kind.” Even though she did not know what he meant, it disgusted her and hurt her every time he said it. Since he was gone, she decided to go call Jaz, even though she thought that Jaz might still be working. Hopefully, speaking to Jaz would help her calm down and soothe her slightly wounded self-worth.

“Jazzy, please answer the phone,” Georgia muttered as she paced in the kitchen. She started pulling out pans and other item that she would need to start baking.

“Hey, Georgie-girl, what's up?” Jaz answered the phone in an almost chipper tone.

Georgia blinked, surprised by the voice. “I just wanted to talk to you. Are you all right?”

“I'm fine. I'm trying to think happy thoughts,” Jaz replied.

“Why? Is everything all right?”

“Aside from the fact that I want to chew my own arm off because I want a cigarette so bad!” Jaz growled.

“You want a cigarette? Why not go smoke one then?”

“I quit a couple of days ago! It's killing me. I'm trying to be happy about it, but goddamn it, I need a cigarette so badly!” Jaz actually sounded like she was near gnawing off her own arm.

“You quit?”

“Yes, I quit smoking. It's grating on me now, but I'm taking it better than Flint. Poor guy was rolling around the floor, begging for just one. It doesn't help that Dad smells like cigarettes. But, on the plus side, my mom is very happy that we quit.”

Georgia nodded. “Glad you decided to quit. May I make some brownies for you?” she proposed. She was starting to make them anyway and she had actually planned to save them for Jaz.

“Oh, brownies!” Jaz sounded genuinely upbeat about that idea. “I guess if I get brownies every time I want a cigarette, I might live.” She paused for a second. “But, not Flint. Flint is certain that he's going to die.”

Georgia laughed a little. “I think he has a better chance at living now that he's quit smoking.”

“Maybe if he's a good boy, I'll share my brownies with him. When can I get said brownies?”

“Tomorrow. I'll call you when the coast is clear,” Georgia remarked.

“Allen still home? That's two days in a row. Amazing,” Jaz grunted.

“Jazzy, you leave my husband alone. I don't want to argue anymore,” Georgia declared with a sigh.

“All right. You can call me when the coast is clear. Hopefully, that won’t take too long,” Jaz replied.

“You can come over soon, I’m sure. Whenever he's home, he tends to hang out with his friends for a long time after he tries to handle his business,” Georgia explained.

“Business at home and abroad? Allen leads a pretty exciting life. When does he spend time with his wife in all of this?” Jaz wondered aloud.

Georgia puffed out her cheeks. “I just said I don't want to argue.”

“Sorry about that, Georgie-girl! Not having tobacco is making me loony. And now I want brownies, which is making me even crazier. I want brownies!” Jaz whined.

The noise got a laugh out of Georgia. “You’ll get them tomorrow. Calm down, please.”

“Fine. Brownies, your company, add a movie to that and it sounds like the perfect afternoon.”

“I’ll have a movie or two ready for you tomorrow, which I hope we’ll be able to watch. Do you have work?”

“It’s at night, so I won’t be around when your Prince Charming comes home. I have a class in the morning, though. How does twelve sound to you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Georgia agreed, a smile working its way onto her face. An afternoon with Jaz would pick her spirits up, she was sure of that.

With that set, all Georgia had to do was make the brownies. She did that with glee while staying on the phone, trying to keep Jaz from thinking about how she really wanted a cigarette. By the time the friends got off the phone, the brownies were done and put away, the house was quiet, and Georgia was certain that it was her bedtime. She went to sleep feeling a little better and dared to consider it was because she knew that Jaz was going to be over tomorrow.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia took a deep breath to get herself together as she heard the doorbell ringing. She rubbed her face and then marched toward the door, hoping that she appeared normal. As she opened the door and Jaz’s usual smile dropped, she knew that she did not look normal at all.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Jaz inquired in a gentle tone as she stepped into the house.

Georgia shook her head. “I’ll tell you later. Let’s get you those brownies first, okay?”

Jaz nodded, craving the brownies almost as much as she needed to know what was wrong with Georgia. So, she would snack first and then find out what was causing her good friend such grief. The brownies were waiting in the kitchen and Jaz inhaled three of them along with a glass of milk while keeping an eye on Georgia.

Georgia did her best not to squirm, very aware that Jaz was watching her. She had awoken feeling good about the day, happy that Jaz would be coming over. Unfortunately, her joy was short lived because Allen arose not too long after she did. The morning had been loaded with drama.

“You ready yet?” Jaz asked as she finished her milk.

Georgia shook her head and then led Jaz into the living room. She put on one of the movies that she had picked. She hoped that she and Jaz would be able to watch more than one. She could use an escape for the moment, not wanting to think about the argument that she had with Allen.

“Oh, I’ve seen this one a long time ago. It’s a really good movie,” Jaz said. It was also an odd pick for Georgia. They usually watched comedies together or old movies, but the one they were watching now was current and pretty much a “feel good” film.

The younger woman tried to dismiss it and focus on the movie. Georgia was silent, but throughout the movie, she moved a lot. Eventually, she was leaning on Jaz, almost clinging to her. Jaz felt like if Georgia could, she would have sucked out whatever glee and security she had in her. Not in a negative way, but for Georgia, it would somehow cure her of whatever was bothering her.

“Hey…” Jaz said.

“Shhh…” Georgia gently put her finger to Jaz’s lip. “I like this part.”

Jaz shrugged and decided to just go with the flow. It felt fantastic to have Georgia pressed against her and her arm moved around Georgia’s shoulders without a thought. Georgia did not seem to be bothered by that and curled deeper into Jaz’s body. Jaz held her tightly as if she was trying to will Georgia to feel better.

The movie continued and neither of them moved. On occasion, Jaz rubbed Georgia’s shoulder to help her relax. Georgia began drawing circles on Jaz’s bare arm, almost making her purr. Jaz glanced down and saw that Georgia probably was not even aware that she was doing anything as she seemed totally focused on the movie.

Jaz relaxed and focused on the movie too, but more and more she glanced down at Georgia. Whenever the older woman moved against her, Jaz had to look down, only seeing Georgia watching the movie. Thoughts were starting to dance through Jaz’s mind that she tried her best to shake away, mostly involving how great Georgia felt when she moved against her and how much she enjoyed Georgia lightly drawing imaginary lines on her arm. Swallowing hard, she tried to focus on the movie and not do anything stupid.

Unfortunately, Jaz lived her life by doing stupid things, even when she tried to fight the impulses. Everything was just so perfect that she moved on automatic, leaning down as Georgia’s lips slightly parted, mostly due to anticipation of the next part of the movie. Jaz licked her own lips as she continued on her downward spiral. In the back of her mind, she swore that her next move was about to be so sweet.

When she got close enough, Georgia noticed her and yelped in surprise. She was about to pull back, but she was not fast enough. Jaz’s mouth was on Georgia’s and placing a soft kiss to Georgia’s lips. _Oh, yeah, definitely sweet_ , Jaz decided as she tasted the wonder that was Georgia’s mouth. And making things so much sweeter, Georgia kissed her back!

Jaz pulled Georgia a little closer since her arm was around the smaller woman. Georgia actually leaned in and their lips moved against each other for the briefest of moments. And then, suddenly, Georgia gasped and retreated. Jaz let her go and pulled back too. She gulped, hoping that Georgia was not too furious of her.

“Um…” Georgia tried to speak, but she could not. She put her hand over her mouth, not sure what to say. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Jaz bit her lip. “Please don’t cry, Georgie,” she begged and she reached out, wanting to comfort her friend.

Georgia reeled back, almost throwing herself off of the sofa. Jaz felt like her chest was going to implode, thinking that she saw horror in Georgia’s eyes. Jaz used all of her self-control to avoid busting into tears herself.

“I should go, right?” Jaz guessed, her voice sounding like a shadow of its usual self. She prayed for a “no,” but was all too aware that would not be the response.

“Please,” she squeaked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jaz did not argue and quietly left the house, feeling like it was probably the right thing to do. Georgia did not remove her hand from her mouth. Underneath her hand, though, she licked her lips.

“Wow…” Georgia muttered in disbelief.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the consequences to these actions.


	12. Cloudy

12: Cloudy

“Dumb, dumb, dumb!” Jaz screamed as she slammed her head into the steering wheel of her small car.  By the time she was done, she had a headache, more due to her emotional trouble than her careless abuse. “Why the fuck did I do that?!” she screamed. The silence of the car was her only answer.

Yes, she knew that she had a problem with controlling her impulses sometimes, but usually it just led to her befriending a stranger or doing benign actions. It never led her to actually kiss someone without permission! A friend especially! Even thinking about it made her feel like she had committed a sin, invading someone’s space, and taking from the friend. Taking from Georgia.

“Shit! What the fuck was I thinking? Well, obviously, I wasn’t thinking! Georgie is my friend! Friend! Since when do I fucking kiss friends?!” Jaz hollered, pulling at her hair, not caring that she would look utterly insane to anyone who walked by. She was parked around the corner from her job, needing to go there in about an hour, but she was not up to going home at the moment.

Yes, said friend was attractive in so many ways, but that did not excuse the fact that she did not kiss friends! She did not kiss anyone without her consent. Although, she had to admit that Georgia gave some assent when she kissed back. But, Jaz figured that was probably a moment of sheer insanity or muscle reflex since Georgia was undoubtedly accustomed to kissing back if her husband kissed her. The response was probably so short because Georgia quickly realized that she was not kissing her husband.

“Her stupid husband, who isn’t even smart enough to spend time with her. But, then again, I doubt he’s stupid enough to make her cry like I did. Fuck!” Her head met with the steering wheel yet again.

Those tear-filled brown eyes would haunt her forever; Jaz was all too sure of that. She might never sleep again because she would see Georgia’s crying face whenever she closed her eyes. She would feel like a jackass for the rest of eternity thanks to her mental slip.

“But, damn, what a slip. Her lips were so soft and her mouth was so sweet. Her body against mine… I can only wonder what the hell her tongue would’ve felt like against mine, her mouth moving with mine, her wanting me as much as I want her…” Jaz said and then she realized her words. “I want her…? NO! Georgie is married and straight and married! And STRAIGHT! Shit, I am so goddamn fucked!”

Jaz would bet her life that she had ruined her friendship with Georgia. She had not too long ago swore that just because she was a lesbian did not mean she wanted Georgia in a sexual way and now she was kissing her. Kissing her at a moment in her life when she seemed to be depressed or at least upset over something.

“Goddamn it! I’m a fucking predator too!” Jaz shuddered at the word. She was not sure what kissing her upset, straight, married friend could lead to, but her mind was going all over the place from taking advantage of all adult women to prowling around places for straight, married women to ruin them.

Her head met the steering wheel again before she just rested her head there, wanting to gather herself. Moving her hands, she gripped the wheel and wrung it in her hands. Taking a few breaths, she thought she had herself under control until she realized that she was crying.

“I don’t wanna lose Georgie…” she whimpered. She truly enjoyed Georgia’s company and did not want Georgia’s last memory of her to be seen as a pervert.

Taking a deep breath, she began to realize how much her chest was hurting. At first she assumed it was emotional pain, but it was her asthma. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her inhaler and took a couple of puffs, figuring no one would like it if she died in her car. She definitely would not like it.

“Why did things have to go this way? Why did I do that?” Jaz pondered, but she never did come up with a logical answer. 

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia was still sitting on the couch, even though Jaz had left a couple of hours ago and she should have probably gotten up to do something a long time ago. But, her mind was occupied completely with the fact that Jaz had kissed her. Well, there was more to it than just the kiss, but her reaction.

Yes, she freaked out when it happened. She pushed Jaz away and cried. Hell, she even felt like crying now and freaking out some more, but it was not the same as before. Before, she had been almost shocked and scared of Jaz, but now her mind was focused on the feel of the kiss.

She wanted to be disgusted over it and truly believed that she should, but she knew that she was not. The kiss was so gentle and soft. She had never been kissed like that in her life and never felt so good after a kiss. It was unnerving that such a simple peck from a woman could feel so wonderful.

“A woman… Not just any woman, but Jazzy! What the hell does that mean? I’m straight and I love Allen! I am devoted to my husband, completely. Jazzy is just my friend. Only my friend and a woman, so what the hell does any of this mean?” Georgia lamented, tears pouring down her face again.

The pale woman was confused to the point of having a headache. Nothing that happened made sense. She had enjoyed a kiss with a friend, her female friend.

“Does that mean I’m gay? Does that mean I don’t love my husband? Does that mean I’m actually attracted to someone six years younger than I am, who couldn’t even legally drink and still lives at home with her mom and dad?” Georgia asked herself. The only answer she could come up with was that she did not know.

Making matters worse, she also did not know where to turn for answers. It was not like she could talk about the problem with any of her friends… except maybe Jaz and right now Jaz was the last person she wanted to see. In fact, she might never want to see Jaz again.

“I don’t need this kind of insanity in my life. Everything was fine until Jazzy came along. Now, I feel lonelier than ever whenever she’s not around and I’m all confused because of her. I wish I never met her!” Georgia declared.

Of course, she knew that was a lie. She now could not imagine her life without Jaz and even continuously went behind her husband’s back to spend time with Jaz. Jaz was possibly the most important person in her life. _But, that doesn’t mean I’m attracted to her or anything, right? I’m not gay!_

She had never been attracted to women and just because she enjoyed that small kiss with Jaz did not mean she was attracted to women, she tried to assure herself. Although, she was not sure if that was how it worked. She never had to deal with the idea that she might not be heterosexual. In fact, up until that kiss, she had never considered being anything but straight. To her, being attracted to men was a given, like being a woman or being half-Chinese and half-white. Something that was there and she did not think about… until now anyway.

“I am straight. I’m married. I love my husband. I love my husband. I love my husband,” Georgia chanted, rocking back and forth on the sofa, seeming to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

To avoid having a complete mental malfunction in the living room, Georgia got up and moved on autopilot, doing normal things around the house. She cleaned the kitchen, even though it did not need it. She put away the brownies she made for Jaz without thinking on why they were sitting on the counter. She vacuumed the carpet and then swept and mopped the tile floors. By the time Allen came in, she had a large meal cooking.

“What’s all this about?” Allen wondered aloud as he came up behind Georgia and tugged her toward him.

“I just thought we’d have a nice dinner,” Georgia replied. Well, if she were thinking at all, that would have been the thought, but most of the meal was made with her mind a hundred miles away.

“Oh, that is nice. It’ll be good to have a homemade meal before I go out on the road again,” he informed her.

“You’re leaving again?” Georgia tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Now was not a good time for him to leave, not when she was questioning her own sexuality and her relationship with not just Jaz, but her husband as well.

“Yeah, I’m going to head south again. There are a few businesses that called me back and sounded really interested in the software,” he explained.

“Are you sure you have to go?” she asked in a small voice.

Allen’s forehead wrinkled as he turned Georgia around. “What’s wrong, Georgia? You know I have to go. I need to get this software circulating and get this business off the ground,” he pointed out.

“I wish you would stay a little longer.”

He gave a look as if declaring how cute she was and then leaned down to kiss her. The act did not make her feel any better and she tensed a bit, but he did not seem to notice as he continued on with the kiss. His mouth against hers felt… lacking. It was like a touch, nothing more. He might as well have patted her on the back. There was nothing emotional or intimate about his kiss. She wondered if his kisses had always been like that, but tried her best to dismiss the idea as he pulled away.

“Let’s just enjoy tonight,” he said and Georgia nodded, not sure what else to do.

Georgia was fairly quiet that night, but Allen did not comment on it at all. He filled the air with enough of his own musings, which she did not pay much mind too. Her thoughts were stuck on the fact that Allen’s kiss was nothing like the simple kiss she shared with Jaz. It only made her further think that she might actually be gay and just never knew, which seemed utterly absurd to her. She had gone her whole life being attracted to men. She had never given women a thought beyond being friends. So, she could not be gay, she reasoned. But, if that was the case, why had she liked Jaz’s kiss more than her own husband’s?

Georgia could not answer any of her questions, even after thinking on them for a couple of days. She was too nervous and scared to call the one person that she thought could explain some of it to her—Jaz. In a brief moment of insanity, she had even considered that Jaz “gave” her homosexuality. She knew that she could not and probably should not talk to Jaz until she could at least think in clear, rational lines for more than ten minutes without some utterly ridiculous idea clouding her mind.

Jaz did not have the same plans, having called Georgia a couple of times already. Georgia had not answered, but when she heard her cell phone going off again, she grabbed it. It was not surprising that it was Jaz again. She sighed and decided to answer. She needed to talk to someone before going out of her mind.

“Hello,” Georgia mumbled.

“Hey, Georgie…” Jaz greeted her, sounding rather dejected.

Georgia was not sure what to say, so she settled on just about the lamest thing that came to mind. “Hey.”

“Um… are you… not talking to me?” Jaz inquired.

“What? Why would you even ask that?” Georgia countered. That sounded fairly immature, even though she had already done it once before. But, then again, she was angry then and she felt it was better to say nothing than to say something mean.

“Cuz… I called… and you didn’t answer…” Jaz answered like a frightened little girl. Her voice was bordering on insecure, which Georgia was not used to from the almost overconfident artist.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been thinking. Jazzy, I’m so puzzled and I wasn’t sure if I should talk to you yet. I mean, I am just so… bewildered.” Georgia’s free hand then pressed against her forehead, as if that would somehow set everything straight again.

“Bewildered? What’s confusing? Because of the kiss?” Jaz asked, voice trembling ever so slightly on the tail end of that question. Her usual sangfroid seemed so lost, mostly because she was certain that she had royally screwed up and needed to make things better somehow.

“Yes.” 

“Georgie, don’t think about the kiss. I’m sorry I did that. You know sometimes I do stupid stuff! I’m just really impulsive. Usually, it works out well, but then sometimes I blunder. I totally goofed with you! I don’t know what came over me, but I am so sorry! That was totally out of line and completely stupid!”

“Jazzy, can you stop berating yourself for a second?” Georgia requested.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just really sorry about that. I totally screwed up—” The self-scolding was immediately cut off.

“Jaz, you’re still berating yourself.”

The teenager yelped. “Oh, sorry! I just figured I needed to apologize and since you’re talking to me, I figured I should get to apologizing first.”

“Well, you’ve apologized plenty enough,” Georgia hoped to assure her friend. “But… um…  Jaz… do you think you could come over?”

“Come over? You want me to come over? Are you sure?” Jaz sounded bemused and suspicious at the same time.

“Yes. I need to talk and I need it to be face to face.”

“Uh… okay. I’ll be there in a little while,” Jaz replied.

“Thank you.”

The call was disconnected and Jaz arrived shortly afterward. Georgia had trouble looking Jaz in the eye, but then again, Jaz seemed very interested in anything _over_ Georgia. They did not even touch when Jaz came through the door.

“Um… so, how have you been, Georgie?” Jaz inquired, shoving her hands into her pockets. She was not even sure if she should take off her jacket.

“Confused,” Georgia answered honestly.

Jaz nodded. “Look, again, I am so sorry for what I did. I don’t know what came over me! I don’t make it a habit to kiss my friends… or any woman who doesn’t want me to!” she explained, clearly panicking.

“Jaz, calm down before you work yourself into an asthma attack, please!” Georgia requested, holding her hands up to signal that Jaz needed to stop.

The tall teen nodded again. She did need to calm down, she knew that. Over the past couple of days, she had worked herself into several close calls. Thankfully, she carried her inhaler religiously.

“I really am sorry, Georgie. I really don’t know what came over me. Please, stay my friend,” Jaz begged, her eyes burning with building tears. 

“Jazzy, I had no plans on no longer being your friend, especially now that I know just how sorry you are.” Georgia wanted to reach out and touch the artist, but she was not sure if that was a good idea right now. She was not sure how Jaz might react to anything unexpected.

“I don’t want you to think I’m some lesbian predator or anything. I don’t just jump on women, okay?” Jaz insisted.

“I never thought that, Jaz! Well… maybe not never…” Georgia admitted. In some of her darker moments, she did consider that Jaz had just forced that kiss on her and that everything was Jaz’s fault. But, she easily conceded that was all bullshit when she was able to get herself together.

Jaz gulped. “You don’t think I’m like that, do you?” she asked with that little girl voice of hers.

Georgia realized that she found the “scolded child” voice adorable on Jaz and then she shook that thought away. “I don’t think you’re like that. I still consider you my friend. I just don’t know what to think about other things, but like I said, I’m very confused. That’s why I wanted to talk to you in person,” she explained.

“Oh…” Jaz replied, even though she had no idea what Georgia meant. “Um… can we sit down and talk?”

“Please,” Georgia replied, motioning toward the living room. Jaz walked off and Georgia followed behind her. They sat down on the sofa, choosing opposite ends.

“So… what do we need to talk about?” the taller woman inquired, scratching her head.

“Um… Jaz, when did you figure out you were a lesbian?” Georgia asked, as if totally disregarding the other question. She was trying her best not to tangle her fingers together, but she could not help it. Her hands just seemed to fidget automatically whenever she was out of her comfort zone, which was very often.

Jaz scratched her head again and then rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Uh… around junior high, I guess. While all the other girls went boy crazy, I was thinking more along the lines of the guys and going girl crazy. I didn’t get to act on it until high school, though. But, from about sixth grade, I always knew I wanted a girlfriend. Why?”

Georgia again ignored the question asked to her and made her own inquiry. “Have you ever kissed a guy?”

Jaz shrugged. “A couple of times. It was nothing to write home about. I’m sure you know what I mean after kissing me.”

Georgia ducked her head. “Um… I don’t think I would describe it like that,” she admitted, although she was not sure how she could confess such a thing.

Blue eyes went wide. “Oh. Um… It could be different since you know me and we’re friends,” she reasoned. Of course, that was not a decent excuse. She had kissed a male friend and it remained nothing to write home about.

“Is that it? I wondered why I kissed you back…” Georgia said, glancing down at her fingers. Her hands seemed to be working faster than usual, fingers twiddling against each other. Briefly, she feared her digits would tie themselves into knots.

“Well…” Jaz rubbed the bridge her nose again, as if the action helped her think better, trying to figure out how to explain it away. Georgia was straight, after all, so there had to be some reason for it. “It was probably just an involuntary reaction. I mean, you’re often kissed by Allen and you kiss him back, so your body just does it on instinct when you’re kissed. I mean, it’s not like your body is expecting other people to kiss you, so obviously it’s just an instant response. Completely involuntary.”

Georgia nodded, as if that made sense, but her fingers did not stop moving. “It doesn’t explain everything, though.”

“What doesn’t it explain?”

“I think I might be gay,” Georgia blurted out.

Jaz’s eyes went wide again. “Gay?! What the hell makes you think you might be gay? Just because you kissed me back for like half-a-second?” she practically shouted. Georgia gave a short nod and Jaz laughed. “Trust me, it takes a little more than that to turn you into a lesbian. I’m not that good and I’m sure I didn’t give you those cooties,” the teen remarked.

“I didn’t think you did!” Georgia squeaked. “I mean…” She blushed and glanced away. “Okay, it crossed my mind for a second…” she confessed.

Jaz laughed again. “I promise you, Georgie-girl, it doesn’t work that way. There are no gay cooties.”

“I know. I know. It’s just…” Georgia swallowed hard. “… I think I really enjoyed…”

Again, blue eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of Jaz’s skull. “You enjoyed it?” her voice actually squeaked there.

“Yes.” Georgia’s voice was low, but the answer was very clear.

“Um… well, liking one kiss doesn’t make you a lesbian,” the younger woman tried to assure her friend. “It was probably just a little of your loneliness showing up. I mean, you probably were just thinking of Allen or something.”

Georgia nodded, even though she knew that was not the case. She could see that Jaz was just going to sit there and rationalize everything that happened, which she was thankful for. That was much more than she was capable of doing, after all. She appreciated the effort too. Jaz obviously cared about her and her peace of mind. She could not say that about many other people.

“I kept thinking that I might be a lesbian,” Georgia confessed, glancing away.

“Don’t worry, Georgie-girl. It takes more than one kiss with a lesbian to turn you into a lesbian. Look at it this way, have you ever had romantic feelings for a woman?”

Georgia shook her head. “I’m pretty sure I haven’t.”

“Have you always wanted to be with men?”

“I am pretty sure that I have.”

“Have you ever had any urges to be with a woman?”

“I am pretty sure that I have not.”

“Then I don’t think you’re a lesbian.”

Georgia nodded, even though she still was a little conflicted on things. No, she never had romantic feelings for a woman, but she felt something when kissing Jaz. She decided to dismiss all of that, though. If Jaz, a lesbian, told her that she was not a lesbian, she figured that the smart thing to do would be to listen to Jaz. Jaz was the expert on the subject amongst them, after all.

“So… are we all right?” Jaz inquired, glancing down at her hands and then over at Georgia’s hands, which she noted were not going a mile-a-minute anymore.

“I like to think we are. I’m still your friend,” Georgia answered, figuring that was the right thing to say.

Jaz smiled brightly. “That’s great. I’m still your friend too.” There was an awkward silence between them, but Jaz thought of the right thing to say. “So, are my brownies still here?” she inquired with another big smile.

Georgia laughed. “They’re still here. Let me take your jacket and then I’ll get them for you.”

Jaz smiled again. Georgia hung up Jaz’s jacket and then they went to the kitchen for snacks. After that, they hung out as they always did. Things seemed to be back to normal, which was fine by Jaz. Of course, Georgia still had a few things on her mind, but she kept those to herself.

Eventually, Jaz had to leave for work and Georgia was left alone with her thoughts. Okay, so, she might not be a lesbian just because she enjoyed her kiss with Jaz, but she had enjoyed that kiss with Jaz.

“What does it all mean?” Georgia asked herself. Just like before, she had no answers.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz had never been more happy to just deliver pizzas. It was not so much doing her job that was making her happy, but what she had learned from Georgia from their time hanging out. Something about knowing that Georgia liked their kiss made her feel light and almost giddy. She tried to shake the feeling away, reminding herself that nothing would ever come of it since Georgia was married and straight, but she could not get rid of the little bliss coursing through her veins.

Her ebullience came through while she was working and helped earn her some big tips. She was surprised that so many people were pleased with receiving their pizzas with a smile. She made a mental note to go to work in a good mood more often.

Jaz went home whistling… well, doing something that could be thought of as whistling. She really did not know how to whistle, but that never stopped her from trying. Her mother heard the noise and the front door open, so she poked her head out of the living room.

“Hey, Jaz, it looks like you have…” Maggie had to pause to remember the expression. “A real pep in your step.”

Jaz chuckled. “I don’t know if I would call it that.”

“No, you definitely look like you’ve had a good day. Did you go out and meet a girl?” her mother asked with a teasing smile.

Another laugh. “I assure you, Mom, nothing like that happened. I just spent some time with Georgie and then I went to work. I got a bunch of tips at work, though.”

“I’ll bet you did with a smile like that. It must have been a very good day for you to look so jubilant, though.”

“I guess it was the tips. I should be able to get new art supplies now because of them,” Jaz explained with a big grin as she realized just how true that was. _New markers and color pencils! Yay!_

“Oh, I can just imagine your elation,” Maggie said, quite serious. She knew how Jaz was when it came to new art supplies. “I continue to wonder where you got this artsy side of you.”

Jaz arched an eyebrow. “Do you? Mormor is always the one telling me how I’m just like her with a pencil.”

Maggie laughed and shook her head. “Have you seen your grandmother draw? She’s the only one that thinks she can. If you’re hungry, I made dinner.”

“If I’m hungry?” Jaz echoed, forehead wrinkled. “Who are you and what have you done with the mother that knows every detail about me?” she jokingly demanded.

“Well, I assume I am her since I know that attitude didn’t come from great tips,” Maggie commented with a devilish smirk.

Jaz yelped and quickly made her way to the kitchen, not wanting to clue her mother in on anything else that happened in her day. After eating her fill of dinner, she decided to go take a shower. As she went to the bathroom, she poked her head into the living room to check on her mother. Maggie was sitting on the couch with a pile of papers on the coffee table.

“You need any help grading tests, Ma?” Jaz asked. She often helped her mother grade tests that could not be done on scan-trons.

“No, these are written papers, so I don’t think you’ll be much help here. Thanks for the offer, though,” Maggie answered.

“I guess you’re right.” Jaz was about to walk off, but her mother stopped her.

“You know, you’ve been so petulant the last couple of days and then you come in after hanging out with Georgia totally fine,” Maggie noted.

Jaz arched an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?” 

“Of course not. I’m always happy when you’re happy. I was just making an observation. The curse of a scientist, I suppose.” Maggie shrugged.

“Ma, it’s nothing,” Jaz promised, knowing her mother was going beyond “making an observation.”

“I didn’t say it was anything. It was just an observation that assumes that your happiness is linked to Georgia is all. Am I wrong?”

Jaz glanced at her feet. “Well, no, I suppose you’re not wrong. But, it’s nothing. I just had fun with Georgie.”

“I’m sure you did. You typically do have a good time with her. With most of your friends.”

“Then why make an observation about it?” Jaz asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I suppose it comes from the fact that not too long ago you were so sullen that you had a dark cloud over your head and now you’re practically beaming. This isn’t something that is typical.”

Jaz nodded. “Me being sullen, as you put it, isn’t typical.”

“No, it isn’t. But, then again, you were sullen after a night with Georgia. This woman draws out odd reactions from you,” Maggie commented.

Jaz decided not to respond to that observation. She felt like somehow she was being baited. Not going for the bait, she went to take her shower. She could have sworn she heard her mother snickering as she walked off. _Why the hell do I feel like a fish all of a sudden?_

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia sighed as she tried to figure out what was going on with her emotions. She had enjoyed that kiss with Jaz. There was no doubt about that, but there was more to it than that. She liked being around Jaz in a way that she thought might be beyond friendship. She truly felt like she might be a lesbian.

“I feel things for Jaz… But, she did say that kissing her and enjoying it did not make me a lesbian. After all, she’s kissed men before and she’s gay. I’ve never felt like this for women. But, then again, I’ve never felt like this point blank. There’s something about her that’s entirely different from anyone else to me and I don’t know how to classify her,” Georgia grumbled to herself.

So, she conceded the idea that maybe she was not a lesbian. It was possible that she did not have romantic feelings for Jaz at all. She had feelings and she did not know what they were. She just knew that she thoroughly enjoyed being around Jaz. There was something about the way Jaz treated her that made her utterly blissful. She was always happy when Jaz called her and felt even better when Jaz came around. Then, there was the icing on the cake, she liked it when Jaz kissed her.

“What does it all mean?” she wondered.

She was not sure what it all meant. She thought that she knew, but then again, she thought that she was probably wrong. She decided to settle on being wrong. She was straight and happily married to Allen.

So, Georgia decided to cease thinking about all of those baffling feelings. She just focused her energy on spending time with her friends and trying not to get into arguments with her husband. The former was much easier to achieve than the latter. Allen liked to find fault and problems in many aspects of her life. But, Jaz always made things better.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia giggled as she moved around Jaz in the kitchen of her home. Jaz was sitting at the island, watching her, like a patient child, waiting for hot, fresh cookies. While the cookies were in the oven, Georgia was gathering items to make cupcakes. She wanted to give Jaz some to take home because they were a big hit in the Hall household apparently.

“Hey, Georgie,” Jaz said as Georgia slid by her another time. She was trying to ignore how much she liked to feel the press of her friend’s breasts or butt as she went by.

“Yes?” Georgia replied, mixing the ingredients together.

“You know you have flour on your nose, right?” Jaz then grinned mischievously.

“I do not!” Georgia then made an attempt to look at her nose. The action caused her young companion to burst out laughing.

“I hope your face doesn’t stay like that!” Jaz pointed to her friend.

“Like what?”

“You were just crossing your eyes.”

“I was not!” Georgia objected and she took a gentle swat at Jaz, hitting her in the shoulder.

“Was too!” Jaz then reached out and rubbed the tip of her friend’s nose.

Georgia giggled again; she had been giggling plenty during the day. Jaz took it a step further and pretended to wipe the flour on Georgia’s cheek. The action only got more giggles out of Georgia. The artist laughed too, enjoying the gleeful sound coming from her friend.

“I’m never going to get these cupcakes done if you’re going to keep playing around,” Georgia stated, trying her best to sound scolding, but it was hard to do when she was grinning.

“I’m playing around? I’m not the one with flour on her nose!” Jaz replied with a smile.

“No, but you’re the one trying to spread the flour all over the place!” Georgia commented.

The pair was interrupted as they heard the front door open. Georgia gasped and Jaz turned to her friend with wide eyes. It was clear that Jaz wanted to know if it was all right that she was at the house, but it was clear from Georgia’s expression that it was not okay for her to be there.

“Georgia, whose car is that in front of the house?” Allen called out.

“No, ‘hi, honey, I’m home’ or nothing,” Jaz grumbled to herself, shaking her head and frowning.

“Jazzy,” Georgia said, sort of pleading with her friend to not start anything.

“What the hell are you baking yet again?” Allen huffed as he came to the kitchen entrance. He was already frowning, but his entire face hardened when he laid eyes on Jaz.

Jaz had the nerve to wave. “Hey, Al, how’s it going?” she asked with a cheerful smile. All of that combined to get her a reprimanding tap to the elbow from Georgia.

“What is _she_ doing in here?’ Allen demanded to know, glaring at Georgia and directing the question to her.

“Calm down. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m just here to pick up some baked goodies and I’ll be out of your hair,” Jaz informed him, hoping to calm him down some.

Allen growled and then stormed out of the kitchen, stomping his way upstairs. Jaz rolled her eyes to his behavior before turning her attention to Georgia. The pale woman shook her head and sighed.

“Everything okay, Georgie?” Jaz asked.

“As okay as they’ll ever be. He’s probably cranky because the trip didn’t go well. He gets very irrational and irritable when that happens. How about you take the cookies and go home? I’ll finish the cupcakes and you can pick them up tomorrow,” Georgia proposed.

Jaz thought on it for a moment. She did not like the idea of leaving Georgia in the house with Allen in such a mood, but she really did not have a choice. It was not her house and Georgia was just her friend.

“Call me later if you get a chance, okay?” Jaz said.

“So sweet,” Georgia cooed and gave the taller woman a brief hug. “I’ll call you later.”

Jaz smiled as Georgia pulled the ready cookies from the oven. She grabbed a container to put them in and walked Jaz to the door. The friends exchanged another hug before Georgia passed the cookies to Jaz and Jaz was out the door. Georgia sighed as she heard the car peel off and she turned her focus to the stairs.

“No, I’m not going to run after him anymore. If he has a problem, he knows where to find me,” Georgia decided and she marched back into the kitchen to finish her cupcakes.

The pale woman was left baking in peace for almost a half-hour. After that, Allen marched into the kitchen, still wearing his business suit, and just sat there. He stared at Georgia as she continued on with her cakes. He then sighed and snorted as if trying to get her attention, but she ignored him. Her day had been too good, spending so much time with Jaz, that she refused to let him ruin it.

“So, what the hell was she doing here?” Allen finally spoke, sounding beyond acrid and mad at the world.

“She?” Georgia echoed.

“That tall bitch that I told you I didn’t want in my house anymore,” he snarled.

Georgia gasped. “Why would you call my friend that?”

“She’s not your friend! She’s using you like everyone fucking does and you’re too fucking stupid to see! You’re in here baking shit for her and giving her free food! You’ll never get rid of her at this rate and then the next thing you know you’ll be giving her money! Not to mention, she’s probably been walking out of our house with shit anyway. That’s probably why I couldn’t find my lucky watch!” he barked, pounding the island counter top with his fist.

“Oh, please. I took your lucky watch to get fixed. You ruined it when you took it in a pool, remember?” she pointed out.

“That’s beside the point! You don’t know what she could be walking out of here with while you’re playing Queen Baker in kitchen!” he shouted.

“She’s not stealing anything from us, so stop assuming that she is. She’s here to see me and that’s all,” Georgia countered.

Allen scoffed and rolled his eyes, as if what she was saying was utterly impossible. “Oh, and what the hell is all the baking about then? I’m sure that has nothing to do with it!” He rolled his eyes again.

“You’re just angry that I had a friend over.”

“That’s another thing! What is with you and having people over when I told you I’m not comfortable with that? When the hell did you get so inconsiderate?” he demanded to know, glaring at her.

“I’m inconsiderate? The man who doesn’t want any of my friends over here because he doesn’t like them thinks I’m inconsiderate?” Brown eyes rolled hard.

“Yes! This is _my_ house! I pay the bills here, so I expect _my_ rules to be followed!”

Georgia frowned and folded her arms over her chest. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was only your domain. And what am I, your royal highness? The cook perhaps? The maid? The service girl?” she growled before removing her apron and throwing it at Allen. She then stormed out of the kitchen, done with him and his horrible, mood-killing arguments.

She went upstairs and took a hot shower, figuring that would help relax her. After that, she considered calling Jaz, if only to lift her spirits again, but found Allen in the bedroom waiting for her. He did not appear particularly apologetic, but his features were not as hostile anymore.

“I’m not in the mood to argue any more, Allen,” Georgia informed him.

“I’m not trying to argue. Look, it’s been a rough few days. I couldn’t push my software at all this trip for some reason. I’m just tired,” Allen said.

Georgia nodded, even though those words did not sound like an apology. It sounded like an excuse for him to vent all of his frustrations and try to make her feel like she was three inches tall, which was something that he often did. Well, this time around she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

“Then you should get some sleep,” she told him and she walked out of the room.

Georgia retreated to what was basically their sitting room. She had books in there that she enjoyed reading and figured she would read for the night… after she called Jaz. She waited a while to make sure Allen had not followed her or would not come and bug her before she made the call. The college student picked up before the phone made it through it’s first ring.

“Hey, George, how are things going?” Jaz asked, even though she knew the answer to that one already.

“A lot better now that I’ve gotten away from Allen. His business trip didn’t go as expected,” Georgia replied.

“It happens, but that doesn’t give him the right to chew you out like I know he did,” Jaz argued. She had gotten these types of calls before, learning more about how Allen often treated Georgia when he got home after being away for days on end, doing God-knew-what. She abhored it and that was very clear.

“He’s just upset with himself and taking it out on me.”

“Well, I’d like to take it out on his ass. You haven’t done anything but love him and he’s trying to bite your head off before he even says hello?”

Georgia sighed. “I think seeing you here made it worse. He really has this problem with my friends being in the house.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure he doesn’t mind _his_ friends being in the house. But, that’s another strange matter all on its own. So, how long did you argue this time?”

“Not long. He griped and moaned and then I walked out. I really didn’t want to hear him after having a great day with you. I wasn’t going to let him bring my mood down just because he was unhappy.”

“Good move, Georgie-girl,” Jaz declared and a smile could be heard in her voice.

Georgia never did get around to reading a book. She stayed on the phone with Jaz, explaining the argument with Allen and also how much his words hurt. He seemed to think her judgment was poor and that no one wanted to be around her without wanting something from her. Jaz assured her that was far from the truth and concluded that Allen was just a miserable man that wanted others to be miserable with him. Georgia did not defend him since it seemed true.

She spent the night on the phone with Jaz. When she started yawning into the mouthpiece, Jaz bid her goodnight and their phone call was ended. Georgia went back to her bedroom to find Allen lying down. When she settled onto the bed, he turned his back to her. That used to offend her and make her feel punished, but had it had not had that effect lately. She ignored him and had a peaceful sleep. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz watched as Georgia moved closer to her as they lounged on the sofa at Georgia’s house. Lately, Georgia had been more touchy with her, not that she was complaining. She figured that they were back to the comfort level of before; before Georgia found out that she had been hiding the fact that she was a lesbian. 

Jaz liked closeness, but especially with Georgia. So, when Georgia ended up resting against her as they had a movie marathon, Jaz put her arms around Georgia and accepted the contact. Georgia sighed contently and snuggled in as close as possible. Before long, the television was watching them and they were sleeping soundly against each other. They were shocked awake by a loud scream.

“What the hell is going on here?” Allen hollered at the top of his lungs, glaring down at the two women on the couch. Georgia jumped up as she realized her husband had caught her pretty much sleeping in Jaz’s lap.

“Allen, it’s not what it looks like!” Georgia declared, not believing that she had to utter that phrase in regards to her sleeping on a woman, but since it was Jaz, things were different.

“I want you out of my house now!” Allen bellowed, pointing a threatening finger at Jaz.

Jaz yawned and waved him off. “All right, all right. I’m going,” she muttered, taking her dear, sweet time.

“Get the hell out now, you fucking pervert! I don’t know what the fuck your freeloading ass thinks you’re doing, but I’m not having it! I don’t want your fucking kind in my house, ever!” Allen’s face was now turning bright red from his fury and from screaming at the top of his lungs.

“My kind?” Jaz echoed with an arched eyebrow, but he ignored that.

“You think you can come in here and just take advantage of Georgia because she’s trusting and doesn’t know what you’re up to? Well, you can’t so get the fuck out of my house now!”

Jaz glanced at Georgia, who appeared ready to burst into tears from embarrassment and fright. Jaz reached out, ready to comfort her friend, but thought the better of it. If he thought she was trying to do something with Georgia just from sleeping on the couch curled up together, she doubted it would help if she caressed Georgia in any way. Georgia actually reached out for her, though.

“You should just go home,” Georgia told the younger woman, taking a tan hand in her own for a moment.

Jaz nodded to show that she understood and gave Georgia a tender look, which was enough for the older woman. Jaz showed herself out while Georgia turned to face down the irritate Allen.

“What the fuck was that all about? I come home and find you two cuddling on the fucking couch? That big bitch is probably trying to fuck you! I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s a fucking carpet-eating dyke!” Allen proclaimed, throwing his arms up as if trying to touch the ceiling.

Georgia was about to inform him that Jaz was a lesbian, but that did not make her a bad person as he seemed to think it did. But, she had a feeling him knowing for a fact that Jaz was a lesbian would only make matters worse, so she kept that information to herself. Instead, she defended Jaz as her friend.

“Calm down! We were just watching a lot of movies and we dozed off during one. It is not that serious,” Georgia huffed. Her almond-shaped eyes glared at him, but the stern look did not have any effect on him.

“It is that serious! She was probably fondling you in your damn sleep! You’re too fucking trusting, Georgia. You don’t know what the hell this woman wants from you!”

“She wants to be my friend!” Georgia shouted, wanting him to get that idea through his skull.

“No, she doesn’t! She’s like everyone else! She’s just using you for whatever sick purposes she has! She’s probably already robbed us a bunch of times and you didn’t notice because you were too busy being fucking silly and making her goddamn cookies while she was doing it!”

“I am not silly,” Georgia growled, frowning at the insult.

“No?” He sounded skeptical and the fact that he reared back in mock-shock did not help. He then arched an eyebrow. “You think all of this baking bullshit isn’t silly? Let me tell you something, Georgia, I’ve been out there in the business world, pounding the pavement and it’s hard. This stupid fucking dream you have of owning a bakery is just that—a dream!”

Georgia gasped, too stunned to speak. He had ventured into forbidden territory and trampled all over it. Her dream was to own her own bakery, which had been an ambition since she was a toddler, traveling with her father to his restaurants. She had put it on hold so that Allen could get his business off the ground and now he was calling it stupid and telling her that she would never achieve it. He did not stop there either, especially since she was too dumbfounded to interrupt.

“You let everyone fill your head with all this bullshit about your baking, but all it really is is a stupid fucking hobby that you have and others use to take advantage of you! But, you’re too stupid to see that too! You make all of these stupid cakes for people that pretend to be your fucking friends, but you don’t get it! They’re just using you! They don’t like you! No one likes you!”

Allen’s rant was ended with a hard slap to his right cheek. His head snapped to the side as his hand came up immediately to cradle the injured area. He glared at Georgia, seemingly in disbelief that she had struck him. Her own eyes were filled with tears and indignation.

“Get out!” Georgia ordered.

“You’re going to kick me out of my own house? HA!” he declared, mocking her to make up for the fact that she had seriously hurt his cheek with that hit.

“Fine!”

Georgia bolted for their bedroom, throwing some clothing into a suitcase. She grabbed her purse and cell phone, leaving the house in a huff while Allen watched her go, still holding his cheek. She marched off down the street, determination in her stride and a tornado of emotions in her eyes. _To hell with him!_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Jaz comes to the rescue… a little further than she might mean to.


	13. A Greek tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story earns its rating.

13: A Greek tragedy 

Jaz was home and fretting over leaving Georgia alone with Allen when she thankfully got the phone call that she had been waiting for. “Hey, Georgie, you all right?” she inquired, answering her phone on the first ring.

Georgia sniffled. “Not really. Jazzy, do you think you can come back out tonight?”

“Of course, for you, anything. I'll put my shoes on and be at your house in like thirty minutes.”

“No, I'm not at home.”

“Not at home?” Jaz echoed in a baffled tone.

“He said so many horrible things to me and I tried to kick him out, but he wouldn't leave,” Georgia began crying as she tried to explain.

“Oh, so you left. Tell me where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can.”

Georgia quickly said the name of the hotel and Jaz was on the move. She stayed on the line as Georgia mostly wept while again attempting to explain what happened. Jaz really was not getting the story because of all of the crying, but she knew that she was getting all of the gut-wrenching pain. She hurt because Georgia hurt.

Jaz was not sure how she made it to the hotel without crashing considering how angered she was getting as she drove. She was boiling over with rage that Allen would dare harm one of the sweetest women in the world, in her opinion, of course. Making matters worse, Jaz felt like no matter what Allen did, Georgia probably could not properly defend herself because she was just not that sort of person. She clearly forgot how argumentative Georgia once was with her. But, then again, even if she remembered, she knew that the older woman would back down if both parties agreed that the argument was pointless.

Jaz banged her head on the roof of her car as she got out in a bit of a panic, not liking the idea of Georgia staying in a hotel. She never felt good with Georgia being by herself, but her being by herself in a strange place was a bit much for her. She wished that she could do something, but she knew if she brought Georgia home, she would never hear the end of it. Although, she was not sure if Georgia would agree with that in the first place.

“Georgia’s probably got a little too much pride to stay with me, even if she needs somewhere to stay,” the teen considered.

Jaz barely took in the sight of the hotel, just happy that it was not some dive. In fact, it seemed like a very decent hotel, but it still engendered pain and worry in Jaz. She went to the room that Georgia said she was in and knocked on the door. She could hear someone come to the door on the other side and suspected the person was taking a moment to look through the peep-hole on the door.

“Oh, Jazzy!” Georgia cried, flinging the door open, revealing her tear-stained face. 

“Hey, Georgie-girl,” Jaz cooed and then her eyes happened to fall to Georgia's hand, noticing something strange. “George, you're drinking?”

“Huh?” Georgia made a perplexed face and then looked down at her glass. “This is my first one.” 

“Hmm…” Jaz took the glass. “Let's try to stay sober for a while, so you can explain what happened and then you can drink all of the expensive hotel liquor that you want to.”

“Will you hold me while I do?” the pale woman inquired in a small voice.

“Of course I will. Now, tell me what happened.”

Georgia nodded and stepped deeper into the room, followed by Jaz. The tan teen put the drink down before sitting next to Georgia on the bed. As soon as she was close, Georgia threw herself onto Jaz and began bawling her eyes out. Jaz wrapped her up into a protective, tight embrace while gently caressing her shoulder to help make her feel better.

“What happened, Georgie?” Jaz asked in a low tone.

“He was so cruel! I understand that he was angry because his last few business trips weren't productive, but he was still so cruel! He called me stupid and mocked my dream to own a bakery! He even said no one liked me and all my friends just wanted to use me!” Georgia wailed, one hand clutching Jaz’s bicep.

“Oh, Georgie, you know that's not true. I more than like spending time with you and I'm sure your other friends do too. You’re a wonderful person and I’m sure everyone delights in being around you just like me,” Jaz hoped to assure her friend.

“What if he's right? My other friends are always asking me for things…” Georgia whimpered as she trailed off and clung to the taller woman just a little tighter.

Jaz frowned for a moment, angry that Allen would actually prey on Georgia’s insecurities during a little argument. “Hey, he is not right! You're a wonderful person, Georgie-girl! There’s nothing in the world wrong with you and your friends love you to death! He sounds like he's just being bitter and mad at the world and taking his frustration out on you.”

“I know he is, but what if he really means those things? What if he believes those things that he said?” Georgia’s fingers were about to start up, twiddling as they often did, but Jaz put her hand over Georgia’s just when her fingers came together.

“Then he’s an ass! A dumb-ass at that! You're a wonderful, talented, beautiful woman and all of your friends probably adore you as much as I do! I don’t know what would make him lie to you besides the fact that he’s a fucking asshole, but I promise you that you are liked by everyone who is graced with your presence,” Jaz declared with fire in her tone and passion in her eyes.

Georgia pulled away a little, wanting to look into Jaz’s eyes. She could see the conviction there. Jaz truly believed in her. Jaz honestly adored her like she said. Georgia felt more tears in her eyes, but it was not from sorrow or hurt. It was like something inside of her turned on, made her feel whole, and brought tears with it.

“Jazzy…” Georgia breathed the nickname.

“Yes?” Jaz asked.

“I adore you too,” Georgia confessed and before Jaz had time to contemplate what that meant, soft lips were on hers.

Jaz yelped in surprise, but quickly surrendered to the feeling, loving Georgia's lips against hers. Her mind tried to point out how ignoble her actions were, but she just could not stop. Georgia was just too tempting and she gave in to the sweet feeling all too easily.

Jaz was not the only one giving into her baser instincts. Now that Georgia was kissing Jaz for the second time, she realized just how much she enjoyed this action with Jaz. There was a softness, a tenderness to Jaz that Georgia was not used to in a partner, but she definitely liked it. She never realized how beautiful and beatific a kiss could be until now.

Once they both accepted that they were not going to pull away, the kiss transformed into raw passionate. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. Even then, their tongues eagerly caressed each other more than anything else, which was something Georgia was not accustomed to. Georgia was used to feeling like she was going to be devoured, as if Allen was trying to eat her face. But, not with Jaz. 

Kissing Jaz was moving, both emotionally and spiritually, almost as if it transcended all worldly delight. It also remained gentle through out the whole experience. Georgia ended up moving and practically sitting in Jaz's lap. The younger woman's hands moved of their own accord, going from Georgia's back to her front. Georgia moaned into Jaz's mouth as she felt strong hands massaging her breasts. Even a move that Georgia would have thought perverse for someone else was gentle and highly emotive when done by Jaz.

As the kissing and touching continued, the older woman again compared it to her husband. Allen never kneaded her breasts with such care and made it feel something like a soft pleasure. Often, he just groped her, squeezed her, or even bit her. Sometimes, it hurt and she would cry out, but it would take many protests for him to cease the harsh treatment of her body. It was not something that he did all of the time, but he did it and it stood out in her mind at the moment. The way that Jaz touched her was infinitely better than Allen and they had barely done anything yet. 

As they pulled away for air, Jaz leveled a glazed look down at Georgia. “Is this all right?” the artist whispered, doubting that she would be able to stop her hands if it was not all right. Damn it, Georgia felt so good!

“Please,” Georgia replied in a breathy tone. “Please, touch me.”

Jaz groaned at the words, sure that she would not be able to stop herself now. Georgia further encouraged her by going in for another kiss, seemingly deeper than the first one. As soon as Jaz felt the lips on her own, her hands started moving, kneading the cushioned flesh of Georgia's chest.

Georgia was the one that progressed things further, retreating to the head of the bed. Jaz was so entranced that she followed without even realizing it, just wanting to keep kissing and touching. Georgia wrapped her arms around Jaz's neck, just in case the younger woman decided to make her escape. But, it was clear that Jaz was not thinking beyond the lips against her own and the feel of the body she was invited to touch.

Jaz's mind was swimming in sensation and disbelief. She had dreamed of being with Georgia, but she never thought something like this would happen in real life. She was about to question her sanity when Georgia arched against her and caused her to groan loudly. Okay, she concluded, this was no dream. Nothing ever felt that good in a dream.

Jaz pulled away a little. “Georgia…” She kissed the older woman's lips again before pulling away to continue. “I don't think…” Another kiss, deeper than before. “I can stop…” she finally confessed.

“Then don't,” Georgia implored her, rubbing against Jaz's back, feeling the tall woman's muscles move in response to her attention.

Jaz groaned, but had to follow that command. It was all just too much. Diving in, she started another heated kiss, feeling Georgia moan into her mouth and she swallowed it down like it was delicious food. Georgia writhed underneath her as she plundered Georgia's mouth; the smaller woman did her best to give as good as she got.

Before long, Jaz's hands were moving, going under Georgia's shirt to discover how her skin felt. Jaz hissed in delight when she felt the flat plane of Georgia's abdomen. Going onward and upward, she almost collapsed onto Georgia when she felt the lace of her bra and then the swells of her breasts.

Georgia cried out and arched her back again, seeking to become friendlier with Jaz's hands. The touch was so adoring and amorous, like nothing Georgia had experienced before. The simple movement made it seem like Jaz was revering her. Grabbing handfuls of Jaz's shirt, she tried to pull the artist closer to her, feeling as if she desired for them to become one entity, infinitely close.

Jaz ended their kiss, needing to tell Georgia what she intended to do next. “I'm going to unbutton your shirt, okay?” she informed the usually shy woman. She was shocked to see how flushed Georgia was and how eagerly she nodded to answer the question. 

The college student made short work of Georgia's shirt and began kissing her way to newly exposed flesh. Georgia tried to keep her eyes open, to watch what Jaz did, but when Jaz began lightly nipping at her neck, her eyes slid close of their own accord. They shot open again, though, when Jaz's hands started molding her breasts. The older woman concluded that Allen had been doing something very wrong all of the years that he touched her cleavage.

Georgia let out a yelp of pure pleasure as she felt Jaz's hands cupping and shaping her breasts. Jaz did not seem to hear, completely enthralled with her task. Her kisses floated down Georgia's neck and then her mouth ended up with her hands. Georgia was not sure what to expect because so far the encounter was nothing like any of her other sexual experiences.

Jaz nibbled on each of Georgia's breasts, not spending too much time on either and happily switching between. Georgia was certain that she was going to melt from the ministrations; a part of her was melting anyway. She was used to her breasts being treated a bit more roughly; Allen tended to bite more than nibble.

“Oh, god,” Georgia moaned as Jaz's tongue lightly flicked her right nipple.

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Jaz muttered. After all, Georgia was still wearing her bra. The younger woman quickly rectified that problem.

Georgia felt like she might jump out of her skin when she felt Jaz’s tongue against her now naked nipple. She shuddered and moaned loudly as Jaz’s tongue and fingers toyed with two particularly sensitive areas of her body. She clutched onto Jaz’s shoulders to make sure Jaz did not move, but also to make sure she did not fly off of the bed.

“More…” Georgia found herself pleading. “More…” It quickly became a chant.

Jaz groaned and the noise rumbled against Georgia’s breast. Soon Jaz was sliding down Georgia’s quivering body and Georgia was still clinging to her, so she basically took Jaz’s shirt as the artist moved. Jaz noticed that she was losing her top, so she sat up to fling the t-shirt away. Without missing a beat, she was back on Georgia, grabbing for her pants and pulling them down. Georgia did not realize that her panties had gone with her pants until she felt Jaz caressing her naked thighs.

Georgia let loose a long, throaty moan. “Jazzy, off,” she implored, reaching for Jaz’s pants.

Jaz growled. “You’re getting bossy,” she stated and then shot Georgia a feral grin. “I like you bossy. You want ‘em off, you get ‘em off,” she replied.

The taller woman was surprised when Georgia’s hands went right to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans. Georgia was able to push her pants and underwear to her hips and after that Jaz took over. A whimper escaped Georgia as Jaz had to leave the bed for a moment to get out of her pants completely, but Georgia was not alone for long.

Jaz leaned her nude body against Georgia’s naked form and a loud, almost guttural moan echoed through the room. Neither of them was sure who made the sound and they did not care. Jaz went in for another deep kiss to Georgia’s mouth, which Georgia returned with just as much fervor. As the kiss progressed, Jaz parted Georgia’s legs by pressing her thigh against Georgia’s center. Georgia shuddered at the sensation.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Jaz vowed with verve lacing her voice.

Georgia only nodded, her voice stuck in her throat. If she could have replied, she would have assured Jaz that she already made her feel so good. But, then she learned what Jaz was talking about. She gasped, feeling Jaz’s fingers exploring her most intimate area.

“Oh, god,” Georgia muttered, arms wrapping themselves around Jaz once more, anchoring herself to artist.

Jaz smiled and lightly traced the new treasure underneath her fingertips. “You want this so badly. I can feel it and I love it,” she commented.

Georgia nodded again, bucking against the teasing digits. Jaz was tempted to make the older woman beg a little, but she did not want to spoil her moment. The last thing she needed was for everything to be ceased now. So, she upped the ante and caused Georgia to practically convulse as she touched the sweetest spot of all.

“Right there,” Georgia groaned, moving to try to press herself against Jaz’s hand even more.

“Right there? But, what about here?” Jaz asked, slipping a finger inside. A soft moan escaped her as she felt the fiery, soft passion that was Georgia.

Georgia cried out. “There too!” Her fingers dug into the tan flesh hovering over her.

Jaz smiled again before leaning down to kiss Georgia’s throat as she built a rhythm, easily sliding two fingers into her lover. She marveled at how responsive Georgia was and how she felt like she was almost making a pilgrimage. Her thumb continued massaging Georgia’s sweet spot, revering the older woman. Georgia felt honored beyond belief as Jaz sought out her very soul, or so it felt like anyway.

The moaned, cries, and the way Georgia clung to her was getting to be too much for Jaz, who felt exalted in her own way. She could not imagine Georgia clutching anyone in the way that Georgia was holding onto her. Before long, Jaz was rubbing herself on Georgia’s thigh and building her own wave of ecstasy while making sure Georgia was still riding high. They both lost themselves in the sensation, unable to believe how fantastic the whole session was.

“You feel so good, so sweet, so heavenly,” Jaz whispered to her lover and was rewarded with husky whimpers as she delivered sheer bliss to the older woman.

Georgia could not focus and did not know how to response. She thought that her head might fly off of her shoulders as she came closer and closer to the edge. When she crested, she clutched Jaz’s back, her nails biting into tan flesh with more fervor than before.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god,” Georgia panted the whole time.

Jaz did not seem to notice the scratches, pressing on. Soon, Georgia was scratching Jaz’s back as she peaked for a second time. Jaz still did not stop; it was like she was possessed. By the third time, Georgia screamed, scratched Jaz back even more, and then collapsed against the pillows, feeling spent, but not wanting to admit it. That still did not stop Jaz, who finally fell off the edge after bringing Georgia there for a fourth time.

“You’re wonderful,” Jaz whispered before kissing Georgia’s sweat-soaked forehead. 

Jaz dropped over to the side, not wanting to crush Georgia with her weight. Georgia curled up against her side as soon as she was settled on a pillow. Unsurprisingly, they both fell asleep within seconds without thinking about what just happened.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz yawned and woke up, noticing that nothing around her looked familiar. For a moment, she was bemused and thought that she had just had the most amazing dream. After that thought, she realized that there was a weight pressed against her. She glanced down and her eyes almost popped out of her skull.

“Oh, god, no, no, no, no,” Jaz muttered to herself, praying that things were not as they seemed. _Maybe I’m still asleep or maybe I’m really fucking drunk and that’s not Georgie. I’m so drunk that I hooked up with some hottie and I’m hallucinating that she looks like Georgie_. Neither sounded very plausible.

Taking a deep breath, Jaz tried to remain calm. She liked to think that nothing happened… they just fell asleep in the same bed… cuddled up… and naked. Perfectly normal, she wished she could assure herself. Of course it was not perfectly normal! She was naked in bed with her _MARRIED STRAIGHT FRIEND_! There were so many things wrong with that!

“Shit, what the fuck was I thinking? She didn’t talk to me after I kissed her like a fucking idiot and now I did this? Shit, she’s going to beat my fucking ass!” Jaz hissed, slapping herself in the forehead.

In a moment of stupidity, Jaz considered that she might be able to ease out of bed and sneak out of the room. Of course that would not erase what happened. _Maybe Georgia will think it was some weird dream… she had while sleeping naked… The hell is wrong with me?!_

“Okay, okay, okay, obviously I took a shit load of stupid pills and I need to get the fuck out of here to salvage whatever-the-hell can still exist between me and Georgie-girl,” Jaz decided.

She barely moved when Georgia shifted against her and whined a bit in her sleep. Jaz turned to make sure that the smaller woman was still resting and then she tried to move again. Brown eyes fluttered open as Georgia held onto Jaz just a little tighter.

“Where’re you going?” Georgia asked in a low voice, rough with sleep and from screaming earlier.

“Um… Look, Georgie, I am so sorry,” Jaz apologized. She was pretty sure that this was the first time in her life that she apologized for giving someone multiple orgasms.

Georgia blinked in confusion. “Sorry?”

“For this! I mean, I should know better! I don’t want to lose you as a friend and I do something stupid like this!”

“Jazzy, calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Georgia tried to assure the obviously freaked out artist.

“I didn’t do anything wrong?! I had sex with my married, straight friend! There are so many things wrong with that!” Jaz shouted.

“Jazzy, you’re not calming down,” Georgia pointed out and began rubbing Jaz’s shoulder. She had learned several of Jaz’s weak spots from when they snuggled on the sofa, so she figured the shoulder rub would be enough. If not, there was always the tummy rub.

“Of course I’m not calming down!” she hollered and her chest started to tighten up. _Okay, maybe I do need to calm down or this is gonna go beyond awkward_.

“Do you have your inhaler with you?” Georgia asked, hearing how Jaz’s breathing was quickening.

“In my pocket, but I don’t need it. Like you said, I need to calm down. I should be fine as long as I remain calm,” Jaz said, speaking more to herself than to Georgia. They were both silent for a moment, letting the taller woman mellow out.

“You okay?” Georgia asked, turning to focus on Jaz better, looking her in the eye.

Jaz nodded. “I think so.”

“Good. Now, before you start apologizing again, you didn’t do anything wrong. I asked for this, begged for it a few times if I remember correctly and I do not regret this,” Georgia proclaimed in a strong voice.

“But, you’re married… and STRAIGHT!”

Georgia gave her friend a leveled gaze. “Jaz, first of all, you’re not being calm like you said. Second, you can’t tell me what I am. I don’t even know anymore. I’ve been thinking about it ever since you kissed me.”

An eyebrow went up. “You’ve been thinking it over?”

“I’ve never been in a position before where being with a woman seemed plausible, but honestly, when you kissed me, it felt beyond wonderful. Divine even. Granted, not many people have kissed me in my life for me to speak of having other magical kisses, but yours was definitely special. Yours is what I expected my first kiss to be like. Ever since then, I’ve been wondering if maybe the reason that my other kisses haven’t been close is because I might be attracted to women,” Georgia explained.

“Georgie, I think you might be jumping the gun here. I mean, you’re married,” Jaz pointed out.

“I know. I know.” Georgia sighed. She did not want to think about that at the moment. It seemed like she was married to someone who was very emotionally abusive and she would rather focus on the fact that she was currently with someone who was supportive, kind, and caring. “But, I never explored this side of myself. I never knew it might exist until you came along. Being with you felt right.” It was almost frightening how right it felt.

Jaz nodded as if she understood, but she barely had a grip on what was going on. Did that mean that Georgia wanted to be with her? Well, that would be great. She was very attached and attracted to Georgia. She would love for her Georgie to be her girlfriend, but there was one little problem—Allen Blake, Georgia’s husband.

Jaz did not want to sound naïve, foolish, or just “young, dumb, and full of come” so to speak, so she did not want to assume that what she and Georgia did meant anything beyond comforting Georgia after a trying night. It would be stupid to assume that anything would happen with them after tonight, she figured. She just hoped that they were still friends.

“So… you’re not angry with me?” Jaz inquired, just to be sure.

“No, Jazzy, I am not angry with you. Now, may we go back to sleep? You really wore me out,” Georgia commented with an impish smile.

Jaz was conflicted and she really just wanted to go home, maybe bang her head against the wall a few times to cure her of her rampant stupidity. But, she could not pass up the opportunity to cuddle with a naked Georgia! She felt like leaving could have been more idiotic than staying, so she settled down onto her pillow and wrapped her arms around Georgia. They were both sleeping again within seconds.

The pair was taken from their sleep by the sound of a cell phone going off. By the ringtone, Jaz knew it was her mother. Georgia groaned and moved against the taller woman. Jaz hissed from the contact and then moved to find her cell phone.

“No,” Georgia muttered, clinging to the younger woman.

“I need to get that. It's my mom,” Jaz said.

Georgia whined a bit, but she released Jaz from her grip. The artist climbed out of bed and searched for her pants. She found them by the door and located her phone. She hesitated on answering for a moment, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders suddenly.

“Hey, Mom,” Jaz said.

“Where are you?! I've been calling and calling! And your friends don't know where you are either!” Maggie hollered into the phone. She was definitely more worried than upset, which made Jaz feel guilty. _My mother, the worrywart_.

“Sorry, Mom, I'm with Georgie,” Jaz explained in a low tone. She was a bit embarrassed. How many people got a call from their mother—that they answered!—right after making love to a woman they dreamed about, after all?

“What? This late?” Maggie asked, sounding perplexed.

Jaz checked her watch and grimaced; it was beyond midnight and then some. “Yeah…” she replied, unwilling to explain further. She would like to avoid lying to her mother after undoubtedly worrying the woman half to death by rushing out of the house without saying where she was going and missing numerous calls from her mother too.

“Jaz, you have class tomorrow really early. When do you plan on coming in?” Maggie inquired in a stern tone that told Jaz if her answer was not “right now,” she would regret it.

“I'll be in soon. I'm leaving now,” Jaz answered.

“Good. Please, don't do this again. Answering a phone call from your poor mother isn't too difficult, after all.”

“I know, Ma. I'm sorry. Bye.”

Jaz quickly ended the call, figuring the longer her mother held her on the line, the more likely she was to lie eventually. She then turned her attention to Georgia, who was sitting up in bed and staring at her. Jaz scratched the back of her, feeling extremely discomfited and bordering on childish.

“Um… My mom wants me to come home…” Jaz informed the older woman, glancing off to the side as she spoke. She had never had to utter such a phase after being with a woman before… not even when she was in high school _. Of course the most embarrassing moment of my whole sex life has to come in front of Georgie! Goddamn it!_

“Oh…” Georgia looked away awkwardly.

“I’m so sorry, Georgie. I would stay, but my mom’s really worried about me and I got class tomorrow…”

Georgia nodded slowly, but Jaz could see tears gathering in those beautiful cocoa eyes already. Jaz rushed over, still naked as the day she was born, and sat down next to Georgia. Slowly, she pulled Georgia into unsure hug.

“Georgie, you know I would stay with you, but…” Jaz was not sure how to finish that. Her mother would have questions if she stayed, questions that she knew she would have no desire to answer.

“No, no, you should go home. I’ll be fine. I’ll go back to sleep,” Georgia stated, trying her best to sound believable.

“You sure?” She was all too aware of the true answer to that question. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Go ahead home,” Georgia insisted.

“Okay…” Jaz sounded quite anxious. “… I’ll see you later?” she asked hopefully and was given a short nod in return. That did not ease her apprehension in leaving.

The tall woman moved to get dressed and was certain that as she left with no kiss and a little wave from Georgia that she was making the wrong decision. But, she left anyway. All the way home, she wondered when she had become so stupid.

“Jaz, is that you?” Maggie called from the living room as the front door opened.

“Yeah, Ma,” Jaz answered, sounding tired and drained. She pretty much dragged her body into the house.

“Oh, god, Jaz! I was going crazy! Your friends think I’m out of my mind! Even Robbie was trying to talk me down!” Maggie cried, coming out to meet Jaz. She stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with her daughter. “Jaz, you look… haggard…” she commented.

Jaz rolled her eyes. “Oh, thanks, Mom. Busting out the big vocab to tell me I look like crap,” she remarked, forcing out a teasing smile. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to even suspect that she did anything with Georgia other than their usual hanging out.

“Were you out drinking with Georgia or something?” Maggie guessed.

“Nah, Georgie had an argument with her husband and she just needed someone to be there for her,” Jaz replied.

“She didn’t have any married lady friends to be there for her?” Maggie inquired with an arched eyebrow.

“Not at this time of night,” Jaz remarked.

“Well, you don’t need to be out at this time of night either. You have class in the morning. But, it’s nice that you were trying to help your friend out,” Maggie said.

Jaz smiled a bit. “Thanks, Mom. I’m gonna go to bed now.”

The teen started for the stairs, thinking that she was off the hook. Unfortunately, her mother had one more thing to say and it would leave her a little unsettled.

“Married life is rough. You’re always trying to turn two lives into one while keeping it two at the same time. There are always rough patches, but if you’re earnest, you fight and make it to calmer waters,” Maggie informed her daughter.

Jaz hesitated in her step, but decided to keep moving and hope like hell that her mother did not notice. After taking a shower, she collapsed into bed, trying not to think about what happened that night. After all, she had to get up for class in four hours. 

-8-8-8-8-

Exiting the shower, Georgia heard her cell phone going off. She rushed over to the nightstand, thinking that it might be Jaz. A frown settled on her face when she saw that it was Allen. She stood there in a towel for a moment, trying to figure out what she should do. She was a little surprised when she found herself reaching for the phone.

“Hello,” she answered the call.

“Georgia, thank God you picked up. Where are you?” Allen begged to know.

“What does it matter? No one cares about me, after all,” she snapped, paraphrasing his words from last night. She hated to think that he might be right with his opinion about how everyone felt about her. She possibly chased away the one person to care when she slept with Jaz last night.

The idea of ruining her friendship with Jaz caused butterflies to appear in her stomach and she actually felt nauseous over it. The fear of being completely alone in the world made her chest hurt. _What am I going to do now?_

“Georgia, I am so sorry I said all of that stuff! I've just been so stressed! The business isn't taking off as quickly as planned and my last couple of trips have been fruitless. Not to mention, all of these trips take me away from you and when I saw you on the couch with that girl, I just lost it. I want to be able to cuddle you on the couch!” he proclaimed.

Georgia blinked and was speechless for a few seconds. “Really? You want to cuddle with me on the couch?” She was not sure if he had ever done that with her; at least, not while they were married.

“Of course! You sound so surprised,” he commented.

“What you said last night, it makes much of what you say today surprising,” she countered.

He made a noise. “I was very cruel last night. I do apologize for that. I was hoping I could take you to breakfast to begin making it up to you.”

She was rather tempted to tell him to go to hell, but she swallowed those words down. They did need to talk. She was not sure what she was going to say to him, but she knew that she needed to say something. Plus, he obviously had things to say.

“Where do you want to meet?” she asked.

“Tell me where you are. I'll come get you,” he replied.

She thought it over it. Knowing Allen like she did, she was sure there was an angle to why he offered to come pick her up. But, she was honestly too exhausted and bothered to care. She told him where she was and he let her know he would be there in about fifteen minutes. They then ended the call.

Georgia slowly dressed while staring at her phone, trying to will Jaz to call her. Nothing came of that and all too soon Allen was standing in front of her. He had a boyish smile on his face and a large bouquet of red roses in his hands. He presented the flowers to his confused and withdrawn wife.

“You didn't have to buy me flowers,” Georgia informed him. It made her feel guilty that he would give her such beautiful things after what he said… and after what she did.

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady,” he replied, still smiling.

Georgia was not sure what to say. She was tempted to snap at him, but it was hard to do when he was holding roses. Instead of saying anything, she accepted the flowers.

“Thank you…” Georgia said in a low voice.

“I figured we could go to the club for breakfast. How does that sound?”

Georgia only nodded, shocked by how contrite he was. Collecting her things, she left with her husband. He drove them to his country club. She was surprised that he would want to eat there since if any of their friends were around then they would never be able to have a private conversation. But, then again, most of their friends were at work or taking children to school.

They were silent for while, sitting and pretending to contemplate what they wanted to have for breakfast. She glanced up at him, wondering if she should just tell him about last night. She knew that if she did, she would lose him. She hated to think that he might be all she had left, if she had in fact run off Jaz, but still she could not stay silent, she told herself.

“Georgia, first and foremost, I want to apologize to you again. Everything I said was uncalled for. I was just so angry,” he opened up.

“Angry over your business and trips?” she asked.

Allen was quiet for just a moment too long to Georgia. It seemed like there was something else, but she was not quite sure what it was. She dismissed it; she was probably just overtired. Yet, for some reason, she knew that it would continue to stand out in the back of her mind.

“Angry over a lot of things,” he admitted, which sounded strange to her ears from some reason.

It was almost as if he could not lie fast enough, so decided against lying, but was still not telling the truth. She could not figure out what there was to lie about, though. Typically, when he claimed that he was upset, it was because of his business not doing as well as he wanted or trips not going right. There seemed to be more to this, though. She did not interject, figuring he might explain what the problem was as he spoke.

“Mostly angry because we aren’t where I thought we’d be in life. I always imagined my business would have taken off immediately. The software is sound, after all. It's the best protection out there, so why don't people buy it for their systems?” he wondered aloud with a deep frown.

“I don't know,” Georgia replied. She did not know what else to tell him. Honestly, she agreed with him. She knew about his software and thought it was fantastic. People probably were not buying it, though, because it was a new product and people liked to stick with what they knew.

Allen shook his head. “Never mind that. The point is, I was way out of line with what I said to you. I was just out of my mind over this and then coming in and seeing that girl in the house, but anyway, I'm just sorry. I hate when we argue. I can't believe I actually drove you out of the house. Things have never been that bad before,” he pointed out, eyes imploring her to believe him. Reaching across the table, he gently took her hand in his.

Georgia thought it over. No, things had been close, but this was definitely the worst. After all, she had actually hit him! Was it Allen’s one temper tantrum that brought them to this? She felt like the answer was “no,” but she was not sure why. She was not sure what to make of anything.

“Georgia, I love you. I love you more than you could possibly imagine and I wish I could just have you all to myself all the time. I think one of the problems I have is sharing you. So, I suppose that's why I got upset when I saw you with that girl on the couch,” Allen continued on.

Georgia wanted to wince every time he referred to Jaz as “that girl.” It reminded her that he disliked her and it also reminded her of Jaz’s age. Jaz was only nineteen. She had slept with a nineteen-year-old girl.

“But, I suppose I haven't been doing a good job in showing you how much I care,” he said, smiling a bit and squeezing her hand. “So, I thought I would start with the flowers and breakfast.”

Georgia nodded to show that she was listening. She could not believe what she was hearing, though. He was looking to salvage their relationship? After she had just basically ruined their trust? _Oh, how the universe loves a joke!_

“I need to start romancing you again, Georgia, like when we were in college,” Allen said, drawing circles around the top of her palm with his thumb.

Again, she nodded. The word “college” reminded her of Jaz again. Jaz was a college student. She had her life ahead of her. She had hopes and dreams that were in the future. She would probably move on soon, forgetting all about Georgia. It made sense to Georgia; it happened with her other friends. The thought made her heart pound in her chest and it took everything in her keep tears from rising in her almond-shaped eyes.

“Do you think we can do that? Go back to how it used to be when we were first dating?” he proposed.

“What do you mean?” she asked, trying to remember the better times, way back in the early stages of their relationship.

“We need to be together more, go out, talk all night, things like that.” His smile transformed from a normal expression into one full of boyish charm.

Georgia sighed, mostly in disappointment with herself for actually considering his idea. She should just tell him about what happened, but then she thought that it was probably just a one-time thing. After all, she was overwrought and she had all but gotten on her hands and knees, begging Jaz for last night. It would never happen again.

Besides, listening to Allen, it made her think that he honestly wanted them to work. There had been times in the past when she thought all he wanted to do was make her miserable and like he did not want their marriage to last. If he was going to try, she thought that she might be able to make an effort. They might be able to make it, so she could not just give up.

“I think I would like that,” she found her mouth saying, even though her brain did not approve.

Allen grinned; there was even a sparkle in his eyes. “Then it's settled. We'll go out on a date tomorrow.”

Georgia only stared, even though she knew that she would go with whatever he had planned. She dared to wonder what the hell she was doing, though. Mentally, she insisted that she was trying to save her marriage. A little voice in the back of her head that she tried to drown out, started asking “what about Jaz?” She assured herself that Jaz was only a friend, if that anymore. After all, she might have ruined even that and that would make Allen all she had left too. _Why does that depress me?_ She had no answers for that, so she tried not to think on it and just enjoy her time with her husband. It was hard to do, though. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: find out where Georgia and Jaz go from here.


	14. By any other name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reasons for the rating.

14: By any other name

Jaz was hunched over her desk, trying to get some work done, but it was arduous. She was distracted to say the least. She had not heard from Georgia in the past few days. Of course, she had not tried to contact Georgia either. She was not sure what to say. It did not help matters that she was embarrassed by how she had to leave the last time that she saw Georgia. A knock off on her door drew her from her troubled thoughts.

“Yo,” she called to whoever was at the door. 

“Since when you say ‘yo’?” Flint inquired with a teasing grin as he entered. Knocking was a new thing for him. For the first sixteen years of Jaz’s life, he used to just walk in her room and it was never a problem. Then one day he almost went blind as he walked into the room when she was in the middle of changing clothes. After that moment, he knocked all the time.

“Since forever,” she replied with a smart-aleck smile.

“Whatever. You act like they don’t teach you how to speak properly at your fancy college,” he taunted her.

“You act like Ma didn’t teach you to speak properly. If you talked like that to her, she’d twist your ear off until you said it properly in both English and Greek and tell you that you’re not allowed to play with your hoodlum friends anymore,” she pointed out with a smile of her own.

He chuckled. “Can’t call you a liar on that, which is why I don’t speak with Ma like that. It’d make her poor head explode. Now, what’re you up here working on?” he inquired, flopping down on her bed since she did not have another chair in her small room. Jaz liked to argue that it was unfair that she got the smaller room when she was the taller sibling. Of course, they had not known she would be the taller one and to that day everyone in the house was certain Flint did something that actually stunted his growth.

“Final papers and shit like that.”

“Whoa, since when you say shit?” he remarked with a teasing smile. His eyes sparkled with boyish mischief, informing her just how much he enjoyed bugging her.

“Shut up. What do you want? I’m not giving you cigarettes,” she told him, a smirk on her lips.

“Fuck you, Jaz-butt. I’m on the patch. I know not to support you on your next smart idea, though,” he commented, scratching his sleeve-covered bicep. She suspected that was where he was wearing the patch.

“I thought about doing the patch, but I want to try cold turkey first.”

Flint shrugged. “How’s that working?”

“I’ve got enough crap going on in my life to make me want to take a cigarette, but keeps me busy enough to not have time to smoke one,” she answered with a shrug. “Now, again, what do you want?”

“You want to hit up a party tonight? I figured it’s about time I get you some action.” He then playfully winked at her while pointing at her several times.

She snorted. “It’ll be a cold day in hell when I need your help in getting laid. I’m fine. I need to get this stuff out of the way. It’s the end of the semester and everything. This is why I’m not hanging out with my own friends.”

It was Flint’s turn to snort. “That’s bullshit. I’m a bit worried about you, Jaz-butt. I think you need to go out and meet some chicks.”

A dark blonde eyebrow arched. “And why do you think that?”

“I dunno, maybe because someone was out until three in the morning with a woman that she’s not fucking,” he pointed out.

Jaz almost winced, but was able to keep the reaction in. “And what does that matter? It was one night.”

“You spend most of your time with that woman you’re not fucking.”

“Georgie-girl is cool,” the response was composed, almost dismissive.

“She could be the coolest damn woman on the planet, but you still need other company. Company that isn’t married and willing to spend some time with you that could be considered a date,” he countered.

“Is Mom forcing you to take me out or is this another one of your schemes to get me to distract someone’s friend so you can hook up?” She and her brother often played wing-man to each other, but had not done it lately.

“Can’t be both?” he asked with a giant grin.

Jaz groaned. “Mom still worried?”

“I think the three in the morning thing without a phone call ensures that she’ll be worried and mad for at least a month. You know she immediately assumes we’ve both been raped, beaten, and then left for dead in the middle of a lake when we miss a call,” he quipped. The disquieting thing was it was close to being the truth.

“How did we not kill this woman growing up?” she wondered aloud, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Dad has to keep her sane. If it was just her and us, she’d have moved back to Greece and we’d be driving the grandparents crazy,” he said.

She rolled her eyes and snickered. “Oh, yeah, Mormor would be just as crazy as Mom.”

Flint shrugged. “This is true. So, just to be sure, you’re not down for this party?” he asked, eyes almost begging her to come.

“No, I seriously have work to do. The semester is over in a week and I have a bunch of shit that I owe.”

He nodded. “You need to watch your language, young lady. What is with you and the crazy deadlines too? Every time I talk to you about school, you’re burning yourself out because a paper is due in the next ten seconds?” he inquired, mostly teasing her. He was all too aware that she was always like that.

Jaz shrugged. “I work best under pressure.” It was the truth as far as she could tell. Of course, she rarely gave herself a chance to work any other way than under pressure.

“Well, carry on there, giant little sister. I’ve got work to do and I can tell Mom I talked to you and nothing came of it,” he chuckled.

She groaned and knocked her head on her desk. “Why can’t she just let it go?” It would not bother her so much if she had not slept with Georgia a couple of days ago and just felt like her mother knew and was judging her harshly for it.

“Uh… cuz it’s Mom. Where the hell have you been?” he teased, flicking her locks.

“Yeah, my fault. I don’t know what I was thinking. Is Dad okay? I haven’t seen him much over the past couple of days.”

“Dad’s been working overtime and you’ve obviously been working overtime too,” he quipped, nodding toward her schoolwork.

Jaz snickered and then her brother left the room. Thanks to his visit, she was certain that her mother knew something was up. It was not strange that Flint would try to get her to go to a party, but he had admitted that he was offering partially because of their mother. Jaz sighed and hung her head. While she hoped her mother did not figure out what she had done, she still wanted to hear from and see Georgia again. At least as friends… maybe… well, that was what she told herself anyway.

“We can only be friends. Georgie is married and straight. That night was just a fluke. She was distraught and I was there,” Jaz muttered to herself. She was not helping her self-esteem much, but she needed to believe that nothing would ever come from that night. Georgia was not girlfriend material because she was married and straight, Jaz told herself.

She tried to put Georgia out of her head and continue on with her work. She had not heard from Georgia in the past couple of days, but it sort of worked out. She needed the time to finish up some schoolwork and she would not have been able to hang out anyway, but she really wanted to find out where she and Georgia stood. It took a few more days to gather the courage to call Georgia.

“Hey, Georgie-girl,” Jaz said, smiling when Georgia answered the call immediately.

“Hey, Jazzy,” Georgia replied, sounding a bit bashful about talking.

“How you doing? Sorry I haven’t gotten in touch with you, but I’ve been getting some schoolwork done.”

“I figured as much. I didn’t want to call you and disturb you. I was spending time with Allen.”

“Oh?” Jaz made a curious noise, sounding quite like she did not believe it. Honestly, she did not believe it. Something was up, but she was not totally sure. “So, are you hanging out with him today?”

“I believe so. He’s been taking me out everyday. I’m sure eventually he’s going to leave to go on a business trip. Those have been stressing him out lately, so I think he’s taking a break from them. Most of the time, his phone rings and he doesn’t even answer it, which is just shocking. I never thought I would see the day that he ignored that phone.”

Jaz nodded, even though her friend could not see. “Has he been treating you well?” she asked, although she was sure that was none of her business. She could not help herself.

“Lately, yes, he has.”

“Did he apologize for his words?” the taller woman inquired.

“Yes, he did.”

“That’s good.” There was a beat of silence between them. “Um… Georgie, are we good?” she asked curiously, needing to know.

Another beat of silence. “I hope we are.”

“Still friends?” Jaz inquired to be sure.

“I hope we are.”

Jaz grinned. Her whole face lit up and she could guess that she looked somewhat ridiculous, but she honestly did not care. “Good. I’m done with schoolwork, so anytime you want to hang out, I’m here,” she reported.

“That’s good.”

They engaged in a little small talk before ending their call. While Jaz’s voice remained pleased with hearing from her friend, her jubilation was short-lived. By the time they disconnected, Jaz found that she did not feel much better. She was not sure what it was. Shaking it off, she tried to ignore the feeling, telling herself that she was still friends with Georgia and that was the best thing.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia sighed as she ended the call with Jaz. She realized that she missed Jaz, but she tried to shake it off and get ready to spend time with her husband. She convinced herself that things were better that way. She needed to work things out with Allen and it seemed like he was trying. It was nice to have him around for a few days and they were not arguing. Best of all, he was ignoring his phone instead of letting it rule his day and he was paying attention to her.  She hoped it lasted a good long while. Of course, it did not.

“Allen, why are your bags packed? I thought we were going out today,” Georgia commented as she walked into the bedroom, seeing Allen pulling out one of his favorite business suits.

“Emergency trip. I got a call from a company that really wants to see the anti-virus software,” Allen answered in a rush.

“What? And when were you going to say anything about this?” she inquired, looking down at his duffel bag as well as a garment bag that held his spare suit.

“I was going to tell you,” he huffed, frowning at her as if she was in the wrong for daring to question him.

“When? As you drove off to the airport?”

Allen scowled. “I was going to,” he insisted, glaring at her.

“When were you going to, Allen? I thought we were trying to get better. You say you’re taking me out today and I come up here to find you packing bags,” she pointed out.

His scowl hardened into something bordering on outraged. “Is that what this is about? How I was supposed to take you out today? Look, this is my job! If you want to keep this house and everything that we have, I need to do my job and get this business up and running!” he countered, snarling at her.

“This isn’t about the date that we had planned. It’s about you telling me that you’re leaving out of the blue!”

“I was going to tell you!”

“When?” she demanded once more, stomping her foot that time.

“It doesn’t matter now,” he stated. “Now, I don’t have time to stand here and have this foolish argument with you. I need to get going.”

Allen did not stick around to argue, grabbing his bags and marching down the stairs. Georgia frowned briefly and then noticed Allen’s cell phone sitting on the dresser. She was tempted to just let him forget it, but that was his lifeline to his business contacts. Grabbing the phone, she walked after Allen. The phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down at it, wondering if Allen might be calling his phone to try to locate it. It was not a number that she recognized and it was a text message instead of a call. She thought that was bit odd; after all, business people tended to call each other in order to hammer out details, not text.

It was so strange that she considered looking at the text. It was the first time that she had ever thought to check her husband’s phone. The way that he was leaving, so out of the blue, and then he had a text message on his business phone just seemed weird. Temptation and her curiosity on the matter were great.

“Allen, your phone!” Georgia called as she reached outside, holding up her bounty for him.

Allen was at his car and he turned to her. “My phone? Damn,” he muttered as he checked his pockets to see that he had in fact left his phone behind. He trotted back over to her. “Thanks for that,” he said with a small smile.

“No problem,” she replied, handing him the cell. “Oh, you got a text message.” She searched his face to see if he thought it was bizarre that he was being texted when the phone was for business purposes.

“A text message?” His brow wrinkled in confusion. He glanced down at the phone and hit a button to see who sent him a text him. His face tensed a little, but he did not say anything.

“Bad news?” she asked because of the tight expression on his face. _Or is just more confusion? It should be perplexing to get a text on a business phone, correct?_

“Huh?” Allen glanced up at her concerned brown eyes. “Oh, no, nothing like that. It was just a message telling me to hurry because they don’t have time to waste. I need to get going,” he replied, rushing into his car. He did not even wave goodbye to his wife.

Brown eyes watched his departure, not sure what to make of what just happened. Georgia sighed and went back into the house before Allen’s car was even off their street. Throwing herself onto the couch, she tried to put the argument and horrible behavior behind her. She figured that she and Allen were back at square one that quickly and she could not figure out why. _What changed him from trying to work things out to going back to the way things were? A simple phone call? Is that all it takes? A phone and a text message? Is he so easy?_ She did not want to believe that.

“His attitude probably just came from the couple of setbacks he had in his business and now that things seem to be in swing again, I guess he’s just going right back to business as usual,” she muttered with a sigh.

She did not have much time to dwell on it because Jaz called her. The college student seemed to have some free time on her hands and was hoping to spend that time with Georgia apparently. Georgia was happy to hear that because that would serve as a distraction to keep her from thinking about the way Allen treated her. It also showed that despite what happened, she and Jaz were still friends.

Jaz arrived with pizza, soda, and movies, which instantly put a smile on Georgia’s face. In fact, she was so grateful to see Jaz that she hugged the taller woman as soon as she stepped into the house. That action put an immediate smile on Jaz’s face.

“Geez, I might have to show up with junk food more often,” the younger woman remarked with a grin.

“No, you just showing up is enough,” Georgia assured her with a gentle smile.

Those words made Jaz’s grin larger. They ended up in the living room, on the couch. They fell into their usual routine. They were both shocked at how natural and rather comfortable they were with each other. They had been so certain that things would be awkward when they finally got together again, but everything seemed like it was before they crossed the line.

“I can’t believe you brought out this many movies,” Georgia commented, looking at the stack of films.

“I’ve got a lot of time on my hands now that school is done. I was going to take some summer classes, but I think my brain needs a break,” Jaz answered, massaging her temples for comedic effect. It earned her a small smile.

“Your classes are over?”

“For the moment, yes. Now, I can focus on relaxing and maybe taking some more time at work to earn some extra money. Hang out with my friends as much as time allows too.”

Georgia nodded. “Oh, school is over for all of you now?”

“Yeah, it is. But, we’re all probably going to be on different schedules this summer. We always do that. It gives us a reason to look forward to school, knowing we’ll all see each other then. Mitch is going to be taking classes over the summer, I have work, Robbie has work along with helping her mother with her little brothers, Cocoa usually gets a summer job, and Peach will probably spend most of his time at the skate park with his cousins and stuff.”

Georgia smiled. “And where do I fit into this schedule?” she asked as a tease.

“Anywhere you like,” Jaz replied and it would not have been so bad if she had not purred at the end. She cleared her throat with the hope that things would not seem difficult now. But, in the back of her mind, she was thinking about how she had made Georgia purr that faithful night and how she longed to do it again.

Georgia swallowed hard and tried her best to ignore the sound that came out of Jaz’s voice. There was something about that low purr that made her melt and her stomach tremble. Shaking it off, she forced out a smile.

“Good to know you don’t mind babysitting me,” Georgia remarked with a sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

Jaz chuckled. “I don’t think of it as babysitting. I think of it more as charity work,” she joked.

“Oh, you!” The ebony-haired woman swatted at the college student, both of them laughing.

They settled back down to pay attention to the movie that was playing. Before long, the pizza was gone, the movie was over, and they were watching another. Somehow, they seemed to be drawing closer to each other on the couch too. Jaz wondered if gravity had anything to do with it; she would remember to thank gravity later if that was the case.

Eventually, Georgia was resting against Jaz and the teenager had her arms around Georgia. They were not too sure when or how it happened. Neither of them said anything about it, though.

“So, where’s Allen?” Jaz inquired, hoping he was not going to burst in on them again and ruin the moment.

“He left on a business trip right before you came over. You know he didn’t even tell me he was leaving. He actually made plans with me today and then went upstairs to pack without saying a word to me,” Georgia replied.

“Wow, that’s a bit inconsiderate.”

“I know! It was very sudden and everything. I understand he has to travel for his business, but all I’m asking for is a little heads’ up before he leaves. Is that too much to ask for?” She turned to face Jaz as she posed the question.

“Not at all in my opinion,” Jaz answered truthfully. Her father told her mother when he was just walking to the mailbox, so she could understand why Georgia would be a little upset. Hell, when she had girlfriends, she would at least explain to them why a date was canceled.

“He’s such a slave to his phone. Every second it goes off, so does he,” Georgia grumbled. “Not to mention, he’s getting texts now too. What kind of businessman gets a text from a company interested in his product?” she huffed, frowning as she thought about it.

Jaz arched an eyebrow to that, but shook off the suspicious thoughts creeping into her mind. She considered that she probably just wanted to believe the worst of Allen because she was attracted to his wife and was looking for any excuse to act on the attraction. Just because he left every time his cell phone went off did not have to mean anything more than him trying to drum up some business for himself. Also, just because he was getting text messages that he claimed were business-related did not have to mean anything.

“Have you ever checked his cell phone?” Jaz found herself asking. _Goddamn it, mouth, who gave you permission to speak?! You know you’re supposed to let the brain do all of the talking!_

Georgia’s brow furrowed. “Why would I?” she asked curiously.

Jaz shrugged. “No reason. Never mind.” She then turned her attention back to the television before she said something worse.

Georgia gave her friend a skeptical look, but went back to watching the movie too. Once again, somehow their positions became more and more comfortable as time went on. Soon, Georgia was practically lying on Jaz, who had her arms around Georgia’s waist now. Jaz’s hands were not idle either, drawing small circles on the Georgia’s back, very close to her ass. Georgia was not much better with her hands at Jaz’s sides and her thumbs making tiny circles in the areas.

Jaz glanced down at Georgia, wondering if the older woman had any clue what she was doing. Beautiful brown eyes looked up from long lashes and Jaz felt herself dissolve under the gaze. She could not control herself, leaning down and pecking Georgia on the mouth. She pulled away slightly, as if wanting to know if that was a good idea.

Georgia exhaled slowly, not believing that Jaz had kissed her yet again. She wanted to tell Jaz that they could not do that anymore, but damn it, she craved those sweet, gentle kisses. So, instead of putting a halt to everything like she knew she should, she pushed herself up and kissed Jaz back.

Jaz moaned in delight when she felt Georgia’s lips on hers. Her hands strayed lower, pressing against Georgia’s ass before the caresses changed and she was clutching Georgia’s rump. It was Georgia’s turn to moan and that seemed to bring her back to her senses. She pulled away.

“Jazzy…” the ebony-haired woman breathed.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, right?” Jaz asked.

“Right.”

“But, I want you so much,” the taller woman said quite honestly. Again, her mouth was acting without her brain, but she was happy for it that time. She needed Georgia to know how she felt and there possibly was no room for friendship for them anymore. She craved the woman on top of her.

Georgia groaned from the admission. Ducking her head, she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why things would not work, but that actually backfired. Finding herself close to Jaz’s neck, all she could think about was kissing the warm flesh there and sucking on Jaz’s pulse point. The thought itself made her blush; she had never had such thoughts before. Jaz noticed the color painting her friend’s face and caressed Georgia’s cheek.

“What’re you thinking about, Georgie-girl?” Jaz asked in a low tone.

“I… I…” Georgia gulped. “I want you too,” she whispered, blushing deeply, partly from embarrassment and partly in shame.

That was all Jaz needed to hear, going at Georgia for more. Kissing began anew with much more fervor on both ends. Jaz’s hands slowly burrowed into Georgia’s pants, kneading the firm skin found there. They broke away for air and Georgia moaned again, unable to contain herself as Jaz drew Georgia’s svelte body against her own.

“Can I?” Jaz asked, hoping that Georgia understood that short request. Her right hand glided to the front of Georgia’s body.

“Please…” Though it was only a whisper, it made her need extremely clear.

Jaz did not need anymore persuasion than that. Not bothering to think about what was happening, she used one hand to unfasten Georgia’s slacks and proceeded to push them just off of Georgia’s hips. Unable to wait, her fingers went right for the prize. Georgia cried out as Jaz stroked her.

“Oh, god!” the pale woman moaned as her skin quickly grew flush from desire and pleasure.

A long exhale escaped Jaz as Georgia started moving in rhythm with her. “Fuck…” the college student growled as she pushed deeper into hot velvet. “You feel so fucking good…” she muttered, almost in disbelief.

“You too…” Georgia whimpered, moving to press her face against Jaz’s neck to block out her moans. She nipped and licked at Jaz’s neck without realizing it, but she was not getting any complaints about her actions.

It was Jaz’s turn to let out blissful noises. The feel of Georgia’s lips on her throat seemed to drive her fingers faster and deeper. She felt almost possessed, wanting to experience as much of the soft, sweetness that was Georgia.

“Goddamn it, I would live in you if I could,” Jaz growled, desiring nothing more than to do just that as she pumped into the most divine space she had ever felt.

A strangled moan escaped Georgia’s mouth as the quick pace pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Pressing herself closer, she tried to feel as much of the taller woman as she could, which seemed to just heighten the whole intense experience. She was certain that if things continued to build, her head would pop off of her shoulders.

“Oh, sweet, merciful…” Georgia’s breath hitched before she could finish that thought.

Jaz could tell that Georgia was almost there and that spurred her on harder. Georgia suddenly growled against her throat and she felt the older woman’s body clamping down on her. The growl went on continuously for almost ten seconds.

“More?” Jaz asked as Georgia collapsed against her. Not really waiting for an answer, her fingers continued moving, going much gentler and slower now. 

Georgia was not sure how to respond to that. She was certain that she should turn Jaz down and feel ashamed of their actions. But, it was very hard to think properly with those long, strong fingers stroking her.

“What about… the movie?” Georgia breathed the question out, clinging to the younger woman.

“Movie?” Jaz echoed, wondering what the hell Georgia was talking about. And then she remembered they had been watching a movie before they got sidetracked. “It’s a DVD. We can rewind it,” she pointed out.

Georgia was going to bring up something else, but Jaz quieted her with a heated kiss. The show of affection was almost scandalous to Georgia, but she reveled in it. The simple presence of Jaz brought her bliss and a mere touch brought her ecstasy. More than that was pure rapture and what they were doing now was sheer paradise. It took seconds for her to be a moaning body moving on top of Jaz until the tremors returned. She fell onto Jaz for a second time, attempting to catch her breath.

“God, Jazzy, that was amazing,” Georgia sighed, feeling completely spent and equally satisfied.

“Yeah, it was,” Jaz agreed. She was certain that she could feel and watch Georgia climax all day, everyday and never tire of it.

They were quiet for a while and then Jaz noticed that Georgia was asleep. A smile slid on Jaz’s face as she withdrew her fingers and then held Georgia tight. She decided to take a nap too, if only to avoid thinking about what just happened again.

When they awoke, Georgia slipped away to take a shower and to change. Before disappearing upstairs, she suggested that she and Jaz go out for dinner. It sounded like a date to Jaz, who found her mouth speaking without her brain’s permission again. She accepted the invitation. She decided to go home and get cleaned up too. She tried her best not to think about what was going on, but on the drive home, her mind was going a mile-a-minute.

“Shit, I’m going on a date with Georgia,” Jaz muttered to herself and then she glanced at her hand. She could not help herself, bringing her hand to her lips and licking her fore and middle fingers. “Oh, god,” she moaned and shuddered. “I need more of that,” she decided. She knew it was wrong, but wrong felt and tasted so good!

Pulling up to her house, she rushed in and charged for the shower. She did not even have time to wonder if someone was home. By the time she got out of the shower, she found out that she was not alone.

“Showering so early?” Flint inquired with a teasing grin on his face.

“Bro!” Jaz gasped in shock and cursed inside of her head.

“Yeah, me. Now, you, Jaz-butt, where are you rushing off to?” he asked, smiling even more so.

“Damn it, Flint, I don’t have time for this,” she stated, pushing by him.

“I wonder why that is. What’s going on, Jaz-butt?” Flint asked and the response was the slamming of Jaz’s bedroom door.

Jaz sighed and hoped her brother did not guess what she was doing. Quickly, she changed into some decent clothing, black slacks and a deep blue shirt. She checked herself out in the mirror and thought she looked nice enough for a date with Georgia, but wished that she had better clothes for the occasion. She had no doubt that Georgia was going to look stunning, so she wanted to at least look worthy of standing next to the older woman.

“This’ll have to do. I’m not going to change outfits a million times like some infatuated schoolgirl,” she decided.

She bolted from the house, not wanting to see her brother again. She could feel his eyes on her, though, as she charged out to her car. Jumping behind the wheel, she was back at Georgia’s house as quickly as possible. When Georgia let her in, Jaz saw that she was correct in assuming that Georgia would look amazing.

“Oh, god, you look…” Jaz could only exhale to explain how Georgia looked as she circled around the older woman.

Creamy cheeks were invaded by a pink tint. “… Thanks…” the petite woman mumbled, unused to the flattering attention. “It’s nothing much…” she added. She was wearing tan pants with a short-sleeve white shirt that left little to the imagination. On her feet were expensive, tan leather boots that added some inches to her height, but still left her shorter than Jaz.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jaz commented, wrapping her arms around Georgia’s waist and pulling the smaller woman to her. Her hands drifted to Georgia’s hips and glided over the area.

Georgia whimpered and shuddered from the contact. She was tempted to propose that they skip dinner, but she could not bring herself to do it. She reminded herself that what they did earlier was wrong. They could not do that again, she mentally insisted.

“I could just eat you,” Jaz whispered, her intent clear from her tone.

“Oh, god,” Georgia moaned. Words like that definitely were not going to help and she again reminded herself that they could not do what they did that afternoon again.

Jaz smiled. “You want me to, don’t you?” she asked before taking a light nip at Georgia’s ear.

Georgia whimpered again and it took her a long moment to find her voice. “… We need to get going. I made the reservations for an half hour from now.”

“You’re right. Where are we going anyway?” Jaz asked.

“It’s a surprise. I’ll tell you how to get there.”

Jaz nodded, going with the flow. Georgia delighted in that and delighted in being in charge for once. She did not share it, but whenever Allen took her out, she had to follow his lead or there would always be a fight. It was annoying to have to do that all of the time. She liked planning and surprising and was happy that Jaz would allow her that opportunity.

Jaz was surprised that they made it to the restaurant in time for the reservations because they had to go almost clear across town. Georgia smiled brightly as they got out of the car and a valet took the keys. Jaz hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hand over her keys to someone else, but relented eventually to avoid causing a scene.

“I’ve always wanted to come here,” Georgia said, taking Jaz by the hand to pull her toward the restaurant.

“Why haven’t you?” Jaz asked, looking around for some sign that would explain why her friend had not been to the place before.

“Most of my friends aren’t very good with spicy foods. Allen has a particularly weak constitution, but you have the cast iron stomach,” Georgia remarked with a teasing grin, patting the aforementioned body part on her companion.

Jaz was confused momentarily until she found out that it was an Indian restaurant. She had never had Indian food before, but she was always up to food adventures. She had to let Georgia order for her, but after that, she was off.

“It’s so good,” Jaz mumbled as she finished her meal. Georgia was only halfway done by then. 

Georgia smiled. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m surprised that you ate it all so quickly.”

“It does have a kick to it,” Jaz admitted as she fanned herself. She was sweating somewhat, eating faster than she should have in retrospect.

“This is why no one would come here with me. I hope you’re not in that boat now.”

“What? I’ll come here whenever you want to. The food was delicious. A little hot, but delicious just the same,” Jaz answered before grabbing her beverage and taking a long drink. Her mouth and throat were slightly soothed by the gulp.

“Would you like some of mine or are you full?”

“You sure?”

Georgia nodded and pushed her platter to the middle of the table. Jaz began to dig in, eating more slowly than before. They shared the meal and light conversation, talking over summer plans. They were interrupted once by Jaz’s cell phone.

“Hey, Robbie,” Jaz answered the call after seeing it that was just her friend. “Nah, I’m hanging out with Georgie-girl right now. Tomorrow? Lemme ask,” she said and she turned her attention to Georgia. “You wanna go to the movies with me and my mine tomorrow?”

Georgia smiled and shrugged as a response. She would like that rather than being home alone. Of course, the idea of spending more time with Jaz was always a plus for her too.

“Yeah, we’ll go. See you then,” Jaz said, disconnecting the call afterwards. She slid the phone back into her pocket. “Just to let you know, we’ll probably go to the movies late, so you don’t have to worry about getting ready too early.”

“You all seem to do everything late,” the older woman commented lightly.

“Yeah, that’s just how we are. Also, it doesn’t get in the way of any plans that anyone might have. You have any plans for tomorrow?”

“Aside from the movies with you, no.”

Jaz nodded. “No? You want me to come over?”

“I’d like that. We could finish the movies,” Georgia proposed.

“Sounds good. I’m going to be working in the morning, but I’ll come after work. Should I bring pizza again or something else for lunch?”

“Hmm… perhaps I could make you lunch,” Georgia suggested. They ate far too much junk food when they were together.

Jaz smiled at the idea. With the plans made, they finished out their meal and Georgia insisted on picking up the check. Jaz argued, even when she saw the price. Georgia won out, though, pointing out that just once she would like to treat Jaz. The younger woman relented, causing Georgia to smile. With that out of the way, Jaz drove Georgia home. She was not totally sure if that meant the night was over since it was not that late, but she decided not to push her luck.

“This was fun,” Jaz commented with a smile. They were standing inside the house right in the foyer.

“Very much so. It makes me look forward to tomorrow,” Georgia replied.

“I’m glad you are looking forward to it,” Jaz said, her arm going automatically around Georgia’s waist.

“I always look forward to time with you,” Georgia said in a whisper.

Jaz could not hold back after that, leaning down to capture Georgia’s mouth in a heated kiss. Georgia accepted the show of affection, even though she kept thinking about how wrong it was. It did not matter that it was wrong. It felt so right.

“See you tomorrow,” Jaz mumbled, millimeters from Georgia’s mouth.

“Again, I look forward to it.”

Jaz left after that, feeling like the luckiest woman on Earth. When she got home, she practically floated up to her room. She did not even bother to take in the looks from her parents and brother. Maggie looked at the two males.

“I’m not talking to her anymore,” Jeremy said, throwing his hands up. “Some mistakes you just have to make on your own.”

“What kind of philosophy is that to have toward your own child?” Maggie huffed, folding her arms across her chest while ice blue eyes glared at her husband.

“The kind I have to take if talking to her doesn’t seem to work. This is something that she’s going to have to see through to find out that we were right,” Jeremy pointed out. It saddened him to realize that was the truth, but sometimes experience was needed to learn a lesson, which he believed his geology-teaching wife should know.

“But, she’s going to end up hurt,” Maggie countered. 

“I think that’s what it’ll take. I don’t want her to get hurt either, but we can’t protect her from all of the world. Besides, this is obviously something that she wants to do. We’ve spoken to her and it’s not getting anywhere. She has to make this mistake on her own. Besides, it might just be an infatuation on her end. You don’t know for a fact if it’s anything more than that,” Jeremy stated.

Maggie could not argue that. Flint glanced up the stairs, but did not voice any thoughts. It was more than an infatuation, he knew, but he thought that his father might be right. Jaz might just have to make that mistake on her own. She seemed quite happy to do it.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz and Georgia showed up to the movie theater to meet up with Jaz’s friends. Everything seemed normal, but Jaz noticed almost immediately that Robbie was staring at her. She did not say anything about it and it skipped her mind as she noticed Georgia moving to pay for the tickets.

“Whoa, hold up there,” Jaz said, putting her hand on Georgia’s wrist.

“What?” Georgia asked.

“You’re not paying for the tickets.”

“Why not? It’s just movie tickets, Jazzy. It’s not that serious,” Georgia argued.

“Yeah, Jazzy,” Mitch chimed in, smirking.

“I got this one, Georgie-girl,” Jaz insisted, glaring at Mitch with the hope it would get her to shut up. Of course, she had no such luck.

“Yeah, Georgie, don’t you know it’s the butch that pays,” the blonde remarked.

Jaz growled and Georgia stiffened briefly. The taller woman then whipped out the money for the movie. She gently pulled Georgia away while the group of friends was left a little baffled. No one said anything and just followed behind the pair.

In the theater, things settled down after they all found seats. Jaz and Georgia shared popcorn and everything was calm. Sometime during the movie, Jaz’s hand found Georgia’s hand and they held hands through the whole movie. When the movie was over, the friends went to eat at an all-night diner.

“That shit was scary!” Peach declared, talking about the movie that they just watched.

“Considering the fact that you were damn near sitting in Mitch’s lap by the end of it, yeah, we know you thought it was scary,” Robbie quipped.

“I was not!” Peach objected with outrage tearing through his rich sienna features.

“Yeah, you were. You had to climb over me to get there,” Cocoa pointed out.

“Must’ve took a lot out of the poor little guy,” Jaz joked.

“He did tire out halfway through and just clung to me,” Cocoa said, eyes shining with amusement.

There were laughs all around. The whole meal was spent in jest. It only got serious when Jaz and Robbie went to the bathroom at the end. Robbie pulled Jaz off, wanting to talk, but claiming they both had to use the restroom.

“What’s up?” Jaz asked.

“Jaz, I’m saying this to you as a friend and because I know your mother is going to gut you and decorate the house with your entrails if she finds out, you’re playing with fire here,” Robbie replied.

“What do you mean?”

“A blind man could see the dynamic shift with you and Georgie. You were holding hands in the movies like two kids. You kept leaning down as if you were trying to protect her. You were whispering in her ear and everything. Hell, I even saw you kiss her head a couple of times,” Robbie informed her friend.

“And?”

“And not to mention you have a huge fucking hickey on your collar bone and you don’t have a fucking girlfriend. What the fuck? Don’t try to stand here and act like you have no fucking clue what I’m talking about. Jaz, I’m not judging you. I knew from the beginning you had a crush on this woman. Just be careful, okay? She’s married.”

“To an asshole,” Jaz declared.

“Be that as it may, she is married. You could get hurt. Hell, it’s probably a given.”

Jaz shook her head. “I don’t think so. Georgie likes me and I like her.”

Robbie shrugged. “Okay, just making sure. Remember, your mom is going to kill you.”

“Not if a certain blabber-mouth doesn’t tell her,” Jaz said, shaking a playful fist at her friend.

“I won’t say anything. I doubt any of us will, but your mom is a hound. She’s going to find out.”

Jaz shrugged. “I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.”

“And fall through and drown more than likely, but if that’s how you feel…” Robbie shrugged as if it was all no big deal.

Jaz nodded and the matter was dropped. They returned to the group and the crew split up for the night. Jaz returned Georgia home where they exchanged several passionate kisses and fervent caresses. Jaz started to pull away as she noticed Georgia was tugging her deeper into the house.

“Georgie, I…” Jaz paused for a kiss. “Really need…” Another kiss. “To go…”

“Why?” Georgia inquired, hands wandering underneath Jaz’s t-shirt.

“Because…” Jaz had to think hard why she needed to go. “I have work tomorrow. Shit, that’s what it is. I have work.”

“Oh. Have you changed hours again?” Georgia asked.

“For a few days. I’m trying to get morning hours during the summer. This way, I can be free to hang out with you during the afternoon and night.” 

Georgia pouted. “How early is work? Will you never be able to be out late?”

“Oh, yeah. I can. Just not tonight. Okay?”

“Okay. Will you come over after work?”

“I’ll come whenever you want me to,” Jaz answered with a smirk before leaning down for yet another kiss.

“Promises, promises,” Georgia remarked.

“You bet.”

“All right. I’ll have lunch waiting for you when you come in. How’s that sound?”

“Wonderful,” Jaz answered with a grin on her face. Everything seemed completely and utterly wonderful.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the ups and downs of this relationship shift.


	15. Both sides of the coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lady-loving ahead.

15: Both sides of the coin 

The month of May went by like some wonderful fantasy for Jaz. She was actually dating Georgia, the woman of her dreams. They went out often, especially since Allen had picked up his hectic travel schedule again. Jaz would have been suspicious of how often he was gone, but she did not care. He could be out screwing the whole world as far as she was concerned. If he was not home, then that meant she had Georgia all to herself, as she did at the moment.

“You know, we’re never going to get out if you keep this up,” Jaz pointed out as Georgia leaned in and placed a light peck to her lips for what had to be the millionth time. Georgia was comfortably parked on Jaz’s lap with Jaz’s hands around her waist and camped out on her rump.

“It’s only a play. There’ll be others,” Georgia commented before going in for another kiss, much deeper than the previous ones.

Jaz moaned before opening her mouth and letting Georgia in. Jaz’s hands gripped and kneaded Georgia’s ass as the kiss continued. Georgia’s own hands went around Jaz’s neck. She toyed with Jaz’s locks, loving the way that they felt.

“I thought you really wanted to see this play. Isn’t that why you made me dress up?” Jaz asked with a smile as she pulled away for some air. She was wearing a black pin-strip suit with a white blouse for the affair that they were supposed to be headed too, but now her lover seemed intent on staying in and wrinkling both of their outfits.

The ebony-haired woman smiled too. “No, I made you dress up because it makes me really hot to see you wearing nice clothes.” _I can’t believe I just said that! Even crazier is that it’s true!_

“Is that why you keep buying me nice clothes?” Ever since it was decided that they were dating, Georgia had been buying her clothes. It started with one shopping outing where Georgia needed her just for the sizes, but once Georgia learned her size, her going along on the trip was optional. Georgia claimed the clothing was for when they went somewhere nice and they had gone to several restaurants, shows, and museums where she was thankful for the semi-formal garments.

The older woman nodded and leaned in for another, shorter kiss. “As I said, it makes me hot. I also like that you take care of me when I get all hot,” she remarked, whispering the words to lessen her embarrassment. She could not believe how audacious she was with Jaz, but she liked it.

“It gets me hot when you blush like that,” Jaz commented, her hands moving to burrow deeper into Georgia’s pants.

The blush intensified. “I don’t know why…” she muttered.

“Georgie-girl, you’re the most affectionate, gorgeous, and sexiest woman I have had the pleasure to know. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’ll try just about anything once. Hell, sometimes twice to make sure you don’t like it,” Jaz teased a bit, a lewd smirk on her face.

Georgia felt like she was going to burst a blood vessel. She hid her face in Jaz’s neck, causing the younger woman to laugh. Jaz moved one hand to rub Georgia’s back to comfort her.

“I can’t believe some of the things I do with you,” Georgia muttered, shaking her head a little and rubbing her nose into the taller woman’s skin.

“You like most of them,” Jaz point out, voice trembling slightly thanks to the sensation that Georgia was causing on her neck.

A groan was the only admission that Georgia would make. Jaz smiled, enjoying the bashful side of Georgia as much as she enjoyed the adventurous side. She held Georgia tightly to her, as if trying to convey her feelings through the embrace.

“You spent a lot of money on these tickets. Are you sure you don’t want to get up and go to this play now?” Jaz asked.

“If it’ll get you to stop teasing me, then yes,” Georgia answered.

An amused and delightful laugh escaped the taller woman. “I’m not teasing you. Just stating facts and telling you about all of your good qualities.”

Another groan made its way out of Georgia’s mouth. “Come on you. Let’s get going before you get anymore sappy.”

Jaz chuckled some more, but that was all. She stood up, taking Georgia with her and they left for the play. Jaz really had never been interested in theater, but Georgia wanted to go and had already purchased two tickets, so Jaz was stuck with it. But, then again, she really did not care where they were going as long as she was with Georgia.

The play was not so bad, though. Jaz knew she would not make a habit of going to plays on her own, but she would not have any problem with escorting Georgia to shows. Georgia seemed to like the show too, which made it better for Jaz.

After the show, they went to dinner. By the end of the meal, Georgia asked for the check. After only a month, Jaz was trained to not reach for the bill when it came. It bothered her, but she stopped bringing it up because Georgia pointed out that she never argued when Jaz paid for things.

“Are you staying for a while?” Georgia asked as Jaz pulled her car up to Georgia’s house.

“Make me an offer I can’t refuse,” Jaz answered with a smirk.

“When we get into the house,” Georgia promised with a blush staining her cheeks.

Jaz growled and faithfully followed Georgia into the house. Kicking the door shut, she practically leaped on the older woman. Georgia moaned as Jaz grabbed her from behind and attacked her neck with kisses while her hands massaged Georgia’s cleavage. The smaller woman reached up and wrapped one arm around Jaz, trying to keep her in place.

“Jazzy…” Georgia muttered the name in a low breath.

“Hmmm?” Jaz hummed against her throat.

“You make me feel so alive…”

“Uh-huh.” Jaz’s mouth remained focused on the task for tasting Georgia.

“You make me feel comfortable being myself…”

“Uh-huh.”

“You make me so happy…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you even listening to me or just thinking about how you can devour me?” Georgia inquired, even though she was holding Jaz close, thus encouraging her.

“I can multi-task rather well. But, you make me feel alive too and you make me very happy. I hope you keep being yourself with me,” Jaz answered, her hands not being idle, even though her mouth was not keeping up with the task it desired.

“I think you make me too comfortable,” Georgia purred.

“No such thing. Now, can we cut out all of the talking and can I carry you upstairs?” Jaz proposed before running her tongue along Georgia’s neck. The pale woman moaned and Jaz smiled. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” she commented and then swept Georgia off of her feet.

“Jazzy!” Georgia yelped, throwing her arms around the taller woman. “I’m not too heavy?” she asked in almost a panic.

“Hell, no. You’re perfect,” Jaz declared. “Just perfect.”

“You’re too sweet,” Georgia said, smiling. “Now, are you taking me upstairs or what?”

Jaz blinked, as if coming to her senses. “Are you sure?” They had actually never done anything upstairs. Usually, whenever they were together it started out as normal, hanging out on the couch watching television. Out of the blue, something would set them off and they would make out on the couch.

“Positive. Take me upstairs, Jazzy. Take me upstairs and show me just how much I mean to you,” Georgia implored the younger woman. Her chocolate eyes were glazed over with desire, which made Jaz’s heart leap into her throat.

Jaz did not need to be told twice. She marched to the stairs and made her way up, holding Georgia all the way there. Georgia was a little surprised by that; she obviously did not know how light she actually was. Jaz slowed down as her steps took her closer to Georgia’s bedroom. Gulping, she glanced down at the woman in her arms. Georgia could see the nervousness in those caring blue eyes and guessed what was wrong.

“If you go to the end of the hall, there’s a guest room. The bed’s made and waiting,” Georgia informed the younger woman.

Jaz nodded and did as she was told. Sure enough, there was a full-size bed waiting for some company. Jaz gently eased Georgia onto the bed before starting a new kiss. Georgia busied herself by removing Jaz’s suit jacket and then unbuttoning Jaz’s shirt, freeing her from the garments. Once the jacket was gone and the shirt was off, she reached for the pants and unfastened the slacks.

“Slow down, baby,” Jaz said as she felt Georgia tugging at her pants.

“But, I want you now,” Georgia empathically declared.

“I want you too and we’ll get there, but slow down. We have time.”

“So, you’ll stay for a while?”

Jaz nodded. “I’ll stay for a while.”

That answer got a smile from the older woman. Georgia slowed down after that, no longer tearing at Jaz’s trousers. Lips met in a tender kiss and tongues fondly massaged each other while Jaz released Georgia from her shirt and bra. Georgia moaned into Jaz’s mouth as large hands kneaded her breasts, paying close attention to the center of the gems. More passionate moans filled the room, followed by heavy breathing.

“Pants, off,” Georgia ordered, pushing Jaz’s slacks down her hips.

“Your wish is my command,” Jaz replied.

Quickly, the artist stepped out of her pants and underwear. Georgia groaned as she took in the sight of her naked lover. Jaz was fit, not muscular, but she still looked very powerful. They both exhaled as Jaz crawled over Georgia’s body. That in itself was enough to make Georgia melt in ways that she never imagined. She was certain that she would never see a more erotic display than Jaz hovering over her. Leaning down for another kiss, hands roamed both bodies freely, loving all that was touched in ways that almost seemed like worship. Again, the room was filled with throaty, almost booming moans and smelled of passion and sweat.

As the kisses grew deeper and more fervent, Jaz’s tongue acted out what fingers were itching to do… if they could only stop pinching and rolling Georgia’s nipple. It took an abundance of willpower to get the digits to move lower. Her mouth remained glued to Georgia’s lips, though.

“Oh, god,” Georgia groaned and arched into Jaz’s long body as tantalizing fingers found her. Drawn out strokes and a thumb gently circling her most sensitive area made her eyes roll up in the back of her head as pleasurable jolts blazed through her body.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Jaz whispered into a flushed ear before running her tongue along the side of Georgia’s glistening face. She then nibbled on Georgia’s earlobe, making her cry out even more. “You taste good too. So good.” Proving her point, she lapped at Georgia’s cheek again. “You are just too good, too perfect.”

Curling her fingers, Jaz got more delightful reactions from her lover until Georgia was holding her for dear life. A pale leg hooked itself around Jaz’s waist and brushed up against the back of her thigh with every magnificent move she made. The sensation seemed to take control of Georgia’s body and she writhed, wiggling, trying her best to move with Jaz. Those long fingers quested further, stroking all that she could. The older woman cried out as her body clamped down on Jaz’s fingers as if trying to swallow them whole. Jaz certainly did not mind, trying to milk Georgia’s climax for all it was worth, dragging out several smaller peaks.

“Oh, god. I didn’t know my body could do that until you came along,” Georgia said, trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t think I’ll ever see a better sight then you going over that finish line,” Jaz remarked with a smile.

“I can think of a better sight,” Georgia quipped, fingers creeping up Jaz’s slim thigh.

As if needing to check it out, Jaz looked down to see if what she felt was true. Yup, those definitely were Georgia’s fingers gliding along her most intimate parts. The sight alone caused her to quiver and she could feel her essence practically dripping down her thighs. Silently, she opened her legs wider, giving Georgia better access. From the movement of those delicate digits, Jaz was certain that Georgia appreciated the room to work.

“Good move,” the younger woman whimpered in pleasure as her lover slipped inside of her.

Georgia barely moved, teasing Jaz and drawing out the cutest sounds from the amazon. Jaz slowly moved with those graceful digits. Groans and deep breaths escaped her as delight seeped through her like water pouring through her. Her arms shook and she knew that she would soon have trouble holding herself up.

“How does that feel?” Georgia asked in a whisper. She had learned with Jaz that she enjoyed talking while making love. It was not something she had ever thought to do before.

“Sooooo gooood,” Jaz hissed, hips moving to keep up with Georgia’s fingers. Her head dipped a little, bringing her mouth temptingly close to Georgia’s lips.

A kiss was necessary with their mouths so close. It was almost as if they were trying to devour and yet savor one another. Georgia’s hands continued to busy themselves, one making sure that Jaz continued to ride that wave of bliss that she was on and the other seeking out one of Jaz’s other treasures. Soon, Georgia was rolling and pinching a caramel-colored nipple and Jaz was moaning into her mouth. Georgia swallowed all of the sounds as if she were drinking her lover in.

“Holy moley, woman,” Jaz muttered as she broke the kiss. “I don’t even talk like that,” she murmured in disbelief.

“Focus, Jazzy,” Georgia purred, giving the nipple in her grip a slight tug.

“Aw!” Jaz cried out as ecstasy burned every inch of her body. “Believe me, I am. Fuck me, baby,” she begged.

Georgia actually blushed at those words, but it was hard to tell since her whole body was flushed a dark pink. She found new ambition from them, though. Wanting to hear more dirty words from Jaz, she pressed on with more vigor.

“Goddamn,” Jaz growled, burying her face in Georgia’s neck. Her hips were moving with such force that they were slamming into Georgia’s thigh while the older woman continued to plunge in and out Jaz with two fingers. “Fuck!”

Before Jaz knew what was going on, she was seeing stars and ended up collapsing on Georgia. It took her almost a minute to realize that she was on top of the smaller woman and rolled over to the side. As she moved, she whimpered, feeling Georgia withdraw from her body.

“That was amazing,” Georgia commented as she turned over onto her side, now facing her lover.

“It was,” Jaz agreed and then an almost frightening grin took over her face. “Ready to go again?” she inquired.

Georgia was surprised to find that Jaz was serious. The artist yanked Georgia over onto her and started a fresh kiss, which Georgia immediately responded to. Soon, hands seemed to be everywhere and moans were filling the air again.

The two fell asleep after making love several times. Georgia cuddled up to Jaz’s body and Jaz wrapped her arms around Georgia. A couple of hours later, Jaz’s cell phone went off. It was the alarm.

“Georgie…” Jaz groaned as she regained consciousness.

“Hmm?” Georgia murmured in her sleep.

“Baby,” Jaz said, shaking Georgia a bit to rouse her.

“Sleep…” Georgia replied, somewhat whining.

“I gotta go home, baby,” Jaz reported, which got Georgia to open her eyes.

“Home? Already?” Georgia asked, opening her eyes and focusing on Jaz’s face.

“Already? It’s two in the morning, Georgie-girl,” the artist remarked with a smile.

“Two? Really?” Georgia blinked and then looked at the alarm clock by the bed. She was stunned to see that it was past two. “Where did the time go?” she wondered aloud.

“It probably got scared away with all of that growling you did,” Jaz joked.

Georgia laughed a little. “You’re the growler. It’s very sexy.” With those words, her hands glided up and down Jaz’s side.

“Oh, god,” Jaz moaned and then she caught her lover’s hands. “No, don’t start, Georgie-girl. You know I don’t have time for this.”

A sigh escaped the smaller woman. “I know. I’m sorry. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll try to come over, but I can’t promise anything. I’ve got to go up to my school tomorrow,” Jaz answered. Well, really she had to go up to her school today.

Georgia frowned enough that it wrinkled her forehead. “Why do you have to go up to your school? You’re on summer break.”

“Yes, I am, but I need to go up to school and speak to my advisor. I might be able to get an internship and I really want one, so I have to go up there and find out,” Jaz explained.

“Oh, okay. Well, you won’t be up there all day, right?”

“Of course not, but then I have work. If you don’t see me tomorrow, you know I’ll be over the next day,” Jaz assured Georgia and then she leaned down, tenderly kissing the older woman.

Georgia accepted the kiss and then nodded. After that, Jaz eased out of the bed and got dressed, absently thinking that Georgia had good taste when it came to picking out clothing for her. Once she was dressed, she went back to the bed and kissed Georgia farewell.

“Go back to sleep, babe. I’ll call you later today,” Jaz said.

“No, call me when you get home and let me know you made it safely,” Georgia ordered.

“Yes, ma’am. You don’t mind me waking you up?”

“I won’t be able to sleep until I get that phone call. Do you want me to walk you to the door?”

“No, that’s all right. I want you to stay in bed. Are you all right?”

Georgia smiled. “Of course I am. Are you all right?”

Jaz nodded and offered Georgia another kiss before leaving the room. Georgia remained awake until she got a call from Jaz about thirty minutes later. Georgia actually tried to stay on the phone, but Jaz explained that she needed to get some sleep, so she told Georgia goodbye. With the call out of the way, Georgia settled in for sleep, staying in the guest bed that was covered in the soothing scent of Jaz and their passion.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz called Georgia the day after spending more time up at her school than she cared. She found out that Allen was back home, so there was nothing for her to do with her time. Her friends were all busy, so she stayed in the house and decided to do some drawing. She hoped no one in her family noticed or there would be questions and discussions.

For most of the day, Jaz was by herself and when her family started coming in, she just acted like she had just got in too. No one seemed to notice and she was able to make it through a day like that. She was not sure if she would be able to do that for the next few days, though. She was going to have to find something to do aside from work.

Filling her time was not too difficult. Between work and drawing, she was able to hang out with at least one friend each day that she could not go and see Georgia. They teased her, but it was still fun to be out with them.

“I’m shocked you’re not out here in your fancy duds,” Peach taunted Jaz as the group of friends played a round of mini-golf. They were more interested in bugging the amazon, but they were managing to play through while doing plenty of conversing.

“Georgie probably won’t buy her any new ones if she gets those dirty,” Mitch chimed in.

“Oh, please, Jaz is just a really big doll now,” Robbie teased.

“Yeah, she’ll get new clothes as long as she’s a good little girl,” Cocoa finished it off.

Jaz rolled her eyes and scoffed. “You guys are just upset that I have a girlfriend that likes me enough to buy me stuff.”

“She just buys you stuff to keep you on a short leash,” Mitch said, patting the taller woman on the back.

“I ain’t on a damn leash,” Jaz objected, holding her head up high. “Like I said, you guys are just jealous that I got a girlfriend. When was the last time any of you had a date that didn’t involve each other?”

The friends laughed. “She’s got us there,” Peach admitted.

“I’d like a girlfriend that bought me damn near anything I asked for,” Robbie conceded with a shrug.

“I think all of us would like that,” Cocoa remarked.

“She doesn’t buy me anything I ask for. Just clothes. She goes shopping when she gets bored and she thinks I need some better clothes for when we go out to more formal places,” Jaz explained.

“Just clothes? Oh, and those shoes I saw you wearing one day was a figment of my imagination?” Robbie asked.

“It was one pair of shoes! She said I needed some shoes to go with the outfits,” Jaz pointed out.

“Next she’ll be giving you money to get your hair done more often,” Cocoa said and then he rubbed Jaz’s head, flinging her locks all over the place.

“Hell, I would pay for that sometimes. Her head scares me when she waits like two months between getting them done. I always think I’ll turn to stone just looking at you,” Mitch joked.

“Your head does start to get a Medusa vibe if you wait too long to get your locks done,” Peach concurred.

Jaz rolled her eyes. “Leave my locks alone. My head is fly,” she remarked with a proud smile.

“Fly or not, you are quickly turning into a kept woman,” Mitch stated bluntly.

“I am not!” Jaz objected. “It’s just a few outfits. It’s not a big deal.”

The friends did not seem to agree and continued making fun of Jaz for the rest of the day. She took it all in stride, even though it lasted for hours. She was used to that from her friends, though. Hell, had one of them been in her position, she would have been making fun of them too.

-8-8-8-8-

“It seems like forever since we last saw each other,” Georgia commented as she pulled Jaz into her house. It had not been forever, of course, but it had been almost a week.

“I know. I was tempted to call Allen and pretend to be a client if only to get him out of the house, so I could see you,” Jaz replied before leaning down to give Georgia a deep kiss. It was like they were trying to quench a thirst that they had for each other. By the time they pulled apart, they were panting and smiling softly at each other.

“Well, I’m glad things didn’t come to that. I’m sure he would’ve recognized your voice and just started a big fight,” Georgia commented.

“That’s true. How was he while he was here? Did he start any fights with you? I got a little nervous because you didn’t call.”

“We had the usual arguments, but he was mostly trying to go out and drum up new business, dragging me along to his country club to have some arm candy and stuff like that.”

Jaz nodded. “He uses you like that?” she asked, frowning somewhat. _How dare he use my Georgie as a damn accessory!_

“Sometimes. It’s the nature of business. He says that he looks much more successful showing up with his beautiful wife on his arm and from what I can tell, he’s right. But, let’s not talk about that. I’m here with you and I just want to enjoy that. Come, I have something for you,” Georgia said, taking her lover by the hand and tugging her toward the kitchen.

“Is it cupcakes? I want cupcakes!” Jaz grinned and clapped.

“I knew you’d appreciate some sweets.”

There were a dozen cupcakes hot and waiting. Jaz dove right in while Georgia just sat and watched. Jaz smiled all the way through.

“You make the best cakes, Georgie,” Jaz said with her mouth full of her third cupcake.

“I like making them for you. You make me feel honestly appreciated,” Georgia replied. “Sometimes, I don’t think I return the feeling, so I got you a gift to show you that I do appreciate you,” she added, glancing at the floor.

“A gift? You mean beyond the pile of delicious cupcakes?” the artist inquired with a confused expression.

“Yes, beyond the delicious cupcakes. I just want you to know that I appreciate you and I’m sorry we were apart for a week because of me,” Georgia replied.

“Hey.” Jaz reached over and took Georgia’s hand. “It wasn’t your fault. Remember I was busy too. I had school stuff and work.”

Georgia forced out a smile. “Those are normal things, though. Thanks for trying to make me feel better. But, here’s to being together for a month and it being the best month of my life,” she announced, going into her pocket. She pulled out a small, slender box, which was gift-wrapped. She handed it to the taller woman.

“Oh, thank you, Georgie. You really didn’t have to, though,” Jaz insisted as she accepted the present.

“I know I didn’t, but I did. So, please, accept it and open it,” Georgia requested with a cherubic smile.

Jaz smiled too and peeled away the wrapping with gentle care. Once the wrapping was gone, a jewelry box was revealed. Popping the box open, a thin, silver watch was resting in the case. Jaz gasped.

“Oh, god, Georgie, this is too much,” the younger woman muttered, shaking her head.

“No.” Georgia got up and walked over to Jaz, pulling her into an embrace. “Nothing is too much for you, sweetheart. I told you, I want you to know how much I appreciate you. This is just a small token of that appreciation,” she commented in a low tone before placing a kiss to Jaz’s shoulder.

“Small token? This watch probably cost a small fortune,” the giantess said.

“Nothing of the sort. I thought a watch would be more your speed, but there was a beautiful necklace that I thought would look nice on you. You don’t seem to wear much jewelry, though,” the brown-eyed woman commented as she reached over for the watch, wanting to put it around her lover’s wrist.

“I don’t own much jewelry. Just some earrings. The few pieces I do own, I don’t wear that much because I’m always afraid of losing them,” Jaz explained.

“Well, please, wear this watch and try not to lose it,” Georgia implored.

Jaz nodded. “I’ll wear it with love and pride,” she murmured before leaning down for a kiss.

Georgia accepted and returned the kiss. They ended up in the guest room upstairs and exhausted each other. They fell asleep nude and wrapped in each other’s arms. The sound of Jaz’s alarm woke them up.

“Gotta go?” Georgia asked in low mumble. 

“Yeah. If I don’t get home soon, my mom will be calling,” Jaz answered.

“I wish you could stay,” Georgia said, clutching onto the taller woman.

“I wish I could too, but my mom would probably run over here and drag me home eventually. That’s just the way she is,” Jaz pointed out. Never mind the fact that if her car sat out in front for the whole day, then the neighbors would be talking all week.

“She’s not very different from mothers in general. My mother used to constantly check on me too,” Georgia said. She did not bother adding that her mother finally stopped daily checks when she got married.

“I’ll have to remember that if I ever become a mom. I’ll just tell my kids, ‘hey, being worried and a watch dog is in the mom handbook,’” Jaz remarked.

Georgia chuckled a bit. They exchanged some tender kisses before Jaz made her great escape into the warm night. She made it home and tried her best not to make any noise as she made her way to her room.

“Jaz, that you?” Maggie called from her bedroom.

“Yeah, Mom!” Jaz replied loudly.

“Did you lock the door up completely? Your brother’s already here.”

“Okay.”

Jaz went back to the door made sure she locked up both locks on it since she was the last one in. With that done, she went to take a shower and fell into bed. The morning came all too soon for her.

“Jaz, there are pancakes down here for you if you want to get up!” Maggie informed her daughter, poking her head into the younger woman’s room.

“Pancakes?” Jaz groaned, smacking her lips to that idea.

“Yes, a nice large stack. A cheese omelet too.”

“Must… get… up…” Jaz muttered with tired determination.

Maggie chuckled as Jaz slowly climbed out of bed, looking more than disheveled. They both went downstairs and Jaz flung herself into a seat next to her brother. Flint did not look much better than his younger sibling. Maggie laughed at the state of her children.

“You two, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” Maggie commented as she put their breakfast down in front of them.

“You’re only young once, Mom,” Flint remarked in a groggy tone, scratching his cleanly shaved head as if that would help keep his eyes open.

“I know, but I wasn’t nearly as wild as you two when I was young. I can’t wait for you two to settle down,” Maggie said honestly.

“Uh-huh. We’ll live here with our wives, right?” Jaz remarked with a laugh.

Maggie chuckled too. “I’m sure we can accommodate two more people and then when you two start families, we’ll find homes nearby.”

The siblings had to laugh, especially since they knew their mother was actually serious. They knew she had inherited the mentality from her parents, who to that day still seemed to slightly resent the fact that Maggie moved to the United States to be with her husband. Now, Jaz would not say that her grandparents’ resentment came out in any negative way; they adored her and her brother and treated Jeremy like a member of the family. It was just that every time they saw their grandparents, the aging couple always mentioned places the family could live nearby.

“Mom, if we could shrink you down about seven inches, you know you’d be Mormor, right?” Flint teased.

“I don’t take that as an insult,” Maggie declared proudly.

Again, the siblings laughed before turning their attention to their food. As they ate, a flash caught Flint’s eye. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Jaz’s wrist. Jaz yelped while he inspected her arm.

“This is a nice watch, Jaz-butt. Where’d you get it from?” Flint inquired with an arched eyebrow and half-smirk, as if he did not know.

Jaz froze and hoped that lightning struck her or a car drove through the living room. Anything would be fine as long as it distracted her brother and her now interested mother from what was going on with her wrist. She had no such luck, though.

“That is a nice watch. It looks expensive,” Maggie noted, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

“Uh…” Jaz gnawed on her lip and then rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand. She always hated lying, especially to her parents. She was not very good at lying either. “Somebody gave it to me…”

Pale blue eyes narrowed. “Would this somebody be named Georgia?” her mother demanded.

“And if it is?” Jaz asked, staring down at her plate.

“Damn, Jaz-butt, you’re kept a woman now?” Flint asked with a teasing grin.

“No! She just bought it as a gift,” Jaz protested. 

“Why would she buy you a watch as a gift? This is an expensive gift, little gem. Why would she do this?” Maggie pressed.

Jaz remained silent and tried to go on eating her breakfast. Flint let his sister go and went back to his meal too. Jaz knew that she was not off of the hook, even though silence reigned over the room. She finished eating first and retreated back to her room, which would not save her.

“Jaz,” Maggie said, knocking lightly before opening the door.

“Mom…” Jaz was not sure what to do, so she decided to just have the talk that she knew would come sooner or later. “C’mon in. Have a seat,” she said, motioning to her bed since she was sitting at her desk.

Maggie did so and Jaz turned her chair to face the bed. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Maggie then leaned forward and rubbed her daughter’s knee.

“Mom… please… don’t be disappointed…” Jaz said, feeling in her bones that her mother already knew.

“Jasper, little gem, you know this woman isn’t going to leave her husband for you. I know you care deeply for her, but she’s not going to leave her husband for you,” Maggie stated bluntly.

“She might…” Jaz replied. She had faith that one day that would happen. She just needed Georgia to see that she was the better choice and then Georgia would make the right decision.

“She’s not, Jaz. She’s buying you these things to distract you because she’s not going to leave him.”

“How’d you know…?”

Maggie laughed. “I’ve seen the clothes you’ve been leaving in when you go to hang out with Georgia. They’re definitely not your style and they’re way too fancy for a night of movies and pizza.”

“I guess I never thought of that…” Well, really, she never thought anyone noticed since she tried to run out of the house as fast as possible whenever she was dressed formally.

“Little gem, honestly, you need to accept that you’re just a bit of fun to a bored housewife. She’s buying you all this stuff just to distract you. She’s not going to leave her husband,” Maggie pointed out yet again, sounding a bit more stern than before, as if that would help drill the idea into Jaz’s head.

“You don’t know that, Mom. I just need to give her time and let her know how much I care about her. I don’t expect her to leave him right away, but I’m sure if I just show her how great a girlfriend I am,” Jaz insisted.

“Jasper…” Maggie sighed, shaking her head. “I can tell you feel strongly for her, but she’s a married woman. You’re not this gullible, Jaz.”

“I’m not gullible at all, Mom. I just know if I give this time, it’ll turn out okay.”

“Jaz…” Maggie sighed again and glanced away, as if trying to gather her thoughts. “Nothing I can say is going to change your mind, is it, little gem?” she asked curiously.

“Mom, I know what I’m doing. I understand she’s married, but I really think if I treat her right, she’ll see that I’m the better choice.”

“Jaz, it’s not just that.”

“I know, Mom, and I’m so sorry to disappoint you. I know you feel like I’m messing with a marriage and everything, but it’s not like that. If he knew how to treat Georgie like the great woman she is, I wouldn’t stand a chance, but he’s not like that. He’s neglectful and thinks of his business before anything else. When things don’t go his way, he berates Georgie to make himself feel better. It’s also possible that he’s having an affair,” Jaz defended herself.

“And that justifies your affair with his wife?” Maggie demanded with an arched eyebrow, dying to hear that explanation.

“No, of course not. I’m just saying, I wouldn’t have stood a chance if he was doing what he was supposed to do. I can’t help that I care about George and I want her to have everything she deserves, okay? She’s special and deserves to be treated that way.”

Maggie nodded to show that she understood, even though it was clear from the frown on her face that she did not agree. “Okay, Jaz, I understand that nothing I can say will change your mind. You need to see this through to the end.”

“I do.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Maggie said.

“I won’t. Like I said, I know this’ll turn out okay.”

Maggie sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time, but she did not object. She rubbed Jaz’s knee again before standing up. She walked over to the door and glanced back at her daughter.

“Jaz, I think you need to prepare mentally, just in case,” the mother said.

The artist flashed Maggie a confident grin. It was obvious that the younger woman was head over heels already and could not see anything going wrong. She had a plan and all she needed to do was follow the plan.

Maggie left on that note and Jaz went back to her artwork. Eventually, she put that away and went to spend time with Georgia. They went out that night, going to another restaurant that Georgia wanted to try.

“Oh, Greek. I love Greek,” Jaz cooed as they entered the restaurant.

Georgia made a curious face. “You like Greek cuisine?”

“Oh, yeah! Love it,” Jaz declared. “I never told you my mom is from Greece, have I?”

“I thought you said your mom as Swedish.”

“She is, but she’s from Greece. Her parents moved to Greece when they were younger and my mom was born in Greece. My grandparents still live in Greece and we usually go see them in the summer and over certain holidays. In fact, we should be going to Greece in August. We always go around that time,” Jaz explained.

“In August, huh? How long will you be gone?” Georgia asked as the host seated them.

“A week. That’s the most time my dad and brother will take off. I usually stay longer, but…” Jaz trailed off, not sure if she wanted to continue that statement.

“Why aren’t you going to stay longer?” Georgia asked innocently.

“I don’t want to leave you alone for too long,” Jaz commented, grabbing her lover’s hand. Georgia quickly blushed, but smiled too.

Their discussion was interrupted as a waitress came over with menus and to take their drink orders. The waitress’ gaze lingered a bit on Jaz, but she was gone quickly to bring back their drinks. Georgia watched her go, but did not say anything to Jaz about the look. The waitress returned with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. Jaz already knew what she wanted and quickly rattled it off.

The waitress blinked hard. “You said that pretty well. You speak Greek by any chance?” All of the food items on the menu were named in Greek and usually customers who did not speak the language had a tougher time ordering.

“Fluently,” Jaz answered.

Before Jaz knew it, she was having a conversion in Greek with the waitress. Georgia watched the exchange, frowning as it continued on for several minutes. It was not until another table started calling for the waitress that she remembered she was on her job and turned her attention to the other customers.

“Hey, Lena, don’t forget to come back. You forgot to take one order,” Jaz reminded her, motioning to Georgia. It was then she turned her attention back to Georgia and noticed her date was frowning. “What’s wrong, Georgie?” she asked.

“That waitress was flirting with you!” Georgia hissed in anger.

“A little… I guess…” Jaz admitted with a small shrug.

“And you were flirting back!” Georgia pointed out.

“Uh… not really,” Jaz answered. She was just being friendly, as she always was. Plus, it was always fun to find someone to speak Greek with. It was not something she got to do too often when she was not in Greece.

“Yes, you were,” Georgia insisted.

“No, I wasn’t. I was just being nice.”

“You sat here and had a full conversation in a foreign language while smiling and laughing with her. That’s flirting,” Georgia stated.

“No, it wasn’t. It was a friendly conversation in a foreign language. Nothing more than that. Why are you making a big deal out of this?”

“Because you’re flirting with someone right in front of me.”

“What? That’s not even what happened. It was just a conversation.”

Dinner was not the least bit fun after that. Georgia was quiet and glared at Jaz for the entire time, especially when their waitress came back to the table several times that night. When Jaz drove Georgia home, the older woman slammed the car door shut and made a beeline for the house. She slammed that door shut too. Jaz sighed and went home, not sure what to make of things that night.

In the morning, Jaz revised her plans for the day, figuring seeing Georgia was not the best of ideas. Well, she needed to see her advisor at school again, so decided to see if that was an option. Turned out that it was, so that was going to be her day, she figured. She got dressed and was off to school. Her phone rang before she made it to her car and she was surprised to see it was Georgia.

“Hey, Georgie,” Jaz answered.

“Um… Hi, Jazzy,” Georgia said, sounding unsure of herself. “Are you… coming over today?”

“I doubt it. I’m going to school right now to see my adviser.”

There was a moment of silence. “I thought you were on vacation. Why do you have to go up to school so much?”

“Because I want an internship. Is this going to be an interrogation?” Jaz countered, not in the mood for arguing.

“No, I’m just saying, you keep going up to your school.”

“Because that’s where my adviser’s office is. Georgie, I don’t have time for this. Call me back when you’re not in such a combative mood. I don’t like fighting for no good reason,” Jaz stated.

“It’s not no good reason. You were flirting with that waitress last night.”

“Bye, George.” Jaz hung up.

Trying to put Georgia out of her mind, Jaz went about her day, ignoring her phone. It was not until she came home for the night that she checked on her phone to see just how many calls she missed. There were text messages from Georgia, all of them variations of pleas for her to answer her phone. The voice mail messages were pretty much the same thing. Jaz ignored those too.

In the morning, the phone ringing disturbed Jaz’s sleep. Her anger had pretty much run its course, so she answered. Her greeting was barely audible and she knew that was because she had her face buried in her pillow.

“Hello, Jazzy,” Georgia said, her voice small and humble.

“Hey, Georgie,” she replied, smiling a bit as she rolled over onto her back.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Uh-huh. Don’t worry about it, though. My mom’ll be in here in a little while to offer me breakfast.”

“Oh, that’s what I was going to offer. Allen’s still not home and I’d really like to make you breakfast and we can talk.”

Jaz smacked her lips together. “Breakfast and talking. I can be there in an hour. How’s that?”

“Sounds good. I’ll have things done by the time you get here.”

Farewells were said and then Jaz crawled out of bed. She went to take a shower, got dressed, and was on her way. She called out to her mother that she was going to see Georgia, knowing that her mother was awake. Maggie acknowledged that with a loud “okay!” from the kitchen.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia rushed around the kitchen, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. Homemade waffles were stacked on a plate, scrambled eggs were waiting in the pan, buttered toast with jam, and diced fruit. Everything was ready by the time Jaz rang the bell. Georgia took a deep breath before she answered, running her fingers through her hair to make sure it was still done.

“Hey,” Jaz greeted Georgia as the door opened.

“Hey,” Georgia replied. “Breakfast is all set up in the dining room. I hope you like it.”

“You know I love to eat,” Jaz said with a smile.

The pair went to the dining room and Jaz’s mouth dropped open in surprise. She could not believe the bounty before her. Georgia pointed to a plate and let Jaz know that it was for her. Jaz sat down and dug in. Georgia sat down across from Jaz and watched her eat for a moment.

“So, how were things with your adviser?” Georgia asked.

“Not as I hoped. He thinks I’ve got too much going on to take on an internship too. He suggests I either wait for spring term or just wait for next summer, so I’m not taking on too much stuff and can give my all to the internship,” Jaz explained.

“Maybe he has a point,” Georgia said.

“Probably, but I don’t care. I really wanted that internship!” Jaz whined.

“Well, you shouldn’t burn yourself out,” Georgia said and then she paused briefly. “Jazzy, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting,” she apologized.

“Okay…” Jaz said, her tone indicating that she was waiting for more.

“I bought you something…” Georgia leaned over to the end of the table to grab a waiting box.

“Georgie, you don’t need to keep buying me things, even if you’re trying to apologize. I don’t want our relationship to be like that. You don’t need to buy me to keep me around,” Jaz stated.

“I’m not trying to buy you,” Georgia objected.

“Georgie, you’ve bought me a bunch of clothes, a watch, and whatever this is and we’ve only been together for a month. You don’t need to buy me. I’m here. I like being here,” Jaz informed her lover.

Georgia nodded. “I suppose that goes double for my jealous tirade,” she commented.

“Yeah, it does. I might talk to other women and be friendly, but I am where I want to be. I’m not going anywhere. It’s that simple,” Jaz said.

Georgia nodded again. “I suppose this would be a bad time for me to suggest I would pay for you to get a dorm room at your school, so you don’t have to worry about going home to your mom,” she joked.

“My mom wouldn’t let me live in a dorm anyway,” Jaz laughed.

“I figured as much. Jazzy, I’m really sorry. I just… I don’t want to lose you,” Georgia said.

“You won’t. Just remember that I’m happy where I am, no matter what. But, you shouldn’t be scared to kick me in the ass too. I do stupid stuff sometimes,” Jaz admitted with a smile.

“I’ll be sure to remember that.”

“Then come over here and keep me company,” Jaz remarked with a smile.

Georgia smiled too and got out of her seat, making sure to take her gift with her. She walked over to Jaz, who pulled the older woman down into her lap. Georgia giggled and then made herself comfortable. Jaz went back to eating, sharing her food with Georgia, going so far as to feed the smaller woman. Georgia accepted and smiled all the way through, finally feeling at ease again.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Georgia goes on vacation with Allen. Jaz does not take it well.


	16. Get away

16: Get away

For Jaz, the summer went well, even though she did not get her internship. Her relationship with Georgia was going smoothly for the most part, even though she still had to remind Georgia to stop buying her things. Things were going so well that she did not even feel any anxiety about leaving Georgia for a week at the beginning of August. She and her family went to Greece to visit Maggie’s parents, but she and Georgia exchanged emails and a couple of phone calls.

She expected the good times to keep rolling in. By mid-September, she was in for a wake up call. She made plans for her and Georgia, but found out those plans meant nothing when she called Georgia up to let her know about them.

“Hey, Jazzy,” Georgia answered her phone.

“Hey, George. I was wondering if you want to do dinner and a movie today or tomorrow? I know it’s nothing fancy, but I really want to take you out,” Jaz informed her lover.

“Oh, Jazzy, I would love to.”

“Great!” Jaz grinned at the news. She and her girl had not been out on a date in couple of weeks and she was eager to show Georgia a good time.

“But, I can’t,” Georgia continued, sounding a bit sorrowful.

Jaz made a noise. “You can’t?” she said as if she did not understand what those words even meant.

“Unfortunately, I cannot.”

“What? Why?” Jaz begged to know. She missed her girlfriend and wanted to spend time with her. _Is that such a crazy freaking idea?_

“Well, baby, I’m sorry, but Allen purchased tickets for us to go on a vacation to celebrate landing a very big client,” Georgia explained.

“Allen?” Jaz echoed, again sounding confused, like she had never heard of the man.

“Yes, Allen got tickets for a vacation. Everything is all planned out. We’ll be away for a week. I’m sorry, Jazzy. I couldn’t just tell him no. He would want to know why and we’d get into an argument. Plus, it would discourage him.”

“Discourage him? Who gives a shit! He doesn’t care when he discourages you!” Jaz pointed out. “He shits on your dream every chance he gets and you’re trying to spare his feelings?” she inquired in disbelief.

“Jazzy, I’m not trying to spare his feelings. You don’t need to get so bent out of shape about it.”

“My girlfriend is leaving for who-knows-how-long with an asshole and she didn’t tell me and you think I don’t need to get bent out of shape?” Jaz asked incredulously. It sounded like pure madness to her!

“I didn’t know until today. He said he wanted to surprise me. I thought it was sweet,” Georgia replied.

Jaz frowned, not liking the idea that someone else was romancing her girlfriend, even if that person happened to be her girlfriend’s husband. “It’s not sweet! He’s probably just trying to bribe you to get you to forget all of the horrible things he’s said to you,” she pointed out.

“He’s not trying to bribe me for anything. He just wants to celebrate. What’s your problem?” Georgia huffed. She was upset to the point that Jaz could hear her pacing the floor through the phone.

“My problem is that you’re falling for his crap! I mean, come on, not even a week ago you two were fighting as usual and he even had you in tears! Now, all of sudden, he has these tickets and a vacation planned out?” Jaz scoffed. “Please! He’s just trying to get back onto your good side. He’s playing you!”

“He is not. Stop thinking so negatively. For once, I’m getting along with Allen and he’s in a good mood. Hopefully, it will stay that way for the whole vacation.”

Jaz’s frown turned into a scowl and her face was as hard as stone. Georgia was not acting like a girlfriend in her opinion. The words she was using seemed to be as if she was just telling a friend about the great vacation that her husband had planned for them. Well, Jaz mentally growled, she was no friend and she did not give a damn about the vacation!

“He's in a good mood, huh?” Jaz huffed. “The hell does that matter? He's still playing you more than likely and you just don't want to believe it.”

“Are you saying I'm gullible?” Georgia inquired with indignation in her voice.

“I'm saying you're falling for his crap. What did he do to you before springing this vacation on you?” Of course, for her, what he did last week when Georgia was weeping in her arms was enough and it was possible he was trying to make up for that.

“Nothing! I told you it's to celebrate. He just landed a big client and he's happy and he wants to take me on a vacation. What's your problem?”

“Honestly?” Jaz asked. Blue eyes rolled on their own.

“Yes, honestly. I thought we were being honest with each other.”

“I don't like the idea of _my_ _girlfriend_ going off on a vacation with someone that's not me,” Jaz stated bluntly.

Georgia was quiet for a moment. “He's my husband, Jazzy. I can't exactly tell him no,” she pointed out.

“Why not? He tells you no all the time. He tells you who you can and can't have at the house. He tells you where you can and can't go. He tells you what you can and can’t make for dinner. Hell, he tells you no when you mention your business ideas to him. He's constantly telling you no, but you can't do it in return. His feelings are that important to you?” Jaz demanded.

“He's my husband.”

“And I'm your girlfriend, but obviously that doesn't mean a goddamn thing if you're practically bragging to me how you're going on vacation with that asshole!” Jaz roared. She was pacing now, stomping loudly on the floor as she moved.

“Jazzy, calm down. Remember your asthma,” Georgia said.

“Fuck my asthma! You don't get it, do you?”

“I do get it. You're throwing a tantrum because I can't go out with you,” the older woman replied.

Jaz snarled at the insult. “A tantrum? Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend! And for trying to spare you the let down that Allen more than likely will hit you with.”

“You know, you don't know everything about him. He's not the total asshole you seem to think he is. We've had vacations before and they were fine, thank you very much. Why don't you call me back when you get over this attitude of yours? It's rather ugly,” Georgia declared and then she disconnected the call.

Jaz stared at the phone in disbelief. Georgia had really hung up on her! Growling, she tossed the phone down onto her bed. Not knowing what else to do with herself, she kicked a nearby wall. Had she been in her right mind, she would have remembered that hitting a wall in the house was never a good reaction and almost always got her into trouble.

“Jaz, what's all that damn noise?” Jeremy demanded to know, calling up the stairs to her room.

“Nothing, Dad!” Jaz answered with a whelp.

“It's a pretty loud nothing! Sounds like you're about to fall through the floor.”

“Sorry!” Jaz decided to vent her anger in another way since she did not want anyone to come and inquire what was wrong with her. She tossed herself into her chair and sat at her desk, starting some new sketches.

Jaz muttered angrily to herself as she quickly put down dark lines. She could not believe that Georgia accused her of throwing a tantrum. Was it too much to ask that her girlfriend not go on vacation with someone else? It would be like if she called Georgia and told her that she was going to the movies with some random girl, she thought.

“Shit, if I took some girl to the movies, she'd pitch a fucking fit, yet I'm supposed to just accept her going off doing who knows what with that fuck-head?” Jaz snorted. “To hell with that!” A bold semi-circle made its way onto her paper. “Why the hell am I the one that has to sit back and take it? Why the hell is it okay for her? How dare she say I'm throwing a tantrum! She acted like I was some punk kid!”

Insulted and wounded, Jaz continued to mumble as she worked. Her hand moved as if she was possessed, but her eyes were not taking in what she was drawing. She was too busy thinking about the way Georgia treated her and the way Georgia acted like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to disappear to some island paradise with Allen for a whole week.

“He gets to spend a week with her, looking at her in a bikini and getting a tan and drinking out of a fucking coconut and shit while I have to sit here and resent it. What the hell is that? It's bullshit is what it is!” she declared with a snarl. “So what he's her fucking husband? I'm her girlfriend! Don't my feelings matter at all? Doesn't my opinion count?” Jaz wondered with a hurt pout.

Feeling like the answer to her question was “no,” she paused and sniffled. While Georgia might not be able to say “no” to Allen, Jaz felt like she had been told “no” along with being slapped in the face by her girlfriend. She was the one that was good to Georgia, so why would Georgia deny her? Why was Georgia treating her in such a manner?

“Why is she acting like I don’t matter?” Jaz asked the air.

Not having an answer, she finally took in what she had drawn. She chuckled, seeing that she drew Allen’s head on a donkey’s body. It was an accurate representation as far as she was concerned. Snorting out of her nose, she started drawing another; this one of Georgia. It helped her feel better.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia stared at her phone after hanging up Jaz. She wondered why the college student was acting so difficult. Allen had done something sweet for once and Jaz was just trying to tear him down. Making matters worse, the younger woman seemed to be trying to tear her down. In other words, Jaz was doing just what she accused Allen of doing.

“She berates me just for doing something that she dislikes, just like him. How childish!” Georgia grumbled as she marched back into her closet, looking for items to pack. She was going on vacation and she was going to have a good time, no matter what Jaz said or thought!

Scowling, Georgia wondered what the hell right Jaz had to question about the vacation anyway. She had not questioned Jaz when she went to Greece over the summer. She had bitten back the impulse to ask why Jaz called so late a couple of times during that trip, doing her best to curb her jealousy and suspicion of any female that might be around Jaz. All she had done for that whole week in August was smile and tell Jaz to have a good time. Now it was time for Jaz to return the favor and all she was getting was the Spanish Inquisition from the younger woman.

“I don’t need all of this stress. Allen’s being a good man for once and I just want to enjoy that. Is that so wrong?” Georgia pondered aloud.

While wondering that, she yanked out clothing for her trip. She was going to have a good time just to spite Jaz! That would show her!

“I’ll go lie on the beach and get a nice tan… with no lines even!” Georgia decided. Of course, she doubted that she would have the courage to do such a thing, but it was a nice idea to entertain. She would then come back home and tease Jaz, who she was certain would want to know if she had tan lines. Well, she would not let Jaz find out since Jaz wanted to have such childish tantrums!

Georgia searched around for her bathing suits, wanting to take the most provocative ones. Just as she was pulling out a bikini that she had never worn, Allen entered the room. He whistled his approval of the swimsuit. Georgia jumped in surprise.

“Allen!” she squeaked. “When did you get back in?”

“A few minutes ago. I like what you’re doing,” he commented with a happy smile as he walked over to her, wrapping her in a loose embrace.

“Is everything in order?” she asked, doing her best to not squirm in his arms. For some reason, whenever he hugged her lately, she found herself always trying to wiggle away or end the embrace quickly. She was not sure why that was, but she always seemed to be trying to escape him.

“Everything is ready. We leave tomorrow,” he informed her. “See, this is why you should just focus on staying home. We can go on vacations like this whenever I land a large account and you don’t have to worry about closing a shop or taking days off or leaving someone in charge,” he added.

Georgia frowned a bit. “So, I should put my dream on a shelf for spontaneous vacations?” No amount of beach and sun would ever convince her to do that!

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying you should wait a while, so we can do things like this while we’re still young. A bakery is always going to be there.”

“And the islands are sinking next week?” she remarked with a half-smile.

Allen laughed. “No, but they damn sure won’t be the same after we leave if you walk around in that bikini you’re holding,” he quipped, still chuckling.

Georgia smiled a bit. “I doubt I’m going to have the courage to wear it,” she admitted, glancing at the garment. A small blush crept onto her cheeks just from holding it up in front of Allen.

“Oh? How about you wear it just for me then?” he requested and then he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Georgia returned the kiss rather than answer him. Suddenly, she was much less keen on wearing the outfit. She tried not to think of why that was and just reminded herself that she and Allen were finally getting along. She hoped he continued to do well with his business, if only for the sake of her sanity and their marriage.

“So, what do you think you want to do when we get there? We might be able to go to that little cafe we went to before,” Allen commented as he moved away, going into the closet to more than likely start packing his own things.

“Before?” she echoed in a very curious tone. “Allen, we've never been there before,” she pointed out.

Allen was quiet for a second. “No? Are you sure? I thought we did.”

“No, you might be confusing this with our vacation three years ago.”

“It wasn't this island?” he asked, sounding a bit puzzled, but also something else that Georgia was not able to a name to. It almost seemed like he was trying to cover his tracks, which she could not figure out. It was just strange.

“No, it's a completely different set of islands.”

Allen laughed. “I guess I'm not smarter than a fifth grader when it comes to geography. I could've sworn it was the same place!” he laughed some more. Even the laughter seemed odd, like he was forcing it out.

“No,” she said absently. She shrugged off the slip as a mistake, but in the back of her mind, it remained. Assuring herself that it was just a minor mistake and she was thinking too hard on it, she went back to packing.

Her anger with Jaz was forgotten thanks to the other thoughts now occupying Georgia’s mind. To avoid thinking too heavily on something that she was sure was trivial, her attention returned to her swimsuits. She now considered what she felt comfortable with being outside and also what she was willing to let Allen see her in. She was not sure why, but the thought of him staring at her in a tiny bikini was not an appealing idea at all.

The next day when they were set to leave, Georgia tried to call Jaz, at least wanting to talk to her a moment before takeoff. She waited until Allen stepped away, needing to use the restroom. Unfortunately, Jaz did not answer, which made Georgia rather upset. She was both outraged and saddened by Jaz’s childish behavior. Yes, they had a small fight yesterday, but that was not reason to ignore her calls, especially when she was about to be 30,000 feet in the air. Instead of trying again, Georgia left Jaz both a voice mail and a text message, basically just saying that she hoped everything was all right and hopefully they could talk when she landed.

“You ready?” Allen asked with a charming grin as he returned and it was announced that their flight was now boarding.

Georgia smiled. “I am. I’m so happy we could actually take a trip together like we used to and always planned on doing when we got married.”

Allen smiled too. “We're going to be doing a lot more of what we planned on as long as I keep getting more clients. I really feel like this was the tipping point and now everything is going to go fine.”

“I hope so too,” she concurred. It was pleasant to be with Allen when he was trying to be kind and considerate for the most part, like when they were in college. He was like a totally different person when they were in college; sometimes, she even forgot that he was ever polite. Their relationship seemed so brilliant while they were getting along. It made her remember why she had married him in the first place. She boarded the plane feeling rather good about their marriage. She hoped that it lasted. 

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz frowned as she heard her ring tone that alerted her Georgia was calling her yet again. She did not want to talk to the woman that betrayed her. She was still fuming over how Georgia went on a vacation with Allen and seemed to totally disregard her emotions in general. She had locked herself in her room for the day, not ready to face the world. She knew if she spoke with anyone while she was in her current mood, she would verbally annihilate them for no reason at all.

So, she remained tied to her desk. She had come up with a lot of caricatures in that time, most of Allen and his untimely death. Her favorite involved a great white shark, a speedboat, and some jagged rocks. Running an extremely close second was a picture that was inspired by an octopus and some Japanese comics that she read online.

Her frown deepened as she thought about that picture because it led her to think about what Allen could possibly be doing to her girlfriend. She had already imagined a million and one things that could happen that she did not want to happen, but the idea of Allen intimately touching Georgia was truly turning her stomach.

“Why would she even let him touch her? Is it the penis? If so, I can go buy one of those,” Jaz grumbled to herself.

Surprisingly enough, that one little huff took her mind off of things for a little while. She got lost in some fantasies that she wanted a chance to explore one day. Too bad for her the daydreams did not last long and she went back to what she was worried about in the first place.

“Is she fucking him right now?” Jaz growled, leaning down and banging her head against her table, hoping to get those thoughts and images out of her mind. A knock at the door distracted her. “Huh?” she called.

“You okay in there, Jaz?” Jeremy called.

“I’m okay,” she lied. What else could she say, though? Her father did not know about her relationship and she was certain he would not approve. At least her mother would try to help her out. She was sure that her father would just disapprove and urge her to end the relationship, even though he was typically the one that thought she should make her own mistakes. It was just that usually her own mistakes were not against his beliefs or general tastes.

“Your mom made some food. You want some lunch?” he asked, sounding very concerned, even though he was trying to sound normal.

“Nah, I’m good,” she replied. She was not hungry, not for food anyway. She was itching for a cigarette, though. “I bet Flint has some. No way he actually quit,” she figured.

Tearing herself from her self-imposed prison, she marched to the other side of the hallway and barged into Flint’s room. He was not home, so it was all right to just go in; they both acted as if the other’s room belonged to them and only respected private space when they were scared that they would see something that would leave them mentally scarred. She checked all of his usual spaces for cigarettes and could not find a single one, not even a filter.

“Damn it, the little mouse is seriously quitting!” she huffed, scowling deeply.

Jaz was ready to kick the wall again in frustration, but was not as upset as she was before and recalled that it was not good to hit the walls of the house. She had learned that lesson when she was about ten years old and still vividly remembered how unamused her father had been with her actions. So, instead of letting the wall feel her fury, she returned to her room and continued to draw hate-fueled cartoons. _I’ll probably have a book of this shit by the time she gets back_. She knew that she would not answer her phone while she was drawing because the pictures were helping to feed her fury.

Another knock at the door eventually gained her attention. “Yeah?” the artist called.

“Are you going to come eat dinner?” Maggie inquired as she stepped into the room. She looked around, noting that Jaz was in the same place she had been since yesterday. That was enough to make her worry, but the fact that Jaz was basically sitting in the dark, only having her desk lamp on, added to things being a bit creepy.

“Dinner? Didn’t you just make lunch?” Jaz asked, her forehead wrinkled and her eyebrows kneaded together.

Maggie chuckled and smiled at her child. “My little gem, that was seven hours ago. What’s going on in here, Jaz? Why are you cloistered away?”

Jaz had to laugh a little; she loved her mother’s vocabulary. “I’ve decided to become a nun,” she replied.

“If only I could be so lucky,” Maggie remarked.

“Oh?”

“You know I’ve always questioned your taste in women. This is only another prime example of why I do. Next time we go home, I’m going to let your Mormor introduce you to a nice Greek or Swedish girl,” Maggie answered, teasing only slightly.

“How do you know this is about a woman?”

The mother laughed again. “Because, in life, when you are attracted to women, aren’t all things about women?” she quipped.

Jaz frowned. “Women suck.”

“And why is that?” Maggie asked.

“George went on vacation.”

“Uh-huh,” Maggie pressed.

“With her husband.”

“Well, I would assume so,” the older woman commented.

Jaz growled, feeling patronized by her mother. “C’mon, Ma! She could be doing anything with him right now! It’s not right!” she huffed.

Maggie was silent for a moment, undoubtedly trying to think of something to spare her daughter’s feelings. “Little gem, they’re married,” she simply pointed out.

“I know! But, that doesn’t mean she should excuse the fact that he’s an asshole and he only gave her this trip because he’s been pissing her off a lot lately! He’s just scamming her and she’s letting him!” Jaz declared, throwing her hands up in defeat.

“Or he’s trying to make things up to her and that’s what you’re really afraid of, isn’t it? He’ll make things up to her and you won’t be there to distract her and then you lose her, right?”

Jaz snorted. “He’s not smart enough for that,” she proclaimed, scowling as she spoke.

“Well, then, there’s nothing to worry about, right?” Maggie pointed out.

“That’s not the point, Mom. The point is that she went with him. I know he’s going to screw it up, but she went along with it in the first place. She would have a fit if I did that!”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “Oh, you have a spouse to take on vacations?”

Jaz was not amused. “You know what I mean, Ma.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Jaz. Georgia is married and you are not. What would she say to decline her husband’s offer of going on vacation?” Maggie inquired.

The caramel brow furrowed further as the teenager thought on it. “I don’t know. Something like she doesn’t want to go.”

“Well, that would be a little suspicious. Does she have a reason to decline a free vacation and a chance to spend time with her husband who is never home?”

A groan escaped the artist. “I don’t know. I think she does.”

“You think she could tell Allen that she doesn’t want to go with him on vacation because she wants to spend time with you?” Maggie asked.

“Well, it’s the truth! I treat her better than he does, so she should want to go out with me. She should just tell him she doesn’t want to be with him anymore,” Jaz declared with feeling.

The blonde smiled a little. “You’re such a romantic, little gem. Do you really think it’s going to work like that?”

Jaz frowned and stared at the floor briefly. “It’ll happen eventually. I know it, Mom. This is going to work out.”

“If it’s going to work out, Jaz, don’t you think you need to understand her situation a bit?” Maggie inquired.

“What’s to understand? She’s married to a douche and she has me. She should leave him and be with me,” Jaz reasoned.

Maggie smiled again and then patted her daughter on the head. Jaz was aware that she was being patronized, but she was not sure why. It all made sense to her. She was the better choice, so Georgia should leave Allen and they could be a proper couple. What the hell was so hard about that?

“Mom, am I wrong?” the teenager begged to know in a somewhat tearful voice. _Am I kidding myself?_

Maggie sighed. “Little gem, you’re dating a married woman. There are going to be some complications. You should understand that. You are quite intelligent, aren’t you? You are the one with the full academic scholarship and we were flashing that impressive 4.0 report card to your grandparents this summer, after all,” she remarked.

“I just don’t like it, Mom. I don’t like this.”

“You are aware that this is just going to get worse, correct? She is going to stay married, Jaz,” Maggie pointed out.

“She won’t, Mom. I know she won’t. She’s going to see that I’m the better choice and she’ll pick me,” Jaz insisted.

“If that’s the case, why are you sitting here all mopey then? Everything is going to work out, right?” Maggie reasoned.

Blue eyes narrowed as Jaz looked up at her mother. “You’re just going to logic me to death, eh, woman?” she remarked with a half-smile.

“I’m just here to make you feel better, baby. It’s my job, after all. Did it work?”

“A little.”

“Well, what if I told you there are lamb chops downstairs waiting for you?” Maggie asked with a smile.

Not surprising, the mention of food was enough to motivate the semi-cheered up artist. Jaz charged downstairs, needing something in her stomach after being locked away in her room for the better part of two days. Maggie followed behind Jaz, not bothering to hide the smug expression on her face.

A full tummy put a real smile on Jaz’s face for the first time since arguing with Georgia yesterday. Feeling better, when her phone rang again not too long after dinner, Jaz answered it, even though it was Georgia. As she answered, she silently admitted to herself that she missed Georgia after only a day.

“Hey,” Jaz answered the phone.

“Oh, thank you for answering, baby!” Georgia practically cried for joy.

“Well, you keep calling me,” Jaz replied, trying her best to sound cool and collected. She thought it was a little weird that Georgia would call her “baby” while on vacation with Allen. Surely he was nearby. If she went on vacation with Georgia, they would be joined at the hip… so to speak.

“I don’t want you to be upset with me,” Georgia informed her lover, sounding shy and small.

Jaz sighed and was about to blow up, but found her anger had run its course for the moment. “Of course I’m upset with you, Georgie. I’m not there and you’re with him. I want to be with you.”

“That’s sweet,” Georgia commented. 

“Not on this end it isn’t! It’s painful. I want to be with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you! And I don’t want him doing that!” Jaz huffed, admitting those things to herself as much as Georgia.

“He's not doing that,” Georgia replied, sounding an odd mixture of anger, sorrow, and relief.

Jaz's face scrunched up. “What do you mean ‘he's not doing that’? He's your husband.”

“He seems to be more interested in lying on the beach and drinking more than anything else.”

“But, eventually, he's going to want to be with you and I don't want that.”

“You're right, but he is my husband, Jazzy. Of course, he's going to want that,” Georgia pointed out, sounding almost as if she was talking to a child as far as Jaz was concerned.

“Do you want that?” Jaz asked in a low tone, whimpering just a little bit.

Georgia was quiet for a moment, like she did not know what to say. “I want you, Jazzy.”

“Then why'd you go away with him? Why'd you leave with him and leave me here?” Jaz demanded.

“Because he's my husband. I can't just blow off a huge vacation with him, especially when this was actually something I used to bother him about when he first started being away so much. He actually wants to spend time with me and I can't just let that go.”

“So, you would rather be with him than with me?”

“I didn't say that! You know I'd rather be with you, but I like spending time with Allen and once upon a time he liked spending time with me. I can't just throw everything away without trying.”

“Without trying what?” Jaz inquired, her voice practically a snarl now.

“Without trying to reconnect in someway. You don't understand.”

“You're damn right I don't understand! Why the hell does my girlfriend need to connect in a way that involves you flying off thousands of miles with just him, a beach, and a private hotel room?”

“You know what, Jazzy, I was calling because I had hopes that we could talk this out, but it's clear that you have no intention of talking this out. All you're doing is trying to lay claim to me. I'm not some piece of property you know!”

Jaz reeled back, those words catching her by surprise. “I… I'm not saying you are,” she stammered.

“That's what it sounds like on my end. You're not even bothering to understand my position. All I hear is about why you think this is so wrong and why it's such an affront to you. You're upset that I didn't drop everything just to be with little Jazzy. You're acting like a baby,” Georgia declared.

Jaz almost countered with the lame “am not,” but caught herself in time. “I'm just worried, Georgie. I don't want to lose you.”

“You're not going to lose me just because I'm on vacation. Did I lose you when you went on vacation?”

“That's different. I was with my family, visiting family. You're off on this romantic getaway with a man who eventually is going to realize that being with you is better than some fruity drink on the beach,” Jaz explained.

“Jaz, he’s my husband,” was all Georgia could say.

Jaz got the feeling that that phrase was supposed to somehow explain everything, but it explained nothing to her. All those words did was wound her further and remind her that she was sharing Georgia with someone who did not deserve her. It was painful, like her guts were being pulled out.

“Georgie…” Jaz felt like there were rather important words on the tip of her tongue, but she could not get them out. She did not know what they were.

“Jazzy, try to understand, he is my husband.”

“And he comes before me?” the college student inquired. Was that it? Was that what she was missing?

“No, sweetheart, I'm not saying that at all. I'm only saying that there are some things that are expected of me as his wife and I don't think these things are unreasonable. I wish you weren't so grumpy over it. I understand your end of things, but I am married to Allen,” Georgia pointed out, attempting to soothe Jaz's emotional injuries from the sound of her voice.

Jaz sighed and scratched her head, not sure what else she could do. It was not like she could leap through the phone and suddenly be at Georgia's side. What was done was done, her mind pointed out. But, it still hurt.

“Jazzy, I wish you were here with me,” Georgia confessed.

“But, I'm not.”

“I know you're not.”

“You don't prefer being with him?” Jaz asked in a small voice.

“No, I don't. You know I would rather be with you. I couldn't tell him no, though. For once, Jazzy, he was being thoughtful. I know you don't want to hear that, but he's not bad all of the time. It would have hurt him if I turned him down and he would have just become more distant and abrasive than he already is. I shouldn't punish a good deed.”

“What about my good deeds?”

“Do I ever punish your good deeds?” Georgia inquired.

Jaz sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose rather hard with two fingers. “This feels like a punishment for something very, very bad.”

“It's not a punishment, Jazzy. It's not and I know you know that. Baby, I don’t know what else to tell you. I really wish you wouldn’t get so upset, though,” the older woman stated.

“Maybe there’s nothing to tell me right now,” Jaz conceded. Nothing short of Georgia appearing before her, naked preferably, would ease her suffering right now.

“Should I go?” Georgia asked, her voice small now.

“I think it would be best.”

Georgia sniffled a bit, hurting Jaz even more. She could not understand how this woman could affect her to where she was upset with Georgia, but cared that she was also wounding Georgia. She was certain that she had never been in a relationship so baffling.

“Georgie, don’t cry,” Jaz implored.

“I’m not. I’m just sorry you’re so angry with me. I don’t want us to fight. I don’t like fighting with you,” Georgia said.

“I don’t like fighting with you either. I’m just cranky,” Jaz admitted. Nothing was going to change that fact until Georgia was with her.

“Okay. Bye, baby.”

“Bye.”

The call was disconnected and Jaz sighed again. Leaning against her desk, she wondered if she had just ruined things with Georgia. After all, she was upsetting the older woman and there was a chance that Allen might actually get his act together. If Allen showed Georgia a good time, would she think that he was the better choice? Would she end up staying with him and ending things with Jaz? The artist did not know.

“Maybe she’ll call back…” Jaz hoped.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia stared at her cell phone, wishing that call had gone better with Jaz. She really could understand Jaz’s anxiety over the sudden vacation, but she could not back out. Besides, she did not want to. She wanted to see if Allen was really starting to change since his business was going better. So far, she was not seeing much of a change.

He had been acting much like he did when they were home. He was commanding and possessive, almost making her feel like an expensive toy that he could show off. Most of the time, she never said anything about it because she was sure it was all in her mind. He was not like that when they dating, so she did not see why he would be that way since they were married. But, drinking seemed to make his behavior worse and she always considered that it might not all be in her mind.

“Allen, maybe you should take it easier on the drinks,” Georgia suggested. She and her husband had gone out for dinner and Allen was already on his third drink. Their meals had not even gotten to the table yet.

“What? It’s a vacation, baby. Lighten up. Here, you drink this one and I’ll get another one,” Allen proposed, sliding his beverage across the table to her.

“Allen, you know I don’t drink.” _Not with you anyway_.

“Like I said, baby, lighten up. This is a celebration. I landed a huge account. Celebrate with me. Stop trying to spoil my moment being uptight as usual,” he commented.

“I am not uptight.”

“Yes, you are. You’ve always been uptight. It’s cute most of the time,” he remarked with a drunken smile.

Georgia frowned. She was not uptight. She just did not like the way drinking made her forget things or how it made Allen act.

“There are other ways to have fun rather than getting drunk, you know,” she pointed out.

He chuckled a bit. “You’re too uptight for the fun stuff, baby. Drink the drink. It’ll loosen you up and then we can get to the fun stuff.” He gave her a rather lewd smile after that, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Georgia blushed, more from embarrassment by the way he was acting than anything else. She could not help wondering what “fun stuff” they had done the last time she was drunk. She was not looking forward to a repeat of it, so she pushed his drink away. She also decided to ignore him for the rest of the night.

“Baby, why are you upset? I don’t mean anything by it. I like you all uptight most of the time. Like I said, you’re very cute, but every now and then you need to loosen up. There’s a time to be serious and a time to relax,” he argued.

“I don’t relax with liquor,” she reminded him in a sharp tone.

Allen shrugged. “More for me. But, we’re going to have to do something to loosen you up.”

“I think lying on the beach will do that for me,” she answered. She realized when they got there, there was not much she wanted to do, especially by herself. She offered a few suggestions, like snorkeling, but Allen did not want to try anything she proposed. She did not want to do those things on her own, though. _I really wish Jazzy were here with me_.

“That’s it? We should hit some clubs and do some partying. We’re still young,” he stated.

“I know we are, but you know how I feel about clubs,” she replied.

Allen sighed. “I told you, you’re uptight. You want to swim with sharks or some bullshit like that,” he snorted.

She frowned deeply. They were on a beautiful island. She wanted to do things that she could not do at home. There were clubs at home, not that she wanted to go to them. There were no pearly white beaches or liquid turquoise water back at home, though. There were no exotic wildlife or water sports back home. Drinking and partying definitely were not exclusive to the island, though.

“Allen, I hear there’s a nice aquarium here with one of those underwater tunnels. How would you like to go to that?” she suggested.

“I’m not a child, woman. I don’t give a shit about an aquarium,” he answered, giving her a look as if she were mentally challenged and then he waved her off. It was almost like he was completely dismissing her.

Georgia decided to give up. She figured she would enjoy the vacation on her own and he could enjoy it his way. For the next four days, she laid on the beach and went to a few shops that she desired to see. Allen bugged her about going out, but it was always to places she did not care for. He then always went without her and the only time they saw each other was if she happened to come into the hotel room in the afternoon to find him passed out in the bed looking like death warmed over.

If nothing else, Georgia was able to see that she and Allen shared very few interests. She was flattered that he invited her places, but would rather that he go somewhere that she wanted to go. Of course, she mentally conceded that could go both ways, but she could not bring herself to go anywhere he wanted. She had no desire to put up with rowdy crowds or deal with drunken idiots.

“You used to love going places with me,” Allen stated, scowling at her as he got dressed for another night of partying.

She did not reply. It was not that she used to love going to such places with him. She would go because she felt it was expected of her as his girlfriend and later as his wife. It was hard to enjoy herself, especially when he tried to put her on display.

“I do like going places with you, Allen. I dislike clubs and parties, though, and you know that. I don’t like the smoking, drinking, or random groping,” she reminded him. He ignored her and left, as he had done the past few days. She found herself not caring about being left behind and went in search of something to fill her time.

All in all, she supposed it was an all right trip. She had gifts for Jaz, hopefully to make up for leaving for the week. She also bought Allen a gift, just a “thank you” for a nice vacation. She gave him credit for trying, even though he fell short in the end.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia watched from the window as Jaz sat in her car. Jaz was parked in front of the house and had been sitting there for almost ten minutes. Georgia did not take that as a good sign. Her brain started to consider that Jaz might be practicing how she was going to break up with Georgia.

“I might need more than cupcakes and a few novelty gifts to get her to forgive me,” Georgia sighed.

She went to the living room, waiting to hear Jaz walking up to the house. It took another five minutes before Jaz shuffled to the door. The knocks were weak, but Georgia was anticipating it, so she heard it. The door opened seconds after the first knock. Georgia forced out a smile when she laid eyes on Jaz.

“… Hi…” Georgia muttered, unsure what else to say.

“Hi…” Jaz replied, shifting from one foot to another.

“Come in.” Georgia motioned to the inside of the house.

Jaz stepped in and Georgia shut the door. For a moment, Jaz just stood there and then there was a weight on her back; Georgia hugged the amazon. Georgia then buried her face into Jaz’s shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped her as she felt Jaz’s hands rest on her own.

“I missed you so much,” Georgia commented in a low, tearful tone. She had been so lonely for the past week.

“I missed you too,” Jaz admitted.

“I made you cupcakes,” the ebony-haired woman announced for lack of a better thing to say.

“Thanks. I smelled ‘em outside.”

“Are you still angry with me?” Georgia asked. She had not called Jaz while she was on vacation after that first day. She figured Jaz would get in contact with her when she was ready to talk. It seemed that Jaz was not ready for the whole week. In fact, she had to call Jaz when she got back home to let the artist know that she was back.

“Do you care about me, Georgie?” Jaz inquired.

“You know I do!” Georgia answered vehemently.

Jaz turned around and looked down at the older woman. Sighing, she put her hand up and caressed Georgia’s cheek. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss to Georgia’s lips. By the time Georgia realized what was happening, Jaz was already pulling away.

“That’s not a goodbye kiss, right?” Georgia asked sorrowfully. Her eyes shining from gathering tears.

“I was angry, Georgie, but not _that_ angry. I wish you didn’t leave me to go on a trip with him, but I’m not going to leave you over it. I care about you too. I care about you a lot. The reason I didn’t call was just because I was upset and I kept making myself upset by imagining all kinds of crazy things that you’d be doing with him,” Jaz explained.

Georgia smiled a bit. “Nothing crazy happened. If you want, I can tell you all about it over cupcakes.”

“As long as it’s nothing crazy,” Jaz compromised.

“I promise, it’s nothing crazy. It mostly involves me shopping. You’ll be very angry to know, I purchased several gifts for you,” Georgia commented with a teasing smile.

Jaz chuckled and they disappeared into the kitchen. Georgia gave Jaz the gifts and discussed the vacation with her. The short, shopping-related tales got a few smiles out of the younger woman.

“There were a lot of nice shops, but there were so many interesting things to do. Unfortunately, I didn’t want to do them by myself. I suppose next time, I’ll have to let you accompany me to the islands.” Chocolate eyes shimmered with hope as she said those words and blue eyes went wide.

“I would like that…” Jaz concurred, talking despite having half a cupcake in her mouth.

“I’m sure we would have a lot of fun together,” Georgia said with a smile.

By the end of the day, Georgia was glad to see Jaz grinning as usual. It seemed that Jaz was not infuriated anymore, which Georgia thought was great. She never wanted Jaz to be upset with her. But, she knew it would be hard for them to maintain a wonderful relationship if Jaz was going to throw a tantrum whenever she did something with Allen. Still, she would try, though. She would definitely try because Jaz was to precious to her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: problems continue.


	17. Love spelled backwards

17: Love spelled backwards

“Jaz, that is a nice bracelet you’re wearing,” Robbie commented as she happened to catch the gleam of the piece of jewelry. She, Jaz, and their usual group were huddled around a table in their college library, trying to get some work done. It was likely that they were going to be kicked out of the library, considering the mess they made with books and papers being everywhere. It did not help that Mitch did not seem to know the meaning of the word “quiet.” Thankfully, they would be leaving soon enough anyway and just hoped that they could make it to that without anything embarrassing happening.

“Whoa, it is,” Cocoa agreed, grabbing Jaz by the arm and yanking her closer, so that he could get a better look at it. “Are those real sapphires?”

Jaz shrugged indifferently. “I’m sure they are.”

“Damn, Georgie is buying you shit like that?” Peach inquired as he leaned over the table to examine the bracelet.

“It was probably another apology gift,” Mitch pointed out, rolling her eyes. The group groaned as they realized she had a point.

“Is it another apology gift?” Robbie asked, looking the giantess in the face. “I swear, you two have more fights than an old married couple,” she declared.

“No, this isn’t an apology gift and you make it sound like we fight all the time. We’ve only had a few fights. I wouldn’t even call them fights. They’re just misunderstandings,” Jaz argued.

Mitch rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, that whole ‘vacation misunderstanding’ was hell for a week for us because of your shitty attitude,” she stated.

“Plus, didn’t you guys just have a fight last week?” Peach asked.

Jaz snorted. “You guys need to find your own girlfriends if you’re clocking me this hard. Everything is fine with me and Georgie. She bought the bracelet for me a while ago. I never wore it and she keeps asking about it. She thinks I don’t like it, so I’m wearing it now, so she’ll see it when I go over there later,” she explained.

“Oh, that’s sweet that you would wear it just so she feels appreciated,” Cocoa commented.

“I don’t know. Aren’t you just encouraging her to buy you more things, which you don’t want her to do?” Robbie inquired.

“Well it’s either that or put up with her pouting about how I never wear anything she buys me unless she asks me to. While I like her pouting face because it is adorable, I don’t want to seriously see it every time I show up at the door,” Jaz answered.

“You should just leave that chick alone. She’s married. She was fine as a friend, but you shouldn’t be dating her,” Mitch proclaimed.

“Did I ask you who I should be dating, blondie?” Jaz asked with a smart-aleck smirk.

“Do I give a shit?” Mitch countered. “You’re putting yourself through a bunch of bullshit for no reason.”

Jaz rolled her eyes. “It’s not for no reason. Mind your own business, Mitch,” she snorted angrily.

The blonde rolled her eyes too and put her hands up in a defensive manner. “Always afraid of the truth,” she remarked.

“Fuck you,” the artist snapped.

A couple of glares got Mitch to keep her thoughts to herself. Of course, it did not stop the others from expressing their thoughts. Jaz did not even bother countering them anyway. They had opinions and they were going to keep voicing them, no matter how much she hated it. She really wished that they would all go out and find their own significant others, if only to get out of her business. The group was able to make it out of the library without being escorted out by security, mostly because Jaz had enough presence of mind to avoid screaming at her friends when they began to get on her nerves.

Jaz’s mind did wander to the topic of arguments. She and Georgia had been fighting much more since they started dating. She supposed it was because of the change of their relationship. Going out was rather different from being friends, especially when it involved a married woman. Shaking her head, she forced herself not to think about it. She liked being with Georgia and that was that. In fact, she made it a point to go see Georgia when she left her other friends.

“Hey, Jazzy, I didn’t expect to see you today,” Georgia said, opening her front door and smiling brightly as the college student walked in.

“Sorry, but I missed you,” Jaz replied, which got a bigger smile out of Georgia.

“I always miss you when you’re away. Come on in. Allen is out playing cards,” Georgia explained.

“I thought he only did that on Tuesday.”

“This was a spontaneous game. He’ll probably be gone for a while.”

“Good.” Jaz wrapped Georgia into a tight hug and proceeded to kiss her senseless as well as breathless. The best part was that for a few seconds after the kiss, Georgia was speechless.

“Your kisses are always so good,” Georgia muttered after just staring blankly at the amazon for a while.

“I do try,” Jaz remarked with a proud grin.

“You can try that all you want then,” the older woman quipped.

Jaz chuckled and took that invitation, leaning down for another kiss. By the time she pulled away, Georgia was pressed up against her, legs unable to support her anymore. Jaz smiled proudly and wrapped her arms around Georgia. She then lifted the older woman up bridal style and carried her to the couch. Georgia giggled and clung to Jaz on the way.

“I love it when you carry me places!” the smaller woman commented. “You’re so strong,” she added.

Jaz only chuckled, not wanting to tell Georgia that she had been working out for a while now to make sure she could easily carry the smaller woman. She liked that Georgia thought she was strong and felt safe when she held Georgia. Lowering Georgia down to the couch, she made sure to hold on tight, getting several kisses from the pale woman.

“Do we have time for…” Jaz whispered, wiggling her eyebrows instead of finishing her question.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how long Allen is going to be gone,” Georgia replied.

“That’s okay. Cuddling on the couch with you is always fun,” the younger woman declared with a smile.

“With plenty of kisses and caresses,” Georgia added.

Jaz nodded eagerly in agreement, sliding down onto the sofa. Georgia crawled over onto her, prompting her to lie back until Georgia came to rest almost completely on top of her. Georgia rested her head on Jaz’s shoulder, so that kissing would be easier.

“So, what have you been up to?” Jaz asked curiously, her hands idly wandering around Georgia’s backside. The brown-eyed woman was certain that was Jaz’s favorite area of her anatomy, not that she had any complaints.

“Nothing much. The usual really. I spoke with my friends recently, as they’re trying to organize a neighborhood block party for Halloween. Something for children in the day and for the adults at night. We didn’t get much done, though,” Georgia answered.

“Why, did you have this little meeting here and Allen walked in to break it up?”

“No, thankfully not. Sometimes, my friends like to be spiteful and come here, but other days they just don’t want to bother with Allen. I don’t understand why he’s like that. He makes it seem like my friends are such fiends and pure evil. He still swears you’ve been robbing us blind, even though nothing is missing.”

Jaz chuckled. “Maybe I should take something. Would it make him feel better if he was right?”

Georgia giggled. “Don’t you dare. I would never hear the end of how right he was about you. Although, I have to admit, he was right about one thing.”

A sandy golden eyebrow arched in curiosity. “And what’s that?”

“He assumed you were a lesbian and out to seduce me.”

“Well, he was right about the first thing, but I assure you, it wasn’t until after I slept with you that first time that I had any plans of seducing you. Hell, I don’t think even after that. I’m just drawn to you,” the taller woman explained.

“I know what you mean. I never had any plans to seduce you either, but something about you always pulls me in.”

Jaz nodded and sighed, enjoying the feel of Georgia pressed against her. It felt so right, she thought. She wondered if it felt as right to Georgia. Part of her concluded it could not feel as good to Georgia because if it did, Georgia would have left Allen by now. _I guess everything is not right_.

“You okay?” Georgia asked.

“Of course. I’m here with my favorite gal. Why wouldn’t I be all right?” Jaz countered, wondering if Georgia had felt her tense a few seconds ago and that was what prompted the question.

Georgia smiled a bit at the compliment. “Your favorite gal? You make it sound like there’s a list.”

There was a hoot of laughter. “There is a very long list,” she teased.

“There better not be!” There was a pinch to the side that only got more laughter out of the taller woman.

“You’re the only one for me,” Jaz insisted, knowing in her heart that much was true. She was careful not to gulp as she realized that she meant that.

Georgia opened her mouth, as if she was going to say those words back, but quickly closed her mouth. Obviously, the words coming from her would seem very false while she was still married to Allen. Swallowing down the response, she managed a smile at Jaz.

“You’re special to me,” Georgia managed.

 _Am I?_ “I know.”

Settling down, they turned their attention to whatever was on television. Through out the time, Georgia occasionally kissed Jaz’s neck, throat, or cheek until she turned her head for a proper kiss. Whenever she pulled away, she noticed a somewhat troubled look in Jaz’s eyes. Tempted to ask what was wrong, she kept her mouth shut, fearing that she was the answer.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to stay like this all day?” Georgia asked, snuggling closer to the artist.

“We do this all day a lot,” Jaz pointed out. Whenever Allen was out on business trips, this was one of the main things that they did when they were in the house.

“Today in particular I would like to do it, though.”

“Are things all right between you and Allen?” Jaz asked, even though she did not give a rat’s ass anymore. In fact, she was extremely sick of him and wished that he would just go away forever.

“They’re like they always are.”

“I thought that vacation was supposed to be his showing that he was ready to turn over a new leaf,” Jaz commented caustically. Thankfully, Georgia chose to ignore her tone.

“That’s what I thought too, but when we got back it was business as usual. His business still has him running around, even though things are looking up for him in that area. He has gotten a couple of big clients to buy his software, so that’s always good. Unfortunately, he’s taken to celebrating by hanging out with his friends instead of spending time with me,” Georgia explained.

“He has his priorities confused.”

“Good to know it’s not just me that thinks so. I was telling my other friends about it too and, even though they don’t want to say it to my face, I get the impression that they believe the spice has gone out of my marriage.”

Jaz nodded, more absently than in agreement. Mentally, she was stuck on the term “my other friends.” It was as if she was included in that category—the friend category. She was more than a friend, though, she quietly insisted. _I’m her girlfriend, goddamn it! Doesn’t she realize that? She’s my fucking girlfriend!_

“Jazzy, are you sure you’re okay?” Georgia asked.

“I’m fine. I might be tired or something. I spent my morning being ridiculed by my friends and wandering a mall,” Jaz replied, forcing out a laugh.

“Why were you in a mall?” Georgia inquired, sounding a little bewildered. The mall certainly was not a normal destination for Jaz and her crew.

“Peach was trying to find his mother a gift for her birthday. We tried to tell him to do like the rest of us do and just order junk online, but he listens as well as Mitch sometimes,” the college student remarked.

Georgia chuckled. “You and your friends are a little odd.”

“A little? I could’ve sworn that we’re damned weird. Now, I find out we’re only a little odd. I have to tell them we must work harder!” Jaz joked.

“You’re so silly.”

“You like me silly.”

Georgia made a little noise of agreement. “I like many things about you.”

“Oh, tell me,” Jaz requested. _Show me that you see me, you pay attention to me, you want me as badly as I want you_.

The seriousness in her voice caught Georgia by surprise, but she had no problem going down a list. “Where to start? Well, I like your boldness because without that we never would have met in the first place. I like your kindness for the same reason. I like that you’re talented, but humble in regards to it, as well as your intelligence. I like the way you cutely rub your nose whenever you’re in deep thought. I like how you value your family and friends. I like that you’re always there for me and how special you make me feel. I like how you hold me as if I’m the most precious thing in the world to you and I like how you let me hold you the same way. I like how you appreciate all of the little things that I do for you, like when I make you cupcakes or other baked goodies. I like how you look at me.”

“Look at you?” Jaz echoed as if she did not understand, even though she did. Thanks to her friends, she knew that when she looked at Georgia all of her emotions showed on her face. Hell, when she spoke about Georgia, her emotions and feelings showed on her face and could be heard in her voice.

“When you look at me, Jazzy, it makes me feel like the luckiest woman alive.”

Jaz nodded for lack of a better thing to do. Georgia could see her emotions on her face? She never would have guessed. Honestly, knowing that actually hurt her. It meant that Georgia had a very good idea of what she meant to Jaz and, still, she stayed with Allen. It was more than troubling and disconcerting.

“Jazzy, are you sure you’re okay, baby? You have such a strange look right now,” Georgia pointed out, putting her hands on Jaz’s cheeks.

A slow nod was her response. “I’m fine. I just… I just didn’t know…” she muttered, hoping that she was not giving away too much with that response.

“Didn’t you?” Georgia asked skeptically, smiling a bit as she spoke. She then pulled Jaz in for a sweet kiss, which did little to fix the taller woman’s expression. Pulling away, Georgia continued to smile and used two fingers to massage Jaz’s forehead, hoping to ease the tension out of her face.

“I love you…” Jaz whispered, sounding as if she just realized it.

Georgia blinked hard and moved, needing to look directly at Jaz. “Excuse me? What did you just say?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“I love you,” Jaz declared, much stronger this time, but still a bit shocked herself. Straightening herself out, she stared at Georgia, looked her dead in the eye and said it again. “I love you,” she repeated.

“Why would you say that?” the older woman inquired, face trembling as if she was about to cry.

“Because that’s the truth. That’s why I feel this way. That’s why I look at you the way I do. That’s why I appreciate any and everything you do. I love you, Georgie-girl. I love you so much.”

“Jaz, you’re young. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I may be young, but I know exactly what I’m saying. I love you.”

Georgia suddenly frowned. “So, what is that? Like you’re staking a claim on me?” she demanded.

Jaz snarled, livid that her emotions were being met with near belligerence, as they often were. “Why the hell does it always have to be like this with you? Why the hell can’t I just love you and that be that? Staking a claim on you? HA! You mean like you do to me any and every chance you fucking get?!”

“What are you talking about?” Georgia asked, her tone heated and her expression tense.

Jaz stood up, almost as if she needed to physically look down on Georgia to have the argument. “All of this bullshit that you buy me isn’t that to take a claim on me? Oh, don’t tell me it’s not! You get to let all of the other ladies know you own the big dyke standing next to you!”

The glare and harsh use of the word “dyke” seemed to snap Georgia out of her funk. A grimace tore through her face before settling into a sorrowful expression. Reaching out, she sort of cooed Jaz’s name.

“Jazzy.” Georgia grabbed onto her lover’s hand. “Is that what you really think? That I buy you things for that reason?”

“Isn’t it?” Jaz growled.

“No, Jazzy, I don’t do that. I don’t want to own you either. I just like buying things for you to show you that I appreciate you too. We’ve gone through this before. I can’t do much for you, baby, especially compared to what you do for me, so I try to make up for it by buying you nice things,” Georgia explained, pulling herself up using Jaz and then embracing the taller woman.

Jaz tried to hold steady, but taking a deep breath caused her to inhale Georgia’s sweet scent. The aroma instantly calmed her. Long arms slide around Georgia and pressed her to Jaz.

“I’m sorry I make you feel that way, Jazzy. I’m also sorry I keep starting these stupid arguments with you. I hate always thinking so suspiciously. I’m starting to wonder if it’s really Allen who’s always starting fights with me and not the other way around,” Georgia commented. 

“I’ve witnessed his attitude, I’m sure it’s him more often than not,” Jaz replied dryly. Although, she was not willing to be blame him for quite as many fights as she had in the past. She was willing to bet that Georgia’s knack for misunderstanding many of the things she said and did came from dealing with Allen, though.

“I’m sorry I just assumed the worst. And after you say that you love me of all times,” Georgia muttered, hiding her face in Jaz’s chest.

For a second, the college student was going to let it slide, saying something like “it’s okay,” but no, it was not okay. She was in love with Georgia. It was exhilarating and harrowing in the same instance. The mixture made for a lousy sensation. Quite frankly, she did not even want to repeat the declaration. Much to her surprise, she was saved from having to dwell on it by Allen of all people.

“What the hell is going on here!” Allen roared as he marched into the living room, throwing his long jacket over the back of the couch.

“Allen!” Georgia shouted in surprise as she shoved Jaz away from her. The movement got a very deep frown from Jaz.

“What the hell is going on?” Allen repeated in a slow, deliberate tone, eyes locked on Jaz.

“Nothing is going on. I was just leaving,” Jaz informed him, hating that it actually did not feel like a lie. Nothing more than usual was going on anyway and she was leaving now. Why stand around to be pushed away as if she had the plague, after all?

“And you better never come around here again,” Allen warned her with a menacing glare in his eye.

Jaz’s frown deepened to the point of hurting her face and she ceased any moves that she was making toward the door. Turning to him in a rather methodical manner, she growled. Georgia stepped over quickly, putting her hand on Jaz’s arm. The action was supposed to calm Jaz down, but all it did was enrage her further. Yanking her limb away, she glowered at the married couple.

“I’ll come around as much as I damn well please if Georgie invites me. Is that understood?” Jaz informed him.

“And I’ll call the cops,” he countered.

“For what? Can’t be trespassing if I was invited, dipshit,” Jaz pointed out.

“Jazzy, please,” Georgia begged in a low whimper. 

“I don’t have time for this bullshit. I’ll see you later, Georgie,” the tall woman stated, pushing by Allen, making sure not to touch him. The last thing she wanted to do was end up in jail on phony assault charges.

“No, you won’t!” Allen screamed.

Jaz did not respond, walking out as coolly as she could, even though she wanted to break out into a jog. Once she was clear, it took a considerable effort to not slam the house door or peel off in her car. For the first time in a long time, she did not care that she was leaving Georgia alone with an upset Allen. As long as he did not hit her or something else as extreme, he could argue with her to their hearts’ content as far as Jaz was concerned. 

-8-8-8-8-

“What the hell was she doing here yet again?” Allen demanded to know, glaring down at his wife.

Georgia’s focus was more on the door that Jaz practically ran out of not even a minute ago. Turning, she looked out of the window just in time to see Jaz’s car speed off. Allen did not even register to her brain until he was in her face, grabbing her by the chin to force her to look at him.

“I asked you a question!” he bellowed.

Georgia winced and pulled her face away. “You don’t have to scream. I think it’s obvious what she was doing here—keeping me company.”

“I’ve told you time and time again about having your friends over here!”

“I’ve listened to you go on about that madness, but I refuse to obey! If your friends can come here, which they do much more frequently than my own, then I should be able to have friends over too. Do I bark and whine when you have your poker parties or your sports’ parties or anything like that over here? No! I merely go find something else to do with my time. Even if I stick around, I don’t say anything, as you and your friends proceed to order me around as if I were your your maid. At least I have the courtesy to have friends over when you’re out of the house, so you don’t have to suffer through them!” she pointed out.

“There’s nothing wrong with my friends!”

“And there’s nothing wrong with mine!”

“Oh, no? How about we start with the one who just left who probably has been robbing us since you met her and who’s probably just trying to seduce you,” he stated, as if those assumptions were stone-cold facts.

“You don’t know that. You’re just being judgmental! What do you have against her? Is that she’s young, black, or possibly gay?” she inquired. It was eating her up to find out what exactly rubbed her husband the wrong way about Jaz at first. It seemed like a combination of things, which she could not believe. Or… did not want to believe anyway.

“It doesn’t matter. I just know she’s not good for you, but you’re too…” He swallowed whatever insult was on the tip of his tongue, but there was a suspicious hissing noise coming from his mouth before he stopped himself.

Georgia arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. “Too what?” she dared him to finish. She suspected the word would be “stupid.”

“Trusting. I was going to say you’re too trusting,” he insisted.

 _Bullshit!_ Georgia turned her mouth up, skeptical that was how he planned to finish that sentence. He had said that she was too trusting in the past, but she was beginning to believe that was his way of saying she was too ignorant and could not fend for herself. She needed him to guide her and walk her through life. _Bullshit!_

“Allen, do you think I’m a fool? I’m so easily taken advantage of?” she asked, even though she knew the answer to that. She wondered what made him think that. Was it something in her character? Were there instances where she had acted in some manner that led him to that conclusion? What could it possibly be?

He sighed, as if he was hurt that she would think such a thing. “I don’t think you’re a fool. I just think that people mistake your kindness for weakness and I’m sure that’s what that girl is doing. I think that’s what most of your friends do.”

“Why do you think that? Because they ask me to do things and I do them? They ask me because I’m reliable and I’m happy to do it because I have little else to do with my time. After all, you don’t want me to work unless it’s running my own business, which I can’t do until your business is off the ground. So, what do you want me to do? Sit in the house and pine away for you? Ha!”

“You know, most women would be happy to be in a house where they didn’t have to work,” he countered with a growl.

“Most women would like to have a choice. I’m trying to be supportive, Allen. You don’t want me to work, so you can prove to my parents that you can take care of me, fine. You see I don’t work. But, I’m not going to sit in here and do nothing all day. Nor will I be servile and cater to your every whim. I’m not your servant girl or your slave, all right? I have a life of my own.”

“I’m not saying you don’t. I’m saying you don’t appreciate what I provide and then you bring all sorts of questionable characters into our home. This is supposed to be our sanctuary. I’d like to be able to leave on a business trip and know that when I get back in a week nothing is missing!” he barked.

“Nothing is ever missing! Jaz isn’t a thief nor are my other friends! No one here ever snoops like you think either! But, what do you think they’ll find, Allen? What’s going on around the house that you feel other people don’t need to see?” she inquired.

There was something about the look on his face as she asked that question that struck her as odd. It was clear that he took it as an accusation before he even opened his mouth, even though she meant it as a simple question. But, the look in his eyes spoke more than just a mere accusation. She was not sure what it meant, though.

“Do you think something’s going on?” he countered, glaring down at her as if she had some nerve accusing him of anything. Not that she was accusing him of anything at all! He just took it the wrong way.

“I think you’re too paranoid for no reason. I’m tired of fighting over this. We’re always fighting and it’s exhausting,” Georgia declared and she started walking off. Sighing, she could see why Jaz sometimes seemed so tired after being with her. Arguing all of the time was a struggle and she was sick of it. Before she could completely retreat, Allen gripped her bicep with his right hand.

“Do you think you can just dismiss me?” he demanded.

“I’m not dismissing you. I’m dismissing myself,” she stated.

“You’re brushing me off. Now that you have friends what I have to say isn’t important anymore?” he asked, sounding something that seemed close to hurt.

As she turned, Georgia could see sorrow in his eyes. It was not the first time that she had seen the expression, but it was the first time that she wondered if it was genuine. For some reason, she considered that he might be acting, forcing out that hurt look to make her feel bad. She decided to believe him. He was her husband, after all, and she did not want to think that he could be so manipulative of her feelings and emotions. So, she turned to completely face him.

“Of course what you have to say is important. I’m just tired of the arguing. It seems like all we do now is argue. We don’t talk. We don’t spend time together. Even when we went on vacation, it was like two separate vacations. You went partying and I went shopping. Whenever we’re together, there’s always an argument,” she explained.

He nodded as if he understood. “I see what you mean. I suppose I should shoulder some of the blame since I know I start trouble when I come back from business trips. I’m just so stressed sometimes and I feel like you don’t appreciate it,” he replied, sounding contrite and pouting. Again, something about his expression said “acting” to her, but she ignored it.

“I do appreciate it! I understand your stress, but I just wish you didn’t make it seem like every time I walk in a room there’s something wrong.”

“You’re right.”

“And I need to feel appreciated too, Allen,” she reminded him.

He nodded again. “You’re right. I tell you what, how about we go out for the whole weekend?”

“It’s our anniversary anyway, Allen,” she pointed out.

“Only Friday is the anniversary. I mean, the whole weekend. From Friday to Monday,” he proposed with a smile.

“Do you mean it?” Hope sneaked into her voice there, making it smaller than she would have liked. “And we’ll spend time together?”

“I mean it and we will. I have earned enough credit at a few nice hotels for us to have sort of a mini-vacation. We’ll stay at a hotel and then we’ll eat at the finest restaurants and see a show or two. What do you think?”

“Can you really do all of this on such short notice?” she asked skeptically.

“Well, I do have tickets for the show already and reservations for dinner. I think I can manage the rest. You just be ready for the time of your life,” he declared.

“Oh, Allen!” Georgia flung herself at him, embracing him tightly and forgetting that she was ever upset with him in the first place. Allen smiled as he returned the hug.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz found herself bored and more than a little disappointed in herself. Lying in her bed, she kept thinking about how she abandoned the woman she claimed to love all because Georgia had upset her. Yes, Georgia had treated her rather poorly, but that did not make it right for her to leave Georgia to fight with Allen. Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, wondering how she could go about making things up to Georgia.

“Should I really be the one to apologize? She was the one that was wrong. Do I roll over for her too easily?” Jaz wondered, not that any of that mattered since she was feeling around for her cell phone anyway.

Times like these made her wish that she could talk to her parents about her relationship with Georgia. She was sure that they would be able to give her fine advise, but she was not about to approach them. They were already disappointed in her for dating Georgia. She did not want them to know that she was having problems with Georgia now. It would mean that they were right all along and she had been wrong in more ways than one. No, she was not ready to admit that.

Dialing Georgia up, Jaz tried to figure out what she was going to say. She quickly found out it did not matter because Georgia did not pick up. The voice mail answered and Jaz was forced to leave a message, just saying that she called and wanted Georgia to call her back. Sighing, she put her phone back down and stretched out on the bed, feeling like she had done all that she could do.

“Well, I guess doing the minimum that I could do. Should I get her some flowers or something? Surprise her with a really nice date at that Indian place she likes?” Jaz mused and then she shook her head. “Fuck, no. If I do that, I’m rewarding her for acting like an ass to me. I’m telling her it’s okay to always spit in my face when I make a declaration of love. The ball’s in her court this time. I’m not going to keep bending over backwards for her.”

For some reason, she did not believe her own words. She knew all Georgia had to do was snap her fingers and she would be there like a little lapdog… well, a big lapdog. Georgia had her wrapped around her little finger.

“Once upon a time, I didn’t care that she did. I would do anything for her quite happily… not so much anymore…” Jaz muttered to herself. “Maybe I’m just down because our time ended so abruptly. I bet I’d feel better if I saw her for as long as we usually do, not stealing a moment like earlier.”

Deciding that was the truth, she pulled herself off of her bed and went about her night as she generally did. Settling back into her bed after a hot shower and hot food, she checked her phone to see if she had a message from Georgia. If not, she would just stop by the house in the afternoon. Allen was almost always out in the afternoon. It would only have to be a minute, just to give her and Georgia some time on her own terms. Before she could fall asleep, her phone rang. A smile worked its way onto her face when she saw that it was Georgia.

“Hey, Georgie-girl!” Jaz greeted her.

“Hey, Jazzy,” Georgia replied, her voice low. “Sorry for calling so late. Allen wanted to stay up, watching movies and stuff.”

Jaz frowned; that was her thing to do with Georgie! “Oh.”

“Yeah, but I got your message. I’m sorry, but I probably won’t be able to do anything with you this week, Jazzy.”

And the frown got deeper. “This whole week? Why?” her voice was harsher than she meant it to be.

“My anniversary is Friday and I want to plan out something special for Allen since he’s planning something special for us. He says we’ll celebrate for four days. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Yeah, last time he did something sweet, he left you to your own devices in a foreign country,” Jaz pointed out.

“He apologized for that. What’s your problem?”

“My problem is that I want to spend time with my girlfriend again, but she’s doing something else. What the fuck, Georgie? What the fuck do I need to do to get some time with you? It can’t be fuck you since I do that already!” Jaz proclaimed, not caring if the whole house heard her screaming into the phone.

“Jazzy, calm down,” Georgia hissed. “We’ve been through this before. I can’t just tell him no. Plus, it’s our anniversary. Why do you have to keep acting like this?”

“Why? Because I want to be with my girlfriend. What the hell don’t you understand about that? What the fuck is so hard to understand about that?” Jaz demanded.

“Stop screaming at me, Jaz. I don’t appreciate your attitude. Maybe I should call back when you’ve stopped whining.”

“Stop pulling this fucking age shit! Every time I have a problem with something you do, I’m suddenly whining and being a brat. What the fuck? Am I only an adult when my head is in your fucking crotch?”

“Jazzy!” Georgia shrieked as if she had never heard such crude language. Typically, Jaz would never think to say something so harsh to Georgia, but she was just so far gone in her fury that she did not care anymore.

“What! What do you want from me, Georgie? To just be happy with the fucking runner-up prize? To be happy with second place all the fucking time?”

“Prize? Is that what I am to you, some prize?” Georgia demanded.

“No, no, no, don’t try to flip this shit and make it seem like I’m the one treating you badly. You’re not the prize. You’re the selfish bitch,” Jaz declared.

Georgia gasped. “It’s my anniversary,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Uh-huh and the wonderful Allen is treating you to a four day beautiful spoiling session, so he can go back to fucking up for another couple of months. But, let me ask you this one since I’m so fucking important to you, what’s Monday?” Jaz inquired.

Georgia was quiet, making it clear that she had no idea what Monday was. Well, of course, aside from her last day with the great Allen and his spectacular apology gift. Jaz swallowed down all of the sorrow and pain that she felt at the moment.

“What’s Monday?” Georgia asked in a low voice, making it seem like she knew it was something significant, but did not know what.

“Nothing. Monday’s nothing. Never mind. Enjoy your anniversary,” Jaz said, sounding more than deflated. She almost sounded defeated. She ended the call before Georgia could say anything. “Damn it!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, resisting the urge to throw her phone, but unable to hold back her tears.

A knock at the door did not halt the sobs either. “Little gem, is everything all right?” Maggie called from outside the room.

Jaz sniffled a bit and wiped her face. “Yeah,” her voice broke as she spoke that one word, so she knew that her mother was not going to buy it.

“Little gem, you know if you want to speak about it, I will talk to you, even if it involves Georgia,” Maggie informed her daughter.

“I’m fine, really, Ma,” Jaz insisted, her voice in shambles thanks to her sobs.

The door opened with a soft creak and Maggie stepped in, wearing her pajamas of a ratty tee-shirt and gym shorts. From the state of her hair, Jaz suspected that she woke her mother up; the woman slept so lightly a feather hitting the floor could wake her up. Without an invite, she sat down next to Jaz and wrapped her arms around her distressed daughter.

“Tell Mama what’s wrong, little gem. What happened?” Maggie asked in a soft tone, gently rocking Jaz and caressing her side.

“Mama… I don’t know what to do anymore. I just… I’m so tired, so tired,” Jaz replied, sniffling again and wiping her face.

“What happened?”

“We argue all the time. I feel like I get in trouble for his mistakes while he gets to try to make it up to her. Every time I say something to her, there’s a chance she’ll take it the wrong way and start an argument. Every time I want to do something with her, I have to make sure Allen isn’t trying to do something with her. I can’t surprise her. I can’t do anything big for her. Whenever I try something, it feels like it just blows up in my face. I wanted to see her tomorrow, but she’s planning her anniversary with him.”

Maggie nodded. “Well, that one is understandable, Jaz. She is a married woman.”

“Our anniversary is Monday…”

“Your anniversary?” Maggie echoed.

“Six months. She didn’t remember it…”

“Oh, little gem,” Maggie whispered and held her child tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I told her I love her today and she started an argument with me over it. And, I do, Ma. I do love her. Is it wrong to want to celebrate our six month anniversary? Is it wrong to love her?” Jaz begged to know, clutching onto her mother for dear life now.

Maggie rested her head against her daughter’s and kissed her hair. “Baby, I don’t think it’s wrong to ever love anyone. I just know that sometimes it hurts and that’s what you’re feeling now, the hurt.”

“Does it always hurt?”

“Has it always hurt with Georgia?”

Jaz sniffled and shook her head. “Sometimes, it’s magical. Being with her is like being in heaven. But, that heaven always turns into Hell. Does that always happen or does it just mean she doesn’t feel the same way as I do? Does Georgie not love me like I love her?”

There was a small sigh. “Little gem, I can’t begin to tell you what Georgia feels for you. I suspect she must feel quite a bit to continue seeing you, even though she’s married,” Maggie commented.

“But, you thought she was using me before.”

“I know. I was upset before and I was worried about that. You know I always worry about you, munchkin. After seeing you when you come in from being with her, I can tell she makes you very happy much of the time. I don’t think someone with wicked intent or purely selfish reasons can make another person that happy. From what you say now, maybe Georgia is just confused. I know you treat her right, baby, so maybe she just needs time to realize that. It’s possible she’s not ready to move forward with you.”

“Why not? I’m better than he is. I know I am. I’m better to her and I’m better for her. Why does she keep picking him then? Why would she remember her anniversary with him, but not her anniversary with me? Do our six months mean nothing to her?” Jaz begged to know, breathing sounding heavy now.

“Baby, I need you to calm down. You know what happens when you get too worked up.”

“It’s not so bad. My chest hurts, but it’s not my asthma.”

“It’s Georgia.”

Jaz nodded and then sniffled. “What do I do, Mama? I love her and I feel like I don’t mean anything to her.”

“Don’t think like that. She probably has her hands full dealing with her husband and sometimes she just thinks you’ll be there always for her, like you are. She doesn’t have to stress about you, Jasper. She feels like she has to deal with him, but things aren’t like that with you.”

“Is that a good thing?” Jaz asked, sounding quite bewildered. It sounded like a good thing, but felt like it was the opposite.

“It has it’s drawbacks, as you are experiencing. But, you have made her comfortable with you and you’re not a problem for her, which is good.”

“So not a problem that she forgets our anniversary? She’s making this big deal out of her anniversary with Allen and he’s an ass to her most of the time. While she just forgets me when I would bend over backwards for her. That doesn’t seem fair.”

Maggie was quiet briefly, as if she was thinking of the best thing to say. For Jaz, there was no “best thing to say.” She was not important to Georgia and it was plain as day to her.

“Is it always going to be like this? I had always envisioned having a great relationship like you and Dad have,” Jaz said.

“It won’t always be like this. One day, you’re going to find someone that makes you feel so good that you’ll actually do something crazy for them, like move out of the house despite the fact that I’ll be on my hands and knees begging you to stay,” Maggie remarked with a sad smile.

Jaz laughed. “If I ever get that idea, I’m sure you’re going to chain me to my bed, so I don’t.”

“Probably. I know my parents wish they thought of that before I left Greece.”

“But, if they did that, they wouldn’t have the two coolest grandchildren on Earth,” Jaz boasted, feeling a little better thanks to her mother.

“No, you two would have still been in the cards. They would’ve kept your father too, just like I tell you and Flint that there’s plenty of room for your wives around here.”

Jaz looked around her room, which was slightly messy as always. “I better find a girl that likes house cleaning or she’ll never fit in here.”

Maggie chuckled that time. “Or just make sure she’s not our height.”

“That too.” Jaz suddenly yawned. “Thanks, Ma. I feel better. I think I need to get some sleep now, though. Class always comes earlier than it needs to.”

“I know that’s true. Goodnight, little gem.”

“Goodnight, Mama.”

Maggie kissed the side of Jaz’s head and then left to go back to bed. Jaz collapsed onto her pillow as soon as she was alone. Replaying the conversation in her head with her mother, she felt like her mother was just being nice to her. When she brought up that she wanted to have a relationship like her parents had, she noted her mother said she would find someone, implying Georgia was not that person. Her mind was starting to think that might be true, but her heart refused. She loved Georgia, despite everything that happened. She loved Georgia.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a not-so-happy anniversary.


	18. In Pandora’s box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reason for that rating.

18: In Pandora’s box

Georgia sat at the dining room table in the dark, sipping some tea with the hope that it would sooth her nerves. She was waiting for Jaz to call her back after hanging up on her. After the first few minutes, it was pretty clear that Jaz was not going to call back, but she held onto the hope. She always held onto the hope. 

There was something about Jaz that made her trust that things would be better. She never felt that with Allen. With Allen, she was always waiting, anticipating the next acrid moment. It was like she did not have time to hope, except for when he seemed somewhat contrite and was looking to make things up. Like now with the four-day anniversary celebration.

“It’s my anniversary. Why doesn’t she understand that? Why did it have to turn into a fight? Why does everything have to turn into a fight? And what was so important about Monday?” Georgia pondered aloud.

Taking a drink from her cup, Georgia tried to think of the answer to at least one of her questions. She wished that she could chalk the fight up to the fact that Jaz was surprisingly immature when it came to accepting the fact that she was still a married woman and had responsibilities to her marriage. But, she sensed it was more than that. She also conceded that putting it that way was trying to blame things on Jaz’s age, as she tended to do.

“But, sometimes it is her age. She shows how callow she can be given the right circumstances,” Georgia grumbled. She felt like Jaz was being juvenile now, whining about wanting to spend time with Georgia on her anniversary. She should just understand and accept that sometimes Georgia could not drop everything and be with her. Unfortunately, Georgia was not unattached like she was. They were not the average couple.

“Georgia,” Allen called, sounding as if he were at the foot of the stairs.

“I’m in the dining room,” she replied.

“What are you doing down here?” he asked, turning into the room in question.

“I just needed to have some tea. I couldn’t sleep,” she explained. _And I probably still won’t be able to sleep. Not with Jazzy on my brain. I still wonder what she meant by what Monday was_.

“You couldn’t sleep?” he echoed, almost as if that was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard. “Why couldn’t you sleep? I feel like I should’ve worn you out properly,” he remarked with a lewd grin.

Georgia tensed momentarily, but it went unnoticed as Allen slid into the seat next to her. Her tea almost made an unscheduled trip back up, but willpower prevented that. She had felt so dirty and used, she realized, not even an hour ago. She had been feeling like that almost any time she was next to Allen and he was touching her in some way. She did not know what to do about that. It was not like she could request that he never touch her again. That would seem bizarre.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind,” she said.

“Planning for our anniversary?” he guessed.

“Yes.” She was surprised by how easy it was to lie to him. It was something that she had no practice at before Jaz came along.

“You really could just leave everything up to me.”

“You always want me to leave everything up to you. No matter how big or small it is. I would like to do something too, you know.”

“It’s just easier for me to do everything and you just show up and be pretty,” he remarked, smiling, so he obviously thought that was some sort of compliment. “It’s how we should always do things. You look good on my arm, after all. Everybody always says what a good-looking couple we are,” he chuckled.

For a moment, all Georgia could do was stare at him as if he were some kind of idiot. “Has it ever occurred to you that I want more out of life than standing there and being pretty? I would like to plan and control things too, believe it or not. I would like to lead my life rather than be led,” she said as soundly as she could without seeming harsh or rude. 

“You don’t need to do that, though. Why don’t you get it, Georgia? I can do everything for you. I used to do most things for you and you were fine with it. You never complained once. I want to do everything for you and just have you appreciate it. I want to make it so you won’t need your daddy’s trust-fund to make ends meet. I want to make it so you never have to work a day in your life. I want to make it so you can be spoiled and pampered and pretty for the rest of your life.”

“And when did you ask me if I want those things? You make it sound like I should be content to be your pretty little bird, kept in your beautiful cage,” she commented.

A frown settled onto his face. “You know what your problem is, Georgia? Nothing is ever good enough for you. You’re never going to be happy with that sort of attitude. So, how about you change it and just come on back to bed? There’s no need for us to argue at one in the morning, especially when we could be doing other things if we’re not going to sleep,” he countered.

“I want to finish my tea,” she replied in a low voice, eyes staring down at her dark reflection in the cup.

“Fine.” The single word was said in such a pungent tone with a matching glower. If looks could kill, Georgia would have died right on the spot.

Allen tore himself away from the table and marched back upstairs. Georgia sighed, wondering why everything came down to an argument. Maybe it really was her that started all of the fights. After all, she had just argued with both Jazzy and Allen in less than an hour’s time. The common factor there was her. Maybe it was her.

“Something must be wrong with me,” Georgia grumbled. She could not think of what it might be, though. “Aside from the fact that I don’t know why Jaz asked me about Monday.” For some reason, she felt guilty for not being able to remember.

Beating herself up over it was not going to help, she figured, so she decided to let it go. She finished her tea and slowly made her way upstairs. Peeking into the bedroom, she noticed Allen was on his phone, which he quickly put away when she opened the door. Too tired and wrapped up in her own problems, she did not dwell on the fact that he was randomly on his phone at one in the morning. Lying down next to Allen, she actually felt the guilt increase. When he embraced her, she honestly thought her chest would cave in.

There was something wrong with Jaz, she thought. Just the way that she gave up after she brought up Monday seriously troubled Georgia. Instinctively, she knew that she was messing up, but for the life of her, she could not figure out how. She was distracted momentarily as Allen turned and nuzzled into her neck.

Georgia had to suppress a shudder as her husband cuddled into her body. She was not used to sleeping so close to him. More often than not, when they shared a bed, he would sleep on his side, leaving her to see his back. Even when they made love, which she found herself disliking more and more than ever, he usually turned over onto his side afterward. It used to bother her, but suddenly, she found herself appreciating that much more than him snuggling with her.

When she used to want him to snuggle, he never seemed interested… unless he was trying to appease her. Now, Jazzy always liked to hold her and she liked being held by Jaz. She delighted in holding Jaz too. She could spend the whole day just cuddled up with the artist. Hell, plenty of times that was how they spent the day, snuggled up together and talking about nothing in general.

With her mind back to Jaz, she thought again on how Jaz sounded when she hung up. It was almost as if Jaz had given up on her, which definitely did not sit well with her. She did not care how immature Jaz sometimes acted, she still enjoyed being with Jaz and she did not want to lose her, did not want to lose what they had. Especially not after Jaz declared her love for her.

_And then I started a fight. How screwed up does one have to be to start a fight because someone that you like says they love you? I should have said something nice in return, even if I couldn’t tell her I love her. Do I love her? I have no idea. I’m supposed to love Allen. I thought I did, but more and more, I’m starting to think I was very wrong about that. Maybe it wasn’t so much love, but that he was the first person I trusted with my heart. I don’t seem to be very good at judging that sort of thing, though. Could I be like that with Jazzy?_

The very idea that her judgment could be wrong with Jaz frightened her. She had done some very immoral things for Jaz. She would not be able to forgive herself if she had been wrong about the younger woman.

Georgia eventually drifted into a very troubled sleep, full of nightmares. Dreams of Jaz walking away from her filled her mind. When she woke up, she felt even more exhausted than she did before. She prayed that the dreams were not premonitions.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz had not called all week and Georgia was not sure what to make of that. She spent the duration preparing for her anniversary rather than dwelling on if Jaz was done with her. It was easier to keep busy than to think that she had lost Jaz.

Her time with Allen was as expected. Spending time together led to a few minor arguments, but nothing that they could not live with. Sure, she would have preferred ordering for herself every time they went to eat, but it was easier to let him do it, so she would not have to cause a scene. The show that they went to was not one that she wanted to see, but it was better than nothing. Allen enjoyed himself, so that kept him from bothering her.

More than anything else, she found herself enjoying herself a lot less than she thought she would and it had nothing to do with arguments or Allen ignoring her. During their time alone, she was not very responsive to his more amorous advances. He did not seem to notice, touching and kissing her to his heart’s content. All she could think was, if only he had shown her such affection a year ago. It had taken all of her will to avoid bursting into tears.

Had he planned such an elaborate anniversary a year ago, Georgia was sure that she would have been over the moon with the little vacation. Now, all it did was make her feel guilty and awful on the inside, almost rotten. When they made love, she thought that she would be sick. _If only he had done all of this last year, I wouldn’t be like this_.

She shook that thought off; it did not matter now. At least the trip was all right. She would give Allen that.

“Do I plan a good anniversary or what?” Allen inquired with a prideful grin as they walked into the house.

“It was fine,” Georgia replied, knowing he wanted more credit than she believed he was due.

“Just fine? Come on, you know you had a good time. Why can’t you just give me that?” he demanded.

Sighing, she decided to agree to avoid an argument. “You’re right. I did have a good time. Thank you for all of the wonderful planning.”

The look on Allen’s face showed that he did not know if she was being sarcastic or not. She did not give any indication and he accepted that she was being genuine. A smile spread across his face and he embraced her. Giving her a sloppy kiss, he then pulled away and went upstairs to unpack.

Georgia sighed and wondered just how long his good mood would last. She decided not to knock it. It was nice to not fight over pointless matters, even if it meant that she had to placate him by backing off. She could understand now why Jaz often just walked away when she started arguments with the taller woman.

“Speaking of Jazzy…” Georgia reached into her purse and checked her cell phone. There were no new calls from the artist. That news caused her to pout.

Trying her best to brush off not hearing from Jaz all week, she went to unpack. Everything then quickly returned to normal. The next day Allen went out to hang out with his friends like he often did when he was at home. Georgia did not know what to make of it, but she did not have time to dwell on it. Soon after Allen left, the doorbell rang.

“I wonder who that could be,” Georgia muttered, walking to the door. She gasped when she saw who was waiting for her to open the door. “Jazzy,” she smiled, quickly letting the amazon in.

“Hey, Georgie,” Jaz replied, bundled up in a long coat. It was cold outside; it was November, after all. It was just that Jaz did not usually wear long coats.

“It must be freezing out for you to be dressed like that,” Georgia commented.

“No, it’s just easier to keep things a surprise with a coat this long,” the tall woman stated, causing her lover’s brow to wrinkle.

“What do you mean?”

Jaz smiled as she put her hand into her coat. A small bouquet of a half-dozen roses appeared and was presented to Georgia. The older woman was so shocked that she could not move for a few seconds, just staring at the beautiful flowers. She then accepted the roses with shaky hands.

“Oh, Jazzy, they’re beautiful.” Georgia then breathed in the aroma. “And they smell so good.”

Jaz shrugged nonchalantly. “They’re not that great. Not as beautiful as you anyway,” she quipped with a smile. She then leaned down and her eyes seemed to search Georgia’s face briefly before going in for a quick kiss.

“Flatterer,” Georgia pretended to grumble, even though they both knew she loved the attention. “What’s the occasion?” she asked in a teasing tone, but the question made Jaz’s expression drop.

“You mean you never figured out what Monday was?” Jaz inquired through gritted teeth. Whatever good mood that she had abandoned her with her smile.

Georgia knew that she had to tread carefully with how she answered that question. She was not sure what yesterday was, but it obviously meant something to Jaz. Unfortunately her silence was answer enough. Jaz shook her head and dug into her jacket pocket. Retrieving a package, which was gift-wrapped and it was about half the size of a shoe box. Jaz looked down at Georgia with sorrowful blue eyes.

“Here, Georgie-girl. This is for you. I’m gonna go home now before Allen comes in,” Jaz muttered, sounding heartbroken. Pale blue eyes appeared shattered and her bottom lip was actually trembling.

“Jazzy, what’s this? You don’t have to leave right away. He should be gone for at least a couple of hours,” Georgia said.

“No, that’s fine. I’ll see you around, Georgie,” Jaz replied, leaning down and giving Georgia a sweet kiss on the cheek. She then let herself out and left Georgia standing there, wondering what in the world just happened.

Brown eyes drifted from the closed door to the window, watching Jaz’s car slowly pull away. Once the car was out of sight, her eyes went to the gift in her arms. She could not figure out why Jaz brought her a present. That was not usually Jaz’s style. Jaz tended to just make sure she showed Georgia affection and pay for their dates when Georgia did not insist on doing it rather than buy her things.

“What am I missing?” Georgia asked the air. 

Moving to the living room, she sat down on the couch and peeled the wrapping paper away from her present with caution. A small wooden box was revealed and there was an envelope taped to the bottom of it. Pulling the envelope away, she could guess that it was a card. She swallowed hard as a lump worked its way into her throat and her chest tightened a bit. Something told her to look in the box before she opened the card or she might never see what was inside.

Tilting the polished wood, opening the box on its hinges, she noticed it was full of large, index-sized cards. Pulling one out, she noticed on the left side there was a little cute cartoon character dressed as a chef that looked suspiciously like her holding a mixing bowl. She was willing to bet that Jaz had drawn the character. The top of the card was cut to where it could be cataloged and whatever was on it could be easily found in the group. Underneath the raised part, written in elegant calligraphy read “Georgie’s recipes” and there were lines for her to write down her recipes.

“They’re perfect…” Georgia muttered.

Jaz was certainly better than she was when it came to giving gifts, Georgia thought. Jaz went with something both thoughtful and beautiful. It would have been so easy to buy her jewelry, but instead the younger woman got her something that Jaz knew she would enjoy and use.

“But, why?” Georgia asked herself. It was then her attention went to her card. Shaky fingers tore the card open and she took a deep breath before reading it. In plain print were the words “Happy Anniversary.” In Jaz’s rather decorative and bubbly writing was the message, “This has been the best 6 months of my life, even with the occasional down period. I love you, Georgie, and I plan to love you for a long time. So, I thank you for the wonderful feelings. I can only hope I return them and make you feel the same. Happy Anniversary, sweetheart. I love you.”

The card dropped to the floor as soon as Georgia finished reading it. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Monday was their anniversary. She had forgotten her anniversary.

“Oh, god… How do I even make up for that? She’s probably going to want to call this whole thing off now. First, I screw up and start a fight with her when she tells me she loves me. Then, I don’t have the guts to say it back. And now, I’ve forgotten our anniversary. Of course, worst of all to Jaz was that I was with Allen on the day of our anniversary. God, how do I even begin to make up for this?” Georgia pondered aloud, panting from the panic gripping her heart. Nothing came to mind, beyond the obvious—apologizing first and foremost.

Getting up, Georgia went on a frantic hunt for her cell phone. She was not surprised when Jaz did not pick up. She decided to leave a voice mail, figuring even a messaged apology was better than nothing.

“Jazzy, I am so, so sorry. I was just so busy worrying about Allen when I should have been worrying about you too. I promise I will make it up to you. I will never forget our anniversary again. I swear. Please, just give me a chance and I promise I will make it all up to you. I am so sorry, so very sorry,” she cried, wiping away tears as she spoke. She wondered if Jaz would even listen to her message, considering how pained and upset the artist was when she left.

When Georgia finished her message, she continued to cry. It felt like she had just lost the best thing in her life and she did not even realize it. She had under-appreciated Jaz and over-valued Allen, she realized. She needed to do something about it, but she was not sure what to do.

“Well, first, I need to buy Jazzy an anniversary gift. Even if she wants to end things, I owe her that much,” Georgia decided.

She knew that she needed to get Jaz something thoughtful and useful, like her gift was. There would be no jewelry, clothing, or shoes like she had been giving the taller woman. She needed to get Jaz something that showed she knew Jaz well and cared about her. It actually sounded like it would be a fun shopping trip; if only she had thought of it before forgetting such an important event and possibly pushing Jaz away.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz sighed as she listened to the first of several apology messages that Georgia left on her phone. She had not answered a call from her girlfriend in a week. She could tell from the messages that Georgia was starting to think that they were over and done with, but Jaz would not go that far. She just needed time and space to erase the agony of just how unimportant she was to the woman that she loved.

The teen was not entirely sure what she should do. Eventually, she would have to call Georgia back or things would be over, which she did not want, even if Georgia did not love her. She would have to say something. So, she decided to pick up the next time that Georgia called her.

“Hey, Georgie,” Jaz responded as she answered her phone.

“Hi, Jazzy,” Georgia replied, her voice small and full of compunction, almost as if she were tucked into herself.

“What’s up?”

“I’m just so happy you’re talking to me!”

Jaz sighed and rubbed her head. “Yeah, sorry for ignoring you.” She was aware that for Georgia being ignored was just about the worst thing ever. For the pale woman, it was better to have an argument than to be given the silent treatment. Ignoring her meant making her invisible, leaving her alone and lonely. If the silent treatment was to be used, Georgia preferred to be the one doing it.

“I guess I understand why you did it. It was stupid and insensitive of me to forget our anniversary. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you, Jazzy. You mean the world to me, but I haven’t been showing it at all lately. I just keep putting you at the bottom of the list, like it’s a given that you’ll be here. I should always show you how happy I am that you are here and how much I appreciate it.”

Jaz grunted. Those were very pretty words, but she had heard similar things from Georgia. Of course, those other words did not come after Georgia forgot an anniversary. An anniversary that obviously did not register to Georgia and probably did not mean much of anything to her until Jaz started ignoring her calls.

“I was hoping you’d let me start making things up to you. I wanted to make you dinner,” Georgia proposed, sounding quite shy.

“I like dinner,” Jaz commented, trying her best to sound upbeat, but it was so hard. Too hard, actually.

Georgia forced out a chuckle. “I know you do. So, do you accept?”

“When will this dinner be happening?”

“Tonight if you want. I would thoroughly enjoy seeing you tonight and making dinner for you.”

“I suppose I could swing that. See you in a couple of hours.”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay then. Bye.”

“Bye, baby.”

Jaz disconnected the call and sighed. A gnawing sensation in her stomach told her that she would not enjoy dinner. If her stomach felt any worse, she figured that she might not be able to hold onto dinner. She was tempted to call back and say that she was sick, but she hated to lie like that, especially after she already agreed. Besides, she would have to see Georgia at some point.

“Well, not really. She’s out of the way no matter what. But, if I never see her, it is like breaking up and I wouldn’t be able to live with that. I love her, no matter how much she hurts me,” Jaz said to herself.

Sighing, she rubbed her face and decided to make herself decent enough for dinner. She showered and then threw on some jeans, not feeling up to putting forth an effort for getting dressed up. She then put on a tee-shirt and a button-down shirt on over that. She then marched downstairs and retrieved her coat.

“Little gem, where are you headed?” Maggie called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, little gem, where you headed?” Flint teased, walking into the small foyer to give his sister the once over. “You don’t look like you’re headed for a fancy night out, but Georgia is the only person that you leave so abruptly for,” he commented.

“Shut up,” Jaz hissed. “I’m going to see Georgie, Ma.”

“Dinner’s almost ready, though,” Maggie pointed out.

“Georgie is gonna feed me,” Jaz answered.

“Oh, you’ll be dining on Georgie for the rest of the night,” Flint quipped, a lewd smirk on his face.

“Shut up,” Jaz repeated, pushing him a little. “She’s making me dinner.”

“Flint, leave your sister alone,” Maggie ordered. Jaz was thankful for the command, not wanting to be taunted about Georgia at the moment.

Flint rolled his eyes, but allowed Jaz to leave without harassing her any further. She rushed out and was off to Georgia’s house. For the whole trip, she tried to get excited, talking about how nice it would be to spend time with Georgia. But, it just was not happening for her. She felt like she was being burdened to go and see her girlfriend.

“Relationships shouldn’t be like this. Hell, our relationship wasn’t like this in the beginning,” Jaz murmured. “When did we get to this point? I hope it gets better. I love Georgie and I’m not sure if that’ll ever change. Despite our circumstances, she’s a fun person to be around, kind, caring, considerate… except toward me anyway. I don’t know how to change that. She claims to see it, but I’ve heard this song and dance before. She’s so sorry and then I get a gift and then for a couple of weeks things are fine before the cycle starts again.”

Even though she knew how things were, she always hoped for a different outcome. She hoped that one day, she would look back at all of their drama and chalk it up to the fact that they were just starting out. After so much drama though, she was getting tired. Sometimes, just the thought of Georgia exhausted her now. But, she continued to have faith. One day, Georgia would make the right decision and pick her. With luck, it would happen before she dropped dead from this weary feeling. _So, this is love_ , she thought sarcastically.

“Come on in, Jazzy,” Georgia grinned, opening the front door after hearing the knocking.

Jaz nodded and stepped inside, so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not even notice that Georgia was wearing a very lovely black dress. The door closed and Jaz stopped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She knew that Georgia was taking her coat, so she shrugged out of it.

“I’m so happy you came,” Georgia commented, hanging the coat in the nearby closet.

“Well, you did offer food,” Jaz remarked, trying her best to force out a smile. It did not come.

“There is plenty of that,” Georgia said with a proud smile, moving toward the kitchen. “You can sit in the dining room, Jazzy. I want to serve you.”

Jaz nodded and made her way to the dining room. The room was bathed in candlelight from two candles on the table. Jaz was tempted to blow them out, but sat down and mentally tried to get herself together. Her girlfriend had cooked dinner for her, lit candles for her, and was willing to wait on her for the night. She should be elated! But, for some reason, she just felt like it was foreplay to their next fight.

“What do you want to drink, baby? I bought soda, but there’s juice or wine if you’re feeling a little adventurous,” Georgia called.

“Soda’s fine,” Jaz replied. Her mother never let anyone in the house drink soda with dinner, so whenever she could do it, it always felt nice. She figured that tiny, almost insignificant thing might pick up her spirit somewhat.

“All right,” Georgia said, coming into view with a glass in one hand and a bowl of salad in another.

“Thanks,” Jaz said as the start of the meal was placed in front of her. Glancing down, she saw that the salad was covered in her favorite dressing. _Maybe Georgie does pay attention to me_. The thought put a small smile on her face.

“I’ll be out next with biscuits and the main course,” Georgia reported.

Jaz nodded and got started on the salad. It was quite delicious, as far as salads went. Georgia had put walnuts in it, which she liked. Unfortunately, a good salad with her favorite dressing was not going to make the pain of a forgotten anniversary go away. It was not going to make her forget how Georgia pushed her away both figuratively and literally when Allen was around. It was not going to close the void slowly growing inside of her.

“And here we are,” Georgia said, her voice pulling Jaz out of her thoughts.

Blue eyes went down to see a large steak being eased in front of her. Next to the steak was broccoli covered in melted cheese and rice and peas. A baked potato dripping with buttered was set to the side of the plate. As the aroma wafted up to her nose, Jaz’s mouth dropped open.

“I love all of these…” Jaz muttered. It was hard to make a food that she did not like, but there were things that she was partial to. Everything in front of her fell into the latter category.

“I know you do. That’s why I made them,” Georgia said.

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Jazzy.” 

Dinner was eaten in silence mostly. Jaz did not feel like talking and it showed whenever Georgia tried to start a conversation. After a while, Georgia gave up on conversing while there was food in front of them. Jaz noted that Georgia seemed a bit uncomfortable by the stillness of their meal, which she thought was just strange. Georgia was, after all, very shy and in front of people would not talk without prompting. It made no sense that she seemed to think they always had to talk, be it a polite conversation or arguing. But, then again, she figured it was only when Georgia felt like something was wrong that the lack of discussion bothered her. That actually seemed healthy, Jaz considered; perhaps it was better than just silently fuming.

“That was great, Georgie,” Jaz declared once she finished eating.

“I’m glad,” Georgia said and it seemed like she was relieved.

“Cake for dessert?” Jaz asked.

“I thought ice cream…”

“I love ice cream!”

Georgia chuckled. “I know.”

“After that, do you think we could have hot chocolate?” Jaz asked, tilting her head to side a little.

“I have to check and see if I have any.”

As it turned out, Georgia did have hot chocolate. After they had ice cream, she made some and they went to sit in the living room. For a while, silence continued to reign until Georgia spoke up.

“Jazzy, I am so sorry for the way I’ve been treating you. I had no idea I could be so inconsiderate and awful. To forget our anniversary…” Georgia shook her head. “I don’t have any words for it.”

“I’m not going to say it’s all right because it’s not,” Jaz stated bluntly.

“I didn’t think it was, especially since you barely said two words at dinner. I’m glad you came and you stayed. When I called, I didn’t think you would since you haven’t spoken to me in a week.”

“I need time to get over stuff. I’m not like you where we can just scream at each other and then you’re fine. I need to cool off.” Not that she was aware of that fact until she started dating the older woman.

Georgia’s brow wrinkled. “Is that what you think? That I like arguing with you?”

“Certainly comes across that way, especially since we’re about to walk right into one.”

Georgia opened her mouth, as if she was about to reply. Quickly, she then closed her mouth, obviously realizing that Jaz was right. Sighing, she focused on the taller woman. 

“It’s not that I like arguing, Jazzy. I don’t like being pushed around or treated like I’m always wrong or that my opinions don’t matter, not that you treat me that way at all. I know you respect my thoughts and opinions. I just like to settle things and come to an understanding. Unfortunately, that tends to take the form of an argument. If we could talk things out like this, I would feel much better.”

Jaz nodded. “This one here isn’t much to talk about. I think you know exactly what happened.”

“And I’m trying to make up for it,” Georgia pointed out. She then got up and walked out into the foyer, returning with a box in her hands. “I even got you a present,” she said, handing the wrapped package over to the younger woman.

Jaz accepted the box and examined it. For some reason, the gift did not make her feel better. It felt like an insult to her. It was almost like “here’s this gift, so you have to forgive me now,” which Jaz quite frankly thought was bullshit.

“You know what, I take it back. I don’t think you know exactly what happened,” Jaz decided.

“I forgot our anniversary,” Georgia replied. “And now I am trying to make up for it,” she repeated through gritted teeth.

“It’s not just about that. You picked Allen, okay. That’s what it’s about. You picked him.”

Brown eyes blinked before a bemused look settled in them. “What do you mean? It was my anniversary with him. You expected me to drop everything with him and be with you? You know I can’t do that, Jazzy!”

“Why not? Why the fuck is it so easy to tell me no, but you have to go along with every little thing that asshole says? I bet if he came in right now and told you to throw your hot chocolate in my face, you would. And then later on, you’ll cry and apologize to me all the while saying you had no choice. But, that’s total bullshit,” Jaz proclaimed.

“Now who likes an argument,” Georgia accused her.

“No, this isn’t an argument, these are the facts. You picked him.”

“Jaz, he’s my husband and it was our anniversary. I’ve been with him for years. Years.”

Jaz nodded as if she understood, but really she did not give a damn. There just did not seem to be a point in arguing over it. Not tonight. Not when she should be enjoying her lover’s company. Eyes turning down, she looked at the gift that she had just been given.

“What is it? It’s definitely too big to be jewelry,” the artist commented, doing her best to sound amusing.

“I should hope so,” Georgia replied, a bit thrown off by the shift, but happy that they avoided yet another argument.

Jaz shook the box and the older woman giggled at her antics. It got worse as she held it to her ear. Georgia laughed even more.

“You don’t usually do this with gifts,” the shorter female pointed out.

“I actually do it most of the time. It drives my father nuts. He always ends up screaming, ‘If you just open the damn thing, you’ll see what’s in it!’ He especially hates when I start sniffing the box,” Jaz reported. She never did it with Georgia’s gifts because they were pretty predicable.

“You seriously sniff the box?”

“It could be chocolate!” Jaz defended herself.

An elegant ebony eyebrow arched. “Has it ever been chocolate?”

“Just because it’s never been chocolate doesn’t mean it won’t be chocolate at least once. Is this that one time?” Jaz inquired, putting the box under her nose and inhaling deeply. No, it did not smell like chocolate.

“Just open it!” Georgia laughed, swatting at Jaz.

Jaz decided to end the torture and tore open the wrapping paper. Once the gift was revealed, all of her movement halted. Her eyes remained glued to what was in her hands and she gasped.

“Georgie…” Jaz whispered.

“I’m not very good at art, but the man at the art supply store said those were the best markers for your type of work. I had to show him my recipe cards for him to get an idea of what you do,” Georgia explained.

“Georgie… these must have cost a fortune…” Jaz said, eyeing the set of a hundred markers and the pack of pens on top of it. A pack of twenty cost over fifty dollars, so she could not image how much the hundred cost along with the black ink pens.

A blush invaded Georgia’s cheeks. “You’re worth it, Jazzy. You’re worth all of it and more.”

Jaz wanted to believe it, but found it incredibly hard to do so when just a week ago Georgia had forgotten they had an anniversary. Still, there was no reason to pour salt on the wound now. Instead, she opened up her newest art supplies and inspected them.

“I’m going to use these as soon as I go home!” Jaz declared. “In fact, I’ll draw something for you,” she informed her lover.

“More of the little chef on my recipe cards?” Georgia asked with a smile.

“You like that, huh?”

“I thought she was cute. She seemed a little lonely, though. Maybe you could draw her some friends?” Georgia requested.

“No problem. You can use them as mascots when you open your own bakery,” Jaz suggested.

A sigh escaped Georgia’s lips and she got a far away look in her eyes. “I would like that so much. I would love that, actually. I hope it happens soon.”

“I’m sure it will. You just have to believe in it.”

Those must have been the right words because Georgia threw herself at Jaz, embracing tightly, holding on for dear life. They tipped over, Jaz on her back and Georgia halfway on her. By the time Jaz returned the hug, Georgia had already moved onto kissing. Jaz continued to have to play catch up, as she started returning the kiss, Georgia was caressing her body. Suddenly, she found her hand on Georgia’s back, directly on the zipper on her dress.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath this,” Georgia whispered.

Jaz groaned deep in her throat. “Tempting…”

“Oh, no, wait, I lied. I am wearing something under this.”

“What?” Jaz asked, concentration failing her as Georgia gently ground against her thigh. “Which is it?” the amazon inquired with a whine mixed with a growl.

“You’ll have to undress me and find out.”

Another groan worked its way out of Jaz’s mouth and she found herself needing to know what was underneath the dress. The zipper was practically ripped down and dress pushed off of Georgia’s shoulders. Skin was revealed, but it was not until the dress was down by gyrating hips that Jaz found what Georgia was wearing.

“Where did you get a thong from?” Jaz inquired, sitting up a little to look over Georgia’s shoulder. The tiny string of the throng seemed to smile up at her.

“Bought it yesterday. Just for you,” Georgia answered with an impish look on her face.

“You actually had the guts to go into a lingerie section and buy this?”

“And some other goodies for your eyes only. But, you’ll have to wait until later to see them. Now, are you going to interrogate me about my shopping habits all day or do something?” Georgia challenged her.

Jaz growled and flipped Georgia onto her back. Yanking the dress clean off of the older woman, Jaz attacked, attaching her to Georgia’s neck with her mouth. Her hands first wandered all over Georgia’s torso before settling on two heaving hills and teasing the pink pearls with caresses and pinches.

Georgia moaned loudly and pulled at Jaz’s shirt, wanting to get it off. The taller woman sort of slithered out of her clothing before sliding up against Georgia. She settled her body in between Georgia’s creamy thighs and started kissing her way down the writhing form beneath her. Quickly, her lips found their way to one treasure as her hand rediscovered its twin. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, tasting all that was on display for her and it caused Georgia to arch her back.

“Jazzy, I’ve missed your touch so much,” Georgia groaned, locking her limbs around the long body above her as if she never wanted to let go.

Jaz did not respond, thinking of nothing more than her desire to make love with Georgia. If she let her brain into things, she knew that she would just take offense to almost anything Georgia said. _How can I still be in such a mood when I’ve got her nipple in my mouth and her body is pretty much coating my stomach with how badly she wants me?_ She did not have an answer for that.

“I love how you taste,” Jaz muttered before switching gems. She was almost certain that she could remain there for the rest of her days.

“There’s more…” Georgia panted, rolling her hips against Jaz’s abdomen.

“I’ll get to that. Right now, I like my little friends.” Jaz then switched sides again. She then nipped and bit around the area.

“Ah.” Georgia groaned. “Jazzy, careful. Don’t leave a mark…”

Jaz pretended not to hear. She was not going to try to leave a mark, but if there was one, she would not mind. She should be able to mark up her girlfriend’s body, she thought. She had been able to do it with other girlfriends, so why not Georgia?

“Jazzy, please, no marks,” Georgia begged as the nibbles got bolder and harder.

Lips, tongue, and teeth did not seem to be listening, but Georgia was past caring when she felt long fingers stroking her most intimate area. Jaz easily found another gem that had held her attention. She purred with pleasure as the living room was filled with Georgia’s whimpers and moans. But, for some reason, those noises were not good enough for Jaz. She wanted more.

“Tell me what you want,” Jaz growled, hinting to the answer that she desired.

“You…” Georgia mewed.

“I’m here. What do you want me to do?” A playfully hard bite to the smaller woman’s collarbone followed the question.

“Take me…” Georgia felt breathless. It was as if Jaz was everywhere at full force, except one very lonely place.

“How?” Jaz demanded to know.

“How?” Georgia seemed confused.

“How?” Jaz snarled and pushed up against Georgia, giving her a clue of how she should answer.

“Hard…”

An animalistic growl clawed its way from the depths of Jaz’s soul and she proceeded to do just as she was asked. Biting Georgia again, she practically jammed her fingers into the writhing female. For a brief moment, she was a bit shocked by her own behavior, but when she realized Georgia was clinging to her and screaming to the heavens, she could only continue. Her fingers slammed into Georgia’s body and slender hips always rose to meet them. Her mouth and all of its parts persisted against Georgia’s neck and chest and they were answered by Georgia’s nails digging deep into her shoulders and back.

Eventually, they were nothing more than panting bodies on the living room floor. Somewhere along the line, Jaz had ended up on her back and Georgia was now resting on top of her. They were both sore, but it was a delightful sore.

“That was incredible,” Georgia whispered, her voice unable to go any higher. “I don’t think I’ve ever experienced anything like that. It was simply amazing.”

“I’m sure it was considering how loud you were,” Jaz pointed out with a light laugh.

“Do you think the neighbors heard?”

“It’s possible,” Jaz conceded. Georgia had really let loose, but then again, she had done the same. It seemed surreal now that she thought about it.

“I hope they didn’t. What time is it?”

Jaz craned her head to find the time somewhere. “Late.”

“Late? How late?”

“Past midnight late. We-should-go-to-bed late,” Jaz explained.

Georgia nodded and then her expression dropped. “Wait, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Allen will be home tomorrow. I’m not sure what time he’ll come in, but we shouldn’t chance it,” Georgia explained.

Jaz’s expression and demeanor dropped. “No, we couldn’t have that,” she muttered. She could not take the thought of Georgia pushing her away again because he was around. Going home was the wise decision, she told herself, and it was about time she started making wise decisions.

“Jazzy, don’t sound like that,” Georgia implored.

“Would it be so bad if he knew…” Jaz wondered aloud and then the look of sheer terror on Georgia’s face answered that question. “Sorry, just a strange thought.”

“You won’t tell him, right?” the older woman begged.

“Of course not. I don’t want to talk to him about anything, let alone you. I guess I should dressed then. Thanks for the markers and pens again,” Jaz said, pushing herself up and giving her lover a kiss.

The kiss seemed to sooth away any hurt feelings that Georgia might have had and she let Jaz leave without a problem. Driving home, Jaz could not help but feel like an idiot. She was used to doing stupid things, but they never made her seem this stupid before. _I really do need to start making wise decisions_.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Jaz’s birthday brings some happiness and Jaz’s father gives her some relationship advise.


	19. Special day

19: Special day

Jaz was going to start an argument, but felt it was necessary. She just wanted to throw the idea out there and see what would happen. She had not banked on it making her miserable. Of course, asking Georgia when she planned to leave Allen seemed like a good idea, just letting Georgia know it was possible. When Georgia looked at her like she had nine heads and all of them were gushing blood, she knew that she should have kept the question to herself.

“You act like it’s so simple, Jazzy,” Georgia huffed, holding her arms against her chest and moving to the other end of the couch.

“Uh… I’m pretty sure it is. You file for divorce and you move on with your life,” Jaz pointed out. She needed to know that eventually things would change. She could not bear going through years of this. It was time for something to happen and for whatever that was, she needed to put the idea out there.

“It’s not that easy. You wouldn’t understand,” Georgia replied, nose in the air as if that would keep them from discussing the matter.

“What the hell wouldn’t I understand? I love you and I want to be with you.” Jaz was now speaking with her hands, motioning to herself and Georgia. She was sick and tired of how things were. She just wanted to be with Georgia!

“You are with me,” the older woman stated.

“No, I’m not. This isn’t with you. This is stealing time. I want to be able to come over and be with you whenever the urge overtakes me. I want be able to surprise you with pizza or flowers or just in general anytime. I don’t want to have to duck out of here late at night like some criminal—” And the amazon was cut off.

“Oh, you mean when your mom is calling?” Georgia snapped. It was not a taunt, but something to counter any point that she might make about Allen.

“You got a problem with my mom?” the college student inquired with a tense jaw. _Nobody, not even Georgie, talks about my ma!_

“Only the fact that you go running to her every time she calls. You might as well date your mom with the way you act,” Georgia replied with a sneer.

Jaz found herself without a decent comeback. She did run whenever her mother called. She did not see it as a bad thing or something to make fun of, though. She just happened to love and respect her mother and the fact that her mother worried endlessly.

“I see what you’re doing, Georgia. You’re trying to turn this around and make it about me. I’m not in the mood for it, though. I’m not going to sit and take it either,” Jaz declared, climbing to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Georgia asked with a quiver in her voice. Her forehead furrowed with worry lines creasing the center.

“I’m going home. I’m tired of spending time whenever it’s convenient for you. I’m tired of making out on the sofa. I’m tired of having to park around the corner if I’m going to come here more than two days in a row. I’m tired of competing with him and losing,” Jaz replied with a sigh. She was just tired.

Brown eyes filled with tears. “What are you saying? You’re leaving me?” her voice trembled and her bottom lip did the same.

“No. I love you, Georgie. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I just need some time right now to get my head together.” She needed to ruminate on the future of their relationship.

“Jazzy, I wish you could understand.”

There was another sigh. “I think I’m starting to understand. I’ll see you later.” She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Georgia’s mouth. With that done, she left the house, not even turning back.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia watched Jaz leave, unsure of what she could do to change the younger woman’s mind. For once, she decided to back off. She recalled that Jaz said she often needed space and time to figure things out. Going after her would only make matters worse, as would calling her. So, Georgia was left to sit at home and contemplate what just happened.

Jaz asked her to leave her husband was what just happened. Honestly, the thought had never crossed her mind. She knew that Jaz would not want to hear that. She wished that she could chalk it all up to Jaz being an immature kid, but she knew that would be short-changing Jaz’s emotions. Jaz loved her, wanted to be with her, and that was impossible if she remained tied to Allen.

Unfortunately, she could not see herself leaving him. Yes, he had his faults and they got along quite miserably most of the time, but she just could not bring herself to walk away. He was her first love, the man that got her out of her shell in college, and was infinitely patient with her once upon a time. He wanted to take care of her and be a man for her… or at least that was what he always said.

“Somewhere inside of him is the man I fell in love with. He’s just busy with his business now and stressed. I can’t just divorce him. It would be like abandoning him in his time of need. What would that make me?” Georgia asked herself.

Sighing, she decided to put it out of her mind. With luck, Jaz would not bring it up again and they could move on. Now that she was not going to focus on that, she turned on the television to make sure her mind stayed away from that subject. She found an old, black and white, slapstick comedy to watch, occupying her time until someone, be it Allen or Jaz, returned to keep her company.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz collapsed on her bed and wished that she could just automatically fall asleep, but it was not working. Her mind was stuck on recalling the way Georgia looked when she suggested that she leave Allen. She felt like things would have went better if Georgia just slapped her instead of giving her that crazy look and then treating her like a child.

“Always like a child. Why do I do this to myself?” Jaz asked herself. _Because you love her, idiot_.

Yes, she was an idiot, an idiot in love with someone who was constantly and consistently hurting her. In that manner, she could understand why Georgia would not leave Allen, but then that meant that Georgia loved Allen and not her. The thought made her want to vomit and left pains clenching her chest. Thankfully, she was saved from having to think about it by her phone ringing.

“Hey, Robbie,” Jaz answered the call.

“Whoa! I didn’t expect you to answer!” Robin shouted.

“Yeah, well, I’m full of surprises,” Jaz replied, trying her best to sound lighthearted. Her best was not good enough.

“You don’t sound too good, sweetie. Shouldn’t you be buried nose deep into some sweet Georgia peach? I would have thought she monopolized your birthday weekend,” Robin commented.

“I’m not sure she’s aware it’s my birthday weekend.”

“What? Come on!” Robin said in disbelief. “She has to know! I mean, you’ve been going out six months. You know her birthday, right?”

Jaz sighed. “Of course. March 5th,” she answered. That was too easy, but she doubted that Georgia knew her birthday at all. If she did, she had not said anything.

“I’m sure she knows your birthday. I’m really surprised, though. I figured she would have grabbed you up today and just held you hostage until you had to go to school on Monday.”

“You sound like you’ve done it before,” Jaz teased. She would like to have a girlfriend who would do something like that.

“Oh, I have. My man couldn’t even walk when I was done with him.”

Jaz laughed. “And you could?”

“Hell, no! It was wonderful! My momma kicked my ass when I came home, but it was still wonderful!”

There was another laugh. “My mom would probably hunt me down if I did that. I can see her now, banging on the door of a motel room after the sun came up and I wasn’t in bed at home.”

“She’d probably drag you out by your ear while you’re butt-ass naked too!” Robin laughed.

“And then scold me for being so rude as to not driving my date home.”

“Oh, yeah, she would get you for that. Maggie is a hoot, though. I’m sure she’s going to force you guys all out on your birthday.”

“Yeah, of course. You guys know you can come,” Jaz said.

“You know we probably will. Hell, I’m signing up already. But, I’m calling to find out if you’re free tonight or Saturday.”

Jaz shrugged. “Both.”

“And you’re sure Georgia doesn’t have anything planned for you?”

“Nothing that I know about.”

“Well, you up for drunken foolishness at all of your favorite clubs?”

“Sounds promising. Is food involved?” Jaz inquired.

“Trust me, Jaz, we know if we have you and Cocoa out for more than two hours we’re obligated to feed you. I swear, we’d go broke with you guys if we hung out all night like we do on birthday nights.”

“Didn’t we run out of money one time because Peach’s birthday fell during spring break?”

Robin groaned at the memory. “I’m still throwing up over those chili dogs.”

“They tasted fine to me.”

“You don’t even taste food! You just inhale it, you cow!”

“I taste everything and if you don’t watch your mouth, I’ll prove it!” Jaz countered.

A light chuckle echoed through the phone. “You lesbians are all alike, trying to turn the rest of us upstanding, innocent young women in sexual deviant lesbians.”

“Don’t you know all women are lesbians underneath it all?”

“HA! You tell Mitch that and see if you don’t get a black eye!” Robbie cackled.

“First off, Mitch isn’t a woman. Second off, there’s no way she could reach that high!”

Robin laughed more. “You know, you’ve got me there.” She paused and there was some yelling in the background. “Damn it, I’ve got to go get my little brothers before they kill each other. I’ll see you tomorrow, beanstalk. Be ready for food and drink!”

“I’ll starve myself for the rest of the day.”

“Please, don’t! I need to be able to pay for classes next semester!”

Jaz chuckled and disconnected the call. Surprisingly enough, she felt good, almost sanguine. She was looking forward to spending her birthday weekend with her friends and then having dinner out with her family on her birthday; both customs for as long as she could remember. She honestly did not care if Georgia remembered her birthday or not.

“Nuts to Georgie!” Jaz declared with a grin.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia was busy stuffing boxes under the guest room bed and praying that Allen would leave already. She had never been more eager for him to be going on a business trip than she was now and for some reason he seemed to be lingering around the house. Or maybe it was her imagination. It did not matter, she wanted him to be gone, so she could call Jaz and make arrangements for them to get together soon.

Eventually, she got Allen out the door. He seemed to eye her a little suspiciously, so she was certain that he knew something was up. She was past caring, though. She needed to talk to Jaz and hopefully set them on a path of mending their relationship. She was not sure when things started to go askew, but she was certain it was her fault. She needed to atone.

After several rings, Georgia was scared that Jaz might be ignoring her again. They had not parted on the best terms, a running theme with them it seemed. But, after a while, Jaz picked up.

“Hey, Georgie-girl. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you today,” Jaz said, sounding as if she was moving around wherever she was. 

“No? Why not?” Georgia asked curiously. She considered it might be because they had left things badly the last time they saw each other. Or was it just she who left things badly?

“I dunno. I know Allen just got back from a trip and everything, so I thought you might squeeze in some time with him.”

Georgia frowned. “You know it’s rare that he and I spend time together.”

“Is it? If you say so.”

“Jazzy,” Georgia growled, ready to huff and puff, but she quelled her temper. Silently, she told herself that Jaz was just upset and she sometimes lashed out when she was upset. There was no need to start a fight. “Look, I was calling because I want to spend time with you. How about we go out to dinner or I cook something for you?” she proposed. A weekend of pampering Jaz should be a suitable beginning to requite Jaz’s affection.

“Sorry, Georgie. I have plans tonight.”

“Plans?” Georgia echoed, certain that she sounded like quite the idiot.

“Yes, plans. Robbie and everybody are taking me out to my favorite clubs. I haven’t gone clubbing with them in a while, so I’m ready to go tear it up,” the younger woman remarked with a laugh.

“Clubbing?” Georgia imagined bodies gyrating against her lover and felt not just jealousy, but also envy. She would like to dance with Jaz, but ever since they became lovers, she was hyper sensitive and aware about what they did in public. None of her friends were over thirty, so it was very possible that they could be at a club and they would see her with Jaz. For some reason, she felt like anyone that knew her would know that she was having an affair the second they saw her with Jaz.

“You can come, of course,” Jaz offered.

“Um… I would like to…”

“But?”

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea. You know I don’t like clubs that much,” Georgia pointed out.

“You didn’t seem to mind before,” Jaz countered.

“No, it was a good one time experience, but I don’t like the idea of it. Just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable and I don’t want to risk getting drunk again.”

“Why? Do you think I would do something to you when you’re drunk? Like Allen did?” Jaz inquired, some fire in her tone.

“You know I don’t think that! I just don’t like the idea of being drunk. I trust you, Jazzy. I know you wouldn’t do anything to me or let anything happen to me. I trust you, Jazzy. I trust you,” Georgia whispered, unable to cover up the hurt that she felt because Jaz did not seem to think that she trusted the artist.

Jaz sighed. “Sorry for biting your head off there. Are you sure you don’t want to go? It’s a two-day party and they’re treating me to all the food I can eat.”

“Yikes! Did they hit the lottery?” Georgia teased.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. “I think they’re cutting me off once I eat my own body weight. That or they know something I don’t know.”

“And you said for two days?”

“Yes, they have kidnapped me for today and tomorrow. My family owns me on Sunday, though,” Jaz explained.

Georgia pouted and was unable to keep the expression out of her voice. “Oh. I had hoped I could see you this weekend. I’ve got birthday gifts for you…”

There was silence for a long moment. “I’m not sure I can make it. When birthdays are on weekends, me and my friends get crazy and my mom always claims birthday rights. She did give birth to us, she would say. So, Sunday I belong to her and my family. But, you can come with us clubbing. Flint is coming. You could meet him.”

Georgia thought about it for a few seconds. She doubted that she wanted to meet Jaz’s brother. He would know she was older and married, so he would probably assume that she was taking advantage of his younger sister. Georgia would not be comfortable in a crowded club anyway. Jaz’s brother and friends would more than likely keep her occupied, which would make things worse for Georgia. She would feel ignored and uncomfortable.

“To be honest, Jazzy, I was hoping for some time alone with you,” Georgia confessed.

“Sorry, but I’ve already agreed to this. I can’t just back out,” Jaz replied.

“And you agreed to the whole weekend?”

“Yup.”

“So, I won’t see you at all this weekend?” Her voice was plaintive.

The tone seemed to go unnoticed by the artist. “You’re free to come hang out with us at any time. I’m not stopping you.”

“I understand that,” Georgia said with a sigh. “I suppose I feel disappointed in myself. I was going to surprise you for your birthday. I didn’t expect you to be taken for the whole weekend.”

“Yes, well, I have friends and family too,” Jaz said. The response sounded suspiciously like a snap. Apparently, Jaz was still upset with her. Georgia wondered if it was possible that Jaz had purposely agreed to have her weekend monopolized.

“I understand that…” Georgia’s voice was small even to her own ears. Agony tore through her as she considered that Jaz might actually be pushing her away. “Maybe Monday then?”

“We’ll have to see. I have classes and work on Monday.”

“Okay…” That was almost a whisper, but Jaz did not react to it.

“Well, I need to get ready. Later, Georgie-girl.”

“Bye…” The call was disconnected and Georgia began to cry. She could sense in her heart that something was wrong, more so than she thought. Never before had Jaz left no room for her in Jaz’s schedule, especially some time alone.

Flinging herself on the couch, Georgia wondered what she was going to do. She had planned for Jaz’s birthday with the hopes of making up with Jaz. Now, she felt like she was being pushed away, which let her know that she had screwed up way more than she had first assumed.

“Am I being punished for something? For not leaving Allen? That’s ridiculous. She can’t honestly expect me to leave Allen just like that. These sorts of things take time and I have to be certain it’s over between he and I. A few fights shouldn’t mean it’s over. Once his business gets underway, I’m sure things will get better. But, then again, what will happen to Jazzy?” Georgia wondered aloud.

She had not thought about that before, but she was certain that Jaz thought about it all the time. _Did I think we would just go back to being friends?_ That would be nice. _Nice, I suppose, but would I really want that?_ She did not know. She felt like her answer to the question should be “absolutely,” but she did not feel that in her heart.

“If only things could stay like this…” Georgia thought, but then again, if things stayed the same, she would end up strangling Allen and then Jaz would probably strangle her. “No, this is way too exhausting to continue. But, I need to do something. I can’t just lose Jazzy.”

Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She did not know what to do. She hoped that something came to mind before she lost Jaz.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz stared at her phone for a long time after she ended her call with Georgia. She was surprised that Georgia had remembered her birthday and had actually planned to surprise her. She was tempted to call her friends and bail on them in order to spend time with Georgia, but her fingers refused to make such a call.

She always went running to Georgia, always. Well, it was time to stop. Georgia never ran to her. She would like to be chased a little bit. She would like to find out that she had some value beside her talent at making Georgia orgasm on a regular basis. She wanted to find out that she was needed, not just wanted as a stand-in when Allen was overbearing or gone.

Also, she had been putting her friends off to be with Georgia for a long time. Even before they started dating, she would pick Georgia over her other friends. Well, it was time to give back to the people that were always there for her. The people that would always be there for her, no matter what.

“Time to do some partying. Hang out with my best friends, eat until my stomach hurts, drink until I can’t stand up anymore, and dance until they have to drag me out of the club,” Jaz declared, marching out of her bedroom.

“Ready to go, Jaz-butt?” Flint inquired. Internally, he chuckled about how they were dressed similarly. They both had on button-down shirts with matching ties; his was blue and hers was maroon with the same embroidery design. They had on black slacks; his were baggier than hers. She had on sneakers while he was wearing dress shoes.

“Born ready, little big brother,” Jaz replied, patting him on the shoulder.

“We gonna pick up some chicks and have wild monkey sex.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Totally not part of the plan on my part. I’m here for the drinking and eating part of the evening,” Jaz informed her brother, who it seemed had thought too hard on their outing.

“What? Come on, Jaz. You know you and me always pick up chicks together when we go out. Why’s this any different?”

“Because I’m with Georgie,” Jaz reminded him.

Flint shook his head. “Jaz-butt, do you think she makes that same argument when her husband is home? Did she even tell you that when you let your desires be known?”

Jaz frowned. “What’s your point, Flint?”

“My point is we need to bond and we do that best when getting women together. Now, you’re not married to Georgie. In fact, she’s married to someone else entirely, so it’s not like you would be cheating on her. Besides, it’s just fun. There doesn’t have to be wild monkey sex, even though you might need some of that. You haven’t been yourself lately. You’re not as happy or just cheerful like you used to be. Not as many smiles or your great stupid decisions. Nothing,” he explained, his voice laced with concern. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him in a hug.

“I’m fine,” she lied, voice cracking.

“No, you’re not. But, hopefully, tonight and tomorrow can get the old Jaz back,” he stated, dragging her down the stairs and out the door. “Don’t wait up!” he called to their folks.

Of course, it was a given that their parents, at the very least their mother, would wait up. Jaz hated to think about the state that she and her brother would be in when they finally returned home, but their parents were used to it. As long as they did not end up in jail or in the hospital, their parents would chalk it up to them being “young, dumb, and full of come”; their father’s own words to describe both of them.

They met up with Jaz’s other friends and the adventure began. First, the pack had to be fed. After that, they were off in search of merriment. They came to their first club and broke off from each other, the siblings making their way to the dance floor. They easily found partners to grind against.

“You see that giant over there?” Flint asked the girl he was with as he nodded toward Jaz. His dance partner nodded. “It’s her birthday and she would love it if you danced with her while she was still dancing with your friend,” he said and then flashed her the most adorable grin.

Jaz noticed her brother’s expression and was not surprised when his partner was dancing against her. She accepted the silent offer and danced with both women, smiling as they moved against her. It was not the last time that it would happen that night. She continued to just accept.

Drinks came as easily as women did and Jaz accepted those too. That was pretty much the night. It was a damned good time had by all.

“Next year, we’re going to get you some lap dances,” Flint remarked with a chuckle, patting his sister on the shoulder.

“We got her those,” Cocoa pointed out, holding the birthday girl up. He was barely able to stay on his feet, but knowing that Jaz was depending on him to make sure her head did not meet the pavement was enough to keep him standing.

“I meant in a real strip club. Not by some chicks just happy to stick their tits in Jaz-butt’s face,” Flint pointed out. He then glanced at his sister. “Although that was fun too.”

“I don’t think it mattered to her. Good thing she was drunk or we would’ve been reminded about how she’s ‘dating’ Georgia and all that crap,” Robin commented.

“I feel so sorry for her,” Mitch said, getting some very surprised stares.

“How drunk are you? You feel sorry for Jaz?” Peach asked to be sure.

“Of course, I do. We butt heads a lot, but she’s my friend and she deserves much more than being a mistress. She needs a real girlfriend to spoil and to be spoiled in return instead of being some dirty little secret. That’s not her style. Jaz is out there with everything she does and I know she’d like to be out there with Georgia, but she can’t be because Georgia’s married,” Mitch sneered.

“She’s under the impression that if she tries hard enough Georgia will leave her husband and then they can be a real couple,” Flint informed them, even though they already knew that.

“I forget that Jaz’s an idiot,” Mitch remarked with a light laugh.

“My Georgie will come to me…” Jaz grumbled, letting everyone know she was somewhat coherent.

“Is that why she came out with us? Because she’s _your_ Georgie?” Mitch inquired with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

“You know, we were heading home, but if you still remember Georgia, we might need to keep this party going,” Robin commented.

“More lap dances!” Peach cheered. The others were in agreement with that and went off in search of more merrymaking.

The party had to wind down eventually as the sun crawled into the sky and morning turned into afternoon. Jaz and Flint returned home and fell into bed, planning to sleep until the evening when they had to go out. They got what they wanted. They were fresh and ready for dinner with their parents, which went well. Jaz decided that it was a good birthday weekend.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz sat in her car, which was parked in the lot at her school. She had finished with her classes for the day and now she was torn as to what she should do. Should she go home or finally go see Georgia?

She had been reluctant to go see her girlfriend, even though Georgia had birthday gifts for her. It was just that she could not trust Georgia to not bring her mood down. Besides, thinking about Georgia made her think about what her brother and friends said. She could only wonder what seeing Georgia would bring to mind.

“Well, I have to see her sooner or later. I’ll start going through withdrawal if I don’t,” she teased herself. Despite the fact that she had a lot of questions about her relationship with Georgia, she still loved her and still delighted in seeing the older woman. Yes, things could be better, but they could be worse too, she reasoned.

So, she decided to go see Georgia. She considered that being away for a while had left Georgia to realize that she might mean something to the older woman. Maybe Georgia had an idea of how much she disliked being without Jaz in comparison to being without Allen. The short absence might have helped Georgia to start seriously considering leaving her husband. Or so Jaz hoped anyway.

She called, just to give Georgia the heads’ up that she was coming. She did not get the overly enthusiastic response that she would have liked, but Georgia still welcomed her over. She was greeted with a small kiss as soon as she was in the house.

Jaz pulled Georgia in for a hug, wanting to hold the smaller woman for just a few seconds. She breathed in the sweet scent of Georgia and found herself comforted, but also pained. She missed the aroma terribly, but it reminded her of what was not hers.

“I’m glad you decided to come by, Jazzy,” Georgia said.

“Yeah, sorry for not being by, but sometimes things happen, you know?” Jaz pointed out, as if that made any sense to their situation. She had not come by before now because she was upset and somewhat frightened. It seemed like every time she stepped into the house, she was reminded that Georgia was with Allen and was staying with Allen rather than coming with her.

“I suppose. Happy belated birthday, sweetheart,” Georgia said. “I wish you had called sooner. I would’ve made you that birthday dinner I promised.”

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know I was going to come, actually. I just got out of class and thought I might go home and crash, but here I am instead,” the taller woman pointed out, shrugging. For the first time in a long time, she felt awkward and from what she could tell, Georgia felt the same because her hands were fidgeting.

“Well, I am glad you came. I should get your birthday gifts. You can wait in the living room if you want.”

Jaz shrugged again and Georgia rushed off. The artist went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Taking a deep breath, she thought about her birthday, which lead her to think about her friends. They believed that she was an idiot for having faith in Georgia, having faith that Georgia would eventually end up with her. _Are they right? Am I an idiot?_

“Here we go,” Georgia said, coming in with a stack of boxes.

“Whoa. All of these are for me?” Jaz asked curiously.

“Of course. It was your birthday, after all,” the older woman pointed out. She sat down next to Jaz and eased the boxes onto Jaz’s lap. “Please, open them.”

Jaz wasted no time tearing into the gifts, opening the boxes with a smile on her face. She was not sure why she expeditiously tore into the gifts, not bothering to savor them as she usually would. There were clothes and art supplies, which made Jaz extremely happy. She was about to lean over and kiss Georgia, desiring to show her appreciation, but Georgia’s phone suddenly rang.

“It’s Allen,” Georgia said with a frown. She answered the call, though, getting off of the sofa. “Hello,” she said, easing out of the room.

Jaz sighed, trying not to let sorrow overwhelm her. Turning her attention to her gifts, she looked at the shirts that Georgia bestowed her with. She could always use new clothing, which Georgia was very aware of. She was happy to get the presents at an appropriate time. The moment would be short lived.

“Jazzy, sorry, but I think you should go home now,” Georgia said, returning to the room.

“What? Why? I just got here,” Jaz pointed out in a bewildered tone.

“I know, but Allen is on his way home and you know how annoying he could be when he comes in and you’re here,” Georgia explained.

A frown sliced through Jaz’s visage. “So, I need to slip out the back because your husband’s coming home.”

“Jazzy, it’s not like that,” Georgia tried to plead with her lover and reach out to Jaz. The taller female stepped away.

“Of course not. We should just make everything perfect for when Allen comes home to make your life a living Hell,” Jaz proclaimed.

“Jazzy!”

“What! Why are you huffing at me like I’m the one with the problem? I want to spend time with you and you act like it’s something so wrong!” the amazon barked. She would have been surprised at how she was raising her voice and who she was raising her voice to, but she was beyond caring.

“Because you know how Allen is when he shows up. I don’t want to go through that! I don’t want the day to be a total mess!” Georgia countered.

“Too late! Why the hell can’t you just leave him? What’s the problem?” Jaz importuned.

“I already told you it’s not that simple!”

“Why not?” Jaz hollered, folding her hands across her chest and glaring down at Georgia.

“It just isn’t. Jazzy, can we not talk about this now? Allen will be home soon,” Georgia’s tone was begging.

“It’s always about him,” Jaz grumbled, grabbing her coat and shrugging it on. She marched to the door.

“Jazzy, your gifts,” Georgia pointed out.

For a moment, Jaz was tempted to tell Georgia to shove the gifts up her ass, but her mouth could not say that. Instead, she collected her presents and left without a word more. She did not even give Georgia a kiss goodbye.

“It’s always about Allen. Do I even matter?” Jaz asked herself when she was safe in her car.

The college student went home, wondering just what the hell she was doing. She was hurting herself, she realized. Being with Georgia was starting to become constant pain with only little moments of pleasure. It was also starting to become quite clear that Georgia was not going to leave her husband. She and Georgia would never be a proper couple.

“Does she even care? I’m more like a little puppy she can summon when she’s lonely. I can’t even stick around when I want to. I can’t show up whenever I want to. I can’t do anything that I want to unless Allen isn’t around,” Jaz growled to herself.

Jaz silently admitted to herself that she desired more than what she was getting from Georgia. Yes, she was in love with Georgia, but right now, love was tantamount to pain. Love equaled being a joke to everyone that knew her. Love meant being a replacement for a jackass when he was not around. It was a disturbing thought.

“How did things come to this?” Jaz asked the air. She looked around her bedroom, as if expecting to see clues.

Nothing came to mind as she took in her meager belongings. She looked down at the gifts that Georgia had just given her and for some reason she was appalled with having them. Flinging them to the other side of the room, she found hot tears pouring down her face. Throwing herself on her bed, she wept, gut-wrenching sobs ripping through her long frame.

“Why am I not good enough? Why doesn’t she want me? Am I so awful that she’d rather be with a man that treats her like an object than being with me?” Jaz pondered as she soaked her pillow with tears of sorrow and aggravation.

She just could not understand it and she doubted that she would. She was so good to Georgia and all she wanted was for Georgia to act like her girlfriend. Georgia was her girlfriend, after all… right? She could not help thinking about what her friends had said when they took her out on her birthday, how she was Georgia’s dirty little secret. They were not girlfriends according to her friends and she was finally inclined to agree.

“If we were girlfriends, I’d be able to take her out anytime I wanted and the only thing holding her back would be her. She could tell me no based on what’s going on with her, not what’s going on with fucking Allen. Why the hell is he always a factor in shit? Oh, yeah, she’s married to the fucker and won’t leave him. She’d never think to push him away, but it’s fine to do with me. Fine to tell me to leave and start fights with me because I love her. And then, to make up for all of the bullshit she puts me through, she’ll buy me an expensive gift because I’m a stupid bitch that can be bought. Fuck, I feel so dirty just thinking about it. I’m like a fucking mistress,” Jaz growled.

Blue eyes were wide as soon as the word left her mouth. She was a mistress. She was Georgia’s mistress!

“We’re not girlfriends. I’m just the woman on the side. Fuck…” Jaz groaned, wiping her face. “How the hell did I let this happen? Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? What the fuck is wrong with me for thinking this could end any way aside from badly? Everyone knew. Everyone told me. Why the hell did I do this? Who the fuck fucks around with a married woman and actually expects her to leave her husband, especially for another woman?”

A quiver shot through her stomach and she had to race to the bathroom. The retching sound echoed throughout the house and the distressed sobbing that followed it did the same. She was not surprised when there was a gentle rapping at the door.

“Yeah?” Jaz croaked out.

“Jaz, you okay?” her father inquired.

“Not really,” she groaned, too distraught to even lie.

“Anything I can help with?” Jeremy asked.

“No, you already tried to help and I was too stupid to listen.”

Outside of the bathroom was silent for a second. “Georgia problems?” he asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Should I just leave you alone or do you want to talk about it?”

“… I’m sorry…” Jaz mumbled, eyes tearing up again. She had disappointed her parents so much in the past few months. Again, she felt disgusted with herself and her insides seemed to agree by tying themselves in knots. _I’m so fucking stupid!_

“I couldn’t hear that.”

“I’m sorry!” she shouted, climbing to her feet. Going to the sink, she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door, ready to face her father. When she opened the door, she could imagine how her face looked based on the way his expression dropped.

“Jasper…” Jeremy whispered.

“Dad, I don’t know what to do…” Jaz whimpered, rubbing her eye like a lost child.

“Jasper, what’s wrong? What happened with Georgia?” he asked, concern and compassion all over his demeanor. His dark brown eyes implored her to talk to him, which actually caused more grinding in her guts.

“I was wrong. I went into this thing trying to break up a marriage. I’m a bad person and I’m full of misery now,” Jaz hiccuped.

Jeremy sighed. “Jaz, you’re not a bad person. Unfortunately, you went into a bad situation, thinking you could improve it. You fell in love with Georgia long before you started the relationship. You were just trying to make yourself and your beloved happy. I think you’ve discovered that your beloved isn’t interested in your version of happiness, though.”

Sniffling, she felt ready to burst into tears again. “Do you think that?” she asked, her voice getting caught up in her throat.

“I think you think that,” Jeremy said, poking his daughter in the chest with his index finger.

“Well, she’s not leaving her husband and she’s always fighting with me over stupid things. I just want to make her happy. Why doesn’t she let me do that?” Jaz asked, complete and total bemusement scrunching up her face.

Taking a deep breath, he then got into his explanation, attempting to say the right thing and make her feel better. “There could be any number of reasons, but the biggest one could be that she’s scared. Sometimes, change can be scary, even if the person knows that the change could be the best thing that ever happened to them. When I was dating your mom, I had to do a lot to try to get her just to visit me in the States when I couldn’t make it back to Greece for her. It wasn’t that she didn’t love me or want to be with me, but all she knew was Greece. She was scared to leave there, even though she loved me and wanted to be with me. It took time and persistence to get her to leave her comfort zone and then she ended up here, loved it enough to stay.”

Jaz’s brow wrinkled more so than ever before. “You saying I should fight harder to break up a marriage?”

“I’m saying you shouldn’t give up on the person you love. Yes, it’s a shame that she’s married and normally I wouldn’t think to tell you to chase someone married. But, I’m not even going to tell you to chase Georgia.”

“Then what should I do?”

“You chase her enough as it is and run whenever she asks. Let her see what life is like without you, but also let yourself see what life is like without her. Maybe you will be happier or maybe you won’t. Maybe it’ll be the push that she needs. When your mom was still in Greece, all my coaxing ultimately didn’t mean much if she didn’t want to see me. Granted, I wasn’t away from her by choice, but it was the fact that _she_ wanted me that pushed her over the edge. Yes, the fact that I showed a lot of interest helped, but the only thing that could get her moving in the end was herself. Georgia needs to make steps toward you and if she doesn’t, you’ll figure out that you’re better off not seeing her.”

Jaz nodded. “I do run after her all the time.”

“Well, by my count, you’ve done all the coaxing you can. Now, it’s up to _her_ to see if _she_ wants you bad enough to make that jump or if you need to move on with your life.”

There was a short sniffle and Jaz rubbed her eyes again. “Thanks, Dad. I can’t believe you’re actually giving me advice about this.”

He sighed. “Baby girl, I don’t approve of you dating a married woman, no. But, I know you didn’t start out that way or even set out to do it. You fell in love and you pursued that. We don’t control who we fall in love with. Plus, you set out to make your beloved happy. I don’t approve of how you did it, but I can’t be mad at you for trying to make Georgia’s life better. If she can’t appreciate all that you’ve done for her, you don’t need her in your life.”

“I still can’t believe you’re giving me advice on this.”

“You’re not a bad person, Jaz. You’re just how you always are, young, dumb, and full of come. Added to that, you’re in love. Stupid things always follow that recipe,” Jeremy remarked.

A smile worked its way onto Jaz’s face. It meant a great deal to hear her father tell her that she was not a bad person for what she did. She was in love and love hurt. Now, she had to find out if it was all worth the pain.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the chase… or maybe not. The ball is in Georgia’s court now.


	20. Have your cake

20: Have your cake 

Georgia was sitting on her sofa, staring at her cell phone. She was trying to will it to ring in order to avoid making a call herself. She had not spoken to Jaz in a couple of weeks and had not seen Jaz since giving the artist her birthday gifts. She knew the moment Jaz left that day that something was wrong, but she had not guessed that something was so wrong that Jaz would ignore her completely.

“Well, not completely. I’m just too scared to pick up the phone and call her. She might not answer after all. Is she just mad or does she hate me now because I won’t leave Allen?” Georgia pondered aloud.

She did not want to call to find out that Jaz was actually fed up with her and done with her. She was well aware that she caused Jaz an abundance of stress in her life, but much of it was not done by design. In fact, she would say that their current problem was Jaz’s fault. Jaz was the one that wanted her to leave Allen. Jaz was the one being pushy and unreasonable.

“What would my parents think if I suddenly left Allen for a girl six-and-a-half years my junior, still in school, delivers pizza for a living, and living at home with her parents?” Georgia muttered, shaking her head. No, that certainly would not go over well with her folks.

Of course, it was not fair to consider her parents after she knew what Jaz had gone through with her parents. Jaz told her about how disappointed her parents were because she had gone after a married woman, but Jaz did not let that hold her back. Jaz was much more courageous than she was, Georgia considered.

“All the more reason to call. I can be brave too,” Georgia insisted, but she did not feel that in her gut. If she was really brave, she would have picked up the phone a long time ago, her brain pointed out. _Oh, yeah?_ She snatched up her phone and called Jaz before she lost her nerve.

“Hey,” Jaz’s voice came through. She sounded tired… or maybe it was fed up. Georgia was not too sure.

“Hey, Jazzy. How’s it going?” Georgia asked.

“Studying for finals and crap like that. How’s it going with you?”

“I would feel a lot better if you came to see me,” Georgia replied.

“Can’t. Studying for finals.”

Georgia made a small noise. “I guess I understand that. Maybe after you’re done with finals and everything.”

“We’ll see. I need to go. I have two finals in one day and I need to be ready for them,” Jaz said.

“Oh. Okay. Good luck.” 

“Thanks. Bye.”

Georgia bid Jaz farewell and sighed as she put her phone down. While the call eased her nerves somewhat, it also made matters worse. While Jaz was obviously talking to her, it seemed forced and clipped. There was something wrong, but Jaz probably was not ready to talk about it yet.

“I’ll give her time. Maybe she’s just stressed over finals,” Georgia tried to assure herself. It seemed logical enough.

Georgia accepted that and tried to make the most of her time alone. She called Jaz everyday, wanting to invite her over, but Jaz was still studying for finals. For every phone call, Jaz sounded the same as she did in the first one. It was almost as if it were a chore for her to talk to Georgia.

After a week of that, Georgia was confident that she could see Jaz again because finals had to be over. She just hoped that Jaz’s mood had improved. She had to wait a week after that because Allen was around, but now she was certain that Jaz had free time. There would be no more excuses.

“Hey,” Jaz answered her phone.

“Hey, Jazzy,” Georgia said.

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over today,” Georgia proposed, hope lacing her tone.

“I don’t think I can. I’ve got work in a little while and I’m going up to my school to see my adviser again. I need to try for my internship again,” Jaz explained.

“Oh.” Georgia was unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “When can I see you again? It’s been almost a month.”

“I’m around. I just have things to do. I have a life too, you know.” 

“I never said you didn’t. I just want to be part of that life, Jazzy.”

“Do you?” The skepticism practically seeped through the phone there.

“Of course I do. What’s the problem, Jazzy? Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you. You know where I am most of the time. If not, you can call me and find out where I am. You can be part of my life,” Jaz informed her, which seemed a little weird.

“Are you saying I’m not part of your life now?” Georgia asked, not totally sure she understood.

“You’re on the outskirts. I think you like it there. I’m not sure if I like it anymore, though.”

Georgia swallowed nervously. “What are you saying, Jazzy?”

“I’m just saying that I don’t like you on the outskirts of my life. I don’t like anyone there. You’re not a dirty little secret to me. I want my friends to know you. I want my family to know you. I want to know you want to be there. I’m not getting that vibe from you.”

“What are you saying?” she repeated.

“What I just said.” 

“Is this something that we should talk about face-to-face?” Georgia requested.

“There’s nothing to say that hasn’t been said already, but I suppose we can talk about it face-to-face. Is tomorrow good?” Jaz suggested.

Anxiety gnawed at Georgia’s belly, letting her know that she probably did not want to have this talk. Unfortunately, she knew it was unavoidable. Besides, she wanted to see her Jazzy too.

“Tomorrow is good. When should I expect you?”

“How about you meet me for breakfast? We can go out to eat,” Jaz said.

“Out?”

“Yes, out. The opposite of staying in. We used to do that quite a bit if you remember.”

Georgia sighed. “I know. I know. Where would you like to eat?”

Jaz gave her the information and then bid her farewell. Georgia sighed as she put her phone down. So, she was going out with Jaz tomorrow for breakfast. It had been quite a long time since they went out. Once she figured out that her friends might possibly see her out with Jaz, she had ceased to come up with restaurants that she wished to try with the taller woman and shows that she wanted to see.

“I’m not brave at all,” Georgia muttered with sorrow in her voice. Wiping her eyes of unshed tears, she tried to quell the sense of dread rising in her. “I don’t want to lose Jazzy…”

The next day came much sooner than Georgia desired, but she could not stop it. She dressed as nicely as she could without having everyone stare or guess that she was on a date with Jaz, even though she doubted that it was a date. She just wanted something to keep Jaz’s attention, which would hopefully keep Jaz around.

Grabbing her purse, she heard a honk, letting her know that her cab was there. Jaz had not offered to pick her up, which she knew was a bad sign. When she arrived at the restaurant, Jaz was already there, sitting by the window. Trying to steel herself, Georgia took a deep breath before swaying over to Jaz. The younger woman did not even seem to notice.

“Hey, Jazzy,” Georgia said as she slid into the chair opposite the artist.

“Hey, Georgie. You look nice,” Jaz noted.

A small blush followed the generic compliment. “Thanks. You look good too,” the older woman noted. There was something different about Jaz, but she was not sure what it was. Jaz’s complexion, always sort of a dusty tan, seemed to glow a little now. It was as if she was healthier or something.

“Do I?” Jaz looked down at herself. She was just wearing a button-down shirt with some horses on it and a pair of jeans. “If you say so.”

“Well, I do. So, you wanted to meet, so we can talk,” Georgia pointed out. She just wanted to get the talk out of the way. She also wanted to get out of the restaurant as soon as possible so that no one that she knew spotted her with Jaz. She doubted Allen would react well to the news, even if it was not suspected that she was seeing Jaz.

“You’re right. We don’t have to worry about the food or anything. Since I got here early, I ordered for both of us if you don’t mind.”

“I do mind,” Georgia said with a frown. She hated when people ordered for her. Allen did it all the time. It was like she could not be trusted to make her own decisions, even when it came to a meal.

“Okay, so when the food comes, just say you don’t want it. It’ll probably be here in a couple of minutes,” Jaz replied in a blasé tone, shrugging. It obviously did not matter one way or the other to her.

Georgia nodded to show that she would do just that. But, when the food arrived not even a minute later, she felt like she jumped the gun in being upset with Jaz. Two large pieces of French toast with powdered sugar were sat down in front of her; one of her favorite foods. It was not well known that she liked French toast because she rarely cooked it and much of the time when she went out for breakfast, someone ordered for her, as Jaz did. Jaz was the only person to ever do it right, though.

“Do you want to send it back?” Jaz asked.

“Send it back?” Georgia echoed and then she realized what the college student meant. “Oh, no. I’m all right,” she replied.

“Okay. Thanks,” Jaz said to the waitress, who was still standing there. The waitress nodded and walked off. Jaz turned her attention to her giant stack of chocolate chip pancakes, covering them in strawberry syrup.

“Thanks for ordering my favorite, Jazzy,” Georgia whispered, somewhat embarrassed by her earlier behavior.

“It’s not a problem. It’s just breakfast. How have you been?”

“Missing you,” the older woman answered honestly.

“Oh?” Again that skepticism that practically dripped out of Jaz’s mouth.

“Of course I have.”

“Yeah, after all, your little puppy hasn’t come around in almost a month. Shockingly enough, Allen didn’t offer you any good company?” Jaz snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Jazzy, is that what this is about? You think I consider you a puppy?” Georgia inquired.

“No, that’s not what this is about. This is about wanting more. I want more, Georgie. I want more than stolen moments with you. I want more than days when your husband isn’t around. I want more than being your dirty little secret. I want to be more than your mistress,” Jaz stated plainly. “I deserve more.”

“Jazzy, you’re not some dirty little secret or my mistress—” Georgia tried to explain, but the taller woman cut her off.

“I am and I don’t want to be that. I want to be someone’s girlfriend. Without sounding arrogant, I like to say that I am a good girlfriend and I want someone who can be a good girlfriend in return. I want someone who will come see me as much as I see her. I want someone who won’t argue with me when I say I love her. I want someone who doesn’t have a husband coming home every three seconds,” Jaz hissed, thankfully making sure to keep her voice low, so the whole place would not know what they were talking about.

“Jaz, you want me to leave Allen. I told you, it’s not that simple,” Georgia argued.

“Why is it not that simple? What does this man do for you that I don’t? I love you. I support you. I’m there for you. I don’t judge you. What more do you want from me? I come whenever you call. I hold you whenever you need it. I treat you like you’re the most precious thing in the world because, to me, you are. I get none of this in return, but I’m still here. I do everything. When are you going to do something in return for me?”

“Are you saying I do nothing for you?” Georgia demanded, keeping her voice low too to avoid making a scene.

“You don’t do enough,” Jaz said so bluntly that it felt like she slapped Georgia in the chest with her words.

“I don’t?”

“No, you don’t. You hurt me consistently and it doesn’t even seem to cross your mind. Can you even imagine how I feel whenever I want to see you and I can’t because Allen is around? I want to be with you with no strings attached, yet you seem to think I should be content being your dirty little secret. Look, I don’t live in the closet. I figured out I was gay when I was fifteen and I came out right after that. I don’t like secrets. I don’t like hiding. I live my life the way I do and that’s how I’m going to keep it up. If you want to be in several closets, in the shadows, or wherever, that’s on you. I’m not going to let it be me anymore,” Jaz stated soundly, leaving Georgia no room to doubt her words.

“So, what do you want me to do? Leave Allen?” Georgia asked, even though that much was obvious.

“Of course. What good is he to you? He’s belittling, shallow, inconsiderate, keeps you in a golden cage, and a boat load of other things. Yet, to you, he is so much better than me? Why is that?”

“Look, Jaz, I’ve been with Allen for years—”

“I know the excuses. You’ve been with him forever, he might get better, I’m a woman, I’m too young, I listen to my mom, and all other sorts of bullshit. Did you think I was just going to be your mistress for the next twenty years or something? I have my own dreams and aspirations. I’d like to be with you, but it sounds like you don’t want to be with me. I don’t want to be the other woman anymore. So, it’s either him or me,” Jaz laid down the ultimatum.

“Jazzy,” Georgia sighed.

The tone or the look in her eyes must have said something beyond the nickname because Jaz put her knife and fork down. There would be no more eating it seemed as Jaz went into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Dropping some bills on the table, she turned her attention back to Georgia.

“Jazzy, wait, don’t leave yet,” Georgia begged, reaching over and grabbing the much larger tan hand.

“Why should I stay? What’s here for me, Georgie? Pain and heartache. That’s it. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t…” Jaz trailed off and looked off into the distance as a tear slid down her cheek. “I deserve better than this. I deserve a woman who not only will tell me she loves me back, but actually does love me back. A woman that won’t start a fight with me over every single thing. A woman that isn’t trying to buy me or hide me. A woman that not only asks me to come to her, but will also come to me. Unless you can offer me any of that, let me go,” she ordered.

“Jazzy…” Georgia whimpered, her hand falling away from the younger woman’s hand.

“Georgie, be happy with Allen because that’s who you obviously want. I don’t know why you want him and I’m done wondering. I’m done trying to be better than him. I’m just done. Accept it and move on, like I have to,” Jaz seemed to implore her.

“I thought you loved me…”

“I do. I’m sure I will for a long time to come, but if this is love…” Jaz sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t want it anymore.”

The artist left on that note. Georgia sat there, incredulous that Jaz had actually left her. She was more alone than ever before, she realized. She had ruined things with Jaz, not just their relationship, but their friendship. The best thing that happened to her in a long time just walked out of her life and she had done absolutely nothing to stop it from happening. She was not surprised to find tears falling into her breakfast. So lost in her torment, she did not even care that a restaurant full of people just saw her lover break up with her.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz went home to regroup and figure out where to go next. She was without a girlfriend… well, no. Georgia was never her girlfriend. She was nothing more than a mistress and was way too stupid or blinded to realize it. Now, she was free of that, she told herself. She was free of being in someone else’s closet, someone else’s secret. She was free.

“So, why do I feel so horrible over it?” Jaz wondered aloud as she flung herself into a chair in the kitchen. Glancing at the refrigerator, she considered getting something to eat. Food was always nice, after all.

Despite the fact that she wanted to eat, she did not get up, did not move. All she could think about was leaving Georgia in that restaurant, seeing her depressed and miserable face. It broke her heart… again. But, she reminded herself that was all Georgia was—heartbreak. Georgia was nothing more than pain, suffering, and true Hell more often than not.

“I gotta move on. This is for the best. She was never going to leave Allen anyway. She didn’t love me. I was a fool to think I could change her. I was a fool to chase her, to want her, to love her,” Jaz growled and slammed her hand on the counter next to her. Suddenly, she laughed, though. “It wasn’t all bad, though. For a while, it felt really good to love her and think that she loved me in return.” A sigh escaped her. Briefly, her time with Georgia had been perfect. It was the paragon of love for her. Too bad that could not last.

She supposed that she should have known better. Everyone warned her, but she did not want to listen. Being with Georgia had felt so good, so right, that she was certain that she knew what she was doing. Instead, she had been completely wrong and done some horrible things while being wrong.

Putting her head in hands and resting her elbows on the small table in front of her, she shook her head. Her chest was starting to feel tight, but she could not calm herself down. Life was just too much right now and she was not sure how to deal with it.

“Hey, Jaz-butt,” Flint greeted his sister, opening the fridge. He paused from his search for food to stare at her. “Uh… Jaz, I can hear you breathing over here, not a good sign. Use your inhaler before we have to rush you to the hospital,” he ordered, marching over to her and shaking her.

“Huh?” she asked, not realizing how loud she was wheezing.

“Inhaler, idiot!” Flint rifled through his sister’s pockets for her inhaler. Once he got his hands on it, he held it to her mouth for her. She quickly inhaled, taking in her medicine and feeling much better.

“Thanks,” Jaz said with a small, grateful smile as she took her medication from her brother.

“No problem. The last thing I want is for Mom to come in and find your dead body. Could you imagine?” he commented with a light grin.

“She’d either nag me back to life or die and follow me to the afterlife to scold me there,” she remarked with a laugh.

“Those would be the only two options. So, what’re you doing just sitting here and dying?” he inquired, pulling up the chair across from her.

“I broke up with Georgie,” she informed him with a pout.

Flint nodded. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I’m sure it’s for the best.”

“I’m sure too.”

“You deserved better, brat. You seem like you’re ready for a real girlfriend, not the screwing around we usually do or the puppy love you had with your past girlfriends. Georgia wasn’t the one for that, though. First off, you need a girl who’s single.”

Jaz nodded. “No doubt about that. I love her so much, little big brother. I wish she would’ve left her husband and we could’ve been so happy. Instead, she wanted to live in misery. Well, to hell with that!”

“Yeah, to hell with that!” Flint cheered, obviously wanting to lift her spirits.

“Glad you agree with me on that one.”

“Jaz-butt, you’re a good person. You’ve made some bad decisions, but you’re great. One day, you’re going to meet a girl who not only lets you sweep her off of her feet, but she’ll do the same for you. It’ll be freaking sweet,” he remarked with a charming grin that made her smile in return.

“I hope so.”

“It’ll happen and it’ll be all this was and more. You’ll see,” he assured her. “Now, I need to make some lunch and get back to work before someone notices I’m gone,” he said.

Jaz watched him work, but did not bother him with anything because she knew that he had to get out of the house as soon as possible. Flint hurriedly waved goodbye to her, flying out of the house with his lunch in hand. Sighing, Jaz turned her attention back to the table before her and tried to focus on her brother’s words of encouragement.

Flint knew what it was like to be in love, Jaz reminded herself. So, he would know what he was talking about in finding someone new, she silently assured herself. Of course, Flint had not found anyone new and he was just as good as she was. It did not seem like he was actively searching for anyone new either. She hated to think that he was disillusioned about love.

“Will that happen to me? Will my love for Georgie actually torment me? I don’t want that. I want to be able to love again… but, not if it hurts like this. I want to be free to love, free to feel. But, I don’t think I’ll be doing that anytime soon. Right now, all I want is…” Jaz bit back the name. She needed to let it go. She needed to let Georgia go.

It was easier said than done. As of the moment, her heart yearned, bleed, and cried for Georgia. She wanted to be with Georgia, hold Georgia, and love Georgia with everything inside of her. Too bad Georgia did not want that. Georgia would rather live a lie with Allen.

“You okay there, Jaz? You’re making a very odd face, like you bit into something really sour,” Jeremy commented as he came into the kitchen.

Jaz snapped out of her revelry. “Dad? What are you doing here?”

“This is about the time I always get home. I thought you knew that,” he teased her.

A slender finger scratched a tan forehead. “How long have I been sitting here then?” she wondered aloud. It had to be hours, just lost in her own head, thinking about the woman that she loved, the woman who did not love her in return.

“What’s going on? You look… what’s one of those big words your mom would use to get a giggle out of you? Flummoxed,” he offered.

Sure enough, Jaz chuckled. “She would use that one all right. She would be right too.”

“What’s the problem then?” he inquired, stepping over to his daughter. “I should try to fix it before your mom comes in, eh?” he teased a bit.

“I don’t think it can be fixed right now. I just need time to heal.”

“Heal? Georgia didn’t take that final step toward you?” he inquired, frowning already. He took a seat and rubbed his chin.

Shaking her head, the young woman glanced down for a moment. Agony tore through her as she realized that not only had she lost the one that she loved, but that Georgia had not even fought for her. Georgia had been able to just let her walk away, no remonstration, no pleading, no nothing. She had truly been worthless to her beloved.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jaz. Maybe I shouldn’t try to help anymore, huh?” he asked, patting her on the shoulder as if to comfort both of them.

“No, Dad, you helped plenty. You got me out of what was essentially a very horrible relationship. Georgie was emotionally draining on me. With all of the arguments and secrets, sometimes I just felt so beat down. I wanted to be worth something to her, but I wasn’t even worth a small step, then it makes sense to get out, right?” she inquired.

“It does make sense.”

“I went out with her to have breakfast today and I told her everything that was on my mind. I told her that I want to love her freely and that I don’t want to be in someone’s closet. I wanted her to let me love her out in the open. She didn’t want that, though. I don’t understand why wouldn’t she want that? I was good to her, Dad. I was so good to her, but instead…” Tears poured out of her eyes. “Instead she stays with an asshole treats her like a toy and who’s probably cheating on her!”

“Cheating on her?” Jeremy echoed.

“He goes on all of these business trips. What kind of man leaves on a business trip for a week after being home for two or three days? And his business is pretty much still at the same point it was when I first met Georgie. You’d figure he’d have a client or three by now, right?” A disgusted snort escaped her. What kind of man would have Georgia at home and would never want to be there?

“That does sound a little iffy, but you could be projecting. You were sleeping with his wife, after all,” her father pointed out.

“I know, but I suspected him before I touched Georgie. No man would leave his wife for so long if he didn’t have something on the side. He’s so paranoid too, never wanting her friends in the house, like he’s hiding something. He’s always gone. When he is there, he’s always on his phone and I think Georgie even suspects because sometimes she brings up what he talks about and then she stops herself, like she doesn’t want to think about it. Even if he’s not cheating, he’s neglectful of his pretty little bird. But, you know what, he can have her. Georgie can have fun sitting at home alone, wondering when the hell he’s going to come in, if he’s going to come in, and when he’ll be walking out again. I don’t give a shit!” she proclaimed, but for some reason, her tears only fell harder.

“Baby girl…” He reached across the table, taking her hand.

“Sorry for cursing in front of you…” While her mother would allow swearing, her father did not tolerate her or Flint using such language in his presence.

“It’s okay. You’re upset and heartbroken. I’ll let it slide this time.”

“I don’t understand why she didn’t pick me, Dad. I would’ve given her my total support.” Jaz let loose pained laugh. “She wants to open a bakery, you know? It’s her dream. Allen keeps telling her once his business takes off, they can then open hers. But, whenever they argue, he mocks her dream. Sometimes, he tries to talk her out of it, wanting her to be nothing more than a housewife, a pretty little thing on his arm. She thinks he probably won’t ever help her with it. But, she stayed with him. Why?” she begged to know, clutching onto her father’s hand tightly. “Why?”

Jeremy took a deep breath, probably weighing his words. “Sometimes, people just get scared, baby girl. She might have been scared of all you had to offer her. It sounds like she trusted you a lot, telling you all about her dreams and everything, but in the end, she might have just gotten scared. It takes a strong and brave person to be free. Maybe Georgia just wasn’t ready for it.”

“I don’t understand. Why the hell would she want to stay with him and in despair?”

“She’s familiar with it, even if it is a horrible situation. She’s just familiar with it. Some people find comfort in things that they know, even if it’s not good things. The unknown is scary to many. You were the unknown. You are the unknown.”

“So, she’s scared of me?”

“Of what you represent. She doesn’t know how to be happy and free, baby girl. You don’t need that sort of thing in your life. You need someone to soar with you, someone that wants to be free right along with you.”

Jaz rubbed her eyes. “Does such a person exist?”

“I’m sure she’s out there and you’ll meet her. You’ll have a whirlwind romance and some kids, you know, to make your mom happy, and you’ll grow old together and even when you’re both old, you’ll still be romancing the hell out of her because that’s the type of person you are,” he answered with a proud, sincere grin.

“I don’t feel like that sort of person now, Dad.”

“I’m sure you don’t. Things’ll get better, Jaz. Trust me.”

Jaz nodded, fully believing that things had to get better. Right now, she felt just about the worst she had ever in her life. So, things had to get better.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia did not want to get out of bed and she had felt like that since Jaz walked away from her a few days ago. Allen had not been of any help, leaving her yesterday for another business trip after berating her for the whole time that he was home. Curling up into a ball, she wept for what felt like the millionth time. How could Jaz just leave her like that, she pondered.

“How could she leave me? Doesn’t she know I need her? Doesn’t she know I love her?” Georgia wept.

 _No, she doesn’t know that_. Brown eyes blinked in shock as that thought ran across her mind. Jaz could not know because she never told Jaz. When she had the chance to do so, she only started a fight or let Jaz walk away without a word. What a fool!

“I let her leave! It wasn’t her and I’ve been wailing over her leaving all this time. She didn’t leave me. I left her,” Georgia realized.

For the past few days, she had been cursing Jaz out when she was not weeping over her own loneliness and despair. But, it was not about Jaz. It was about her own selfishness, self-pity, and inertia. But, what should she do, she wondered.

Sitting up, she wiped her face. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t just leave Allen. I should just get over it. I’ll leave Jaz alone. She does deserve better. I’m nothing more than a nuisance to her.”

Taking a deep breath, Georgia tried to gather all of her strength, hoping to at least get out of bed. She swung her feet over the edge and pushed off, surprised to find herself on her feet. After another deep breath, she was able to make it to the bathroom. She took a shower and tried to find something to do with her day.

Flopping down on the sofa, Georgia tried to think of what to do. Her friends were busy and she could not call Jaz. She tried to call Allen, maybe strike up a conversation with him, but he did not answer the phone. There was nothing to do and it remained like that for days. Georgia only had her thoughts for company. Her thoughts were not pleasant company.

Regret slashed at her soul, recalling Jaz strolling out of the restaurant after practically pleading with her to give Jaz a chance. She was all too aware that she was supposed to run after Jaz and beg for another chance, promise that she would be better, vow to devote everything to Jaz. She was supposed to declare her love for Jaz for all to hear, but instead she let Jaz walk away.

“No, it’s better this way. I need to move on. I’m with Allen and I need to stay with him. Things will get better. Once Allen’s business takes off, he’ll settle down. We’ll open my bakery. Everything will be better. I’ll get to spare my parents the heartache of seeing me with a girl six years my junior,” Georgia tried to convince herself.

The words had little effect on her and the silence of the empty house did not help. For the next few days, all she did was think of Jaz and of how she let the best thing in her life leave without any real struggle. All so that she could keep up appearances, all so she could try to hold onto the rather weak tenet that things would get better, and continue on with what she was comfortable with.

“I’m not just comfortable with Allen. I love him… or I did at one point in time. I’m sure once he settles we can get back to that. I won’t think about Jaz anymore. I’ll have Allen, the first person to ever be totally there for me… once upon a time anyway. I’m sure it’ll go back to the way it was,” Georgia promised herself.

Again, the words had no effect. For days, she wandered the house telling herself those things. Nothing happened, though. Her mind only went in circles, bringing forth no answers, only a headache. She was all too happy when Allen returned home, if only for the distraction.

“Hello, Allen. How was your trip?” Georgia inquired, reaching for his coat.

Allen frowned. “It was bullshit again.” He then gave her a curious look. “Why the hell do you look like shit?” he inquired in a grumpy tone.

It was her turn to frown. “Well, that’s a wonderful thing to say to your wife that you haven’t seen in over a week,” she commented.

“Sorry. I’m just upset over this crap. My damn antivirus software is great, but it seems like everyone thinks they don’t need it. I can’t believe after all of this moving around and trips for two fucking years and I have like ten clients!” Allen snorted.

“Have you used those ten clients to your advantage? You should tell your potential clients to call your clients,” she suggested.

“Don’t you think I’ve done that! I’m not an idiot, you know!” he barked.

“I didn’t say you were.”

“But, you implied it! I didn’t come here for this crap! I come home for relaxation, but all I get is badgering from you! And then you try to tell me how to run my fucking business when all you do is sit around the house all goddamn day and can’t even muster up the decency to look good when I come home! I don’t need this bullshit!” he proclaimed, snatching his coat from her.

“What are you doing?” she asked, confusion and some panic in her tone. _Don’t leave! I don’t want to be alone anymore!_

“I’m going to hang out with my friends if all you’re going to do is jump down my throat about everything!” he hollered.

“I didn’t jump down your throat. I gave you a simple suggestion and you took it the wrong way, as you often do. Why can’t you just sit down and talk to me about things? Why does it always have to turn into an argument?” she inquired, eyes pleading with him to explain.

“Because you always have to say something stupid!” he roared.

Georgia stepped back and blinked. “Look, I know you’re upset and you always say hurtful things when you’re upset, so I’ll pretend you didn’t say it. I just want to talk with you. Can we sit down and talk? When was the last time we did that?”

Allen growled at first, but then sighed. He dumped his coat back into her hands and marched into the living room. Taking a deep breath, she hung the coat up and then went to join her husband. Things would get better, she silently promised herself, taking a seat next to him. _Things have to get better_.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” he inquired with a scowl.

“Can we just talk? About nothing, about anything. We never spend time anymore, Allen,” she pointed out.

“Sure we do.”

“Oh, yeah, when we go to your country club and you show me off like I’m something you bought from the mall.”

Allen looked shocked. “What makes you say that?”

“A person can tell when she’s being treated as arm candy. Is that all I am to you now?” she asked.

“Of course not! I love you like I always have, Georgia,” he swore.

Georgia swallowed hard, hearing those words. The last person to say them to her was Jaz and she hated to think that Jaz’s voice had so much more conviction in it than Allen’s. Gazing into his eyes after he spoke those words did not help. She had been able to see Jaz’s love, but she got nothing with him. Nothing at all.

Making matters worse, she did not feel the same hearing the words from him. Nothing in her felt light or loved. When Jaz spoke the words, even though she started a fight over it, she had felt caressed by the expression. The look in Jaz’s eyes had embraced her and Jaz’s voice had warmed her to her very soul.

“Want to watch a movie with me?” Georgia requested.

Allen frowned a bit and rolled his eyes. “Uh… I guess…” he conceded, folding his arms across his chest.

It was not the best acceptance, but she took it and latched onto it like a life-saver in rough waters. The movie turned out to be a bad idea. He did not enjoy it and complained through out the entire film. It had been one of her favorites, but she could not enjoy it with him.

“So, what’re you making for dinner?” he asked as he stood. “I’m going to go take a shower. Wash away the stench of that bad movie.”

Georgia scowled, but let his words roll off of her. One of problems with Jaz had been her inability to let things go. She and Allen would argue less if she could let things go, she convinced herself. Then, things would get better.

“I just have to try harder and make sure not to keep making the same mistakes…” Georgia assured herself. _Things will get better_.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	21. Wise decisions

21: Wise decisions

Georgia sat at the counter in her kitchen, staring at the pile of baked goods that she had made. She needed something to keep her occupied and baking usually picked her up. It had done nothing for her and now she was stuck with cakes, pies, and other sweets that she definitely could not eat on her own.

“I want to call Jazzy. I want her to come here. I want her to sit and eat and laugh with me,” Georgia sniffled.

More than anything, she wanted to not be alone. Allen was gone again, leaving as he always did. For weeks, she had been alone, even when he was home. He was often on his phone or out with his friends, just like always. He was a shadow in the house, not interested in spending any time with her, even when asked. _It’s like he doesn’t even want to be around me_.

“What the hell did you do in here?” Allen demanded to know, marching into the kitchen to see it overloaded with baked goods. His voice boomed and his eyes ignited with a fire that might have scared Georgia if it did not outrage her so swiftly.

“I just did some baking,” she replied, upset that he entered the house and did not even think to greet her. She did not bother to acknowledge that because she had not been arguing much over things. She did not have the energy for it.

“For what? The whole damn state? What the hell is wrong with you?” he hollered, marching over to her.

Georgia had a curious reaction to his usual tirade. Tears started sliding down her face. He balked, jumping back.

“What the hell are you crying for?” he shouted, glaring at her as if she had done something horribly wrong.

“I just needed something to do and you’re screaming at me over it. If only you stayed home and kept me company, I wouldn’t have done this. I just needed something to do. Why can’t you just stay for a little while? Do I so offend you?” she countered with a wail, pointing to herself. “Am I so hideous and heinous that you don’t want to even be around me anymore!”

“Stop being such a baby! God, you’re fucking crying over this and you’re whining about me not staying with you!” he bellowed in disbelief. “You’re so goddamn annoying and needy! I don’t need to put up with this crap and I won’t put up with it!” He turned to leave.

“And you’re just going to walk away? You’re going to scream and ridicule me and then just walk away? You’re not even going to try to find out what’s wrong with me?” she demanded incredulously. Her tears were suddenly boiling hot, like the blood coursing through her, burning her flesh with fury.

He turned around and glared at her with disgust and vitriol in his eyes. His lip curled up as he regarded her. She had seen people look more respectful to things found on the bottom of their shoes compared to how he was looking at her now.

“What’s wrong with you is the fact that you’re being a spoiled brat. You’re such a fucking baby! You always have been and it’s getting on my nerves! It’s always so annoying. You’re so annoying! I wish you could hear yourself most of the time! You’re such a fucking baby!” he screamed at her as loud as he could.

Georgia was so shocked by the outburst that she nearly fell off of her chair. “What?”

“You’re like a little kid, Georgia. All you do is whine, cry, and cower. It gets on my goddamn nerves. I don’t hang around here because I want to be around adults! I want to be around people that don’t need my attention every second of the day and I can have fun with! I want to be around people that don’t do stupid things like fill the kitchen with cake and then cry when questioned about such stupidity!”

Jaw trembling, Georgia managed to wipe her face. Her eyes remained heated, glowering at her husband. Taking a deep breath, she was able to calm herself enough to recriminate.

“When did you become such a bastard? I always thought you were stressed because your business plans weren’t going the way you wanted, but this is beyond that! You’re picking on me and you’ve always done that! Any time something didn’t go your way, you’d turn around and criticize me to make yourself feel better! You’re just an abusive asshole!” she realized.

“I’m not picking on you. I’m just telling you the truth. You’re annoying and stupid.”

“Now who sounds like a kid? If you feel that way, why did you bother to marry me? You claimed that you love me, but you always say some of the worst things to me. You go out of your way to avoid me. Why put up with me? Why?” Georgia begged to know.

Allen opened his mouth, as if he had a devastating rebuttal. He chose not to share it, though, closing his mouth quickly. Suddenly, he smiled.

“I’m sorry, babe. I don’t know what came over me. I think I’m just stressed over the business like you said,” he replied, reaching out for her. She stepped away.

“No, I’m not going to fall for it this time, Allen. I don’t have to put up with this,” Georgia decided.

“No?” He burst out laughing. “And what’s your other options? Let’s face it, Georgia, you have the likability of a worn shoe. You’re too shy to talk to anyone, especially now that you’re out of college and you have nothing in common with anyone. You don’t share classes or dorms or anything to help you become familiar with anyone. Even if you did talk to anyone, they’d let you know that your thoughts and opinions don’t matter. You’re invalid. No one wants to talk to you. No one wants you. I’m all you have. You’re stuck,” he pointed out.

Somehow, she managed to keep her head high through his scurrilous tirade and looked him dead in the eye as she replied. “I am not stuck.”

“Where are you going to go? Nowhere. None of your friends will put you up because they have kids of their own and I know their husbands. I’ll have them send you right back here. And you know they will. No one would bother to listen to you no matter what you said, especially about me because no one likes you. You’re mine, Georgia,” he proclaimed, marching up to her and grabbing her by the chin. He then yanked her close, putting pressure on her face.

Georgia winced. “Allen, you’re… hurting me…” she whimpered, trying her best to hold tears in.

He snorted and gripped her face just a little tighter. “See? You’re just like a baby. The slightest thing and you’re back to crying. God, it’s so annoying,” he said, flinging her away.

Georgia fell back a little, but was able to maintain her balance. “Allen…”

“Stop whining already and get rid off all of these damned cakes,” he ordered, pointing a hard finger at her.

“This is really where our marriage has been headed, hasn’t it? You wanted to isolate me, so I can be your little personal punching bag and slave. You need to pick on me to feel better about yourself, about your failure as a businessman, as a husband, as a man!” she proclaimed.

“Shut up! You’re the same! You’re a failure in every aspect of the word!” he countered.

“Because I’ve allowed you to hold me back! Well, no more! I want a divorce!” she declared and then she stepped back, surprised by her own words. _Wow, it was that easy to say_.

Allen took a step back too, utterly stunned by her words. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a gaping fish. He had to run his hand over his face before he could trust his voice.

“You don’t mean that. Where would you go, Georgia? The house is mine despite your little trust fund and you know you can’t go back to your parents. They like me enough to talk you right back to me. They wouldn’t support or back your foolish idea, not in a million years. So, why don’t you put that thought out of your head? Not like anybody would want you anyway. All you’re good for is looking good on my arm and I can find a lot of women to do that. Trust me on that. You can’t find anybody, though. No one likes you, no one wants you, no one cares,” he stated, sounding so sure of himself.

“You’re wrong!” she said with more confidence than she thought she ever possessed. “I’ve been wanted before, cared for, and liked. Hell, I was even truly, properly loved! And I was a fool to give it up, especially for you. You can have your house and your country club and whatever the hell else you want. I just want to be rid of you. You’ve done nothing but make me miserable for the past few years and I’m tired of it.”

He laughed, going so far as to throw his head back as if she just told the greatest joke in the world. “Someone wanted you? I doubt it was for anything more than to use you. That’s all you’re good for. That’s what all of your friends do! Hell, I even do it every now and then,” he said, almost as if he was boasting. A cruel smirk adorned his lips.

“I don’t have to take this shit anymore!” Georgia proclaimed, moving to leave the kitchen. He grabbed her by the arm and she glared at him. “Let me go.”

“You think I would let you leave so easily? I’d be the laughing stock of the whole neighborhood!”

“I don’t really care. I’m done with you and the appearance that you want to keep up. You can get that girl you’re always on the phone with to play hostess for you!” Georgia informed him and that shocked him so much he released her arm. Smirking, she looked him up and down.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he hissed after a few seconds of complete and utter silence, trying his best to look angry, but only looking guilty. Had he reacted like that a few months ago, she might have bought the act, but no more. She was done lying to herself and excusing his piggish behavior.

“You didn’t think I knew, did you? I’m not so stupid in that regard, just in denial and delusional. I’ve seen the text messages on your phone before. You read them and then run out, telling me it’s business. I desperately wanted to believe you. But, no more. No more lying to myself and no more letting you get over,” she informed him. In all honesty, she was taking a guess now. Assuming that he was cheating on her, mostly because Jaz had implied it so many times. Yes, she had seen a few odd text messages, but nothing that confirmed his infidelity. She had feared he was cheating after a while, but pushed it away. Now, it was all but affirmed and she felt nothing. _If this was Jaz, I’d be crushed, but with him, I feel nothing. I don’t love him anymore_.

“You’ve been checking my phone?” he inquired, too incredulous to be upset.

“Just going to retrieve it whenever you leave it some place in the house. But, that is beside the point, is it not? You have been seeing another woman,” she stated with certainty, as if she had known it forever and a day. 

“Georgia, you’re crazy, sweetheart. I would never…” he could not even get the lie out now, too stunned to get his mouth moving properly. A bead of sweat seared its way down his cheek as he tried to recover. She smirked haughtily at him, happy to be the one to get the better of him for once.

Georgia decided to rattle him even further because there were some things that she knew, but never thought about it and never considered bringing up. It was just that she saw more than she let on. She understood now why he always worried about her friends snooping around the house. She imagined that she would know loads more than she ever wanted to if she actively looked for things.

“I know about the woman, I know some of your business trips are to see her, I know you have more clients than you let on, and I know you have more money than you want to tell me about. You’re too careless with your things, leaving them around and assuming that I’d never so much as glance at them. Is that why you never want my friends in the house? You think they might do more than glance at things, right? I don’t care about any of that, though. I just want to go.” It was not like he was overly wealthy or anything. She just wanted him to know that he was not hiding anything from her like he seemed to think he was. She was not as stupid as he had assumed, just quiet when she thought things did not merit a discussion. She was way more trusting than he ever deserved. Maybe she was just a little naive. 

Too stunned to move, Allen watched her walk out of the kitchen. Rushing to the closet, she grabbed a coat. Her purse and keys were in the living room. She took those and made herself scarce before her husband broke out of his stupor. She actually ran down the street to get away, calling a cab when she stopped to catch her breath. After that, she laughed.

“It was so easy. It was so easy to leave him and I was too stupid to realize it. I lost the one person that loved me for who I am and I lost her over just a ridiculous fear. I stayed with him all of this time… all this time… and for what? Pain and misery, just like I put Jaz through…” Georgia muttered as her eyes watered.

Torment gnawed at her as she waited for her cab. She silently wept when she was secure in the car and went to a hotel, hoping that Allen would not bother to look for her. The four walls of the room seemed to mock her somehow, laughing at how foolish she was and how she was truly and utterly alone now.

Of course, the idea of being completely alone did not bother her. If she never saw Allen again, it would be too soon. It was who she was without that caused her actual, physical, visceral pain.

She sat on the edge of the bed in a hotel room, staring down at her cell phone. Temptation was tearing at her, begging her to call the one person she wanted by her side, the one person that had the power to make everything all better. She wanted Jaz, but it would be wrong to call, she told herself. It would be wrong to burden Jaz with her once again.

“But, I miss my Jazzy…” she groaned pathetically. “No, I have to be strong and be on my own. I have to stop depending on others and burdening others. I’ll leave Jaz alone because all I do is hurt her. My life is a mess right now. I have no right to try to get her caught up in my nonsense again. In fact…” Georgia did the most drastic thing that she could think of—deleted Jaz’s number out of her phone. Now, she had no way to contact Jaz and no way to drag her back into her mess.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz dragged herself out of the house, going to school, even though it felt like such a chore. She never felt like that about school before. It was not that she liked school, but she certainly did not dislike it. Everything seemed like a complete burden, though.

“Hey, little gem, I think you’re forgetting something,” Maggie called to the departing young woman.

“Huh?” Jaz looked down, checking to make sure she had on shoes. The last few times her mother had caught her leaving and missing something, it had been shoes. “I got on my boots…” She turned to her mother, wondering what it was she was trying to leave behind now.

“It’s Tuesday. I do believe you have art classes today,” Maggie said, holding out Jaz’s sketchbook.

Jaz gasped. “How could I forget…” To an artist like Jaz, forgetting her sketchbook was like forgetting her child.

“You haven’t been yourself for a while now, Jaz. You’ve been forgetful and depressed much of the time. Robbie’s called and said you’ve stopped hanging out with them. What’s going on?” Maggie begged to know.

“I’m sure you can guess, Mom.”

“Heartache is something that only time can heal,” Maggie sighed. “I guess the best I can do for you is make sure you leave the house with the right books and shoes on your feet,” she remarked with a gentle smile.

“It means a lot to me when you do.”

“I just wish I could do more. I don’t like seeing you in pain, precious child,” Maggie said, caressing her daughter’s cheek. She gasped as she felt a tear slide down her hand.

“It hurts more being away from her than it did being with her. I don’t understand why. I thought it would get easier, but it’s not. I miss her so much, Mom!” Jaz fell against her mother, sobbing.

Maggie wasted no time wrapping Jaz into a reassuring hug. Things had been this way since she left Georgia. At the strangest times, she would have a breakdown and burst into tears. Two months after splitting with Georgia and Jaz’s heart had not healed yet.

“Why didn’t she want me, Mom? Why?” Jaz cried.

“I don’t know, little gem. I don’t know why,” Maggie replied honestly.

“I’m good, right, Mom? I’m good, right?”

“You’re the best, baby girl. She just couldn’t see that. I hope your heart heals soon. You’ll be able to show someone that you’re the best,” Maggie promised, rubbing her daughter’s back in a way that she knew helped soothe Jaz’s toiling emotions.

“What if she doesn’t want me either? What if no one wants me?”

“Trust me, Jaz, you’re good. You can’t judge yourself by someone who was already broken. Remember, you wanted to heal her. She didn’t want to mend, though. There’s nothing wrong with you. It was her,” Maggie tried to assure the younger woman, as she had been doing since Jaz broke up with Georgia.

“Then why does it feel like it was me?”

“Because you’re hurting, Jaz. You listen to me, she didn’t know that she had a precious gem and she is the one that carelessly tossed you away. Not because there’s something wrong with you, but because she didn’t know what she was holding. She wasn’t intelligent or strong enough to hold onto you,” Maggie stated in a strong voice.

Jaz nodded because intellectually she understood that. Emotionally, she was a mess, though. Two months of being officially over with Georgia felt like two decades of being chained in a dark room with rodents gnawing at her. She just wanted the agony to end and move on with her life.

She took a deep breath. “Thank you, Mom. I needed that.”

“You know I’m always here for you, little gem. You’re precious to me,” Maggie said with a smile.

“You’re precious to me too, Mom. You’re the best,” Jaz declared, pulling away from her mother and smiling. “If only you weren’t my mom, I would totally marry you,” she joked, laughing a bit.

Maggie chuckled. “So you and your brother say, but you know you’d both have to beat your father to me.”

“My legs are longest, I’d get there first every time,” Jaz quipped.

“I guess you have me there.”

Jaz managed to leave the house with her sketchbook and a smile. Maggie watched her go, smiling too. Momentarily, Jaz felt like eventually things would be fine. It was not the first time that she felt like that, but the feeling never lasted. She would sink right back into despair by tomorrow, but at least for the day, she felt good about herself.

Driving to school, Jaz could only wonder when it would stop feeling like a trial just to be alive. People had loved and lost since the beginning of time. She was not the first, she told herself, nor would she be the last. She needed to suck it up and move on, yet she could not do so.

“I should go out and find another girlfriend,” she said and then sighed. “That’s a terrible idea! I would be giving someone a broken me, just like Georgia was broken. I would just end up hurting somebody. I can’t give myself to someone else until I get rid of Georgia’s memory,” she decided.

With the way she felt, she was almost certain that she would never have another girlfriend again. Georgia haunted her, lingered within her. Sometimes, it was so strong that she had breakdowns, like with her mother. Other times, she actually drew comfort from it. Despite all of the trauma, remembering that she knew what love was and could feel it for someone else was powerful and she could find solace in that.

“One day I’d like to feel this comfort with someone who can return it. I’m sure being in a loving relationship with a partner who loves me just as much as I do her would be amazing,” Jaz assured herself. Of course, she would not be able to feel such a way until she could rid herself of Georgia. She could only wonder how long that would take. She hoped it was not too long. She would like to have her minute sense of sanity and self back before she graduated.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia looked around her new apartment. Well, it was not so new, but she had only been living in it for a month and a half. Before moving into the apartment, she had stayed with her parents for a couple of weeks. They had not been happy with her decision of moving out or divorcing Allen until she explained what the man had put her through. At first, they seemed to be under the impression that she had left over one argument, letting her know that Allen had called them and tried to get them on his side. She was right to assume that as her mother quickly went into how sorry he was and how much he wanted Georgia to come back home. Her parents had been very close to driving her back to Allen themselves until she got the whole story out, letting them weigh which version they believed.

Thankfully, her parents listened to her and opened their home for her until she could find her own place, which she had insisted on doing. Her parents had first tried to convince her to stay with them until everything was settled. It was an offer she would have taken up not so long ago, but now she wanted to be independent and brave. It was time to become her own person. Her parents reluctantly let her go, after she was able to assure them that she was fine and far from crushed over the loss of her marriage. It was not a marriage, after all.

Her mother had assisted her in finding the apartment. The condo was small by her mother’s standards, but more than enough for one single person. Of course, after that, she had to force her father not to throw money around to furnish the place. She wanted to do everything and her parents stepped back to allow her that much. She was not sure why, but she suspected that they looked at it as busy work to keep her from worrying about her pending divorce.

It was her first time living alone and she found herself having mixed feelings about it. Now, she had no expectations of company, so she actually was not as lonely as she used to be. But, sometimes, the walls seemed to close in on her and the small space made her feel isolated.

“I should decorate,” Georgia considered, looking at her bare walls and shelves. That might help with the isolation that was troubling her now. “I’m sure if I put something up, I’d feel better. I don’t have many pictures, though. I should take some. Then I can get frames and it’ll start to look like a home. I do live here, so it should feel like it.”

Getting up, Georgia was able to locate a few pictures that she already had. There were a couple of her parents. Some school pictures of her friends’ children, all of whom she adored. Other than that, she did not have anything more in terms of items to put on the walls or settle on her shelves. She would need to go out for something else.

“Maybe shopping will be a good distraction. It’ll keep me from looking at the walls and I won’t have to be around for any of Allen’s calls,” she said to herself, leaning back on her small sofa. Even though it was not quite the size of the couch she had when she lived with Allen, it was rather cozy.

She really would like to put Allen out of her head. Ever since she left him, he had been calling her, shifting between taunting her, insulting her, and begging her to come back. He was making her as confused as he seemed to be. Some nights, lying in her full-sized bed alone, she actually considered going back to him. Being alone and on her own seemed so overwhelming that it made her think that going back to Allen was logical. Of course, her brain did not allow such madness to take hold for more than a couple of seconds.

Thinking of Allen inevitably took her mind to Jaz. Oh, how she missed Jazzy. She missed having those strong arms wrapped around her, holding her so lovingly and as if protecting her from the rest of the world. Allen never held her like that. She thought he did, but having Jaz let her know how wrong she was.

If she ever sat down and thought about it, which she had done numerous times since Jaz left her and she left Allen, Jaz had been everything that she used to think Allen was. She used to think that Allen supported her dream, but all he did was berate her and it. Jaz made her feel like her dream could easily be reality, just through her praise alone. Jaz was the one that truly looked out for her, that pulled her out of her shell, and that treated her as if she was beyond valuable.

“Jaz made me feel so special and I threw it all away for Allen. How foolish was that? I worried about all the wrong things. I should’ve been wondering how to keep Jaz in my life and how to make her feel just as she made me feel. I treated her love as a joke, though. It was a secret and that wasn’t fair to her,” Georgia told herself.

Honestly, it was not fair to anyone, but she had put Jaz in the worst position. Making matters worse, she made it seem as if loving her was not worth it. Jaz had made an effort for her, more than anyone else ever had, and she made it seem nominal. Everything that Jaz did for her, she made it seem like it was nothing.

“I was just so… scared. But…” Georgia looked around her spacious apartment. “Life is about changing and taking risks. I might not take as many risks in life as Jaz does, but I certainly am open to change now. Before the thought of changing was so frightening that it practically crippled me, but now I see that it can be a good thing. Despite it all, I know this was a good change. I feel like I’m alive now. When I was with Allen, I was dead and that house was my tomb, but I’m alive now.”

Taking a deep breath, she silently reaffirmed that she was alive. Yes, things were still scary because she had a long way to go, but she felt free now. She had been a caged bird before, but now she would spread her wings and fly. There were many horrors in the wide open sky, but it was so much better than being stuck in that cage.

“Yet, sometimes, I still feel sick to my stomach,” Georgia mumbled, holding the aforementioned area.

The sensation was chalked up to how she left things with Jaz. The artist was on her mind more often than not, almost all the time actually. She wanted to at least apologize, but she was not sure how to go about. Deleting Jaz’s number from her phone seemed like a silly thing to do now, especially since Jaz had not contacted her since their meeting over two months ago.

“I really mucked things up there. The least I can do is apologize to her. It might help us both. Who knows,” Georgia decided with a shrug.

Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and got on with her day. Before she knew it, she was outside and in a cab. She was stunned when it stopped in front of a small house in a middle-class neighborhood. Somehow, she knew that she directed the driver there, but she could not recall doing it. Getting out, she marched up the cement walkway and stood on the small porch.

Swallowing hard, she felt overwhelmed. Her legs trembled and her hand shook as she reached for the doorbell. She was certain that if she did not ring the bell in a hurry, she would flee in terror. Thankfully, her finger found its mark, in spite of the fact that she was shaking so badly it was almost like being in an earthquake.

“Who is it?” an unfamiliar female voice called from beyond the door. The quick answer helped keep Georgia in place.

“Umm… I’m here… to see Jaz…” Georgia answered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

“Jaz?” The door opened, revealing who had to be Jaz’s mother. Georgia could understand why Jaz sometimes said she was darker clone of her mother. Intense blue eyes examined her closely. “You’re Georgia, aren’t you?”

The correct guess caused the shorter woman to step back. “Uh… yes. How did you know?”

“Jaz has pictures of you on her phone.” The tone was dry and somewhat disappointed.

Georgia noted that she said the word “has” and not “had.” It was a bit distressing about how one word sent hope and sweetness spreading through her. She attempted to squash the feeling and focus on the moment at hand.

“You must be Jaz’s mother. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hall,” Georgia said.

“I wish I could say the same. Right now, I’m going to have to forget any and all manners my parents ever taught me and demand that you get the hell out of here. I’m not going to let you hurt my baby anymore,” Maggie stated, folding her arms across her chest.

The words caused Georgia to pause and swallow down what felt like bile rising in her throat. “Honestly, I wasn’t here for that. I just wanted to apologize for everything I put Jaz through. I’ve lost her phone number, so I couldn’t do it over the phone. Besides, I think I owe it to her to do this in person. She made me a little stronger and I need to show her that. I also want…” she paused again, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice or the tears out of her eyes. “I want to her to know… She didn’t do anything… She didn’t do anything… wrong…” The tears were flooding her eyes and cascading down her face before she knew it.

Maggie sighed. “Why don’t you come in for a moment? I’ll get you some tissue for your face. But, Jaz isn’t here right now.”

Georgia managed a pitiful nod and followed Maggie into the house. She noted that it was just as small as the outside implied. The foyer was little more than a hallway that led to the kitchen, which was where they ended up. Maggie handed her a paper towel, which she used to wipe away her tears.

“I’m sorry for coming here and crying on your door like that,” Georgia said, sniffling.

Maggie waved it off. “Sometimes, emotions need to come out. Besides, my reasons for asking you in weren’t entirely in earnest. Your tears gave me an excuse to get you in here and grill you over your intentions toward my child. I don’t exactly believe you want to just apologize.”

“I suppose you have a right to think that. I’ve treated your daughter horribly for months, but I’ve grown since she left me.” Georgia laughed slightly. The noise sounded rather bitter and almost sarcastic. “You know, I used to always get on her about her age, call her a brat and say she was immature. I’ve learned that I was completely and totally incorrect. I was the brat and I was immature. I want her to know everything I said was wrong. She was perfect, beyond perfect, and I was too stupid to see what was right in front of me. She wanted me to choose and I chose wrong. I want her to hear that from me.”

“I think it would do her a world of good to hear that. But, tell me, why Jaz? Why would you put her through all of that? Why would you play with her like that?” Maggie demanded. The energy that she put out, like a protective mama bear, made her seem to grow in stature, which she really did not need since she was already the tallest woman that Georgia had ever seen.

Tears rose again and brown eyes were flooded before the water cascaded down creamy cheeks. “I didn’t mean to. Jaz was the best thing in the world to happen to me. My best friend and so much more… and I screwed it all up so badly,” she sobbed, putting one hand over her mouth and trying to wipe her eyes with the other. Ceasing apparently was not an option as her jaw shook so badly her teeth began to chatter together.

It took her several moments to get herself together enough to finish what she was saying. Maggie stood there, waiting patiently. Georgia had to take a deep breath to help keep her jaw from quivering enough to speak.

“I don’t know how I let it all happen and how I made it all fall apart. I love her so much and yet I hurt her so badly… I know you think I’m a terrible person and you’re right! I’m terrible for everything I did to Jaz and even what I did to my husband. Yes, he was terrible too, but that didn’t give me the right to do what I did. It was even worse for Jaz since she was just so wonderful. I just want to set things as right as I can with Jaz…” Georgia had to take another deep breath and then blow her nose, which she did into the paper towel that had been for her eyes.

Maggie sighed. “You make it damn hard to stay upset you,” she muttered and then motioned to the small table. “Here, sit down.” She ushered Georgia to the seat.

Georgia eased into the chair. “Thank you…”

“You’re like a lost child, you know. I can see you standing in the park, crying because you’ve lost your mother,” Maggie commented, shaking her head slightly.

“It’s happened before,” Georgia admitted. “It’s not a pleasant memory and I would rather not relive it.”

“Understandable. But, you’ll forgive the analogy, I think you were still lost in the park and Jaz found you. Only, you didn’t come to the park with her, so you didn’t want her to be the one to take you home.”

Georgia nodded, immediately understanding where Maggie was going. “I came to the park with Allen…”

“Indeed. If Jaz is to be believed, he brought you to the park and left you in a field while he went to see other sights. I would guess that Jaz found you, played with you, and then when she offered to take you home, you freaked out because she’s not the person you came with. How could you know that she’d really take you home?” Maggie asked.

There was a loud sniffle. “I think I was more fearful that she would take me home. How does one deal with that after years of being abandoned in a park?”

Maggie nodded and a look of compassion settled into her pale blue eyes. Georgia could hardly believe that Maggie actually felt something beyond contempt for her after what she did to Jaz. Of course, the compassion did not wipe away that protective mama-bear aura that practically glowed around Maggie.

“Georgia, I can understand where you’re coming from, but that doesn’t change the fact that you broke my little girl’s heart,” Maggie said, her voice laced with sorrow as she thought of her daughter. “She’s not the same person anymore. She’s forgetful, inattentive, and I’m certain that her grades are suffering. I don’t know what she’s going to do if she ruins her perfect GPA because it is something that she takes particular pride in when she’s in her right frame of mind. She didn’t even take her internship this semester and that’s all she’s been talking about since last year. If I could, I would shield her from you every chance I got, but it’s clear that she needs to talk about it and she needs to talk about it with you. So, when you do talk to her, you need to be honest about everything, like you were with me. I would leave out the park analogy, though. Her brain hasn’t been sharp enough lately to even get the most basic of sarcasm, so anything more complex might actually collapse her skull.”

Georgia gulped so hard it pained her throat. “I really hurt her… huh?”

“You know the answer to that. You’re also the only one that can heal her aside from herself anyway. This is the only reason I didn’t throw you out. I’m not fond of you, Georgia, even if you’re just a little girl lost in a park. My little girl needs to hear from you and that’s what matters,” Maggie stated.

Georgia nodded. “When will she be in?” she asked in small tone.

“Her classes are late today. She won’t be in until six, I’m afraid. How about I tell her you stopped by? The ball will be in her court and she can decide when she’s up to seeing you?” Maggie proposed.

“That sounds like a good idea. I don’t want to ambush her…” Brown eyes went wide as she realized that was what she did today. “I’m sorry for this…”

“Don’t be. One of you had to make the first move and I think it’s best that it was you.”

Georgia nodded, even though she did not understand. “Can I leave my address with you? I moved and Jaz doesn’t know…”

Maggie nodded and did not ask any questions. Georgia left her address and explained that Jaz could come whatever time of day because she was almost always home. She also made sure to say that Jaz would not have to worry about Allen because she did not live with him anymore. She then left on her own. She could only hope that Jaz did not tear up the address if she had hurt Jaz even a faction of what she suspected.

-8-8-8-8-

Two weeks. It had taken two weeks to work up the nerve and now that she was standing there, all Jaz wanted to do was run. Unfortunately, running was not an option. As her mother told her, she needed to hear Georgia out. She needed closure. She needed to ring the bell before she bolted like a startled stray.

Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she raised her hand and rang the bell. Waiting for an answer, she looked around. She was not surprised to find that Georgia lived in a rather nice condo complex. She wondered why Georgia moved. After all, everything was so complicated to her before.

“Hello, Jaz,” Georgia greeted her, opening the door. She seemed small and demure, somehow different from when she just being bashful. There was almost a shame to her, which did not touch Jaz in the slightest.

“Georgia,” Jaz replied, trying her best to keep her tone civil. Still, her response was clipped at best.

“Please, come in,” Georgia motioned to the inside of the apartment.

“Are you sure about that? Allen isn’t going to show up any second or pop up from somewhere is he?” The sneer twisted Jaz’s tan face.

“Allen will not be showing up ever. He doesn’t live here and he doesn’t dare come by. He’s no longer a factor in my life,” Georgia assured her. “Now, please, come in.”

The tall woman had to take a breath before crossing the threshold into the apartment. She was honestly surprised that she was not swallowed whole by it. When the door shut, she jumped, even though it was far from a loud noise.

“Please, sit down,” Georgia said, directing Jaz’s attention to the sofa a few feet away.

“No, I don’t think this’ll take that long. I was told you have something to say, so say it,” Jaz replied, turning to face her former lover.

There was a long sigh. “I guess you have the right to be so blunt.”

“Yeah, I kinda figure I do after you tell me everything isn’t so easy and then the moment I leave all of a sudden you’ve moved out and moved on!” Jaz barked. “What the hell was so hard about doing this four fucking months ago! Was I not worth the fucking effort?!” Hot tears welled up in blue eyes.

“Jazzy, sweetheart…” Georgia opened her arms and was clearly going to embrace Jaz.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me!” Jaz frantically hollered, tripping over her own feet to get away. She fell to the floor, taking down a couple of baubles from an end table with her. “I don’t want you to ever touch me again!”

Georgia held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, sweetie, no problem. I will not touch you,” she replied, sniffling a bit herself now. “As much as it hurts, I will not touch you,” she promised.

“Good,” Jaz huffed, wiping her face with the heel of her hand. She did not even bother to pick herself up off of the floor.

“Now, to answer your questions…” Georgia bend to put herself on Jaz’s level. “I didn’t know it was as easy as you made it sound. In my head, it seemed so complicated. And, baby, you were worth the effort. I didn’t know that, though. I didn’t think I was worth the effort at the time. Inside of me, I carried everything that Allen ever said and I didn’t think I was worth it. I didn’t think I could do. I thought I was weak and that I need him. I was so scared. I was stuck, Jaz. I didn’t see it, but I was stuck. You tried to pull me free, but I didn’t try to help. I just sat there and sat there and sat there while you exhausted yourself. It wasn’t you. It was me.”

Jaz scoffed. “Isn’t that what they always say?”

“In my case, it’s the truth. It was always me. I was always fighting you, every step of the way in almost every sense of the word. Instead of trying to carry myself with your help, I stayed where I was and dragged you down. I need you to understand, Jaz, it wasn’t you. You were so perfect…” Georgia said, her voice almost a whisper, as if she were awestruck.

“Then why did you keep picking him? Why!” the amazon bawled.

“Because I was scared. I was scared of everything you represented—love, freedom, support, companionship. Everything I never had before. You were surreal to me in your excellence. Sometimes, it seemed too good to be true,” Georgia explained with a small smile and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I was so scared…”

“I was good to you…” Jaz stated, somewhere between a growl and a whimper.

“You were beyond good to me. I was unkind to you, though. I was very unkind to you. I treated you with such… disregard. I didn’t act like your girlfriend or even as your friend. I used you to unburden my soul and then left you to bear my load.”

Jaz shook her head. “I wanted to…”

Brown eyes blinked and then squinted as they focused on the fallen female. “You wanted to?”

A sorrowful smile swept across the artist’s smooth face. “I wanted to carry that weight for you, so you didn’t have to. Georgie, if you only knew half of the things I wanted to do for you. Things I knew Allen would never think to do, but you stayed with him. You went out with him time and time again over me. How was I so scary if you knew I wanted to give you nothing but love, freedom, support, and companionship? How was that scary?”

Georgia sighed and shook her head. “I don’t think I could explain it to you, Jaz. For years, all I knew was Allen. He was my shining light. He was my comfort and protector in the beginning and I always saw him like that, even when he started changing. It was like you were trying to take me away from the comfort and protection, even though it was already gone. Hell, it might have never been there in the first place, but I didn’t know that. I was too screwed up to see, though. It was never you, Jaz. I swear it was all me…”

“Georgie…”

“Yes?”

“When I told you I loved you, I meant it. And you started an argument over it. Did you not believe me?” Jaz asked.

“No, Jazzy, I definitely believed you. I could see it in your eyes, but the last person to tell me that they loved me was Allen. In my mind, then, love was not a positive emotion.”

“And now?”

“I understand it just a little better. I understand that I didn’t answer you properly when you told me you loved me.”

“What should you have said?” Jaz asked curiously.

Tears now slid down Georgia’s face. “That I love you too! I love you so much, Jazzy, and I’ve ruined everything! I know we might never have another chance, but I do love you. I love you so much in ways I never knew existed. I cannot even begin to put my love into words. Again, there was nothing wrong with you, Jaz. It was all me. I was the problem, not you.” 

Jaz took a deep breath and wiped her face. Struggling, she climbed to her feet and stepped over to Georgia. She looked down at the older woman.

“I wish things turned out different, Georgie,” Jaz said.

“I wish they had also. I wish I had left when you asked instead of waiting so long to leave, instead of letting you leave. I wish I had told you my true feelings every chance I got. I wish I had made you feel as happy and special as you made me feel. I love you, Jazzy, but I love you enough to let you go. You deserve better than me,” Georgia replied with a long sniffle.

Jaz did not dispute that, or say anything else for that matter. She walked out of the apartment without sparing Georgia wave. Somewhere in the distance, she knew that she could hear Georgia sobbing, but she continued on in shock. She was not even sure how she got home.

“How did it go with Georgia?” Maggie asked immediately.

“She loves me…” Jaz muttered in disbelief, sounding as if she were in a daze. Georgia loved her.

“What?” Maggie inquired.

“She loves me. She tells me she loves me after she leaves her husband and moves on to start a new life. Why?” Jaz turned to her mother for answers.

“She wanted to say the things she didn’t get to say when she was with you, Jaz. As far as her new life, you gave that to her. You pushed her to leave behind a bad situation. You should be proud of yourself.”

Jaz nodded, but that was not on her mind. She was just stuck on the fact that Georgia loved her. Still loved her and she still loved Georgia. She could feel her stupidity coming back. And just when she thought she was getting wise.

-8-8-8-8-

The knocking so late at night startled Georgia. She had not had many visitors to her new home and the few that had come came during the day. Who could it be so late at night? She really did not want to deal with company after such an emotional day. That all went out of her head when she saw who was at the door.

“Jazzy?” Georgia opened the door and felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace.

“I love you, Georgie,” Jaz whispered.

“I love you too.”

Jaz grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Leaning down, she kissed Georgia with as much passion as she could muster.

“Jazzy…” Georgie murmured when they broke apart, panting for air.

“Without you, Georgie-girl, I am the definition of unhappy. Everyday is a new sort of misery for me when you’re not around. When you apologized to me, I felt something I haven’t felt in a long time with you and that was hope. I had hope in us together again. I had hope that you could finally be my girlfriend and that we could try to have a healthy relationship. I had hope that we could be lovers and friends and everything in between. I had hope that we could just be together. Is it wrong to hope? Is this another one of my stupid ideas?” the younger woman begged to know.

“I don’t think so. I had hope too, Jazzy. You gave me hope in love and in life. I want to share this new life with you. I want us to be together. I want to show you that I am capable of making you feel loved and special and treating you how you should be treated. I’m done being scared and hiding. I know the pain in that and I don’t want to live with it. I want to be happy and I want to make you happy,” Georgia proclaimed.

“Then hold onto me and never let go,” Jaz said, embracing the smaller woman even tighter. Georgia returned the hug and they stood there until a familiar ring tone interrupted them. “Or hold me until my mom calls works too,” Jaz remarked.

Georgia could not help laughing. Despite the interruption, they both felt wonderful. They would be a real couple now and they were certain that they would bring each other happiness.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a short epilogue.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lady-loving as a farewell.

Epilogue

“So, this is it, huh?” Jaz inquired, standing back on the sidewalk and taking in the sight of the whole building that had a “sold” in the left display window.

“Yes!” Georgia grinned as she clutched onto Jaz’s waist. “This is the bakery that love built!”

“The bakery that love built, huh?” Jaz echoed with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes, my love had the vision, but your love made it happen. Without you, I never would’ve had the courage to not only leave Allen, but also ask for money in the divorce with the confidence that I would get it. That was amazing,” Georgia replied, affection shining brightly in her eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t come up with hire a private investigator idea. You had all of that dirt on him. You might as well put it to some use after all he put you through. What I can’t understand for the life of me is why a man would cheat on you at all!” Jaz scratched her head. “That’s just the one thing I will never be able to get.”

“Not everyone loves me like you do, Jazzy,” Georgia pointed out.

“Just proves the man’s an idiot. But, I guess we can somewhat thank him for this beautiful little shop. What’s this beautiful little shop called anyway?”

A smile lit up Georgia’s face. “Love.”

Jaz rubbed the bridge of her nose as her forehead wrinkled. “The bakery is called ‘love’?”

“Yes, it is and don’t make fun of the name,” Georgia warned, causing Jaz to throw up her hands in surrender. “Everything in this place will be made with love and it represents several forms of love,” the older woman explained. “I’m also hoping to specialize in making romantic confections and everyone will think of my little shop when they want to do something for a lover.”

Jaz nodded and then went into a bag that she had. She pulled out her sketchbook and flipped to the back. She then showed Georgia the picture of an adorable little character with caramel skin, blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair who was holding a cake.

“And who’s that?” Georgia asked.

“This is Love. A cake fairy of sorts. She goes with that other character I made for you,” Jaz informed her girlfriend.

“That other character?” Georgia parroted as if she had no clue what her lover meant, but she knew just who Jaz was talking about. It was the character that looked like a kiddie version of her. “And what’s ‘other character’s’ name?”

“That’s up to you. I gave her to you, so you have to name her.”

Georgia smiled. “She can be Sweetie the baker to go along with Love. Do you think you could draw them on the front windows and somewhere inside the bakery too?” she requested.

“I can do this thing you ask, my love!” Jaz replied with a goofy grin.

“It won’t get in the way of your internship, will it?”

“Heck, no! Babe, I’m here for you first and foremost,” Jaz declared. “I want your shop to be a success and if that means taking time out of my life to draw my miserable, wretched little characters on your shop’s windows and walls, as much as it pains me, I will do it,” she insisted, purposely being overly dramatic.

Georgia laughed. “I just want to be sure. I don’t want you endangering your internship after having to beg for it this summer. So, please, baby, take it easy.”

Jaz laughed and then leaned down, embracing the smaller woman and pressing herself cheek-to-cheek with Georgia. “I’ll take it easy later. Show me the inside of this beautiful bakery and then we can find some place for me to tear your clothes off, so we can christen it,” she purred, nipping at Georgia’s ear.

“Oh, such promises. I better show you the inside quick then. We don’t have a lot of time since you did promise to meet your friends for a rousing game of mini-golf,” Georgia teased a bit as she led Jaz into the establishment.

“Don’t knock it just because you’re not good at it,” Jaz replied, smiling against her lover’s face. She then looked around the soon-to-be bakery and nodded her approval. “Needs some cleaning and painting and junk like that, but this is a good little shop. I don’t think I’d feel right getting your good clothes all dusty, though, so how about I take you home and tear your clothes off?” she suggested before kissing Georgia’s cheek.

“What about mini-golf?”

“Trust me, there are a lot of things much more rousing than mini-golf,” Jaz commented, rocking her hips against Georgia’s backside. “Ripping your clothes off is definitely one of them, just in case you didn’t know.”

A blush shot up Georgia’s face all the way to her ears. “I think we should look around a bit more. I want to show you the whole thing. And, please, stop commenting on what you’d like to do to my clothes. I don’t think my body can withstand anymore blood rushing to my head.”

An easy-going grin appeared on Jaz’s face. “Aw, Georgie, you know I love you and I do these things out of love.”

There was a laugh. “I love you too, but I think you do these things to make fun of me,” she replied. The words “I love you” came so freely between them, she noted sometime ago. It had taken Jaz months to work up the courage to say them again to her as she used to, but when Georgia responded in kind that opened Jaz up. Not a day went by when they did not tell each other how they felt. It made Jaz’s friends sick, or so they claimed.

Georgia had yet to tell her friends that she was in a relationship. It had nothing to do with hiding. She just had not spoken to them at length since she made moves to acquire a space for her business. She supposed it would be a long time coming before she touched bases with them again. But, there were brief conversations, less than a minute to check in on each other. Once everything was settled, she would tell them.

Her parents were another matter entirely. She was not sure how to tell them that she was in a relationship with Jaz. Oddly enough, Jaz seemed to understand her on that, even though Jaz had told her so many times in the past that she did not want to live in someone’s closet. The amazon did understand that coming out to one’s family was a huge thing and she stood by Georgia’s decision to wait until she felt totally comfortable with it, especially since Georgia was not sure how her parents would react. As much as she wanted to believe that they would understand, she feared that they would not like or support her decision.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone about this place. I’ll have everyone buying cakes from my fantastic girlfriend and you’ll make a ton of money and I can just be a lazy artist!” Jaz joked.

Georgia swatted at her. “Oh, please, the second I try to buy you as much as a pencil, you’ll have fits.”

A lop-sided grin overtook Jaz’s face. “You’re right about that. Although, I do think my attitude toward gifts has changed somewhat.”

“I’m glad you don’t feel I’m trying to buy you anymore. Of course, that wasn’t the case before either, but I was trying to keep you with me with gifts. Now, I know you’re here, but I like to spoil you just a little anyway,” Georgia explained with a smile.

“I’ll take a little spoiling every now and then. Just not too much. So, come on, show me the rest of this place.”

Georgia nodded and smiled as she showed off the rest of the building to Jaz. The place was purchased with money that she got out of her divorce with Allen. At first, he seemed ready to drag things on, but when she started pulling out his secrets, he seemed more than eager to go their separate ways. She considered he probably had even more money than what she knew about and did not want to chance her getting anymore than what she asked for. She had wondered briefly just how mendacious Allen had grown since she met him, but decided that she did not care as long as he was out of her life forever after the divorce.

Honestly, all she wanted from him was enough money to start her bakery because he wasted so many years of her life that she could have used to form the business on her own. Everything else, she would earn on her own—with Jaz by her side. She had gotten more than enough to start her bakery and Jaz was there, so life was good. Best of all, Allen did not seem to want anything to do with her anymore, so she truly did not have to worry about him.

“So, this is everything?” Jaz asked as they made their way back to the front of the building.

“It is everything. Now, I do believe you said something about taking me home and… I forget the last part. I know it had something to do with my clothes,” Georgia remarked.

Jaz laughed and took her woman by the hand, leading Georgia out to her car. She found Georgia much more lighthearted and agreeable since they got back together. Georgia was a whole new woman when free. She finally felt like her love was not wasted and she felt good about it. Georgia made her feel good and happy, most of the time.

Like any other couple, they had their moments. They had arguments, but not over silly things like before. Georgia even gave Jaz space to let her sort out of her emotions before they settled their debates. Jaz no longer employed the total silent treatment to punish Georgia and opened up about things that bothered her. Best of all, they both took steps toward each other, instead of Jaz always coming to Georgia. They were learning from their mistakes. They were growing.

-8-8-8-8-

Georgia missed the lock twice with her key as she tried to open the door. Jaz’s hands were driving her to distraction, gripping her hips and working their way underneath her shirt to caress her bare belly. Once a moan escaped her lips, she knew that she needed to get them into the apartment or they would give all of her neighbors a show.

“Oh, god…” Georgia groaned as she pushed the door open and Jaz practically shoved her inside. The younger woman kicked the door shut behind her, thankful that it locked on its own when it was shut.

Jaz then made quick work of Georgia’s shirt. The older woman did not have time to consider that Jaz probably ripped the buttons off of her shirt because a hot, demanding mouth seemed to be devouring her neck and shoulders. Epicurean hands seemed to be everywhere on her torso, causing her whimper and moan loudly, echoing through the rooms.

“Jazzy… bed…” Georgia requested in a breath.

“Later,” Jaz promised before she began nibbling on every bit of Georgia that her mouth could reach.

The cry of pleasure let Jaz know that she would not hear anymore talk of a bed for the moment. Instead of the bed, she pressed Georgia against the closest wall, knowing that Georgia was going to need the extra support. Slender arms went around Jaz’s neck, so Georgia obviously knew that she definitely would need help staying on her feet.

“Kiss me,” the pale woman requested in a whisper.

Jaz did not need to be asked twice and her mouth found Georgia’s. The kiss that they shared seemed like they were trying to drink each other in to ensure their survival. Busy hands drifted upward, taking Georgia’s skirt with them.

“You feel so good,” Georgia hissed, pulling her lover closer to her, wanting to be impossibly close.

“You do too. You’re wonderful. Oh, so wonderful,” Jaz replied, kissing Georgia’s cheek while trying to maneuver her fingers around what had to be the most annoying pair of panties in the history of the world because they kept moving back into place. “Damn it, Georgie, you can’t wear underwear anymore with skirts.”

Before Georgia could respond, Jaz found success in so many ways; the most important being able to bury her fingers in all that was her girlfriend. Georgia let out a high pitch wail that turned into a long purr as Jaz began to turn her inside out. She was always certain that Jaz reduced her to a puddle at times like this.

“You feel so hot and soft,” Jaz whispered, kissing Georgia on the cheek as she moved within the smaller woman. Sometimes, she wished that she could just crawl into Georgia and never leave. “Being with you like this paradise,” Jaz continued, adjusting her hand to go deeper, as if she was trying to massage Georgia’s heart.

“Jazzy, more,” Georgia begged, moving her leg onto her girlfriend’s hip and pulling Jaz closer, deeper.

“More?” Jaz echoed in a delightfully mischievous voice. It was not a tease and Georgia shuddered, knowing what absolute heaven was going to come next… before she did anyway.

Slowly, Jaz began moving down Georgia’s body, halting first to play with satin-covered treasures. A whine of a moan convinced Jaz not to stay with the twin jewels for long and she carved a path down Georgia’s stomach with her tongue. Moving the leg that had been on her hip to over her shoulder, Jaz’s mouth joined her questing digits while Georgia’s hands gripped her head for dear life.

“Oh, god, sweetheart, your tongue…” Georgia groaned, unable to finish that dirty thought. She knew that Jaz liked it when she talked, but damn it, Jaz should not make it so hard to remember how to talk!

Jaz smirked to herself and put her tongue to good use, tasting every inch of Georgia’s soul. The grip on her head tightened and Georgia screamed, pulsing around Jaz’s fingers. Jaz could feel the older woman sliding down the wall and steadied Georgia against her.

“Oh, god, Jazzy…” Georgia muttered. Sometimes, it seemed like that was all she could say post-coitus.

“We’re not done yet, Georgie-girl,” Jaz commented, still wearing that delightfully impish grin.

Before Georgia could properly respond, her bra was yanked off and her skirt followed. She was pretty sure that she would never be able to wear those panties again either… if she could find them. “Oh, god, Jazzy…”

-8-8-8-8-

The couple finally made it to the bedroom. It was a good thing that they knew the place by heart because they had kissed and backed up the whole way to the room with Georgia yanking off Jaz’s t-shirt. Jaz took care of her own pants, but was so distracted that she did not realize when they made it to the bed. It was not until Georgia shoved her down did she figure out exactly where they were.

Jaz reached out for Georgia, planning to yank her down on the bed. Georgia saw the move coming and stepped out of the way. She shook a finger at Jaz.

“No, you’ve done all the touching you will for the rest of the night. It’s my turn now. So, move to the middle of the bed,” Georgia commanded.

The order and voice sent a shiver down Jaz’s back. She loved Georgia’s newly restored self-confidence, especially now. Obeying, she moved to the center of the bed and watched as Georgia crawled up her body like a graceful cat.

“It seems you’ve captured me,” Jaz joked with a smile.

“Oh, whatever shall I do with you then?” Georgia pretended to ponder the matter. “I think devouring you bit by bit would be a suitable punishment.”

Jaz did not argue and Georgia proceeded to do just as she said she would. It started with small nibbles and licks to Jaz’s chin, going down her neck. Her hands immediately went to her favorite places on Jaz’s body. While Jaz was forever fascinated with Georgia’s ass, Georgia let loose enough to find that she was very much a breast woman. While Jaz was not well-endowed, she had enough for Georgia to find hours of entertainment with them.

“Will bite marks be included?” Jaz taunted her lover.

Georgia responded to that by grazing Jaz with her teeth as she dragged her mouth to one lovely mound. Tongue and teeth engulfed the caramel hill and then latched onto the peak. A strangled noise escaped Jaz as she arched into the touch, wrapping her long arms around Georgia to press her closer.

“Are those marks good enough or do you want more?” Georgia inquired, knowing that she would probably mark more of Jaz’s body anyway. They were both very much into leaving evidence behind now.

“I dunno,” Jaz breathed. “You might want to make it even.”

Georgia quickly obliged while her hand snaked its way lower on Jaz’s anatomy. Slender hips lifted as a pale hand settled into between soaked thighs. Another almost feral noise escaped Jaz as Georgia pleasured her from top to bottom.

“You like that, don’t you, sweetheart?” Georgia whispered before putting her mouth to better use by keeping a dark nipple company.

“You know I do!” Jaz groaned, moving to keep up with her lover’s hand. “You’re so damn good, Georgie. So good!” The last declaration came out with a wild cry as her hips moved frenetically against Georgia, who curled her fingers to hit Jaz’s favorite spot.

Pure ecstasy shot through Jaz so strongly that she almost bucked Georgia off of her as colors and lights blinded her senses. The older woman did not have to worry too much about that, though, because Jaz also embraced Georgia as if holding on for dear life. Georgia could not help but feel confidence beam in her from eliciting such a powerful response in her lover.

“Wow,” was all Jaz could say once she could speak again.

-8-8-8-8-

“Why did I think you were kidding about tearing my clothes off?” Georgia wondered aloud as she snuggled closer to Jaz. They were lying in Georgia’s bed; she had recently gone out and brought a queen-sized bed because Jaz’s feet dangled off of her full-sized one.

“I dunno. Don’t I always do what I say I’m going to do?” Jaz asked with a cocky grin, wrapping her arms around Georgia’s nude form.

“Most of the time, yes. I still can’t get you to take out the garbage when you say you will, though.”

Jaz groaned. “I should’ve known you’d bring up the garbage. You sound like my mother.”

“She can’t get you to take the garbage out either? Now, I feel better. If Maggie can’t get you to do it, then it must not be able to be done,” Georgia remarked.

“I’m shocked she didn’t tell you considering how buddy-buddy you two are now,” Jaz commented. A month after reestablishing her relationship with Georgia, she had brought the bashful woman over to meet her family. The reception was awkward and tense, but Jaz did not give up. She brought Georgia home almost four times a week until she seemed like a fixture there. Now, her mother and her girlfriend were friends, having lunch together, going shopping together, and nagging her about the garbage both at home and at Georgia’s condo. It worked out well, though, since her mother no longer called her in the middle of the night as long as she made it clear that she was staying with Georgia.

“Speaking of Maggie, she invited me to dinner tomorrow. Do you mind?”

“Georgie-girl, you know I never mind. I guess we won’t be going to that Indian restaurant, though.”

“We can always reschedule that. We should invite your family. I’m sure Flint would love it. We should probably invite your friends too since I know how upset they’ll be with me for keeping you yet again.”

A light chuckle escaped Jaz. “You just want to see me, Flint, and Cocoa try to out eat each other and then burn our stomachs out.” She knew her friends probably would not be upset that she missed the mini-golf game, but they would appreciate Georgia’s peace offering and apology dinner.

“Never. I like this stomach too much,” Georgia commented with a smile, reaching out and stroking the aforementioned body part. “Does it bother you that I would want to invite your family out?”

“Of course I don’t mind. I really like that you like my family. I’m glad my family adores you and want you to come around. This is how I imagined our relationship would be, you know? This is how I wanted it to be.”

“This is great. I wish we could have done it sooner. But, at least it’s here now. I’m never going to let go,” Georgia declared, holding onto her lover just a little tighter.

“Me neither. I love you,” Jaz said before leaning down to give her girlfriend a kiss. They both smiled when they broke for air.

“I love you too.”

-8-8-8-8-

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
